


ורדים אדומים

by Areola



Series: שושנים שחורות [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, אנגסט, הרעלת מלודרמה, והיה ממש כיף לכתוב את זה, להגנתי יאמר שזה היה תוצר מובהק של זמנו, עלילתי, רומאנס
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Sirius Black/OFC
Series: שושנים שחורות [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937401
Kudos: 1





	1. קריצ'ר

שְּׁלֹשָׁה בְּנַי עוֹרֵב עַל רֹאשׁ עֵץ הֵם יָשׁבוּ,

שֹחוֹרִים כַּאֲשֶׁר תְּדַמּוּ וּתְשַׁוּוּ.

אָמַר הָעוֹרֵב הָאֶחָד:

"אַיֵּה פַּת שַׁחֲרִית נִסְעַד?"

"הִנֵּה בַּשָּׁדֶה הַיָּרֹק הַלָּז

נָח אַבִּיר מְדֻקָּר, מָגִנּוֹ מֵעָלָיו.

מִמֶּנּוּ כְּלָבָיו לֹא יָסִירוּ עַינָם,

הֵם רוֹבְצִים לְמִשְׁמָר לְרַגְלֵי אֲדוֹנָם.

וְנֵץ-טִפּוּחָיו הוּא מִלְמַעְלָה סוֹבֵב

לְהָנִיס כֳּל הָעוֹף הַקָּרֵב."

אָז יוֹרֶדֶת עַלְמָה יַעֲלָה-צְהַבְהַבָּה,

יָמֶיהָ מָלְאוּ, כֵּן תַּיְשִׁיר צַעֲדָהּ.

וְהִיא מְרִימָה אֶת רֹאשׁוֹ מִדָּמִים

וּפִיהָ נוֹשֵׁק לִפְצָעָיו אֲדֻמִּים.

וְהִיא עַל גַּבַּהּ עָמְסָה אוֹתוֹ

וְאֶל עֶרֶשׂ עָפָר נָשְׁאָה אוֹתוֹ.

וְהִיא עַד אוֹר-יוֹם לִקְבָרוֹת הֱבִיאַתּוּ כַּדִּין

וְעַד עֶרֶב הָיְתה הִיא עַצְמָהּ בַּמֵּתִים.

יִתֵּן הַבּוֹרא לְכָל גֶּבֶר עֲלֵי אֲדָמוֹת

נַץ כָּזֶה וּכְלָבִים כָּאֵלֶּה וְאַהֲבָה כָּזּאת.

**שְּׁלֹשָׁה בְּנַי עוֹרֵב** – בלדות עתיקות ושירי-זמר של אנגליה וסקוטלנד. תירגם; נתן אלתרמן.

דמות דקיקה, גבעולית, ניצבה כנגד מעקה השיש, משב רוח קיצי פורע את שיערה שצבעו כצבע הלילה. הרוח, תפלה וחמימה, נשאה עמה שלל ניחוחות – את ניחוח הדלק ושמן המנועים שהניעו את האסדות השטות על פני התמזה; את המתיקות הקלושה, המותססת, של זבל אורגאני ממכולות אשפה שלא נסגרו כראוי. הרוח נשאה את העשן העכור שהתמר ממפלטי אותן מכוניות שחלפו ברחוב הריק מדי פעם בפעם בניסיון לקצר את הדרך לתחנת קינגס-קרוס ונשפה אותו על הדרך השוממת.

המכשף הזקן שזה עתה הזיח את דלתות הזכוכית של החלון הצרפתי התבונן בדמות משך דקות ארוכות בטרם יצא אל המרפסת. עובש ועזובה עיכלו במרצפות השיש שפעם היו לבנות ובוהקות, כמו גלגל העין שהיה הירח הכמעט המלא. אלבוס דמבלדור היטיב את גלימתו, אורו הכסוף של הסהר מרצד בעדשות משקפיו, ופנה לעמוד כנגד מעקה האבן. הוא לכסן מבט ארוך לעבר האישה שניצבה לצידו, דוממת כפסל שיש שקפא עם מגע שרביטה של מלכת נרניה. אותה בת-לילית חסרת-לב ויפה כמו נשיקה של קרח, שקורנליה בלק עצמה יכלה להיות – לפחות למראית עין, אחת מצאצאיה. מלכת נרניה, הרהר, הביאה עמה את החורף ופיתתה ילדים תמימים בכשפיה. הדמיון בין השתיים לא היה נטול בסיס.

"קורנליה," קולו של מנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס היה רך מכפי שהצופה מן הצד עשוי היה לצפות.

שריר זע בלחייה של נל בלק- תגובה בלתי רצונית שלא חמקה מעיניו המיומנות של אלבוס דמבלדור. פרט לזה, לא הניעה האישה הגבוהה איבר. "שלום, אלבוס."

"אני מניח... ששמעת את החדשות."

"שמעתי." קולה היה חסר רגש. חסר חיים.

הוא הביט בה בעצב. "אני לא מתיימר לנסות להבין-"

שבריר השנייה לאחר מכן היה שרביטה של נל שלוף, חודו נעוץ בחזהו של המכשף החזק ביותר במאה השנים האחרונות. זו הפעם, הישירה אליו את מבטה. "אל תשחק איתי משחקים, אלבוס. מהרגע שהגעתי ללונדון אף אחד לא מסתכל לי בעיניים.  _ עד כאן _ .  _ לא אתה _ ."

דמבלדור הנהן, מרים את ידו, ובעדינות, מסיט את השרביט שהיה מכוון אל חזהו. ידה של קורנליה, הבחין, החלה לרעוד.

נל הבחינה גם היא ברעד, ומהרה להשתיק אותו.

"יש סיבה מסוימת שהטלת על עצמך קסם הסוואה חלקי?"

היא הרימה גבה, ובמחווה שאפילו הוא נכשל לצפות, הטילה את ראשה לאחור ופרצה בצחוק מריר. "אין שום דבר שאפשר להסתיר ממך, אלבוס?"

המכשף הזקן קימץ את שפתיו בשעשוע חלקי. "לא הרבה, כשזה נוגע לקסם. אם כי, במקרה שתהית, אני לא יודע-כל."

קורנליה בלק טלטלה את ראשה. "אני סלית'רינית.  _ אנחנו _ יודעים שאתה לא יודע-כל."

"ומצד שני- לאי-אלו מכם יש נטייה מצערת לזלזל באדם שמולו אתם עומדים."

"הוא-שאין-לנקוב-בשמו והילד פוטר?" עווית של כאב חצתה את פניה- כשאסוציאציה אחת הוליכה לשנייה, מושכת את הלהב עמוק יותר ויותר אל תוך הבשר.

דמבלדור ניחש כי הוא יודע על מה היא חושבת. הקרב במחלקת המסתורין- שבו, פעם נוספת, המעיט וולדמורט בכוחו של הארי פוטר, והובס. רק כדי לרקוח מזימה חדשה, שוודאי תיקח חיים נוספים- ותשאיר נשים נוספות ללא אהוביהן. הוא החליט כי מוטב לשנות את הנושא. "אז מה בקשר לקסם ההסוואה- משהו מסוים שאת מנסה להסתיר ממני?"

"לא, לא." נל משכה בכתפיה. "רק מנסה לחסוך מעצמי רחמים נוספים. "הנה." בהינף שרביט, התפוגגה שכבה דקיקה של מולקולות אל תוך האוויר הדק, ופלג גופה העליון של קורנליה בלק נחשף לראשונה למבטו התכול-כסוף של אלבוס דמבלדור. עיניו, מאחורי עדשות המשקפיים שנדמו לגונן עליהן, התכווצו במה שיכול להיות הפתעה או ביקורתיות. היא לא התיימרה לפענח אותו.

"פיניאס נייג'לוס יהיה מאושר."

"פיניאס נייג'לוס יכול ללכת לכל הרוחות," מלמלה נל בקול חרישי, מניחה יד מגוננת על העיקול של בטנה ההריונית.

למכשף הזקן היה ניסיון מועט, אם בכלל, בנושאים הללו, אבל האישה הצעירה נראתה כמי שעומדת בחודשים האחרונים להריונה. "מתי אנחנו יכולים לצפות ליורש הבא לבית בלק?"

קורנליה חשקה את שפתיה. "ארבעה שבועות."

"חודש," תרגם דמבלדור ללא צורך. "הוא... ידע?"

"סיריוס-" אמרה ברוגז. "היה לו שם, אני מסוגלת לשמוע את השם. סיריוס, סיריוס, אני מסוגלת לומר אותו- הכוכב הזוהר ביותר בשמים- זוהר כל כך שאפילו הערפיח המוגלגי המבחיל לא יכול להסתיר אותו. בדיוק כמו הגבר שאהבתי. הנה," נל הרימה את ידה, מצביעה על כוכב הכלב. "לשם שלו יש טעם של דם כשאני הוגה אותו, אתה יודע? לא, מובן שאתה לא יודע."

המכשף הזקן צקצק. "זהירות, ילדה. לעולם אל תמעיטי בערכו של יריב. או ידיד."

"וכאשר מי שחשבת לידיד מתגלה כאויב?"

"נרקיסה? בלאטריקס?"

להב-צור של שנאה הבהב לרגע בעיניים השחורות. 

"קורנליה-" אלבוס דמבלדור הניח את ידו המגוידת על ידה החיוורת, הכמו-מפוסלת בשיש של נל בלק.

"לא. אל תגיד כלום." היא משכה את ידה בחדות. כעת, היו שתי ידיה פרושות על בטנה המעוגלת.

דמבלדור הרים את גבתו. קורנליה בלק הייתה נבונה מספיק על מנת לזהות את האזהרה שהבהבה בעיניו. "מסדר עוף החול מטפל בדברים בזמן ובקצב שלו," אמר. הוא לא עמד לספק הסבר מפורט מזה. ידע שאין בכך צורך.

"ובני משפחת בלק," הדהדה נל, "מטפלים בדברים בזמן ובקצב שלהם."

"קורנליה-"

"-אלבוס."

הוא נאנח בעייפות. "שנכנס פנימה?"

"תן לי רק לחדש את קסם ההסוואה..."

"אני חושב שמוטב שלא."

האגדה נהגה לספר כי צורת האנימאגוס של גודריק גריפינדור הייתה אריה, וכי במותו, בחר גריפינדור ללבוש את גוף האריה ולהמשיך לשוטט בין העולמות; להציע את עצתו הנבונה וכוחות הקסם הכבירים שלו לאלו שנזקקו להם יותר מכל. האריה, חשב דמבלדור, גירש את החורף מנרניה, ובהבל פיו הפשיר את הפסלים שהקפיאה מלכת הקרח. וכמו גריפינדור האריה, המשיכו צאצאיו לכרות אוזן ולהציע את כתפיהם הכבירות לאלו הנתונים במצוקה. _כמו_ _גם לבנות לילית שבורות-לב_ , הרהר המכשף הזקן.

קורנליה בלק הביטה בו לרגע ארוך, עיניה הגדולות, השחורות – עיני בלק – מלאות בכאב בל-יתואר. ובאיכות נוספת, שאלבוס דמבלדור נכשל לפענח.

"התינוק הזה-" פתחה, "התינוק הזה, התינוק הזה..." רמז לשבר החל להתהוות בקולה, כמו בקע עדין המקווקו את שולי השיש. "אלבוס- אני רוצה שתבטיח לי משהו-" הפעם, לא נכשל המכשף הזקן לזהות את נימת התחנונים בטנור הנמוך, הצלול, של האישה שמולו.

"אם רק אוכל," הבטיח לבסוף.

נל בלעה את רוקה. "אני רוצה שתבטיח לי – שמה שלא יקרה, אלו נסיבות שלא יהיו, תדאג לתינוק הזה. הוא צריך לחיות."

"נל, אני לא אוהב את הנימה הזאת."

"אלבוס- בבקשה-" כעת הייתה זו היא שלקחה את ידיו בידיה, לוחצת אותן ברעד שהעיד על דחיפות. היא הרימה אותן אל שפתיה, מנשקת בטקסיות כל אחת מהידיים הקמוטות, שתיהן מנוקדות בהרות שמש וכתמי גיל. "אני צריכה שתבטיח לי."

הוא שקל את הבקשה בזהירות, בכובד ראש, ואז הנהן. "אני מבטיח לך."

"לא, לא ככה- השבועה העתיקה..."

המכשף המבוגר צפה באישה הצעירה – השברירית למראה פרט לכרס ההריונית שנראתה כלא שייכת לגופה הדק – מפשפשת בקפלי גלימותיה, עד שמאחד הכיסים הנסתרים, שלפה קורנליה סכין קפיצית. אלבוס דמבלדור לא נכשל לזהות את החפץ. לרגע בודד, האיר רמץ של חיוך את עיניה הכהות של נל, כשסגרה את אצבעותיה סביב קת הסכין החלקלקה מרוב שימוש.

" _ שלו _ ."

דמבלדור הרים גבה. "היה לסכין הזו... ערך סנטימנטלי, אם זכרוני אינו מטעה אותי."

"כן." קורנליה בלק הפשילה את שרוול גלימתה, חושפת אמה חיוורת שהבהיקה לאור הירח.

עיניו התכולות של המכשף המבוגר צפו בה במבט יציב כשחקקה את סדרת הרוּנוֹת העתיקות בבשר הרך של זרועה, מניחה לדם לטפטף ולהכתים את אבני המרצפת. רגע לאחר מכן, הושיט דמבלדור את ידו, וכשהוא ממלמל את ההשבעה שתפקידה לאחות את הבשר המפולש, השלים מחצית מהקסם העתיק הכובל אותו לתינוקה שטרם נולד של קורנליה בלק – ואת עוּבּרה של קורנליה בלק אליו. רגע לאחר מכן, שחזרו השניים את התהליך, בסדר ההפוך.

"שנכנס עכשיו?" שאל דמבלדור, לאחר שהטיל לחש ניקוי פשוט.

קורנליה הנהנה, אולם סירבה לידו המושטת.

***

הבית בכיכר גרימולד היה ריק. העיניים שנסוגו מפניה, כאילו יצרה נוכחותה מעין חור שחור בחלל שבו פסעה, רק הדגישו את הריקנות הזו. אמת: הבית עמד ריק שנים רבות – כמו עלמה חיננית שהופקרה בלב היער להיות טרף לדרקון הטירוף והעזובה – אבל ההפקרות ההיא הייתה פסיבית, בדומה לירח המתמעט לאיטו. לבית היה פוטנציאל להיהפך למקום נחמד, אולם סיריוס התעקש שלא להשקיע בו, כתזכורת לכך שהוא איננו בן בלק במלוא מובן המילה: כי הוא חי שם מתוך אילוץ גרידא והיה בורח כל עוד נפשו בו – כפי שעשה כאשר מלאו לו שש-עשרה – לו רק היה יכול. הריקנות הנכחית, לעומת זאת, גרמה לה לחשוב על בעיטה בצלעות, אגרוף בבטן – עיוור שמישהו סטר לו מתוך החשיכה.

הבית היה שקט. דומיה של מלמולים מהוסים הגיעה לאוזניה: מולי וויזלי עצרה את נשימתה כשהבחינה בבטן המעוגלת שהתרוממה מתחת לגלימות הקיץ הדקות. נל שמעה את הריטון הנמוך, הממולמל של קריצ'ר – גמדון-הבית המטורף למחצה ששירת את בני משפחת בלק מכיכר גרימולד מזה ארבעה דורות – וסבה על מקומה בחדות. 

"קריצ'ר רואה שהגבירה בהיריון..." לחשש היצור המטונף, שולח את ידו לגעת בשולי גלימתה.

"אל תעז לגעת בי," סיננה נל. קריצ'ר הסיג את ידו באחת, אולם קורנליה הייתה מהירה ממנו, לוכדת את אצבעותיו העבות, השעירות, מתחת לעקב נעלה ודורכת בכח. "חתיכת רפש מצחינה שכמותך."

"אאאוווו!!!!" ייבב גמדון הבית. "גבירתילי מכאיבה לקריצ'ר!!! אוהההה!!!!"

"כן?" מלמלה נל, "הגבירה מכאיבה לקריצ'ר?" היא הגבירה את הלחץ של עקב הנעל השטוח על אצבעותיו של היצור המבחיל. "הגבירה שמחה לדעת שהיא מכאיבה לקריצ'ר. אתה רוצה לנחש למה?"

שפתו התחתונה, העבה יותר של גמדון הבית הרטיטה. קצף רירי התאסף בשוליה וניגר לאיטו, נוזל בנטיף דק של רוק על מרצפות השיש. "ק-ק-קריצ'ר ל..לל.לא יודע..."

"קריצ'ר יעשה מאמץ קטן להפעיל את המוח המנוון שלו. קדימה, הגבירה מחכה," קראה נל, מועכת ברשעות את האצבעות המעונות.

דמעות הבליחו בעיניו של הגמדון המטורף, וניכר בו כי החליט לנסות טקטיקה אחרת. "ק-קריצ'ר י-ידוע-ידע כי ש..ש..שוב יהיה יורש ב-כיכר גררררימולד...." אמר כשהוא מרים את ידו הפנויה, אצבע מזוגגת בקרום של לכלוך צהבהב מצביעה על בטנה ההריונית של קורנליה.

היא עיקלה את גבתה. "כן, קריצ'ר. ואתה יודע מיהו אביו של התינוק הזה?"

הריר שנטף מפיו הפעור של גמדון הבית הכתים את המרצפות המאובקות של אולם המבוא. משך רגע ארוך נשמע רק צליל המילים הלכודות בגרונו של קריצ'ר, מתערבל בצליל נשימותיהם המתקצרות, המהירות, של אי אלו מדייריו הזמניים של הבית אשר התאספו לצפות בעימות. עד לאותה שנייה, לא הייתה קורנליה מודעת לנוכחותם. לרגע, התיקה את עיניה מקריצ'ר, לזמן ארוך מספיק על מנת לראות מיהם שהתכנסו על מנת לצפות בה – ולא ראו לנכון לעצור בעדה מלבצע את זממה בגמדון-הבית. מולי וויזלי, שפתיה חשוקות בהסתייגות שקטה, אך עם זאת, באיפוק. רמוס לופין, שהביט בה בעיניים כבויות, וכמעט נדמה לסמן לה להמשיך. אלבוס דמבלדור, שעיני התכלת שלו היו קרירות במפתיע. כשהיא לוקחת נשימה מייצבת, השיבה נל את עיניה לקריצ'ר. גמדון-הבית רעד בכאב ובפחד תחת מבטה, והיא כמעט מצאה את עצמה תוהה מה יש בעיניה – מה הן משקפות – שהכאב שהיא מסבה לו מתגמד לעומתן.

"שאלתי אותך שאלה, טינופת מלוכלכת. אני מחכה לתשובה." היא הניחה את ידה על בטנה, לובן וקרח כנגד חום וחיים. "ספר לי, קריצ'ר, מיהו אביו של התינוק הזה?"

"ה-ה-ה...ה-אדון...!" ייבב קריצ'ר. "קריצ'ר ידוע ידע, ה..-ה...אדון, הוא לא להיות ראוי לחח...חח...חסדייה של ג...גבירתיללללייייי!!! אאוווההה!!!"

"שקט!" קראה נל, לוחצת על האצבעות השמנמנות, השעירות, עד שדם ארגמני החל זולג על השיש. "קריצ'ר סיפר שקרים- קריצ'ר הניח לאדונו למות. איזה מן גמדון בית מסגיר את סודותיו של אדונו, קריצ'ר?"

"הא-א...ה..אדון... ה-...היׁה היה... בוגד... קריצ'ר, הסגר הסגיר את ס...ס...סודות האדון כ-כדי להציל יציל הוא א- א....את כבוד משפחת בלק."

היא השמיעה קריאה של גועל, וכשהיא רוכנת, תפסה באזנו הקמוטה של גמדון-הבית, עייפה מהסברים. קריצ'ר יילל בכאב, מחרה-מחזיק בעקבותיה.

"ובכן, השגת את מטרתך- כבוד משפחת בלק ניצל. הילד שלי לעולם לא יכיר את אביו-" נל התפרצה לתוך המטבח, וכשהיא שולחת יד לגלימותיה, שלפה את אותה סכין קפיצית שהעניק לה סיריוס- פעם, ביום אחד של אביב בנגרו-ארקס. הם פסעו זה לצד זו לאורך המצוקים, כפי שנהגו לפסוע פעמים רבות, וסיריוס בן העשרים-ושתיים שלף את הסכין, צופה בקרני השמש ניתזות מן הלהב.

נל הביטה בו בשעשוע. "סכין מתקפלת. סוף-סוף הפכת לבן בלק אמיתי – גוונדולין תהיה גאה."

"אל תהיי מגוחכת."

היא שמעה את הבוז בדבריו, והרימה גבה. "לא כדי להטיל מום, אם כך. האם פירושו של דבר שיש לך משאלת מוות חבויה?"

"משאלת מוות?" הוא טלטל את ראשו, מבודח למראית-עין. "אני מבטיח לך שאם אי פעם אחליט להרוג את עצמי אני מתכוון להשתמש בשיטה יותר אסתטית ופחות כואבת. את צריכה לדעת שיש דרכים פשוטות בהרבה להתאבד- במיוחד בתור מכשפה."

"הו, סיריוס בלק, אנוכי עד הרגע האחרון." היא הרימה את ידה, להסיט קווצת שיער שחדרה לעיניה. "ידעתי שאני יכולה לסמוך עליך שלא תכבד אותנו במוות טראגי, אלא תעדיף לקחת שיקוי שיהרוג אותך במהירות וללא כאבים." היא לכסנה אליו מבט. "כל העור היפה והחלק הזה. אני יכולה לדמיין אותך מתבוסס בשלולית של דם. כן. ככה אתה צריך למות. אסור להניח ליופי כזה להתבזבז."

"את חולה לגמרי, את יודעת?" סיריוס הבזיק אליה חיוך מסנוור.

נל חייכה אליו כתשובה. "ככה אתה אוהב אותי."

הוא קמט את מצחו. "את לא באמת חושבת... רוצה... שאני...?"

"מניין חוסר הביטחון הפתאומי הזה, בן-דוד?"

"לא יודע. חשבתי שאולי נרקיסה הצליחה סוף כל סוף לשכנע אותך..." סיריוס גיחך כשהזכיר את דודניתם, אחר משך בכתפיו. "אני חייב להודות שהמצוקים של נגרו-ארקס נראים מפתים למדי... מהבחינה הזו."

קורנליה חשה כיצד הדם אוזל מפניה. "אל תגיד לי שבאמת חשבת ברצינות על התאבדות?"

"עכשיו את דואגת לי?" עיניו השחורות הבהבו בשעשוע, אולם השפתיים האכזריות, הרכות – לפעמים נדמה היה לנל בת  העשרים כאילו העבירה מחצית מחייה בבחינה מדוקדקת של פניו – התעקלו במשהו הדומה להיסוס.

היא מצמצה. "אתה מנסה לדוג מחמאות. זה לא ילך לך."

"ואני קיוויתי שסוף כל סוף אנחנו מדברים ברצינות."

"ובכן-" קורנליה שקלה את מילותיה בכובד ראש. "זה מורכב למדי. חשבתי לשאול אותך אם אי פעם רצית למות, אבל אז עלה בדעתי שאולי אנחנו לא אמורים לנהל את השיחה הזו."

"למה?"

היא נעצה בו זוג עיניים רושפות. "תחשוב כמו בן בלק, לשם שינוי."

סיריוס נחר בבוז. "בצורה חולנית? מעוותת? מורבידית?"

"לא, לא." אותו רגע עלה בדעתה של נל כי אולי זו הייתה השגיאה שלה- אותה ציפייה אוטומטית מסיריוס שיחשוב כמו בן למשפחת בלק. דודנה לא תמיד היה סימפטי, והיה בו אותו שמץ של אכזריות שאפיינה את כל הבלקים באשר הם, אבל הוא לא ניחן ביכולת – בחסרון, למעשה, קורנליה מהרה לתקן את עצמה – לאתר את חוט השני הדקיק של הנאראטיב, ולחשוב על פיו. השונות הזו, העיוורון הזה, הבינה אותו רגע, היא שהִטתה את מסלול חייו של סיריוס; שגרמה לו להתמיין לגריפינדור, והפכה אותו לחברו הטוב ביותר של פרחח לבבי כמו ג'יימס פוטר. היא ששברה את לבה של קורנליה בלק.

סיריוס היה מואר, הרהרה נל, בעת שצללי נגרו-ארקס האפילו את קיומה היא. לכן אהבה אותו. את אותה פרדיגמה מעוותת שהייתה סיריוס- דגם אנושי משופר של צללי האנוש המחושבים והמרושעים שהיו בני בלק – השלמות היחידה בחייה של קורנליה.

"למה אנחנו לא אמורים לנהל את השיחה הזו?" קולו של סיריוס, רך ומחוספס בו זמנית, ניער את נל משרעפיה.

היא נשמה עמוקות, ופנתה להביט בו. "אתה לא מבין, נכון? אתה באמת לא מבין..."

סיריוס נד בראשו. "תסבירי לי."

"בוא-" נל לקחה את ידו של סיריוס, מובילה אותו אל סף המצוק הטרשי. מתחתיהם התנפצו הגלים אל הסלע בשריקה נבזית, קצף לבן ניתז כנגד הטרשים וצונח בחזרה אל הטורקיז המתערבל. היא הרימה את עיניה, מביטה בפניו של סיריוס. הרוח פרעה את שיערו השחור ושמש הבוקר ריצדה בעיניו. מרהיב- כמו המערבולת שהסתחררה מתחתיהם.

סיריוס מצמץ. "מה עכשיו?"

"מה אתה רואה כשאתה מביט למטה?"

הוא הביט בה בתמהון, ונל לחלחה את שפתיה.

"גלים. סלע." סיריוס הזדעף. "אני חושב שיש שם מערבולת. עוד משהו?"

נל הנהנה, וסיריוס נד בראשו. "לא, למה את שואלת?"

"כי כשאני מסתכלת למטה-" החלה נל, מוצאת שעליה להרים את קולה על מנת להתגבר על שאגת הגלים, "-כשאני מסתכלת למטה, אני מוצאת את עצמי חושבת עד כמה ארוכה תהיה הנפילה, והאם זה יהיה כמו לעוף. וכיוון שאתה עומד כאן לידי- אני תוהה, איך זה ירגיש למות ביחד, והאם הייתי רוצה למות עם מישהו אחר. אני חושבת שלא.-"

"מרלין, נל!"

היא צחקה בקול, הרוח מבדרת את שיערותיה ושוזרת אותן בחבלים מסתלסלים. הללו הסתחררו סביב ראשה כמו כתר הנחשים של המדוזה.  _ לא, סיריוס לא חשב כמו בני בלק _ , הרהרה ללא קול. "אתה רואה – אמא שלך צדקה," אמרה לו ביובש. "אתה לא בן בלק אמיתי. אמרתי לך שזה לא רעיון טוב, סיריוס. בוא נחזור לטירה. דאף וודאי מחכה לנו."

הזיכרון התעמעם- ואת הקו האופק המואר שבמרחק החליפו פניו הכעורים של קריצ'ר. גמדון-הבית הביט בה באימה, עיניו נודדות מפניה של נל ללהב הסכין הקפיצית. היא חשקה את שיניה, ממאנת לפרוץ בבכי כששיני זכוכית בִּתרו את הרקמות העדינות של איבריה הפנימיים, קורעות את גרונה, את לבה, את ריאותיה: סיריוס לא יזכה להכיר את ילדם. התינוק שברחמה לעולם לא יפגוש את אביו. הנער שבו התאהבה מת לפני שהספיק לחיות את חייו, והמפלצת המריירת שלפניה הייתה אחראית לכך. קריצ'ר, נרקיסה ובלאטריקס. היא תנקום בהם. אחד אחד. היא תגרום להם לשלם. נל הרימה את הסכין הקפיצית, בכוונה לנעוץ אותה במעיו של גמדון-הבית המצווח. היא לא תעניק לו את הכבוד ותכרות את ראשו על פי המסורת המשפחתית.

זרוע חזקה, מגוידת מרוב שנים, נשלחה לעצור אותה ברגע האחרון.

היא סיננה קללה, הודפת את אלבוס מעליה. "תתרחק ממני, שוטה זקן!"

"סיריוס לא היה רוצה שתהרגי אותו," אמר המכשף המבוגר. "הוא יצור זקן- ימיו ספורים. אל תניחי לזעם ולכאב להנחות אותך, קורנליה."

נל התנערה, מביטה בדמבלדור בזוג עיניים רושפות. "מי אתה שתספר לי על זעם ועל כאב, פרופסור?"

"הוא שאמרתי, קורנליה. לעולם אל תמעיטי בערכו של אויב. או של ידיד."

"הוא הרג את סיריוס!" היא נכשלה להסוות את השבר בקולה, מתעבת את הרחמים שהבליחו בעיניו התכולות של אלבוס דמבלדור. 

בינתיים מיהר קריצ'ר להתחבא בין קפלי חלוקו של מנהל בית ספר הוגוורטס, אצבעותיו מפלבלות באריג האטלס המבריק כשהוא מייבב ומתחנן לרחמיו של הקוסם. דמבלדור נדמה שווה נפש ליפחותיו של גמדון-הבית.

"הקשיבי לי, נל-" דמבלדור הושיט את ידו, לוקח בזהירות את ידה החופשית של קורנליה. עיניו לא עזבו את שלה ולו לרגע אחד. "משך ארבע-עשרה שנים חי קריצ'ר לבדו בבית הזה ללא אף אדם שיארח לו לחברה פרט לדיוקן של מרת בלק. הוא הורגל לחשוב על סיריוס כעל בוגד, ואמו של סיריוס לא סייעה לשכך את הרושם כאשר סיריוס חזר הביתה. הבדידות לא הועילה לקריצ'ר. ראית בעצמך כיצד הוא מתנהג- כיצד הוא מדבר." דמבלדור נשם עמוקות. "קיים חוק לפיו לא ניתן לשפוט משוגע לכף חובה. האם לא תעניקי לגמדון-בית מטורף את אותה מידה של רחמים? חשבי על סיריוס, קורנליה. הזכרי בסיריוס. מה סיריוס היה רוצה שתעשי."

דמעה בשרנית התגלגלה על לחייה, אל בין שפתיה הפשוקות. נל מצמצה, ממוללת את המליחות בין לשונה לתקרת פיה. היא לא רצתה לזכור. לא עכשיו. וזכרה בכל זאת, כיוון שהיה צדק בדבריו של דמבלדור, כיוון שסיריוס, בניגוד משווע לבני משפחת בלק, ידע רחמים מהם. ובודאי היה רוצה שתניח ליצור המשוגע. שתשאיר לו את חייו העלובים.

היא זכרה אותם יוצאים מבית משפחת טונקס שבשערי נוטינג היל: הם בילו ערב נעים אצל טד ואנדרומדה, מפטפטים ומשחקים עם נימפדורה הפעוטה. אנדרומדה ניסתה להאכיל אותם במתכונים שבישלה במטבח המוגלגי שלה, ובעוד שסיריוס וטד עשו כמיטב יכולתם להעמיד פנים כי הם נהנים מן האוכל, הבהירה נל נחרצות כי אין לה שום כוונה לטעום מן הרעל שבישלה אנדרומדה טונקס. אנדרומדה, שעשתה את עצמה נעלבת בתחילה, צחקה לבסוף, ואז הוציאה חבילת ביסקוויטים שרכשה בקונדיטוריה, ללוות את הקפה. את הקפה בישל – לרווחתם של הכל – טד. בסוף הערב, אחרי שלגמו מספר כוסיות מהצ'יבאס המשובח של טד טונקס, מעדו נל וסיריוס אל מחוץ לדירה הקטנה. 

"את לא יכולה להתעתק בחזרה לסקוטלנד," הטיף לה סיריוס.

"אל תהיה מגוחך!" התרגזה נל. "אין לי מקום להעביר בו את הלילה."

הוא הביט בה כשחיוך זדוני מרצד בעיניו. "כבר הראיתי לך את הבית שלי?"

קורנליה בלעה את רוקה. אם רק היה משמיע את ההצעה הזו מהסיבות הנכונות.... "זה לא יהיה מכובד," השיבה לבסוף. "אני מניחה שאני תמיד יכולה לחזור לטד ואנדרומדה. או לדודים בגרימולד12."

סיריוס הזדעף. "זה לא היה ניסיון להתחיל איתך, את יודעת."

היא חשקה את שפתיה. "ממילא לא הייתי מאפשרת לך לסכן אותי על הכלי המוגלגי האיום שלך במצבך הנוכחי."

"נל?" סיריוס ניסה להניח את ידו על כתפה, אולם היא התנערה ממנו. "הכל בסדר...? אני מצטער אם אמרתי משהו שהעליב אותך, אבל אם לא תגידי לי...?"

"רק גריפינדור יכול להיות אטום כל כך. פשוט תשתוק סיריוס," השיבה בזעם. "לפעמים אתה עולה לי על העצבים, וזו אחת הפעמים האלו." 

"את בלתי נסבלת, את יודעת!" קולו של סיריוס התרומם כדי צעקה. "לפני דקה הכל היה בסדר ועכשיו את לא מדברת איתי. מה יש לך, לעזאזל?"

"רגישות עודפת לטיפשות. עכשיו תנמיך את הקול, לפני שתעיר את כל השכונה."

עלה בדעתה שהיא תובעת ממנו יותר מדי- מצפה ליותר מדי. ומנגד, היא לא ציפתה שיאהב אותה, לכל הרוחות. הייתה מוכנה להסתפק במבט של בוז, לדחייה חד משמעית שתרסק אותה לרסיסים – אבל תהיה  _ מובנת _ . תהיה חלק מהעולם שקורנליה בלק גדלה בו. אלא שהאכזריות, כמו גם היכולת לקרוא את הדקויות מאחורי הדברים שאמרה – וחשוב מזה, הדברים שלא אמרה – לא היו חלק מהרפרטואר של סיריוס. הוא היה ישיר. הוא היה כנה. ונאמן עד העצם. הוא היה פשוט היכן שהיא הייתה מורכבת ולהיפך, משמר בו-זמנית את נקודות הדמיון ביניהם. הוא לא היה בנוי כדי להבין, והיא עדיין כעסה עליו מפני שלא הבין.

מרלין- היא הייתה פתטית. נואשת וחסרת תקווה. למה לעזאזל היא לא יכולה למצוא לה גבר נחמד שיבין אותה ויאהב אותה כמות שהיא. דמעות צרבו את עיניה של נל, והיא הוסיפה להתחמק ממבטו החוקר של בן-דודה. הוא לא יבין. הוא לעולם לא יבין- ולעולם לא יוכל להשיב לה אהבה.

"נל- אני..." סיריוס נשך את שפתו התחתונה. "למה זה תמיד חייב להיות מסובך כל כך בינינו?"

"כי אנחנו מסובכים," השיבה לו בקור.

"אני לא רוצה שזה יהיה ככה. אני לא רוצה לפגוע בך."

היא גלגלה את עיניה. "זה בסדר סיריוס, זו לא אשמתך. וקר לי- הייתי רוצה שנסתלק מכאן כבר."

"אל תגידי את זה! אני יודע שעשיתי משהו לא נכון!" הוא הביט בה בכעס. "אם רק היית מסבירה לי פעם-"

"כבר אמרתי לך, זה חסר טעם. עזוב את זה, סיריוס."

נל הייתה שקועה מדי במחשבותיה מכדי לשמוע את רשרוש השלשלאות שנקרעו, או את רחש הכפות הרכות על אבני המרצפת של הסמטה. היא שמעה את קריאת האזהרה של סיריוס שנייה מאוחר מדי, צורחת בבהלה ובכאב כששיניו של הכלב הגדול נסגרו על הבשר הרך של שוקה. דמעות מילאו את עיניה של נל, ורגע לאחר מכן הבזיק ניצוץ כסוף בחלל הסמטה. הלחש ששיגר סיריוס הדף את הכלב לאחור, מטיח את החיה המפלצתית כנגד אבני המרצפת. סיריוס חרק בשיניו, מקלל. קורנליה לעומתו נשמה עמוקות, מנסה להתגבר על הפחד הנוראי שהזדחל מקצוות תודעתה רק לאחר מעשה – כאילו לא יכלה להרשות לעצמה לחוש בו בעת שהדברים התרחשו. זרועותיו של סיריוס נשלחו למשוך אותה אליו, אולם היא הדפה אותו אינסטינקטיבית, שולחת יד לשלוף את שרביטה.

"קרוּ-"

"לא!" זו הפעם, לא היה כל היסוס בתנועותיו של סיריוס. הוא חטף את שרביטה של נל, תוחב אותו בכיס מכנסיו, ומבלי להתחשב בתגובותיה אסף אותה אל גופו. "לכל הרוחות, נל!" היא יכלה להרגיש בכעס האצור בתנועותיו בעת ששכך את הרעידות החדות שחלפו בגופה, קובר את פניו בשערותיה. "הכלב הזה לא יכול לעשות לך עכשיו שום דבר! בשביל מה זה היה לעזאזל?"

"ה-הוא... הוא..." נל התלעלעה, ציפורניה חופרות בבשר העדין של כתפיו. "כ-כואב... לי..."

"אנחנו צריכים לקחת אותך לקדוש מנגו. יכול להיות שהכלב הזה סובל מכלבת."

היא חשקה את שיניה. "קח אותי הביתה, סיריוס."

"אל תהיי מגוחכת. אני לוקח אותך לקדוש מנגו."

הם בילו את השעתיים שלאחר מכן בבית החולים על שם הקדוש מנגו- נל תוקעת מבטים נזעמים בסיריוס, שעמד על שלו בעקשנות גריפינדורית אופיינית. היה יותר משמץ סדיזם באופן בו סיפר לה אודות המוות הנבזי הצפוי לה כתוצאה ממחלת הכלבת, אולם הוא התעקש להחזיק את ידה בעת שלגמה את הנוגדן. זאת, אחרי שרגעים ספורים קודם לכן הזהירה המרפאה התורנית את קורנליה מפני תופעות הלוואי של השיקוי. עיניו של סיריוס, כאשר סקר את טביעות השיניים על העור הלבן של רגלה הימנית, היו מעוננות בדאגה ובזעם. והיא זכרה- אז ועכשיו – גם שהזיכרונות וחלקיקי הזמן השונים נטו להתערבב אלה באלה – שסיריוס מנע ממנה להתנכל לכלב. 

"מה יש לך," שאלה אותו בהזדמנות אחרת, "שאתה לא מסוגל לפגוע בזבוב?"

הוא השמיע נחרה של בוז, מביט בה כאילו יצאה מדעתה. "את היחידה שחושבת עלי בצורה כזו."

"באמת?" שפתיה של קורנליה התעקלו בתהייה.

"אני לא נבזי מספיק לטעמך. לא חד מספיק. לא... מתוחכם מספיק. את תמיד מחפשת רמזים דו-משמעיים." סיריוס משך בכתפיו. "את מצחיקה, את יודעת. ממש מצחיקה לפעמים. העובדה שכמעט גרמתי למותו של בן כיתה והסגרתי את סודו של החבר הטוב ביותר שלי לא מצטיירת בעינייך כהרסנות. בשבילך- אני עדיין שה תמים. את מחפשת רוע אחר, דו-משמעי, בזמן שההוכחות הגלויות ביותר, החד-משמעיות ביותר פשוט לא קיימות מבחינתך."

"כל השנאה העצמית הזו," אמרה בגועל. "לא- אל תגיד מילה. אני מסרבת לקחת חלק בצליבתו של סיריוס בלק. השנאה העצמית שלך מרתיעה אותי. אם אתה רוצה לראות את עצמך כאדם רע – שיהיה לך לבריאות. דעתי היא שזו המחלקה של סנייפ ולופין, ואשמה מעולם לא קדמה אף אינדיבידואל לשום מקום, אבל כאמור, זה לא עסקי." היא זקרה את סנטרה, סוקרת את הגבר שניצב לפניה, עירום ממסכת הסייף שלו, ממתין שתקיז את דמו. "לומר שאתה רע? היית ילד טיפש והתנהגת בטיפשות. ילד אכזרי אפילו. ילדים הם אכזריים, סיריוס. אני לא חושבת שהייתי סולחת לך אם הייתי סנייפ. אבל אני לא סנייפ. אתה טיפש, סיריוס. אתה פזיז ואגואיסטי. אבל אתה לא תכאיב לאדם בכוונה. אתה תהנה מהאתגר שבעימות- כל זמן שהצד השני ילחם בך. אבל ברגע שהוא ייסוג ויתקפל לפינה, אתה תכאב כמוהו. בשבילו."

סיריוס גלגל את עיניו. "אה, צוציקית. את נעשית סנטימנטלית. את עוד עלולה לגרום לי לחשוב שאכפת לך."

היא הביטה בו בלעג. "מישהו אי פעם אמר אחרת?"

והגבר שהשיב לה במבט מבולבל – מבט שקורנליה לא הצליחה לפענח אלא שנים לאחר מכן – אותו סיריוס שהיה הנער בו התאהבה והגבר שאיתו מִמשה את האהבה הזו, לא היה רוצה שתהרוג את גמדון-הבית. היא הרפתה מקריצ'ר אם כן, מעניקה לדמבלדור מבט נוטף בוז, ומבלי להמתין לתגובתו של אף אחד מהם, יצאה את המטבח. מרת בלק, שנִעורה כתוצאה מיבבותיו הצורמות של גמדון-הבית, קראה בעקבות קורנליה המתרחקת.

נל חצתה את חדר המבוא, חירשת לתחינותיה של דודה-בלק. הצללים נעו כדי לבלוע אותה כשטיפסה במדרגות שתיים-שתיים, אולם היא התעלמה מהם; התעלמה מרחשיו של הבית: כמו נהמותיו הגרוניות של כלב, שהגיב לנוכחותה של בת בלק אמיתית בקרבו.

צחנת הפגרים ששימשו למאכל ההיפוגריף – אותה ציפור אווילית שהתעקשה להתנחל בחדרו של סיריוס מאז... נל סירבה להשלים את המשפט – תקפה את נחיריה כאשר פתחה את הדלת לחדר השינה הראשי. היא התעלמה מגל הבחילה שאיים להציף אותה, ופסעה פנימה. זוג עיניים צהבהבות, טמומות-מבט, ננעצו בה מתוך האפלולית. היא הרימה את שרביטה, ממלמלת  _ לומוס _ , והתבוננה בהיפוגריף: בקביק סימר את נוצותיו, אחר השמיע יבבה חלולה כאשר הבין מיהי הדמות הניצבת בפתח. התינוק שברחמה בעט, קצר-רוח עקב חוסר התזוזה הפתאומי, ונל מעדה אל תוך החדר, כושלת על המיטה הענקית. היא יכלה לדמיין את המקור החד מפלח את חזה, חופר את מעיה החוצה סביב לבטנהּ המתרוממת ולעובר שבפנים – את הדם נספג במצעי המשי והכרתה מִדמדמת באיטיות, נמוגה והולכת...

סיריוס ימתין לה מצידו השני של הפרגוד, כפי שתמיד המתין בסבלנות לצד האח המבוערת, מתעלם מההמולה שתקפה את גרימולד12 לקראת חגיגות היול או הבלטאן; ממרת בלק שניהלה את עדר גמדוני הבית כה וכה ורגולוס שקיפץ כמו כדור אנרגיה במעלה ובמורד המדרגות, דוחף את אפו לקדירות התבשילים ומציק לאחיו הגדול – נל עדיין זכרה את סיריוס בן החמש-עשרה מתוודה, בהתקף סנטימנטליות לא אופייני, כי השהות בגרימולד12 הייתה בלתי נסבלת בלעדיה. כן, היא ידעה שסיריוס ימתין לה שם, מעברו האחר של הפרגוד, כפי שתמיד ארב בקצה המעורפל של תודעתה- שטן בעל פני מלאך; מלאך שבור-כנפיים. משהו שרק לקורנליה בלק היו עיניים שחורות מספיק כדי לראות בבירור, ולב בהיר דיו כדי לחמול- ולהישבר. _ זו הייתה הקללה שלך, סיריוס _ , הרהרה ללא קול.  _ כולם אהבו אותך, אבל אתה רצית להיות נראה. רצית להיות ראוי: להימצא בעל ערך. _

המחשבה כי הוא חסר תועלת, ידעה קורנליה, הידיעה שאין לו ברירה כי אם להישאר לכוד בבית שתמיד תיעב – כלא ישן, מפואר ומעלה עזובה, לא יותר מגרסה מוגדלת של התא המחניק שבו נאלץ לבזבז שתיים-עשרה שנים מחייו – עיכלה את סיריוס מבפנים.  _ עדיין אותו ילד טיפש ונמהר _ , חשבה ללא קול.  _ לא יכולת להישאר בגרימולד12 ולחכות. היית חייב ללכת לשם בעצמך. _

_ משך מאות שנים נאלצו נשים כמוני לשבת בראש המגדל הגבוה ביותר ולחכות לגברים שלהן שיחזרו מן הקרב,  _ הרהרה כשדמעות בעיניה _. משך ארבע-עשרה שנים חיכיתי לך. אבל אתה לא יכולת לחכות  _ **_לי_ ** _. ילד נמהר. נער נמהר. גבר נמהר. האם לרגע העלית בדעתך שאתה משלם במטבעות של דם שהקזת  _ **_ממני_ ** _? צורת התשלום הזו לא מקובלת עלי, לעזאזל. סלית'רינים משלמים בזהב וטובות הנאה: גריפינדורים משלמים בדם. כך תמיד היה, כך תמיד יהיה.  _ ואולי, חשבה נל בדיעבד, זה היה עונשה של סלית'רינית שהעזה לאהוב תלמיד גריפינדור. שהרי- לא כל הדברים נועדו להיות.

ובמקום לעצום את עיניה כשטופריו של ההיפוגריף משסעות את בטנה – אחרי ששכחה לחלוק לו את הכבוד הראוי ולקוד בפניו – נרדמה נל לקול קריאותיה המוזרות של הציפור. ההיפוגריף, שהוסיף לשבת ספון בפינתו, השמיע קולות משונים, מלאי יגון, שפלחו את דממת הלילה כמו קינה עתיקה.


	2. אנדרומדה

נל פקחה את עיניה באיטיות, ממצמצת כנגד קרני השמש הבוהקות שקרעו חורים באפלולית. אישה גבוהה שצמה בגוון בלונד מכסיף משתלשלת במורד גווה הדק, פתחה את וילונות הברוקאד בזה אחר זה, מזמנת את אור היום פנימה. נל סיננה קללה חרישית והתהפכה במיטתה. "לכל הרוחות, אנדרומדה, תני לגופה להירקב בשקט!" 

אנדרומדה טונקס בת הארבעים וארבע סבה על עקביה למשמע הקול הצרוד, סוקרת את דודניתה בזוג עיניים אפורות. האפלה החלקית הסתירה את הקמטים שרישתו את פניה, השמש מעמיקה את הזהב של שיערה ומדגישה את הדמיון בינה לבין אחותה הצעירה ממנה – נרקיסה. נל עצמה את עיניה בכאב.

"בזמנים העתיקים נהגו אלמנות לקפוץ אל מדורות הקבורה של בעליהן," ציינה אנדרומדה ביובש.

"עזבי אותי."

האישה המבוגרת יותר נשמה עמוקות, עוצמת את עיניה ביגעה. "תיארתי לעצמי שזה מה שתאמרי. ואת וודאי תיארת לעצמך שתראי אותי כאן."

נל התרוממה באיטיות, נתמכת על מרפקיה. "בואי... לא נדבר על זה."

"על מה תרצי לדבר?" אנדרומדה התיישבה על המיטה הרחבה, ידיה נחות בחיקה. היא נחנה באותו חן טבעי של נשות בלק- חן אותו נכשלה להוריש לבתה, נימפדורה.

"למשל... אולי תגלי לי סוף כל סוף מה מקור הגישה החופשית לגרימולד 12?"

אנדרומדה הרימה גבה. "אני חברה במסדר. מאז שנת שבעים ושש."

"סיריוס-" מלתעות של ברזל ננעצו ברקמות העדינות של גרונה.

"אף פעם לא סיפר לך." היא הנהנה. "את החלטת לשמור על נייטרליות בזמנו, וגם עכשיו- דמבלדור מעדיף לנהל את העניינים בצורה כזו שאף אחד לא ידע יותר ממה שהוא צריך." פניה של אנדרומדה התקדרו. "אין טעם לחשוף אנשים לאינפורמציה מיותרת שהם עלולים לפלוט תחת עינויים."

"כן, כן, כמובן."

אנדרומדה נטלה את ידה החיוורת של נל, מעניקה לה לחיצה קצרה. "את לא חושבת שהגיע הזמן להוריד חלק משִריון הציניות שלך, עכשיו כשאת עומדת להיות אם לילד?"

"מובן שלא." נל נעצה בה מבט חד. "אני עומדת ללדת את היורש הבא לבית בלק. ראית מה היעדר הציניות עשה ליורש הקודם. הילד הזה צריך לשרוד."

"ולכן את עומדת לצלק אותו?"

"את וסיריוס!" היא מצאה את עצמה מזדקפת באחת- חושקת את שפתיה כשהבטן הענקית עכבה בעדה, מונעת ממנה את חופש התנועה שבו הייתה מורגלת. "שני טיפשים סנטימנטליים. את מכירה את האגדה: לגודריק גריפינדור היה לב זהב, והוא מת בגיל ארבעים ושלוש מדום-לב. לסלאזאר סלית'רין היה מוח, והוא חי עד מאה ושבעים. ספרי לי את, אנדרומדה, אילו מן חיים הלב של סיריוס הביא לו?"

אנדרומדה בלק טונקס חשקה את שפתיה. "חיים מלאים, עשירים: הוא לא תמיד היה מאושר, אבל אני יודעת שהוא תמיד היה שלם עם עצמו."

"שלם עם עצמו?" נל נחרה בבוז. "האשמה אכלה אותו מבפנים!"

"האשמה שמרה אותו שפוי. והמחשבה שיום אחד הוא יברח, וינקום בפיטר, וילמד להכיר את הארי- ואולי יזכה לראות אותך שוב."

היא טלטלה את ראשה. "את מכאיבה לי."

"אני אומרת את האמת," התעקשה אנדרומדה. "וסיריוס עשה את כל הדברים האלה."

"ומת," קבעה נל.

אנדרומדה העניקה לה מבט בקורתי. "ומה את היית, אם לא מתה-מהלכת, משך כל השנים האלו?"

"את מנסה לרמוז שמצבי טוב יותר עכשיו?"

"אני מנסה לרמוז שבעוד פחות מחודש תהיי אם לילד," אמרה הדודנית טונקס ביובש.

"תודה על התזכורת."

"על לא דבר." אנדרומדה חייכה אל נל בעייפות. "כבר שקלת היכן ואיך לערוך את טקס מתן השם?"

נל השמיעה נחרה קלה שלבוז. "הוא לא חוקי, הטקס יהיה חסר חשיבות."

" _ הוא _ ?" דודניתה הרימה גבה בסקרנות.

"קסם דיאגנוסטי פשוט. ולא, אני לא עורכת טקס."

"דראקו מאלפוי הוא השני ברשימת היורשים," העירה אנדרומדה.

תגובתה של נל לא אחרה לבוא. "הבן הממזר של נרקיסה לא יקבל שום דבר שהיה שייך לסיריוס."

"כפי שחשדתי." ואנדרומדה הניחה את ידה על בטנה ההריונית של קורנליה. "הבן שלך ושל סיריוס הוא חוקי, כיוון שהוא היורש הישיר היחיד. אבל את מחויבת לערוך טקס רשמי על מנת לאשש את זכותו של התינוק על הירושה."

היא נאנחה. "כן, אני מכירה את הכללים. נגרו-ארקס היא לא אפשרות רלוונטית. המבצר שייך לענף הסקוטי והילד הוא היורש הישיר של כל בני בלק. יש לך הצעות?"

אנדרומדה קימטה את מצחה. "בהנחה שהלידה תתרחש בחודש אוגוסט, הוגוורטס נראית כמו האופציה היחידה."

"אני אדבר עם דמבלדור." נל צנחה אל תוך הכריות. "אני מניחה שהשנים בחברתו של דאף קלקלו אותי. אני מרירה וברוטאלית מכדי להראות את עצמי בין בני-תרבות."

"את תתעלי על עצמך."

"אנדרומדה-" שפתיה של קורנליה רעדו, והיא התפלאה לגלות כי גרונה יבש לפתע. "את... תהיי כאן, נכון?"

האישה בהירת השיער הנהנה. זה היה הקסם הלבן שטוותה אנדרומדה טונקס, והוא תמיד הכאיב לנל, הפתיע וניחם אותה בו-זמנית: יכולתה של אנדרומדה לנחש את המילים שמיאנו להיאמר; האופן שבו הילכה בזהירות סביב לתהומות שנפערו בבשר המפולש, ואיחתה אותם במבט של עיניה הצלולות. נל זכרה ימים שבהם קנאה באנדרומדה כיוון שהייתה הדודנית החביבה על סיריוס. קינאה ביכולתה להבין אותו ולהיות בחברתו מבלי לגלוש לויכוחים מרושעים שנסתיימו, פעם אחר פעם, בחבלות נבזיות. 

היא זכרה את הלילה שבו עזב סיריוס את כיכר גרימולד 12 אחת ולתמיד. קורנליה בילתה את חופשת הקיץ שלה אצל הבלקים של לונדון, והייתה אקסטאטית כמעט לקבל חדר באגף המזרחי, לא הרחק מחדרו של סיריוס. גם אנדרומדה, שהחליטה לקחת חופשה מטיפול בבתה בת השנתיים ולהצטרף לשתי אחיותיה, עשתה את הלילה בבית בלק, ונדמתה להסתגר שעות עם סיריוס בחדרו. מובן שהשניים לא הזמינו את נל להצטרף אליהם, והנערה בת הארבע-עשרה חשקה את לסתותיה, ושקעה בקריאת חיבור אודות האתיקה של מדע האלכימיה. היא הייתה נחושה בדעתה להתעלם מסיריוס בדיוק כפי שהתעלם הוא ממנה. מרלין יודע שאנדרומדה וסיריוס היו ראויים זה לזה, שתי כבשים שחורות שכמותם! היא לא רצתה שום חלק בשיחה שלהם!

השעות חלפו בזו אחר זו, ונל יכלה לשמוע את רצפות הפרקט חורקות תחת רגליו של סיריוס. היא הכירה את ההילוך הזה: את האופן שבו פסע מקצה אחד לקצה השני של החדר כמו חיה כלואה בכלוב. סיריוס יכול... להזמין אותה. קורנליה ידעה איך להתמודד איתו במצב כזה. ידעה כיצד לשכך את המתח והרוגז שתקפו את בן-דודה הנאה. והעובדה שסיריוס ביכר להסתפק בחברתה של אנדרומדה הרגיזה אותה עד לאין שיעור. ובכן, שיהיה להם לבריאות. היא לא תתערב.

לקראת תשע בערב, הצטרפה נל לבלה ונרקיסה שהתכוננו לקראת הנשף בשגרירות. נרקיסה הייתה בת גילו של סיריוס ובלאטריקס אף הייתה צעירה מנל בשנה, אולם היפוליטוס, בשמרנותו האינסופית, סירב להניח לקורנליה להראות את עצמה בחברה לפני שימלאו לה שש-עשרה. היא התנחמה אפוא בחברתן של דודניותיה – עושה כמיטב יכולתה להתעלם מהטינה התמידית ששררה בינה לבין נרקיסה – וביחד ניסו השלוש את כל הקסמים הקוסמטיים שהכירו זו על זו. אנדרומדה, חובבת מוגלגים שכמוה, נשארה עם סיריוס. מה שרק חיזק את נחישותה של נל להתעלם מן השניים. הם באמת יצרו צמד של ממש. באחת-עשרה, כאשר יצאה החבורה את הבית, חזרה נל אל חדרה, הסירה את האיפור מפניה באמצעות קסם ניקוי פשוט, ובצר לה, הלכה לישון. קולות השיחה הוסיפו להתרומם מן החדר הסמוך, אולם במצב המעורפל של כמעט-שינה התנגן קולו של סיריוס כשיר-ערש באוזניה.

נל התעוררה בסביבות שתיים לפנות בוקר למשמע נקישה קלה על הדלת. חושיה מחודדים כתמיד, התרוממה למצב ישיבה, שולפת את שרביטה ממקומו הקבוע שמתחת לכר. בפרנויה שהייתה טיפוסית לשושלת, כיוונה את השרביט לעבר הפולש. היא פתחה את פיה כדי להזעיק עזרה, כשסיריוס, מרחק סנטימטרים אחדים ממנה, שלח את ידו לחסום את פיה.

"את רוצה להעיר את כל הבית??"

"אתה מנסה לגרום לי להעיר את כל הבית??" סיננה נל כתשובה. "עכשיו שתיים בלילה, סיריוס!"

"נדמה לך שאני לא יודע את זה?"

היא מצמצה, מתבוננת בו בבלבול. "אז למה הערת אותי?"

"להגיד לך שלום," אמר. "אני עף מפה."

רק עכשיו, הבחינה נל במטאטא המרוץ שהשתלשל מכתפו של בן-דודה.

"אבל ארמאנד וגוונדולין...!" גמגמה קורנליה.

"יכולים ללכת לעזאזל."

"סיריוס בלק!"

"קורנליה בלק!" סיריוס הבזיק אליה את החצי-חיוך המפורסם שלו, ולבה של קורנליה חישב להישבר לרסיסים מפני שהיא ידעה שהחיוך הזה היה נטול כנות אמיתית.

"מה?"

"אני עוזב את הבית. נמאס לי לחכות שהמקום הזה יפסיק להרגיש כמו כלא. רגולוס יכול לתפקד על תקן היורש- הוא בלאו הכי יותר מתאים לזה ממני. החופש קורא לי, צוציקית."

"אמרתי לך לא לקרוא לי ככה!" נל שרבבה את שפתיה, ממצמצת לאחור את הדמעות שאיימו לזלוג.

"אבל את צוציקית!"

"דביל."

"סנובית."

נל נדה בראשה בפראות. "מה ההורים שלך יחשבו?"

"מה הם יחשבו?" היא יכלה לראות את סיריוס מגלגל את עיניו בחשיכה. "הם יכעסו, בהתחלה, אבל אני יכול להתערב שבסוף הם ישתגעו על הרעיון." השבר בקולו לא נעלם ממנה.

"לאן תלך?" מחתה נל בניסיון לעצור בעדו. "אין לך לאן ללכת!"

"לג'יימס," השיב סיריוס אוטומטית. "הפוטרים מחבבים אותי. בניגוד לזוג שהביא אותי לעולם."

היא החניקה יבבה של תסכול. "ומה איתי?"

היא ציפתה שיחבוט את הקוואפל בחזרה לצד המגרש שלה – יזרוק באגביות: 'ומה איתך?' שהרי מה באמת היא קשורה לזה: שיהיה חסר רגישות, מתוק וכמעט אכזרי, כפי שלמדה להכיר אותו. אבל סיריוס רק רכן, וליטף את לחייה. כמעט כאילו... ובכן – בשנים שלאחר מכן, במיוחד לאחר שנעצר ונכלא באזקאבן, מצאה את עצמה שואלת האם התכוון לנשק לה. בסופו של דבר, הסיח את דעתם רחש מהמסדרון: עוד אחת מפיסות המוזאיקה של מה-היה-אילו, נהגה קורנליה להרהר, וסיריוס חייך, ואמר שזה לא משנה כלום. היא השיבה שזה משנה הכל. ברגע הבא, לא נותר בחדר אלא הריח הקלוש של זיעתו; הלקה שבה משח את מטאטא המרוץ שלו, והמתיקות הצלולה של אוויר הלילה.

ואז גם עלה בדעתה של הנערה בת הארבע-עשרה כי דודניתה המבוגרת ממנה ידעה כל אותו זמן: תמכה בהחלטתו של סיריוס, ואף עודדה אותו לעזוב. נל קמה אפוא ממיטתה, מתעלמת מצינת הלילה, ובעיניים דומעות, חמקה במורד המסדרון אל חדרה של אנדרומדה.

"איך יכולת!" לחשה בטון מאשים, סוגרת אחריה את הדלת.

אנדרומדה, לבושה בכתונת הלילה שלה, ישבה על אדן החלון הרחב. עדיין ערה לחלוטין, תעו עיניה על פני שמי הלילה, כאילו חיפשה אחרי כוכב הכלב: כוכב סיריוס. היא העניקה לבת העשרה חיוך מבין, וכשהיא מתעלמת מנימת ההאשמה בקולה של זו, הזמינה את נל לשבת לצידה.

"אין לי שום כוונה לשבת לידך! את... את...!"

"אוהבת את סיריוס ורוצה את מה שהכי טוב בשבילו," אמרה אנדרומדה ברכות.

"אבל טוב לו כאן!" מחתה נל. "הוא היורש לבית בלק! יש לו כסף, מוניטין, חינוך מעולה, אחריות!"

"נל," פתחה אנדרומדה בעדינות, "סיריוס לא שייך למשפחת בלק, ואת יודעת את זה. גם אני לא שייכת, ובמידה מסוימת גם לא את. כל הגוזלים עוזבים את הקן כשהם בוגרים מספיק כדי לעשות את זה. היום היה תורו של סיריוס לעזוב. יום אחד גם את תפרשי כנפיים ותעופי."

"זה לא נכון!" התייפחה קורנליה. "הוא צריך היה להשאר כאן!"

אנדרומדה נאנחה. "למה לא סיפרת לו?"

"סיפרתי לו מה?" רטנה נל כשהיא מהדסת לעבר אדן החלון. "שמע, סיריוס, אני מאוהבת בך, מה דעתך להישאר?" היא התיישבה לצידה של אנדרומדה, מניחה לדודניתה לחבק אותה. "תעשה טובה ותנסה לא לברוח, אני יודעת שאני בת ארבע-עשרה וקצת אובססיבית, אולי בעוד עשרים שנה זה יעבור לי..."

"או לו," הוסיפה אנדרומדה.

נל בת הארבע-עשרה משכה בכתפיה – כדרכן של נערות בנות ארבע-עשרה.

הן ישבו כך משך זמן מה, מאוחדות בדאגתן לנער שעף הרחק משם, מהבית שסגר עליו כמו כלא. שנים לאחר מכן שאלה אותו קורנליה אודות הטיסה לנורת'אמברלנד; לחוותם של הפוטרים, והוא סיפר לה כיצד רכב על המטאטא שלו עד אור הבוקר, ולא הפסיק לחשוב עליה גם כשקרני השמש הראשונות הבליחו במרחק. כמו פיטר-פן, הרהרה קורנליה: מרחף בין הגגות, מציץ אל תוך בתים – אחרי שמעולם לא השתייך לאף בית – ובסופו של דבר מסתובב על מנת לשוב לארץ לעולם-לא. מיהי, בעצם, אם לא וונדי שבורת-לב שנותרה לשבת על אדן החלון ולהביט בו מסתלק ממנה?

כעת ישבו שתיהן על המיטה הרחבה, שעות ארוכות לאחר שהירח נעלם בתוך המים הרבים המקיפים את האי וספינת השודדים המרחפת טבעה עמו במצולות. הכוכב הבוהק ביותר בשמים עדיין יהבהב לזכרו של סיריוס, אבל הילד שסירב להתבגר כבר לא יפקוד יותר את אדן חלונן. נל עצמה את עיניה בכאב, תוהה איך זה שנוכחותה של האישה האחרת יכולה לשכך את הצער וללבות אותו בו זמנית. אנדרומדה הפיגה את תחושת הבדידות, ובה בעת חידדה אותה – "לא ידעתי מה יש לי עד שאיבדתי את זה," סיריוס אמר לה פעם, לוחש את המילים כנגד עיקול צווארה.  _ לא ידעתי עד כמה אני חסרה,  _ חשבה נל, _ עד שבאת אתה, והיית שלם _ . 

"קורנליה-" קולה של אנדרומדה הדהד סביבה בהיר וצלול.

"כן?"

האישה הבלונדית הישירה אליה מבט. "אני לא אתן לך להתנכל לנרקיסה ובלה."

"ואני לא אתן לך לעצור בעדי."

"אני רואה שאנחנו מבינות זו את זו." אנדרומדה הנהנה, רוכנת לנשק למצחה של נל. וזה בדיוק, הרהרה קורנליה, היה ההבדל המהותי בין סיריוס לביניהם. אנדרומדה ידעה כי הקרב אבוד מראש, ולכן לא טרחה להשיל את כפפתה ולזרוק אותה בבוז לרגליה של נל; לא טרחה לכרוע בפניה או התעסקה בפרוצדורה המייגעת של קרב-רמחים. היא הציגה את כלי הנשק הנבחר שלה, הבהירה את כוונותיה, ומהרה להשיב את הלהב לנדנו. סיריוס לעומת זאת היה טיפוס של עקרונות. גריפינדור טיפוסי. הוא רצה לגאול אותה, הוא רצה לכפות עליה את עקרונותיו וסירב לקטוע את אצבעותיה או לערוף את ראשה כפתרון אפשרי לסכסוך. הו לא. הוא העדיף לנסות לשכנע אותה. העדיף להקיז את דמה בתהליך מאשר להניח לה ולנסות להביס אותה שוק על ירך במכה של חסד, בדיעבד.

"כן," אמרה נל לבסוף, שולפת ומקטלגת סרטי-זיכרונות מתוך החשיכה. "אנדרומדה- תמיד אמפטית, תמיד מבינה."

הלילה שבו חזרה לכיכר גרימולד 12 אחרי חודש מפרך של ליקוט אינפורמציה, היה חשוך כמעט לחלוטין. הירח, זכרה נל, היה לא יותר מחוט תיל מעוקם, ותאורת הרחוב הכזיבה כהרגלה. האור הקלוש שנשפך על אבני המרצפת היה זהבהב דיו על מנת לצרוב תמונות של זמן אחר על פני הקרנית הרוטטת, אבל החתולה התעלמה ממנו, עושה את דרכה בזריזות בין ערימות הזבל. היא נעצרה מול בית המידות שצץ בפתאומיות בין מספר 11 ל-13, ורגע לאחר מכן החליפה את החתולה דמות בברדס. הדמות הקישה בדלת- פעם, פעמים, מעניקה חיוך קלוש לגבר השחום שהופיע בפתח.

"ציפינו לך."

"יש לי חדשות."

קינגסלי שייקלבולט הנהן. "בואי פנימה, קר בחוץ."

נל פסעה לתוך הבית, מעווה את פניה נוכח ריחות הבישול האיומים שתקפו את אפה. שייקלבולט העניק לה חיוך מתנצל. "טונקס במצב-רוח יצירתי היום. היא מכינה לכולנו ארוחת-ערב."

"הו." היא מצאה את עצמה נזכרת בתבשיליה של אנדרומדה – קורנליה וטד נהגו להתבדח מאחוריה גבה של זו כי טעימה אחת מנזיד הבקר של אנדרומדה יכולה לשלוח את האדם הבריא ביותר לקדוש-מנגו, או לחלופין, לרפא את החולים הקשים ביותר ממחלות המעיים שלהם. השניים הרימו כוסית ביום שבו הודיעה אנדרומדה כי היא מוותרת על הניסיון להאכיל את בני משפחתה.

ההילאי העניק לקורנליה מבט מתנצל. "בקביק בדרך כלל מסכים לאכול את השאריות," אמר בלחש. 

"ובכן," היא לחלחה את שפתיה, מתלבטת בין הפרוצדורה המקובלת – שתבעה כי תיגש לומר שלום לאחייניתה התזזיתית, לבין הדחף לרוץ במעלה המדרגות, לפתוח את כל הדלתות בזו אחר זו עד שתמצא את סיריוס, ולעשות איתו אהבה עד ששניהם יצנחו מותשים וקהי-חושים זה בזרועותיה של זו.

שייקלבולט, שנדמה לחוש בהיסוס שלה, חייך אל נל בהבנה. "אני אומר משהו לטונקס," הבטיח. "הוא למעלה. בחדר השינה הראשי, עם-" אבל נל לא שמעה עוד דבר. שפתיה נפשקו בחיוך רחב, ובמחווה לא אופיינית, התרוממה האישה הקרירה על מנת להטביע ניקור מהיר על לחיו של ההילאי. רגע לאחר מכן, טיפסה קורנליה בלק בגרם המדרגות הלולייני שהוביל לקומה השנייה של הבית בכיכר גרימולד; חצאיותיה מתנפנפות מאחוריה במערבולת של אריג שחור. 

הצללים ארבו, כהרגלם, בפינות המאובקות, אבל לקורנליה לא היו עיניים לראות אותם. אותו רגע, הרגישה מוארת מכדי להניח לצללים לגעת בה. קצרת נשימה, התפרצה בעד דלת חדר השינה הראשי, חירשת לקולות השיחה שזלגו מתחת למפתן.

בתוך החדר, סמוכים זה לזו על המיטה הענקית, ישבו סיריוס ואנדרומדה – רכונים מעל אותה ציפור טיפשית של סיריוס – וצוחקים. המבט בעיניו, רגע לפני שהפנה את ראשו להתבונן בה: המבט בעיניו, ברגע שבו הפנה את ראשו  _ והתבונן _ בה – שבר אל לבה של נל. כיוון שיכלה לראות את הצחוק שעמד בעיניים האפורות, הגדולות, ויכלה לראות כיצד הוא נעלם מהן, ומתחלף במשהו אחר – חזק לא פחות; משכר לא פחות, אבל נטול חדווה. היא, קורנליה, מעולם לא הצליחה לגרום לסיריוס לצחוק, לא מאז אזקאבן – בזמן שאנדרומדה הדליקה את הניצוץ ההוא בעיניו; בקלילות וללא שום מאמץ ניכר.

נל קפאה על מקומה, מרגישה כיצד הדם אוזל מפניה – מתערבל בתוך תוך המים שנעו כה וכה: כמו קצף הגלים. אחר פנתה לאחור, ומבלי לומר מילה, עזבה את החדר. סיריוס תפס אותה בקצה המסדרון, על סף גרם המדרגות המוביל אל הקומה השלישית. הוא מסמר אותה אל הקיר, קובר את אצבעותיו בשיערה. שפתיו נפשקו רגע ארוך לפני שההין לדבר.

"מה לעזאזל נראה לך שאת עושה?"

"מארגנת לעצמי חדר." היא התפתלה תחתיו, מנסה להדוף אותו מעליה.

"את ישנה איתי."

"כמו שזה נראה, החדר עמוס מדי כרגע. אני מוותרת על הכבוד."

סיריוס הביט בה בזעם. "אני  _ לא _ ."

נל זקרה את סטרה. "יש לך את אנדרומדה. וודאי אין לך צורך בי."

"מרלין! את יכולה להיות כל כך אטומה לפעמים."

"לך לאנדרומדה. אנדרומדה מבינה את כולם, זה הכישרון הסודי שלה," סיננה נל. "אנדרומדה תגרום לך לחייך. אנדרומדה תגרום לך לצחוק. אנדרומדה תגרום לך לשכח."

ידיו נדדו מפניה לזרועותיה, וסיריוס טלטל אותה בחוזקה, חורק בשיניו. "אני לא רוצה את אנדרומדה, תינוקת מטומטמת ובלתי נסבלת שכמותך. אני לא אוהב את אנדרומדה ולא לאנדרומדה חיכיתי משך כמעט עשרים שנה. אנדרומדה גורמת לי לצחוק, אבל היא לא גורמת לי להרגיש  _ חי _ . את מסוגלת להבין את ההבדל?"

דמעות הציפו את עיניה, והיא בלעה את רוקה, מרגישה קטנונית וחסרת ערך לפתע. "אני לא ראויה לך."

"ובכן, אני חושב שזו ההחלטה שלי, נכון?" הכעס השאיר את חותמו בתווי פניו של סיריוס, אבל שפתיו היו רכות, והוא הושיט את ידו ללטף את לחייה.

היא עצמה את עיניה כשרכן לנשק לה, מתלפפת סביב גופו כמו קנוקנות של קיסוס כשהרים אותה בזרועותיו. הוא חצה בזריזות את המסדרון המואפל, יד אחת תומכת בנל בעוד שהשנייה מגששת אחר הפתח לחדר השינה הראשי. אנדרומדה, שלקחה לעצמה את החירות ללוות את בקביק לחדרו, התבוננה בהם משך מספר שניות, אחר פנתה וירדה לקומה הראשונה כשחיוך קטן נח על שפתיה.

שבעה חודשים לאחר מכן, כשהיא יושבת לצידה של קורנליה בלק ההרה בחדר השינה הראשי של כיכר גרימולד 12, לא היה כל רמז לחיוך ההוא על פניה החיוורים של אנדרומדה. "גם אני אהבתי את סיריוס," אמרה לבסוף.

"יש לך את טד."

שפתיה של אנדרומדה התכווצו כדי קו דק. "לא כל אהבה היא רומנטית, נל."

"את... אתם..." היא מצמצה, נאבקת להדוף את הגוש המוגלתי שנדמה לחסום את גרונה. "תמיד ביחד, תמיד צוחקים. גם אחרי... אחרי אזקאבן."

דמעות עמדו בעיניה של אנדרומדה. "צחוק מרפא. אהבה מרפאת. אני יודעת שכואב לך, אבל אשמח אם לא תפגעי בי כחלק מהתהליך."

"אני מצטערת."

"זה בסדר." אנדרומדה לחצה את ידה של נל. "לכולנו קשה." 

"אני מפחדת."

"אני יודעת. אני אהיה שם איתך."

"לא, לא-" נל קפצה את אצבעותיה, נאנחת בתסכול. "גם זה, אבל לא רק. הבדידות, אנדרומדה." דמעה בשרנית התגלגלה על לחייה. "מה היית עושה אם משהו היה קורה לטד?"

דודניתה נדמתה לשקול את המילים בזהירות. "יש לי את נימפדורה, והעבודה שאני עושה למען המסדר. החתולים שאני מאכילה, שתלויים בי-"

"ואם לא נימפדורה? מה אז?"

"מה הטעם לשאול שאלות כאלו?" קטעה אותה אנדרומדה בחדות. "נימפדורה כאן, היא חלק ממני, כמו שהילד הזה הוא חלק ממך. זו לא מציאות שאת רוצה או יכולה לשנות. מה את רוצה שאגיד לך- שהייתי לוגמת רעל? אני אפילו לא חושבת שאני יכולה להשיב ב-כן. אני מעריכה את החיים יותר מדי. אני יודעת מה את היית עושה. אני יודעת מה את  _ רוצה _ לעשות, נל."

"למה לא, אנדרומדה? תני לי סיבה אחת למה לא." היא נשפה את האוויר מריאותיה, מביטה בעיניים האפורות, הנוּגות, שהשיבו לה מבט יציב. "איזו מן אמא אני עומדת להיות כשבלעדיו אני לא יותר מרוח... את ל-לא יודעת איך זה-" קולה נשבר, ונל נעצרה לרגע, מאחה בזהירות את הסדקים. "את לא... זה כמו למות, כל יום קצת, עד שנדמה לך שלמות באמת תהיה הקלה. את לא יודעת אנדרומדה- כשהוא נשלח... לאזקאבן, חשבתי שסוף העולם הגיע..." נל לחלחה את שפתיה. "אני לא רוצה לחוות את זה שוב. אני לא רוצה להיות שם. רק המחשבה שאצטרך לחוות את זה פעם נוספת גורמת לי לרצות להתחבא." 

"את תהיי אמא נפלאה."

קורנליה עצמה את עיניה. "אילו שקרים ערבים."

זוג שפתיים רכות, קרירות, נצמדו למצחה של נל בנשיקה אוורירית. "תנוחי קצת," אמרה אנדרומדה. "אני אחלוט לנו תה."

***

השבועות הבאים עברו על נל בסוג של ערפל חלבי – בעוד העובר שברחמה עשה את ההכנות האחרונות לקראת צאתו לאוויר העולם, הרגישה קורנליה כמי שמתפוגגת לאיטה. כשהיא נעתרת להצעתה של אנדרומדה, העתיקה נל את מקום מגוריה מהבית בכיכר גרימולד לדירתם הקטנה של בני הזוג טונקס, שם יכלה להנות מחברתם של אנדרומדה וטד. היא סירבה להתאכסן בחדרה הישן של נימפדורה, ושמחה להסתפק בעליית הגג הקטנה והמרוהטת בדירתם של הזוג. נל העבירה את עיקר שעותיה בקריאה: הספרים סיפקו לה מפלט מפני העולם, והיא בלעה בשקיקה את הספרות המוגלגית שנמצאה בשפע בבית טונקס. סיריוס, זכרה נל, מעולם לא הבין כיצד היא יכולה לשבת לאורך זמן רב כל כך כשהיא שקועה בספר. הגבר שאהבה, בניגוד לגבר שלקח את בתוליה, היה קצר-רוח; כמעט היפראקטיבי.

הצירים תקפו אותה באמצע הלילה, שעה ארוכה אחרי שצלילי הנוקטורנו של שוברט חדלו להישפך ממערכת הסטריאו. נל התרוממה נוכח הכאב שפילח את גופה לשניים, משפשפת את קורי השינה מעיניה. התינוק שברחמה בעט בכח, כאילו הרגיש צורך להזכיר לה כי הוא שם. פרט לזה: כלום – הכאב לא נשנה. היא שכנעה את עצמה כי לא היה זה אלא פרי דמיונה הפרוע וחזרה לישון, מתעלמת מהכאבים שחזרו לתקוף אותה במרווחים הולכים ומתקצרים לאורך הלילה. קריאה של כאב, בשבע וחצי בבוקר, הזעיקה את אנדרומדה לעליית הגג.

"נל? הכל בסדר?"

קורנליה התרוממה בזהירות. "מובן שלא. שבע בבוקר ועוד לא שתיתי קפה. הו, לעזאזל-"

"קורנליה?" אנדרומדה מהרה להתייצב לצד מיטתה, כורעת לצד נל. "זה התחיל?"

היא גלגלה את עיניה. "המים ירדו. הכל בסדר, אנדרומדה. אני מניחה שבמצבי הנוכחי יידרשו לי כמה שנים להתארגן ולרדת במדרגות. תחזרי למטבח ואני אצטרף אליך עוד חצי שעה."

"השתגעת?" נזפה בה אנדרומדה. "אין סיכוי שאני עוזבת אותך לבד. מתי הצירים התחילו?"

קורנליה משכה בכתפיה. "לפני כמה שעות. לא ספרתי."

"ולא אמרת מילה?? אני כועסת עליך מאוד."

"אחד המגזינים המוגלגיים של טד טוען שכעס לא בריא ללחץ הדם שלך," אמרה נל בקהות חושים.

" _ את _ לא בריאה ללחץ הדם שלי," רטנה דודניתה כתשובה. "ובכן, לפחות שתינו מצליחות לשמור על חוש ההומור שלנו. אנחנו צריכות להעביר אותך לקדוש מנגו. נל,  _ נל _ ," היא טלטלה קלות את דודניתה, מסייעת לה לעמוד על רגליה ולחצות את החדר לעבר גרם המדרגות הצר שירד לקומה השנייה. "את לא איתי."

"כן, מצטערת. ריחפתי לרגע."

"בבקשה," הפצירה בה אנדרומדה, "אל תרחפי בזמן שאנחנו יורדות במדרגות."

"אני אעשה כמיטב יכולתי."

היא לא יכלה לומר לאנדרומדה שבכל פעם בה ירדה במדרגות ששטיח רך מרפד אותן, יכלה לראות כיצד קרסולה מתעקם והיא מועדת, מחליקה במורד גרם המדרגות המגולף, עד שראשה ייחבט בקיר והיא תאבד את הכרתה ולא תהיה עוד. שהיא מעדיפה שלא להיות, גם שהכאב המפלח היה סוג של חיוּת שנל לא יכלה לזכור כבר חודשים ארוכים. הן עשו את דרכן לקומה השנייה: שם התרעננה נל והחליפה את בגדיה, ולאחר מכן למטבח – לאכול ארוחת בוקר לפני שציר נוסף יגרום לנל להתקפל בכאב. טד טונקס, שהיה עסוק אותה שעה בקריאת עיתון הבוקר שלו, העיף בקורנליה מבט אחד לפני שקם על רגליו ודחף אותה לכיסא הקרוב ביותר.

"איך את אוכלת את הבייקון שלך?"

היא הביטה בו בעייפות. "איך שתגיש לי אותו."

השלושה סעדו בדממה: ארוחת הבוקר הזו, הרהרה נל, דמתה יותר לליל שימורים, כשנוכחותו של המת –גופתו הקרירה ניבטת אל האבלים מתוך הארון הפתוח – מוסיפה לרחף ביניהם.

חצי שעה לאחר מכן הטילה אנדרומדה קמצוץ אבקת פלו לאח שבחדר האורחים. "בית החולים על שם הקדוש מנגו!"

טד, שנותר מאחור, נשק לאישתו. קורנליה נבלעה בתוך הלהבות המסתחררות כשתמונת הזוג האוהב אופפת אותה כמו חולי. כמו טירוף. 

***

שלושים שעות לאחר מכן, מצאה את עצמה שוכבת במחלקת היולדות, פניה מכוסים מעטה של זיעה קרושה. מרפא שעיגולים כהים תחת עיניו ניצב לצד מיטתה של נל, כמו גם אנדרומדה; מותשת לא פחות. כעת הופיעו הצירים במרווחים של שתי דקות, כל ציר קורע את גופה לשניים, כל ציר גורם לה לצעוק בכאב ולסגור את אצבעותיה סביב ידה העדינה של אנדרומדה. שחשקה את לסתה, והמתינה עם נל לכאב שיחלוף.

פעם נוספת, נשאה אנדרומדה את עיניה למרפא. "אין שום דבר שאתם יכולים לתת לה, שום לחש להקל על הכאב?"

"אני מצטער," השיב המכשף הגבוה. "עשינו כל מה שיכולנו. כל קסם שנטיל על האם בשלב הזה עלול לסכן את התינוק."

"אבל למה זה לוקח כל כך הרבה זמן?" שאלה אנדרומדה בייאוש. הפעם, הייתה זו נל ששלחה את ידה על מנת להעניק משהו מכוחותיה הדלים לדודניתה המודאגת. לו היה לה הכח לדבר, הייתה מסבירה לאנדרומדה כי אין טעם בשאלות, אולם הכאב רוקן אותה: היא העדיפה לנצל את ההפוגה הזמנית על מנת לנוח ולאגור כוחות לקראת הציר הבא.

"בת הדוד שלך היא אישה קטנה, והתינוק שהיא נושאת הוא תינוק גדול," הסביר המרפא. "דברים כאלה לוקחים זמן."

נל, ממקומה שבצד, השמיעה גיחוך חלוש. נשות בלק תמיד ניחנו באגן צר מדי. רבות מהן מתו בלידה.  _ כמה חבל שהזמנים המודרניים שללו ממני גם את החסד הזה _ .  _ אבוי. אני מדרדרת למלודרמה _ \- ציר נוסף, אינטנסיבי מקודמו, קרע אותה לשניים, ושיחתם של אנדרומדה והמרפא נקטעה באחת. היא שמעה את הקול הגברי מעודד אותה ללחוץ, ועשתה כמיטב יכולתה על מנת לדחוף את התינוק החוצה. אוה, מרלין...! זיעה נטפה במורד מצחה, גולשת בעד לגבות הדקות ונוטפת בין הריסים העבותים. נל נשכה את שפתיה, זועקת בכאב כשחמיצות הדם התערבבה במליחות הדמעות. אללי. כמה זמן חלף מאז בכתה בגלל הכאב לבדו...? שנים... שנים. לא מאז הייתה ילדה קטנה מאוד. אלבוס... הוא בא לבקר אותה אמש... היא זכרה את מגע ידו, קרירה ומחוספסת מעט על מצחה, כמו ידו של היפוליטוס, כשהעמיד אותה על רגליה והזכיר לה כי היא בת בלק ועליה להתנהג בהתאם. בני בלק לא בוכים לעולם. אבל אלבוס, אלבוס... הכאב שיסע אותה לגזרים, ואלבוס... היא הניחה לזעקה להימלט מפיה.

היא רצתה את סיריוס. היא רצתה שתהיה זו ידו בה תאחז כשהכאב יערפל את תודעתה, רצתה שיהיו אלה עיניו שתראה, אחרי שהכאב יתפוגג לבסוף, וישאיר שלד אדם חבול ומדמם על מיטת היולדות.  _ סיריוס... אידיוט פזיז וחסר אחריות שכמוך: מי נתן לך רשות לעזוב אותי? מי נתן לך רשות ללכת ממני אחרי שחיכיתי לך כל חיי – אני נשבעת שהייתי מרוקנת לך את המעיים, ומגישה את הלב שלך לארוחת הערב באולם הגדול. תמיד הולך נגד הכללים, תמיד על דעת עצמך: מי לעזאזל הרשה לך למות? הייתי הורגת אותך פעם נוספת אם רק יכולתי להניח עליך את ידיי.  _

לאורך השעה הבאה הרגישה נל כיצד היא מצטללת ושוקעת חליפות. אנדרומדה דיברה אליה, והיא שמעה את קולה של המרפאה הבכירה שהגיעה בשלב מסוים, מעודדת אותה לשתות מעט מים. המרפאה האיצה בה לדחוף, ונל צייתה, מאמצת את הכוחות האחרונים שנותרו בגופה הדווי. אנדרומדה, לצידה, הביטה בה בהתרגשות, וכאשר אילצה את עצמה לעשות זאת, יכלה נל לשמוע את המרפא מספר לה כי כבר ניתן לראות את הראש. משהו בתוכה נדלק, ונשבר, והתעכל למשמע המילים. היא דחפה, כיוון שאמרו לה לדחוף – כיוון שהמילים סיפקו לה כיוון ומשמעות: כמו נתיב של נרות דולקים בתוך החשיכה המתערבלת. דקות ספורות לאחר מכן פילחה צעקתו של תינוק את השקט המתוח.

"ברכותיי, העלמה בלק," אמר המרפא כשפניו זורחים. "יש לך בן זכר בריא."

נל מצמצה, מתבוננת במרפאה הבכירה שהטילה לחש ניקוי פשוט על הילוד. "הם תמיד מכוערים כל כך?" שאלה ביובש, עייפה מכדי לשקול את מילותיה או לטרוח ולשוות לקולה נימה של אכפתיות. התינוק שזה עתה הגיח מרחמה היה אדום, מקומט, ודומה יותר לשדון מאשר לבן-אנוש.

"היא עדיין בהלם-" מהרה אנדרומדה להרגיע את השניים. "אביו של התינוק נפטר לאחרונה..."

נל עצמה את עיניה, מרגישה כיצד ידיים מנוסות מנגבות את הזיעה ממצחה ומניחות את התינוק סמוק-הפנים על חזה. היא נשמה עמוקות, מודעת רק לחומו של הגוף הזעיר, הנח על שלה; נשימותיו של התינוק שהתרפקו על עורה החשוף, ומגען של אצבעותיו הקטנטנות. פה זעיר גישש את דרכו, והיא מצאה את עצמה מכוונת אותו אינסטינקטיבית לעבר פטמה ורדרדה. היא פקחה את עיניה בזהירות, מתבוננת בעיניים הענקיות, הנבונות, שניבטו אליה מתוך פנים סמוקים.

"הוא מקסים, נל," לחשה אנדרומדה.

"הוא מכוער כמו שד," השיבה נל ביגעה. "ועושה-צרות, בדיוק כמו אבא שלו."

"ואת אוהבת אותו."

היא הרימה יד, למחות את הדמעות שהתגלגלו על לחייה. "הורמונים."


	3. הארי

ג'יימי, בדיוק כפי שתארה זאת נל, היה עושה-צרות מלידה. הוא ישן בקושי, אכל והרבה, תבע כמויות אדירות של תשומת לב, ובכל פעם שנל נעצה בו מבט מזרה אימים, היה מביט בה באותן עיניים גדולות וכהות שלו, תופס קווצת שיער כהה באגרופו הזעיר ותוחב אותה לפיו כשהוא משמיע קולות יניקה מלאי שביעות רצון. הוא היה תינוק יפה, וכבר בגיל יומיים, איבדו פניו את אותו מראה שדוני וקמוט. אנדרומדה שנהגה לכרכר סביבו טענה שלא ראתה פעוט יפה יותר בחייה: נל תארה לעצמה שאם רק הייתה מרשה לה, הייתה אנדרומדה מטפלת בג'יימי מעלות השחר עד שקיעת החמה. בהתחשב במצב העניינים הנכחי, מצאה קורנליה שהיא קנאית ביותר לגבי בנה הפעוט. אפילו אנדרומדה בקושי הורשתה לגעת בו.

"הוא מקסים, נל," פטפטה נימפדורה כשהיא גוהרת מעל הפעוט.

"הוא פולט," השיבה קורנליה. "ומשהק. ולא מסוגל לעשות שום דבר בכוחות עצמו. הוא גור קטן וחסר אונים. אבל הוא באמת מקסים." והיא רכנה להטביע נשיקה על ראשו של ג'יימי שינק אותה שעה משדה החשוף.

אחייניתה ורודת-השיער הביטה בג'יימי בעיניים עגולות. "אני יכולה להחזיק אותו?"

נל הביטה בנימפדורה בבעתה. "לא!"

"בבקשה?"

"נימפדורה, המסדר תלוי בך," אמרה נל ביובש. "לכי להציל את עולם הקסמים."

אחייניתה עקמה את פניה. "מתי תתני לי להחזיק אותו?"

"לא שנייה אחת לפני שיהיה לו רישיון התעתקות וזכות להשתמש בשרביט מחוץ לחומות הוגוורטס."

השתיים ישבו בחדר השינה הראשי בגרימולד12, שם קבעה קורנליה את משכנה לאחר לידתו של ג'יימי. הזוגיות האוהבת של בני הזוג טונקס הכאיבה לה, והיא התגעגעה לצללים שריחפו בבית העתיק, לתחושת הפרטיות שהעניקו לה התקרות הגבוהות והחללים הענקיים שכל צעד מהדהד בהם. נימפדורה, בתואנה כי היא משגיחה על נל החלשה עדיין, ניצלה כל הזדמנות להתבונן בג'יימי, משגעת את נל בבקשותיה החוזרות ונשנות להחזיק את התינוק הקטן. לקורנליה, שהכירה את אחייניתה מגיל אפס, לא הייתה שום כוונה לאפשר לנימפדורה להתקרב אל ג'יימי. נימפדורה הייתה ילדה חמודה והפכה לאישה דעתנית ומעניינת, אבל כמי שיכלה לזרוע נזק גם בסביבה הבטיחותית ביותר, הייתה נימפדורה טונקס האדם הבלתי-מתאים ביותר לטפל בתינוק בן-יומו.

נל הייתה שרועה כנגד הכריות, מניקה את ג'יימי הרעבתן כתמיד, בעת שנקישה קלה בדלת התרוממה מחדר המבוא.

נימפדורה קפצה על רגליה. "אני ארד לפתוח." 

היא הנהנה בהכרת תודה, צופה באישה הצעירה חוצה בזריזות את החדר. צעדיה של נימפדורה היורדת במדרגות השמיעו הד קלוש שהתפשט בכל רחבי הבית, כמו גם קרקוש המנעולים הרבים שחתמו את הדלת. קול נשי דיבר חרישית ונל זיהתה את הדוברת כאנדרומדה; תוהה מה הביא את דודניתה לכיכר גרימולד בשעה כזו של היום. השעה הייתה שבע בערב – הזמן שבו הסבו אנדרומדה וטד לארוחה של קותלי חזיר, ביצים ופודינג, לוגמים תה ודנים במאורעות היום שחלף. האם והבת טיפסו חרש במדרגות, משוחחות בקולות מהוסים בדרכן לחדר השינה הראשי.

"נל, ג'יימי," חיוך קורן האיר את פניה של אנדרומדה בשעה שזו רכנה לחבק את נל, מטביעה נשיקה על מצחה ומנשקת בעדינות אינסופית ללחיו של התינוק. נימפדורה שניצבה מרחק מטרים אחדים משם, אחזה בזרועותיה זר סולידי ואלגנטי של צבעונים שחורים.

נל צמצמה את עיניה. אנדרומדה בקרה אותה שעות אחדות לפני כן, והיא לא ציפתה לביקור נוסף בשעות הקרובות. הייתה, אם כן, סיבה אחרת לנוכחותה של אנדרומדה בכיכר-גרימולד. דודניתה רצתה לומר לה משהו, ונל חשדה כי היה לכך קשר לזר הצבעונים השחורים, המרהיבים, שנשאה נימפדורה. "ביקור נוסף, וכל כך מוקדם," ציינה נל. "למי אני חייבת את העונג?"

אנדרומדה נאנחה. "שאעביר לך את הזר, או שהכרטיס יספק אותך?"

"הרצתם בדיקות נגד קסם אפל?"

"כמובן."

נל בלעה את רוקה. "את מוכנה... להחזיק את ג'יימי, לרגע?"

אנדרומדה העניקה לה חיוך מבין. "כמובן, תני לי את היפיוף."

מסויגת מעט, הרימה נל את ג'יימי הרוטן והעבירה אותו לזרועותיה הפשוטות של אנדרומדה. היא הביטה באישה האחרת בחשש, מסמנת לה להתרחק – המעטפה, בהנחה שנשאה קסם שחור כלשהו, לא תצליח לפגוע בתינוק. לאחר מכן, הושיטה את ידה לזר שאחזה נימפדורה. הצבעונים, כפי שחזתה, היו ללא פגם, כולם מושלמים בארכם, בצבעם ובמרקמם. המעטפה שנחה ביניהם הייתה עשוי נייר יקר, ועל גביה, משורבט בכתב יד מוכר, היה שמה המלא של נל.

היא הרימה את עיניה, פוגשת במבטה האפור של אנדרומדה. "נרקיסה."

דודניתה הנהנה. "מה היא כותבת לך?"

נל פתחה את המעטפה בזריזות, שולפת את גיליון הקלף שבפנים.

_"דודנית יקרה,"_ קראה בקול. _"ברכותינו לרגל הולדת בנך. הרינו לאשר כי נגיע לטקס הענקת השם בהוגוורטס. שלך, לוציוס ונרקיסה מאלפוי,_ _ראשי משפחת מאלפוי ועוצרים בעבור משפחת בלק."_

נל קראה את הכתוב פעם נוספת; הפעם ללא קול, אחר קרעה את גיליון הקלף לגזרים.

"ובכן," אנדרומדה לא נראתה מופתעת במיוחד. "לא חשבת שהיא תוותר בקלות רבה כל כך, נכון? ארמאנד מעולם לא הסתיר את העובדה שהוא טובע בכסף. מה גם שמשפחת בלק היא עתיקה וטהורה יותר מזו של המאלפויים."

נל הושיטה את ידה לשרביט שנח על השידה בסמוך. תוך נפנוף אחד נעלמו גזירי הנייר כלא היו.

"בוגר מאוד," אמרה אנדרומדה.

"אין שום דבר שהיא יכולה לעשות נגדי."

"היא יכולה להסגיר אותך למשרד הקסמים כמי שניהלה רומן עם אסיר נמלט וילדה לו ילד."

נל כיווצה את שפתיה. "כנראה שנצטרך למנוע את האפשרות הזו."

"איך?"

"אני לא יודעת." היא פגשה במבטה האפור של אנדרומדה – אותן עיניים שהיו דומות עד כאב לאלו של נרקיסה. "נצטרך לחשוב על משהו."  _ אני _ , הרהרה נל,  _ אצטרך לחשוב על משהו _ .  _ שהרי את ונרקיסה חולקות את אותן עיניים, ובמידה מסוימת, את אותו לב. אפילו מוטציה שכמוני לא יכולה להיות אכזרית במידה כזו שאבקש אותך לפגוע באחת מאחיותיך _ .

***

היא ישבה על אדן החלון אותו לילה, ברכיה אסופות אל גופה, מתבוננת בשמי לונדון שכוכבים בודדים זהרו בהם מבעד למעטה הערפיח. ג'יימי נמנם מטרים ספורים ממנה בעריסה שלו, מותרות שנל אפשרה לעצמה רק הודות לכישוף שהטילה, שעתיד היה להתריע בפניה אודות כל שינוי במצבו של התינוק. נמנום קל תקף אותה והיא הניחה לעפעפיה להיעצם, נוזלית כנגד מסגרת העץ של החלון רחב הידיים. משך השבוע שחלף לא הצליחה לישון יותר מארבע שעות ביממה והמאמץ המתמשך נתן בה את אותותיו. ג'יימי תבע את תשומת לבה הבלעדית משך כל שעות היום, ובהיעדר שותף פעיל לטיפול בו, נל מצאה את עצמה קרובה לכרוע תחת הנטל. כאשר הבחינה בדמות על מטאטא, מרחפת בשמי הלילה, חשבה כי היא הוזה.  _ פיטר _ , חשבה ללא קול,  _ פיטר חזר הביתה _ .

כשדמעות נוצצות בעיניה, התבוננה נל בנער שריחף במרחק, לבה יוצא אל הנער האחר, שעזב את אותו הבית רכוב על המטאטא שלו בהחלטה נחושה שלא לשוב יותר לעולם. ואולי, אולי... היא נשכה את שפתיה, מאזינה לנשימותיו החרישיות של ג'יימי שהפרו את דממת החדר. סיריוס מעולם לא עף במומחיות כזו- בחדות ובחן של שחקן קווידיץ' מקצועי. הו לא... סיריוס חתך את השמים בלהיטות ובנועזות של מגלה ארצות מוגלגי, של אדם שמעולם לא פחד מדבר או מאיש.

כן, היא זכרה מי עף בצורה כזו: ג'יימס פוטר, שהיה רזה מדי, מוארך איברים ומרושל כשצעד על הקרקע, אבל נע בחן ויופי של בן-מלך מרגע שטיפס על המטאטא שלו ונסק לשמים. ג'יימס פוטר, שתמרן מטאטא כפי שאמן שיקויים נע סביב קדירה: היה קטנוני ואכזרי, אבל גם טוב-לב ואמיץ; השתגע אחרי לילי אוונס, והיה חברו הטוב ביותר של סיריוס בלק. השניים שיחקו קווידיץ' ביחד משך כשנה וחצי – ג'יימס; שהיה הרודף האגדי של נבחרת גריפינדור, וסיריוס ששיחק כחובט; תמיד נחלץ להגן על קבוצתו כנגד האינדיאנים הרשעים.

משחק אחד, נגד קבוצת סלית'רין, היה זכור לה במיוחד. נל ישבה ביציע הירוק לצד מי שהייתה חברתה הטובה ביותר באותה תקופה, רוזמרי וולינגטון, ועקבה בחצי עין אחרי המשחק. תלמידי השנה החמישית התבקשו לכתוב כל אחד עבודה עיונית בנושא המועדף עליהם וקורנליה שקלה לכתוב את החיבור שלה אודות האתיקה של שינויי הצורה. היא מלאה כמובן את חובתה והריעה לנבחרת סלית'רין, קראה בבוז לנבחרת גריפינדור, וגם – כשנחה עליה הרוח – התבוננה בסיריוס ששחק עבור הקבוצה היריבה. בן-דודה הנאה התרוצץ לאורך המגרש כאחוז תזזית – חובט במרביצנים ומרחיק אותם מבני קבוצתו – ונל החליטה שהוא מזכיר לה גור כלבים היפראקטיבי.

"זו כבר השנה הרביעית ברציפות שאנחנו מפסידים את הגביע לגריפינדור," קיטרה רוזמרי לצידה.

נל משכה בכתפיה. "פוטר."

"אני מתארת לעצמי שהבנים שלנו ידעו איך לטפל בו. קורנליה... את לא מקשיבה לי..."

"כן, סליחה..." נל מהרה להתנער. "קשה לשמוע משהו בכל הרעש הזה כאן. מה אמרת?"

רוז רכנה לשלוף כרך עבה מתוך ילקוט בית הספר שלה. "שום דבר חשוב," הפטירה. "אני חושבת שאנצל את הזמן כדי לקרוא קצת. קווידיץ' בלאו הכי לא עד כדי כך מעניין."

"אני לא מבינה איך את יכולה להתרכז מספיק בקריאה עם הצעקות מסביב..."

הנערה האחרת העניקה לה חיוך רחב, שולפת את שרביטה. " _ סיילנסיו _ !" רגע לאחר מכן, הקיפה את רוז בועה של שקט נוזלי. נל מצאה את עצמה שואלת מדוע מעולם לא חשבה על כך בעצמה. היא שקלה לחקות את מעשיה של רוז כשגל של תנועה ביציעים ובמגרש לכד את תשומת לבה. אנטונין דולוחוב, ששיחק כרודף בעבור נבחרת סלית'רין, טס הישר לכיוונו של ג'יימס פוטר. ההתנגשות הבלתי צפויה, גרמה לפוטר – שעמד לחבוט בקוואפל – לאבד את שיווי משקלו. מדאם הוץ' שרקה בזעם וקריאות בוז והתמרמרות עלו מכל היציעים. כולם, פרט ליציע סלית'רין, שקם על רגליו והריע בהתלהבות.

נל עצרה את נשימתה. פוטר התנדנד משך שנייה אחת בלתי-נגמרת על המטאטא שלו, פיו נפער בצעקה חרישית לפני שהחל ליפול לאחור, צונח למטה לעבר הדשא המוריק שנמצא מטרים רבים מתחתיו. נל חסמה את פיה שלא לצעוק, יודעת באיזו מידה החשיב סיריוס את הנער הממושקף שצנח ברגעים אלה אל הקרקע הקשה. סיריוס;- ששמט ללא היסוס את המחבט שלו וטס לעברו של ג'יימס, תופס באמתו של הנער הצנום בשניות האחרונות.

בזמן שחלף הספיק אנטונין לקלוע שלושים נקודות בעבור נבחרת סלית'רין, ומרביצן טועה הסיח את המחפש של קבוצת גריפינדור – שבדיוק דהר אחרי הסניץ' – ממסלולו. קבוצת סלית'רין, אם כן, זכתה בגביע הקווידיץ' בפעם הראשונה מזה ארבע שנים, בהפרש נקודות מרשים על נבחרת גריפינדור.

יומיים לאחר מכן, כשהזדמן לה לפגוש בסיריוס בספרייה, שאלה אותו למה לעזאזל מיהר בעקבותיו של פוטר. "אתה יודע שמדאם הוץ' מטילה לחש מרפד על המגרש," נימקה נל. "פוטר היה מבלה שלושה-ארבעה ימים במרפאה, אבל הגביע היה בידיים שלכם."

סיריוס הזדעף, מקמט את מצחו. "את באמת לא מבינה, נכון?"

"לא מבינה מה? שהפסדת לקבוצה שלך את גביע הקווידיץ'?"

"הגביע הוא כלום, צוציקית." הוא נאנח, שולח את ידו לפרוע את שיערה. "ג'יימי הוא חבר שלי. בכלל לא שקלתי- אני בכלל לא מעמיד את שני הדברים אחד מול השני. וכשראיתי את ג'יימס נופל, הדבר היחיד לעשות היה לעוף לשם במהירות האפשרית ולתפוס אותו."

"אתה אידיוט רגשני," דיווחה לו קורנליה.

סיריוס הביט בה בכעס. "ואת ילדה קטנה ומעצבנת."

"מה שתגיד."

צלצול בדלת ניער אותה משרעפיה והחזיר אותה להווה. נל מצמצה, נאנחת כשהביאה את עצמה לקום, תוהה מי לעזאזל התייצב על מפתן הבית בכיכר גרימולד12 בשעה זו של הלילה. הנקישות לא היו רמות, הבחינה. האורח, מי שלא יהיה, הכיר אפוא את הבית וידע כי אין להקיש בדלת בחוזקה. היא שמעה צעדים בחלל הבית – וודאי נימפדורה שקמה לפתוח את הדלת – ואת קרקוש המנעולים הרבים שנפתחו בזה אחר זה. רגע לאחר מכן, ניפצה צעקתה של נימפדורה את השקט המבורך.

"הארי?! מה לעזאזל אתה עושה כאן??" קראה נימפדורה בזעם. "מי נתן לך רשות לעזוב את הדארסלים??"

לכל הרוחות! היא תמלוק את צווארה של נימפדורה מאוחר יותר. האם לא עלה בדעתה של הנערה האווילית כי קומה מעליה ישן תינוק בן יומו?? דודה בלק, למרבה הצער, גילתה מידה דומה של התחשבות: לא חלפו אלא שניות בודדות לפני שזעקות השבר של גוונדולין בלק התרוממו גם הן אל הקומה השנייה, מעירות את ג'יימי, שפצח בסימפוניה משלו. קורנליה מיהרה אל מיטת הפעוט, מרימה אותו ומצמידה אותו אל חזה, מזמרת לו בלדה עתיקה אודות אביר ועלמה נאווה שרכבה עמו אל תוך הנהר העמוק. לעזאזל איתם, עם כולם. דמעות הציפו את עיניה של נל והיא מצאה את עצמה יוצאת את החדר, מוסיפה לערסל את ג'יימי המייבב. היא ירדה במדרגות בזהירות, מקפידה לתמוך בראשו העדין של התינוק, מתעלמת מנימפדורה והנער הזר שנעצו בה את עיניהם.

"דודה גוונדולין, בבקשה..." נל נאנחה בעייפות, מתייצבת מול דיוקנה של מרת בלק ההיסטרית.

"קורנליה יקירתי, וג'יימס הקטן!" התמוגגה מרת בלק, קולה צונח אוטומטית לכדי לחישה. "במה זכיתי לכבוד!"

"אני וג'יימי מנסים לישון," הסבירה קורנליה בלחש, רוכנת לנשק למצחו של התינוק הזעיר, המשהק ומתייפח עדיין. "ג'יימי, תגיד שלום לסבתא."

"שלום נסיך טהור-דם," המתה מרת בלק, אחר פנתה אל נל. "כמובן יקירתי, כמובן... גם אני עייפה."

"תרשי לי לסגור את הוילונות?"

מרת בלק הנהנה, עפעפיה נעצמים בכבדות בעת שקורנליה סגרה את וילאות הקטיפה בהינף שרביט. גם היא עצמה את עיניה, נושמת עמוקות בטרם תפנה להתמודד עם אחייניתה חסרת ההתחשבות והנער שזה מקרוב הגיע. היא נתנה לעצמה מספר שניות, אחר הסתובבה, פוקחת את עיניה. לרגע אחד של חוסר-מציאות תהתה נל האם היא עדיין חולמת והאדם שניצב מולה הוא לא אחר מג'יימס פוטר בן השש-עשרה – הנער בגללו הפסיד סיריוס את גביע הקווידיץ' לקבוצת סלית'רין; הנער שסיפק לסיריוס מחסה כאשר ברח מהבית והחבר מאובדנו לא החלים סיריוס בלק מעולם. שטות, כמובן, מפני שג'יימס פוטר נהרג לפני שנים ארוכות, נרצח על ידי אדון האופל. הנער שניצב לפניה היה, אם כן... הילד פוטר. בן חסותו של סיריוס. קורנליה קימטה את מצחה, מביטה בזעף בנער שהתבונן בה בזוג עיניים גדולות וירוקות.

"אה... היי." פוטר בלע את רוקו.

היא הרימה גבה. " _ אה, היי _ ?" חיקתה נל את הנער. "יש לך משהו לומר לי או שאתה מתכוון לשמוע בעצתה של הדודנית נימפדורה ולחזור הביתה?"

נימפדורה, שנדמתה לראות בכך אישור להמשיך, חזרה לנזוף בפוטר.

"אתה חסר אחריות לחלוטין!" לחשה האישה הצעירה בזעם. "מי נתן לך רשות לבוא?! יש לך שמץ של מושג מה דמבלדור עשה כדי להגן עלייך??"

הילד בלע את רוקו, נאחז במטאטא המרוץ שלו. אותו מטאטא שהעניק לו סיריוס בשנתו השלישית בהוגוורטס, הרהרה קורנליה.  _ ומי עוד, באמת, פרט לג'יימס פוטר, חצה את השמים כאילו נולד על מטאטא? _

"אף אחד ממכם לא הסכים לקחת אותי לכיכר-גרימולד," החזיר הארי בלחישה, מלכסן מבט לטונקס. סומק הכתים את לחייו, אך הוא המשיך בשלו. "רק רציתי לראות את הבן של סיריוס. אני מבטיח לחזור הביתה בבוקר."

"ובכן," אמרה נל, "זה הבן של סיריוס. ראית אותו, עכשיו אתה יכול ללכת. הדלת נמצאת בכיוון הזה. לילה טוב."

הפעם הייתה זו נל שזכתה למבט נזעם מנימפדורה. הארי, לעומת זאת, סימן לה להחריש.

"אממ... באור?" ביקש.

"ג'יימי ואני ישנים. תחזור מחר."

ג'יימי, שבדיוק הרים את ידו לחפון קווצת שיער סוררת, סתר את דבריה באופן חד משמעי.

הארי קימט את מצחו. "הוא לא נראה לי... אממ. ישן. במיוחד."

"זה בגלל שג'יימי לא יודע שהוא צריך לישון. הוא גרוע בדיוק כמו אבא שלו."

"ג'יימי?" היה רוך בקולו של הנער – רוך שהזכיר לה את סיריוס. נל חשקה את שפתיה, הצורך המוכר לצרוב עקבות בבשר החי מעביר בה גל של צמרמורת.

"אל תשלה את עצמך לחשוב שיש לזה קשר לאביך זכרונו לברכה. עלה בדעתי שסיריוס..." היא הניחה למשפט תלוי באוויר.

הנער הביט בה בחשש. "את... כועסת עלי." הוא אמר את הדברים בטון נוגה של קביעת עובדה.

"אם הייתי כועסת עליך היית יודע את זה." נל העניקה לו חיוך מתוק. "לא, ילד. אני לא כועסת עליך. כעס הוא רגש תפל, ריק, קהה. כמו סכין שמישהו הניח לה להחליד. לא, אני לא כועסת עליך."

"אני לא..." היא שמעה את הדמעות בקולו של הארי, ולא עמדה לעשות דבר על מנת לשכך את תחושת האשמה הנוראית שתקפה אותו. "אני לא... לא התכוונתי."

"עצוב, נכון? לפחות בלה התכוונה להרוג אותו ועשתה עבודה נקייה."

העיניים הירוקות ניצתו בחימה. "את, את...!"

נל השיבה לו מבט זהה בעוצמתו. "צודקת?"

הארי פוטר לקח נשימה עמוקה, אצבעותיו מתהדקות סביב ידית מטאטא המרוץ שלו.

"לכי לכל הרוחות, נל!" קולה של נימפדורה, רועד מרוב זעם, פילח את הדממה הרועמת של חדר המבוא.

"לא, לא..." הארי, עייף וחיוור, קטע את דבריה של ההילאית. "היא צודקת."

"היא לא יודעת כמה שהיא טועה," סיננה נימפדורה בעד שיניים חשוקות. "את-יודעת-מי-" ההילאית הצעירה היססה קלות, מעיפה מבט חטוף בנער, ואז תיקנה בנחישות. "- _וולדמורט_ , הפיל את הארי בפח," אמרה כשהיא פונה אל נל. "הוא גרם לו לחשוב שסיריוס בצרה, שאוכלי המוות מענים אותו, והארי סיכן את עצמו בניסיון להציל את סיריוס. אין לך שום זכות לבוא אל הארי בטענות! את פשוט אוהבת להכאיב לאנשים, נכון? זה גורם לך להרגיש חזקה יותר, פחות פגיעה. הופך את הכאב לנסבל יותר. אבל את יודעת משהו- זאת אשליה, נל, זה שקר, עבודה בעיניים! ואם תגרמי להארי להרגיש אשם בגלל משהו שלא הוא אחראי עליו, זה לא ייתן לך שום דבר חוץ מסיפוק רגעי." נימפדורה שכלה את זרועותיה. "עזבי את הארי. הוא לא אשם."

הדמעות שהצליחה לעצור עד לאותו רגע החלו לזלוג, נופלות על פניה כמו גשם באוגוסט. נל מצאה את עצמה מיטיבה את אחיזתה בג'יימי, מתנחמת בחומו; במשקלו של הילוד כנגד גופה. לעורו של בנה הקטן היה ריח של פודרה וחלב ואור שמש: מוזר, איך זה שיצור שזה עתה הגיח לאוויר העולם יכול להריח כמו אור שמש. סיריוס טען שלשיערה יש ריח של רוח-קיצית, חופש וים. היא חזרה מקניות בסימטת דיאגון, זכרה נל, והוא פגש אותה בכניסה לבית, פורק ממנה את החבילות בהינף שרביט. היא גערה בו, אבל כרכה את זרועותיה סביב צווארו כשהניף אותה בזרועותיו. הוא נשק לה ברעבתנות, והיא החלה להתיר את חולצתו בשעה שנשא אותה במעלה המדרגות, מעבירה את אצבעותיה על הבשר החם שמתחת. הם כשלו לאורך המסדרון, וסיריוס גישש את דרכו לחדר השינה הראשי, מניח לה להדוף את החולצה מעל זרועותיו.

לאחר מכן – זמן ארוך לאחר מכן, סיפר לה כי הוא מתגעגע אל השמש. נל שכבה כשזרועותיה פשוטות, שיערה מקיף את פניה בגלים רכים, הובנה לעומת שנהב. סיריוס, מנגד, שכב כשראשו נח על בטנה, ונדמה לעקוב אחרי הקצב האיטי של נשימותיה. 

"אני אהרוג את פיטר," שמעה את עצמה אומרת – שוב – לעבר הצללים שרחפו על פני התקרה הגבוהה. "אחרי שאהרוג אותו, תהיה אדם חופשי."

סיריוס גיחך. "כבר סיפרתי לך פעם שכמעט הרגתי אותו בעצמי?"

"באמת?" ההפתעה גרמה לה להתיישב, וסיריוס התהפך על גבו, ראשו נח בחיקה.

"בצריף המצווח, לפני שנתיים. הארי עצר בעדי-"

"-אני אהרוג את הארי."

סיריוס פרץ בצחוק. "מופרעת. את לא תהרגי אף אחד."

"אני אהרוג את מי שארצה, מתי שארצה," השיבה נל בעקשנות.

"יופי לך." הוא גלגל את עיניו, מושיט את ידו לחפון את לחיה ולקרב את פניה לשלו. הם התנשקו ארוכות לפני שפתח את פיו לדבר, והפעם, שמעה נל רצינות חדשה בקולו. "אני שמח שהארי עצר אותי," הודה לבסוף. "הוא אמר שג'יימס לא היה רוצה שאהפוך לרוצח, וזה נכון."

נל הניפה את רעמת שיערה הכהה לאחור. "אני זוכרת את פוטר. שחצן. יהיר. אני זוכרת אותו ואותך- מתעללים בסנייפ. האם זה טווח האבירות הגריפינדורית המפורסמת? איפה האבירות הזו נעצרת, סיריוס? בחברים שלך? בבני הבית שלך? באנשים שיכולים להגן על עצמם?"

הוא בלע את רוקו, עווית של כאב חוצה את פניו. "היינו צעירים וטיפשים, אני יודע-"

"ועכשיו מה? אתה מבוגר וטיפש. אל תגיד לי שאתה או פוטר הצעיר חשבתם על פטיגרו. אתם חשבתם על עצמכם. על הטוהר המוסרי שלכם. לא על פטיגרו הקטן והעלוב."

"לא, לא הארי. הארי חשב... עלי. ועל ג'יימס. וגם על פיטר, אני מאמין. הארי הוא... אחר."

היא צמצמה את עיניה, מביטה בסיריוס, שהחזיר לה מבט חידתי; עצוב, ובלתי ניתן לפענוח. "ספר לי על הארי."

"הכרת את לילי אוונס?"

"היא הגנה על סנייפ."

"הו." סיריוס החזיר לה מבט משועשע. "שום מילה על העובדה שלילי הייתה ילידת מוגלגים?"

"תלמידה מצטיינת," הדפה נל. "פוטר הלך לתוך קירות בגלל שנהג להסתכל עליה במקום לנסות ולראות לאן הוא הולך."

"אני רואה שאת זוכרת את לילי."

קורנליה זקרה את סנטרה. "ובכן, קשה היה לפספס אותה. עם רעמת השיער האדום הזה-"

"עכשיו את מתחמקת."

"מה אתה רוצה לשמוע?" שאלה בכעס. "שהכרתי את אוונס? לא, לא הכרתי אותה. לא באופן אישי, זה בטוח. אבל ידעתי מי היא, והזדמן לנו להחליף כמה מילים-" נל קימטה את מצחה. "כמו שאמרתי, היה קשה לפספס אותה. היא בערה באור... בהיר. בהיר וחזק."

סיריוס הנהן. "הארי דומה ללילי."

"יש לו שיער אדום?"

"טיפשה." הוא נישק אותה שוב. "לא, אין לו שיער אדום. הארי דומה לג'יימס אם את רוצה לדעת. אבל יש לו את הרצינות של לילי, והוא תמיד רוצה לעשות את הדבר הנכון; תמיד שם את האחרים לפני עצמו. הוא גם..." סיריוס עיווה את פניו. "יש לו את העיניים של לילי."

"אתה מתגעגע אליו."

"את קנאית."

"אני חסרת תקנה." היא משכה בכתפיה. "ואתה עדיין מתגעגע לילד פוטר."

"אני..." סיריוס בלע את רוקו. "הייתי רוצה לתת לו יותר. להיות שם בשבילו. במצב העניינים הנוכחי... טוב, זה פשוט לא רלוונטי. וגם הארי, הוא תמיד נראה כאילו לא נוח לו עם קרבה. עם תשומת לב גדולה מדי. הילד רגיל להחזיק את העולם על הגב, גם אם הייתי יכול להיות שם כדי לתמוך בו-" הוא השתתק מרים אליה אל עיניו.

"להארי לא היו הכלים להסתייע בך," השלימה נל ברכות. 

"אני דואג לו."

היא נחרה בבוז. "ובכן, אתה לא יכול להציל את כל העולם: לפעמים אנשים ייפלו מהמטאטאים שלהם ואתה לא תוכל לעשות שום דבר בנידון, מה גם שבלאו הכי רק לטובתם לספוג כמה נפילות. הילד פוטר בהחלט נשמע לי כמו מישהו שצריך ליפול מהמטאטא שלו פעם או פעמיים."

סיריוס הביט בה בזעף. "אין סיכוי. דבר ראשון, הארי הוא רוכב מעולה, ושנית, נל, לילד יש שם."

אכן, הרהרה נל. לנער שמולה היה שם. והוא הכתיף את המטאטא שלו, ופנה לעבר הדלת, בכוונה לעזוב. היא לא יכלה לתת לו לעזוב. גם מפני שאלת הנאראטיב לחשה באוזנה שסיריוס, היכן שלא יהיה, לעולם לא היה מסוגל להביט בה באותה צורה אילו היה רואה כיצד נהגה בבן-חסותו – וגם מפני שהיא עצמה ידעה, בפשטות, כי היא איננה יכולה להניח לנער ללכת מתוך מחשבה שהיא מאשימה אותו בעוול שלא ביצע. כשהיא מעמיסה על כתפיו, העמוסות בין כה וכה, את מטען הכאב והצער הפרטי שלה.

גרונה יָבַש, ונל לחלחה את שפתיה. מליחותן הקרושה של הדמעות נהפכה לבת-לוויה מוכרת בשבועות שחלפו. "פוטר...!" היא צפתה בנער כשסב על עקביו, מביט בה מתוך עיניה הירוקות של לילי אוונס.

"הלילה קר," אמרה באיטיות. "כפי שאמרה נימפדורה, דמבלדור עשה מאמץ עליון כדי לוודא שאתה מוגן. אתה לא יכול לצאת בצורה כזו..." נל טלטלה את ראשה ברוב רושם. "ובכן, יהיה חסר הגינות מצידך להסתכן ככה. אתה חייב להישאר איתנו, לפחות עד הבוקר. בוא. הייתי אומרת שנימפדורה תבשל לנו קפה, אבל אנחנו לא רוצים לחטוף הרעלת קיבה. יש בירצפת במקרר."

נימפדורה השמיעה קריאת מחאה. הארי לעומת זאת, חייך אליה. חיוך זהיר, העריכה נל, מבויש אבל לא גולמני מדי –חיוך שהסגיר יותר מן הנחוץ, ואף על פי כן ניכרה בו עמידה על המשמר. "תודה, גברת בלק."

"התואר הוא העלמה בלק," תיקנה קורנליה. "אבל אתה רשאי לקרוא לי נל."

"נל." הארי נדמה לבחון את הצלצול של שמה.

"כן, זו אני," השיבה כשהיא חוצה את חדר המבוא לכיוון המטבח. "בירצפת?"

"תודה."

נל התיישבה בכיסא הקרוב ביותר, מיטיבה את אחיזתה בג'יימי. "אני מניחה שגם נימפדורה תצטרף אלינו. שלושה בקבוקים, אם כן. הפותחן נמצא במגירה העליונה משמאל."

"טונקס עייפה וחוזרת לישון," אמרה נימפדורה. "שיהיה לשניכם המשך לילה נפלא."

נל גלגלה את עיניה נוכח עקשנותה של נימפדורה לכנות את עצמה בשם משפחתה – נוהג וולגארי ופסול לכל הדעות – אולם בירכה את אחייניתה בלילה טוב.

"שני בקבוקים," אמרה לנער שרכן אותה שעה מעל המקרר. וכשהיא מבחינה באופן שבו סקרו עיניו את הסירים והקדירות שנחו על המדפים, הוסיפה: "ותרגיש חופשי לארגן לעצמך איזו ארוחת לילה. מולי תמיד משאירה כאן מהבישולים שלה בניסיון לפטם את חברי המסדר."

היא התבוננה בהארי כשהגיח מתוך המקרר, סוקרת אותו באור העכור שמילא את המטבחים. הנער עבד בתנועות חלקות, מדויקות, שולף ומציב שני בקבוקי בירצפת על הדלפק ופותח אותם בזה אחר זה. הוא היה קטן וצנום, הבחינה נל, כמו אביו בזמנו. אולם בניגוד לג'יימס פוטר – שזרועותיו תמיד נראו ארוכות מדי, תווי פניו חדים מדי ועורו צרוב שמש – היה הארי חיוור ושברירי. היו לו העיניים הירוקות של אמו, בדיוק כפי שסיפר לה סיריוס, פה רך, דמוי-ניצן, ועור-חרסינה. פנים של בובת פורצלן, שעמדו בניגוד חד ליעילות של תנועותיו, או לצלקת דמוית הברק שחצתה את מצחו בקו אדום; זועם ומכוער. הוא הניח בקבוק של בירצפת על השולחן לפניה, עיניו פוגשות את שלה למשך רגע קצר. נל ציפתה מפוטר להסמיק, להסיט את מבטו במבוכה, אך במקום שיעשה זאת, הנער סב על עקביו, וניגש למקרר.

"אני, אה, לוקח לי משהו לאכול, זה בסדר, כן?"

"תיזהר מהעוף ביין," אמרה נל ביובש. "יהיה חבל מאוד אם אחרי כל השנים האלה תהרוג את עצמך רק בגלל שאכלת משהו שבושל על ידי נימפדורה טונקס."

נדמה היה לה כי שמעה את הארי מצחקק. "בסדר. אני אזהר."

לא נדרשו לו כי אם דקות ספורות על מנת לארגן לעצמו צלחת עמוסה מכל טוב. נל הייתה מופתעת לראות את פוטר נעצר על מקומו, מביט במזון שלפניו בקימוט מצח. "אני, אממ... את יכולה בבקשה..." הוא התבונן בה בחוסר אונים, מצביע על שרביטה של נל שנח על השולחן לפניה.

היא חייכה במתיקות. "החתול בלע לך את הלשון?"

"לא, אממ. אני לא יכול לעשות קסמים מחוץ להוגוורטס. את יכולה, בבקשה, אה, לחמם לי את האוכל?"

נל תפסה בשרביטה, מחממת את המזון שבצלחתו בהינף שרביט. "שב. אני מקווה שלא התכוונת לאכול בעמידה?"

"הו, אה..."

"יפה."

היא התבוננה בנער שהתיישב מולה. פוטר החל להשתלט ביסודיות על המזון שבצלחתו. "מרלין. אתה מתנפל על האוכל כאילו לא ראית מזון כבר חודש. מה הקרובים המוגלגיים האלה שלך עשו לך, הרעיבו אותך?"

הארי הציץ בנל מעל לערימת המזון ההולכת ומתכלה שלפניו. "אממ. לא בדיוק. דאדלי – זה הבן-דוד שלי – נמצא בדיאטה. כולנו אמורים לעזור לו."

היא הנהנה. "קום בבקשה."

"לעמוד?"

"ובכן, זה משתמע מדברי."

"למה?" הארי הביט בה בחשדנות.

"קום, עמוד על רגלייך," אמרה נל כשהיא מחווה בידה. "אני רוצה לראות אותך."

פוטר ציית בחיישנות, קם על רגליו בתנועה גולמנית וממהר לסגת לעבר הדלפק. "ככה?"

"לא, מובן שלא ככה," רטנה נל. "תתקרב. תשמוט את הזרועות. מי לימד אותך ללכת בגב כפוף? עכשיו תסתובב – לכל הרוחות והשדים, כמה אתה שוקל, הארי?"

"אממ..." הנער נשך את שפתו התחתונה. "חמישים. חמישים וחמש. משהו כזה." הארי משך בכתפיו.

"חמישים מקסימום." היא צמצמה את עיניה. "אני צודקת כשאני מעריכה שהגובה שלך נע בין מטר שבעים ושלוש למטר שבעים וחמש?"

"מטר שבעים ושלוש," מלמל הארי.

"אתה יודע שאתה סובל מתת-תזונה."

סומק הציף את פניו של פוטר. "אני בסדר. אני אוכל בהוגוורטס."

"אתה לא נמצא בהוגוורטס במהלך חופשת הקיץ," אמרה נל בחדות. "שב," הורתה לו בקול רך יותר. "תאכל."

כפי שציפתה, לא נדרש לילד זמן ארוך על מנת להשתלט על כמויות המזון שהעמיס לעצמו. תוך עשר דקות הייתה צלחתו של הארי ריקה, ואותן עיניים גדולות, ירוקות – עיניה של לילי אוונס – בחנו את נל וג'יימי במבט שהיה תמהיל של כיסופים וחשדנות. היא התבוננה בו כשקם לשטוף את הצלחת, מריץ סמרטוט לח על השולחן, ואז מתיישב בשנית, רחוק ממנה ככל האפשר. אצבעותיו של פוטר, דקות ועדינות, נסגרו סביב בקבוק הבירצפת שלו, והוא מולל את חרוזי הלחות שדבקו אליהן בין מורה לאגודל. 

"מישהו דואג לך בזמן שאתה אצל ה...קרובים המוגלגים שלך?"

הארי לחלח את שפתיו. "אני, אה, אני בדרך כלל הולך למשפחת וויזלי בסוף החופש, והרמיוני שולחת לי ממתקים דלי-קלוריות – את יודעת, ההורים שלה הם רופאי שיניים, אז זה כאילו, לא בריא לשיניים... יותר מדי סוכר-" הוא השתתק בפתאומיות, מבין לפתע כי לנל אין שמץ של מושג על מה הוא מדבר. "סיריוס היה שולח לי הרבה אוכל-" הארי העניק לה חיוך רחב, כאילו שכח בנוכחות של מי הוא נמצא – עיניו ניצתות ברגע שהזכיר את שמו של סיריוס. נל התאפקה שלא לחשוק את שפתיה.

"כן, ו...?" היא אותתה לו להמשיך.

"ובכן, הוא היה שולח את האוכל בתוך גרביים ישנות, בקסם מכווץ רגיש לאוויר – האוכל היה מתרחב ברגע שהייתי מוציא אותו. הוא אמר שהוא ילמד אותי יום אחד..." הארי בלע והמשיך. "הדארסלים לא היו יודעים כלום... הדארסלים-" חיוכו של הארי נמוג. "אלה הדודים שלי."

"אחותה של אמא שלך ובעלה?"

פוטר הנהן.

נל מצאה את עצמה סוקרת את הנער פעם נוספת, מבחינה בפרטים הקטנים שהחמיצה קודם לכן: הקמט שמעל גבתו הימנית; העיגולים הכהים מתחת לעיניו; השבריריות המטרידה, הלא-ארצית של פרקי הידיים. הזהירות הבלתי-נערית-בעליל שבה התנועע סביבה, האופן שבו הקפיד להימנע ממנה והדרך שבה ברר את מילותיו. כולם, הרהרה נל, היו אותות מטרידים. סיריוס נהג לספר לה פעם אחר פעם כמה היה רוצה להביא את הארי לחיות איתו, אך היא מעולם לא תארה לעצמה שיש בכך יותר מאשר כמיהה לסממנים של בית: געגועים לנער ואולי לחבר מת. זאת ועוד, נל ידעה היטב כי המחשבה להוציא ילד מביתם של קרובי משפחתו – שם הוא בטוח ומוגן – כדי לחיות עם אסיר נמלט באחוזה אפלה, היא מגוחכת אם לא בלתי אפשרית. ובכן – היה עליה להטיל ספק לעיתים קרובות יותר. לחקור את מניעיו של סיריוס במקום להשתאות להם. במקום להתבוסס בתחושת העליונות המזויפת שלה.

מדקרת של כאב פלחה את לבה לשניים. באיזו מידה הכירה את הגבר אותו התיימרה לאהוב? הדרך לכספת בה מחביא האדם האחר את סודותיו האפלים מוארת באינספור נרות – אבל האם השכלת להבחין גם בפריטי האמנות שבחדרים שטופי השמש...? נל עצמה את עיניה, ופקחה אותן בנחישות, מתבוננת בנער פוטר. "הוא רצה להביא אותך לכאן."

הארי מצמץ. "כן. אני יודע."

היא חשקה את לסתה. "אז למה לעזאזל?"

"אני מוגן שם. וולדמורט לא יכול לפגוע בי כשאני אצל הדארסלים." פוטר משך בכתפיו.

נל קפאה נוכח השימוש בשם המפורש. ג'יימי, שהרגיש בשינוי, השמיע ייבבה קלה, והיא מיהרה להסות אותו, מנענעת אותו ברכות ולוחשת לו מילים בגאלית, מזמרת שיר ערש ישן נושן שהאומנת שלה עצמה הייתה נוהגת לשיר לנל. הארי, מעברו השני של השולחן, הביט באם ובתינוקה, לא מוכן למבט הארסי שנעצה בו נל ברגע שהתינוק נרגע בזרועותיה. "אתה חושב שאתה אמיץ, אבל הגבול בין אומץ לב לפזיזות ולטיפשות הוא דק. לעולם הקסמים יש סיבה טובה לפחד מאדון האופל. הפחד שומר אותנו בחיים. האמיצים משלמים את המחיר."

הוא טלטל את ראשו. "את טועה."

"אני טועה?"

הארי הנהן – בהיסוס, ואז ביתר נחרצות. "אנשים יכולים לשבת בבית שלהם ולפחד מוולדמורט ולקרוא לו בכל מיני כינויים, ואת יודעת משהו? בסוף הוא עדיין יגיע אליהם והם ימותו. וולדמורט הוא וולדמורט לא משנה איך אנחנו קוראים לו, אבל זה כן  _ משנה אותנו _ . ואם נשב ונחכה לו, אנחנו נהיה מוכנים פחות, חזקים פחות, ויש יותר סיכוי שנמות. אבל אם נקרא לו בשם שלו, ונעיז להתמודד איתו..." הארי בלע את רוקו, משפיל את עיניו. "אולי אנחנו נהיה אלה שננצח במלחמה הזאת."

נל הביטה בו בעצב. "אבל באיזה מחיר?"

הארי משך בכתפיו, וקורנליה מצאה את עצמה מאמצת את ג'יימי קרוב יותר אל חזה, רוכנת לנשק לראש הקטן, העדין, שפלומת שיער שחורה מכסה אותו.

"הייתי בת תשע-עשרה כשאחי הגדול מת. הוא היה בן עשרים וארבע- מבוגר מסיריוס בשלוש שנים. אוכל-מוות. הוא וסיריוס..." נל קימטה את מצחה. "אבא ובני הזוג בלק תמיד קיוו שסיריוס ואלאן – זה שמו של אחי – ימצאו שפה משותפת, אבל אני מניחה שזה היה אבוד מראש. אלאן תמיד היה דומה מדי לבני המשפחה... וסיריוס... סיריוס היה סיריוס. הם תעבו אחד את השני. אני זוכרת שכשאלאן מת, נהרג על ידי הילאים – חשבתי לעצמי- לסיריוס זה לא יקרה. סיריוס בחר מסלול אחר. סיריוס התמיין לגריפינדור. בסיריוס יש משהו... יש בו משהו עקום. משהו שבור או מואר או שגוי או נכון... משהו אחר. סיריוס לא ימות כמו שהאח שלי מת. מה ידעתי בגיל תשע-עשרה?" קורנליה טלטלה את ראשה. "לא ידעתי כלום."

מעברו האחר של השולחן, הביט בה הארי בזוג עיניים גדולות – עיניה של הנערה שלא היססה להיחלץ לעזרתו של סנייפ, ולעמוד מול שני הנערים הפופולאריים ביותר בבית הספר. עיניה של האישה שהתייצבה מול אדון האופל ומסרה את חייה בעבור בנה התינוק. לרגע, מצאה את עצמה נזכרת בסוורוס, שברגעים האינטימיים ביותר חשב על לילי אוונס ולא על האישה שבזרועותיו.  _ גם סיריוס,  _ הרהרה נל בשמץ סרקאזם, _ זכר את לילי בחיבה גדולה מדי _ .  _ אצטרך להוסיף אותה לרשימת הקורבנות הוירטואליים שלי _ .

"אני מצטער," אמר הארי לבסוף.

נל הנהנה. "כולנו מצטערים. וזה לא עוזר לאף אחד."

הם ישבו בשתיקה משך זמן ארוך, נל מערסלת את ג'יימי והארי מתבונן בשניהם, מבטו נודד מפניה החיוורים של נל לפניו העגלגלים, הקורנים של בנה. לבסוף, לקראת ארבע בבוקר, לאחר שנל מצאה את עצמה מפהקת ארוכות, הציע הארי כי אולי הגיע הזמן שתשכיב את ג'יימי לישון. היא הבחינה כי הנער מביט בתינוק בצורה מוזרה, עורגת כמעט, ורעיון החל קורם עור וגידים במוחה. האפשרות הייתה רחוקה מלשאת חן בעיניה, אבל כשהביטה בזוג הידיים העדינות, הלבנות, שנחו על שולחן האלון, ידעה נל כי בנה יהיה בטוח בידיים האלה. "אתה רוצה להחזיק אותו?"

הארי הסתכל עליה בפליאה. "אני יכול?"

נל גלגלה את עיניה. "קדימה, אני לא משמיעה הצעות פעמים." היא הרימה את ג'יימי בזהירות, מעבירה את התינוק המנומנם להארי. הנער אחז בתינוק בחרדת-קודש של ממש, כאילו יישבר אם רק יגע בו בצורה לא נכונה.

"ג'יימי הוא תינוק אמיתי מאוד," הפטירה נל. "ועם קיבולת ריאות מרשימה. אני לא ממליצה לך לשמוט אותו בטעות, אחרת אדון האופל יתאכזב מאוד לדעת שמישהו הרג אותך לפניו, אבל ג'יימי לא עתיד להישבר אם פשוט תחזיק אותו."

הארי היה שקוע מדי בתינוק שבזרועותיו מכדי להקדיש תשומת לב לדבריה. "הוא דומה לסיריוס."

"הוא בן פחות משבוע. אי אפשר לדעת."

"לא, לא," מחה פוטר. "יש להם את אותן עיניים. ומשהו בפנים."

נל מצאה את עצמה מתייצבת לצידו של הנער, כמעט בעל כורחה. "אולי."

הארי חייך, ופנה להחזיר לה את ג'יימי. נל קלטה את בנה הפעוט בזרועותיה, מנענעת את התינוק עד שטרטורי המחאה שלו שככו והוא שקע שוב בשינה עמוקה.

פוטר זע באי-נוחות על מקומו. "אני מצטער, את יודעת..."

היא בלעה את רוקה. "זה לא משנה עכשיו."

"זה משנה לי."

"זו לא אשמתך," אמרה נל ביובש.

הארי הביט בה בכעס. "את לא באמת חושבת ככה."

"אז...?"

"אני מצטער."

נל הנהנה בעייפות. "אני סולחת לך. בוא, אתה לא חוזר... לשם. לא אם זה תלוי בי. בבית הזה יש מספיק חדרים, מרלין יודע שאתה יכול להתאכסן באחד מהם."

"דמבלדור?" קולו של הארי התרומם בשאלה חרישית.

"דמבלדור לא יגיד כלום." עיניה פגשו בעיניו הגדולות, הדובבות של הנער. "הוא יודע שאף אחד כבר לא שולח לך אוכל מוחבא בתוך גרביים."


	4. נרקיסה - I

הם ישבו על אדן החלון הרחב שבחדר השינה הראשי, צופים ברקיע השחור כפי שמצאו את עצמם עושים בכל לילה מן הלילות האחרונים. הארי, כך גילתה נל, סבל מסיוטים שטרפו את שנתו, ולה היה ג'יימי שהפך את שעות השינה שלה בין כך ובין כך. היא מעולם לא תארה לעצמה שתמצא שפה משותפת עם נער בן-עשרה, אבל נדמה כאילו החסרים שלהם הפכו אותם דומים בצורה משונה: רִיק נמשך לרִיק, חושך קורא לחושך. זה, והחסר הנוראי, הראשון במעלה, שהיה סיריוס. כשצעיף קרישי דם מכסה את עיניה, לא היה דבר שיגרום לנל להכיר באבדן פרט לאבדן הפרטי שלה – כמו תחושת העליונות שהייתה סוליטארית, גם האבל, הרהרה קורנליה, היה עניין אישי.  _ אנוכי _ . ואז הגיע הנער הזה, שאהב ונזקק לסיריוס לא פחות ממנה, ואולי אפילו יותר. כניסתו של הארי לחייה לא עמעמה את האובדן. אדרבא: יתכן שאף הדגישה אותו. אבל היא אילצה את נל לפקוח את עיניה, ובמידה מסוימת, להתחיל ללקט את השברים, להניח אותם בקופסת נעליים ישנה, ואולי – יום אחד כשתהיה חזקה מספיק לעשות זאת: להדביק את הפיסות אלה לאלה.

"תספרי לי על סיריוס-" קולו של הארי ניער אותה משרעפיה.

נל מצמצה, מתבוננת בנער שהיה ספון בצללים. "מה אתה רוצה לדעת עליו?"

פוטר קימט את מצחו. "למשל... איך הוא היה בתור ילד?"

"הו." האוויר השתחרר מריאותיה בנשימה עמוקה. "איך סיריוס היה בתור ילד... תזזיתי. פעיל מאוד. אף פעם לא נשאר במקום אחד יותר מכמה דקות ברצף. חסר מנוחה. גוונדולין הייתה משתגעת. היא אף פעם לא ידעה איך להתייחס אל ילדים, וסיריוס..." קורנליה משכה בכתפיה.

"למה היא שנאה אותו?"

"גוונדולין?"

פוטר הביט בה בריכוז. "ככה קוראים לאמא של סיריוס?"

"גוונדולין הלנה רוזייר בלק."

הארי הנהן, מסמן לה להמשיך.

נל לחלחה את שפתיה, מצחה מתקמט בזעף כשניסתה לשחזר את הסיבות למערכת היחסים העוינת, הלא-טבעית בין סיריוס לאמו. "גוונדולין בלק אף פעם לא הייתה אישה קלה. לא כלפי עצמה, לא כלפי הבנים. סיריוס במיוחד. אני חיבבתי אותה מאוד – סיריוס אף פעם לא הצליח להבין מה לי ולה. אני מתארת לעצמי שהוא רצה שאקח את הצד שלו – מה ש... לא נראה רלוונטי, נכון לתקופה מסוימת. הייתי מדברת הרבה עם גוונדולין. במיוחד כשהתבגרתי מעט. כשהייתי צעירה יותר נהגתי לחשוב שהטינה שלה כלפי סיריוס היא סוג של...." נל צמצמה את עיניה. "תגובה בלתי נמנעת. היה לה קשה להתמודד איתו והיא הגיבה בקטנוניות. בצרות עין. מפני שהיא הייתה אדם כזה. בשלב מסוים הסתבר לי שבמהלך ההיריון עם סיריוס גוונדולין ציפתה לבת. רצתה בת. ואז לאחיו של ארמאנד, יוליסס, נולדה נרקיסה, וגוונדולין..." מבטה של נל תעה בחלל. "אני חושבת שהיא פשוט ראתה בזה כשלון אישי."

הארי חשק את לסתותיו. "את מנסה להצדיק אותה."

"שאלת שאלה – אני מנסה להשיב עליה."

"את מנסה להסביר לי למה זה בסדר שהיא עשתה מה שהיא עשתה," השיב הארי בכעס.

נל הניחה לעיניה לנדוד אל מחוץ לחלון. "אתה רוצה שאפסיק לאהוב את גוונדולין מפני שהיא נכשלה לאהוב את סיריוס."

"אני לא מבין איך את יכולה לאהוב אותה אחרי כל מה שהיא עשתה."

"אני יכולה מפני שהכרתי אותה." נל הביטה בו בעצב. "מפני שאני יודעת שהנסיבות הפכו אותה למה שהיא. בגלל שאהבתי אותה כמות שהיא."

הארי שיכל את זרועותיו.

"לא היו לה חיים קלים. היא נאנסה בגיל ארבע-עשרה על ידי אחיה הבכור, וארמאנד כמעט החזיר אותה הביתה ברגע שהסתבר לו שמשפחת רוזייר מכרה לו סחורה פגומה." היא נעצרה על מנת להתבונן בנער. "ארמאנד עצמו היה אדם קשה – מבריק, מנוכר, בלתי נגיש. אלים מילולית. בתור נערה צעירה לא הבנתי מה עומד מאחורי ההחלטה של סיריוס לעזוב את הבית הזה. אני עדיין... לא יכולה לאשר-" היא בלעה את רוקה, "הרבה מהבחירות שלו. אבל אני כן יכולה לומר בדיעבד שהאווירה הייתה... קודרת. מעיקה. אני יכולה להבין למה הוא התכוון כשהוא אמר לי שנמאס לו לחכות שהמקום הזה יפסיק להרגיש כמו כלא."

"הו." פוטר, שעד לאותו רגע עטה ארשת קדורנית, נעץ בה מבט מוזר. "היית מגיעה לכאן... בתור... ילדה?"

"כן, כמובן," השיבה נל. "ארמאנד בלק היה ראש המשפחה והמרכז הרוחני שלה. כשהוא היה שולח את העורב שלו אבא היה קופץ לדום. לפעמים התארחנו אני ואלאן או אני והדודניות נרקיסה ובלה גם בחופשת הקיץ, אבל בעיקר התכנסנו בגרימולד 12 כדי לציין מועדים דתיים, חגיגות משפחתיות וכולי."

"זה נשמע נחמד, אני מתכוון...שיש לך משפחה גדולה, לעשות איתה הכל. להיות חלק ממנה. לי יש רק את בני הזוג דארסלי. ודאדלי." הארי משך בכתפיו. 

"דאדלי?"

"הבן-דוד שעושה דיאטה."

"-שוקל כמו לווייתן ומקנטר אותך בכל הזדמנות?" השלימה נל.

"משהו כזה."

היא הביטה ברקיע האפל, מנסה לאתר את אותם כוכבים בודדים שאורם הצליח לחדור בעד מעטה הערפיח. "גם אני אף פעם לא חיבבתי את נרקיסה. היא הייתה קנטרנית, מרוכזת בעצמה. בטוחה שכל העולם נוצר כדי לשרת אותה."

הארי כיווץ את שפתיו. "כמו הבן שלה."

"כן? אז אני וודאי מתארת אותה בצורה חד משמעית מדי." היא צבטה את גשר אפה, נאנחת. "הזדמן לי לפגוש את מאלפוי הבן. נרקיסה לא הייתה כזו. היא הייתה... הרבה יותר מאופקת. אני יודעת שהיו לה הקונפליקטים שלה. מאלפוי הוא מפונק ויהיר והוא נותן לזה להסיח אותו. נרקיסה הרבה יותר אינטליגנטית. אבל אולי אני אומרת את זה מפני שאני מכירה את נרקיסה טוב יותר ממה שאני – או אתה, מכירים את דראקו." נל פנתה להתבונן בהארי. "נרקיסה היא לא מרשעת. היא גם לא אטומה וחסרת לב. אבל הנסיבות הביאו אותה לקבל את ההחלטות הלא נכונות."

_ וכמה מההחלטות שעשינו _ , הרהרה נל,  _ היו תוצר של אירוע אקראי כביכול _ . משהו שמחוץ משליטתנו. נרקיסה בחרה באיזה צד לתמוך במאבק המתמשך בין תומכי אדון האופל לבין עולם הקסמים, אולם היא לא בחרה לאיזו משפחה להיוולד ואילו דעות לינוק משד אמה. נרקיסה בחרה להינשא ללוציוס מאלפוי, אך לא יכלה לעשות דבר כדי שהגבר היחיד שרצתה מעולם יחזיר לה אהבה. נרקיסה בחרה בנל כאויבת – מרלין, הן בחרו זו בזו, ואפילו באדם שיקשור את ידיהן – אבל נרקיסה סירבה לקבל זאת, סירבה להאמין שבן-דודה יאהב דווקא את קורנליה, הכהה ונטולת שמחת החיים.

נל זכרה את נשף הולנטיין בשנתה החמישית; את ההכנות האינטנסיביות שקדמו לו, יום הנשף ונשף הולנטיין עצמו. הייתה זו הפעם הראשונה והאחרונה משך שלושת העשורים הראשונים בחייה שסיריוס בלק אחז בה בזרועותיו והיא זכרה זאת בחדות כאילו התרחשו הדברים אתמול. נל והדודניות בלה ונרקיסה ניצלו את חופשת הכריסטמס ("יול," התעקש היפוליטוס) על מנת ללכת לסמטת דיאגון ולרכוש לעצמן שמלות נשף. כיוון שהדודניות עמדו על כך, נמנעו השלוש מחנותה של מדאם מלקין – שמכרה שמלות נאות אולם כאלה שיצאו מפס הייצור – והלכו ישר לעידית שבעידית. טיפאני גרינגראס, בעלת חנות היוקרה 'סאפו', כך סיפרה נרקיסה, הייתה מבארת הכרה, ויכלה להיכנס לתוך מוחך על מנת לראות את הבגד אודותיו חלמת. העלמה טיפאני, בת לשושלת גרינגראס שירדה ממעמדה (ובנקודה זו היו השלוש נועצות זו בזו מבטים מלאי משמעות) הייתה גם יצרנית בגדים מומחית שלמדה את מלאכתה בפאריס.

"מרגע שהבהרת לה באיזו מן שמלה את מעוניינת," אמרה נרקיסה, "את בסך הכל צריכה לחכות חמש דקות והיא מכשפת לך את השמלה."

בלה בת הארבע-עשרה הנהנה בידענות. "כמובן שכל זה רק עולה איזה הון-תועפות." שתי האחיות צחקקו.

"אבל מובן שלאף בן בלק לא צריכה להיות בעיה לשלם סכום כזה," הוסיפה נרקיסה.

נרקיסה, בניגוד לאחותה הצעירה ממנה, ידעה היטב כי אותה שנה נקלעו בני הכפר הסמוך לנגרו ארקס לקשיים כלכליים. העובדה כי היפוליטוס בלק הזקן כמעט ורוקן את הכספת שלו על מנת לסייע להם לאחר החורף הקשה, גם היא לא נעלמה ממנה. זאת ועוד: נרקיסה בלק הכירה את גאוותו העיקשת, המסונוורת כמעט של היפוליטוס. "אף ילד שלי לא יקבל פחות מבן בלק אחר," הצהיר פעם, ועמד בהבטחתו. הענף הסקוטי של המשפחה מעולם לא היה עשיר בדומה לחלקיה האחרים, אך בניו היו גאים יותר, עקשנים יותר ונחושים יותר בדעתם. ונרקיסה בלק הייתה נחושה בדעתה לגרום לנל להוציא מכספו, הזעום כעת, של אביה. או להביך אותו, לחלופין. ברי היה לה כי אם תסרב לרכוש שמלה בחנותה של העלמה גרינגראס, לא יחלוף זמן רב בטרם ידלפו החדשות במורד עופאי האילן המשפחתי. קורנליה ידעה כי היפוליטוס יעדיף להוציא את המעות האחרונות שלו מאשר לעמוד נבוך מול ארמאנד או יוליסס.

היא חייכה אפוא אל נרקיסה, במחשבה שמאוחר יותר תמצא דרך להפוך את רוע הגזירה. "כמובן."

נל הייתה האחרונה להיכנס לחנותה של העלמה גרינגראס, והיא מצאה את עצמה סוקרת בעיניים גדולות את החלל המעוצב. 'סאפו' עצמה הייתה חנות צרה ומוארכת: מגוון חוטים ואריגים משובחים נחו על מדפי מהגוני מלוטשים בקפידה; הול רחב ידיים מוביל לעבר מה שהיה – להערכתה של קורנליה – אולם תצוגה; מרצפות השיש מבריקות במידה כזו שנל יכלה לראות בהן את פניה. תמונות פרי מכחולם של אמנים ידועי-שם קישטו את הקירות, ופסל מוזר, עשוי אבן גיר משויפת הצל על עמדת המכירה. העלמה גרינגראס עצמה הייתה אישה קטנה ונעימה למראה, גזרתה העגלגלה מעט עטופה בחלוק קוסמים מחויט בצבע ורוד חיוור. היא ברכה את השלוש לשלום, רוכנת לנשק ללחייה של נרקיסה שהייתה לקוחה קבועה.

"שלום בנות, נרקיסה," ברכה אותן גרינגראס. "איך אני יכולה לעזור לכן?"

נרקיסה, כצפוי, לא הסתפקה בהצגה תכליתית של מטרתן, אלא נסחפה לשיחת חולין עם גרינגראס, ששמחה לבת-שיחה לבבית כמו העלמה בלק. כשהיא מתבוננת בטיפאני גרינגראס מזווית עיניה, סוקרת את הפנים העגלגלות והתלתלים הבלונדיניים שגרמו לה לחשוב על פסלוני המלאכים שראתה פעם בחדרן של הרייבנקלואיות בנות השנה החמישית – ביניהן שתי ילידות מוגלגים – הרהרה נל האם גרינגראס יודעת מה טיבו של האדם איתו היא מדברת. האם יש לה שמץ של מושג שנרקיסה היא נחש, מתנמנמת באור השמש הזהוב, בלתי מזיקה למראה, עד לרגע שבו היא מסתערת עליך מתוך השיחים ונועצת את ניבי הארס שלה בבשרך החשוף.

בזו אחר זו התייצבו הדודניות מול טיפאני גרינגראס. נרקיסה, שהייתה הראשונה, יצרה קשר עין עם המעצבת, מניחה לעלמה גרינגראס להפעיל עליה את כישורי ביאור ההכרה שלה.

שפתיה של הנערה בת השבע-עשרה נמתחו בחיוך רחב בעת שטיפאני גרינגראס החמיאה לטעמה הטוב. "משי גולמי בצבע צהוב קרם... איזו בחירה נהדרת!" גרינגראס אחזה בשרביטה, מנופפת בו כה וכה בהתלהבות. "את תראי זוהרת, יקירתי. כמו כוכב שנפל מן השמים וצנח לאדמה. כל הנערים יביטו רק בך."

נרקיסה העניקה למעצבת את אחד מחיוכיה הבוהקים ביותר. "תודה לך, טיפאני."

אפילו נל עצמה לא יכלה שלא להתפעל בעת שדודניתה הגיחה מתא ההלבשה כשהיא לבושה בשמלת הנשף שעיצבה לה טיפאני גרינגראס. המשי הצהוב חבק את גזרתה החטובה של נרקיסה, מבליט את שדיה המלאים ומותניה הצרות וגולש למטה במפל של אריג. השמלה הסתחררה סביבה כאשר נעה כה וכה, מדגישה את החן הטבעי של תנועותיה; גון הקרם הצהבהב מדגיש את הבלונד של שיערה והסומק הקל בלחייה, גורם לעיניים האפורות לנצנץ כזוג כוכבים. נרקיסה הייתה יפיפייה, וידעה זאת. היא גם לא היססה לחייך אל נל, במבט שהבהיר לנערה הצעירה יותר כי נרקיסה לא תהסס לעשות שימוש ביתרונות העומדים לרשותה.

קורנליה נשמה עמוקות, צופה בבלאטריקס עוברת את אותו תהליך ומגיחה מתא ההלבשה בשמלת נשף בסגול מלודרמטי. הן נרקיסה והן טיפאני גרינגראס עשו כמיטב יכולתן לשכנע את בת הארבע-עשרה להוריד מעט מהאפקט הגותי של השמלה, ולאחר מאמצים רבים, הסכימה בלה להחליף את הקטיפה הסגולה בברוקאד סגול, לקצר מעט את השובל ולוותר על המחוך האימתני למראה לטובת משהו אלגנטי קצת יותר.

לבסוף, הגיע הרגע ממנו חששה נל יותר מכל. האם לסרב לנרקיסה ולהביך את היפוליטוס? היא לא יכלה לעשות זאת. יהיה עליה לחשוב על מוצא אחר. אבל מה? לא נותר לה כי אם להתייצב מול העלמה גרינגראס ולהניח לזו לחטט במוחה.

_ שחור... שחור... שחור... _ לחשש קול קטן אי שם במעמקי תודעתה.  _ האם את לובשת משהו פרט לשחור?  _ הוסיף הקול ושאל.

נל מצמצה, מתבוננת בטיפאני גרינגראס שניצבה מולה והביטה בה בשעשוע. המעצבת עדיין אחזה בשרביטה, עיניה מצומצמות בריכוז כשפשפשה בתודעתה של נל.

_ אז עדיין לא חשבת על שמלה לנשף _ , פטפט הקול הקטן.  _ אני מניחה שאוכל לייעץ לך _ .

נל משכה בכתפיה.  _ עצבי לי מה שאת מוצאת לנכון _ , מצאה את עצמה חושבת.

"חדל ביאור הכרה!" הכריזה גרינגראס. "יש לי בדיוק את השמלה המושלמת עבורך." וכשהיא מנופפת בשרביטה, זימנה גרינגראס סרט מדידה מכושף שלקח בזריזות את מידותיה של נל. בה בעת, בקצהה השני של החנות, קיפצו מספר סלילים מהמדפים, ומספר חוטים שונים החלו להיטוות זה בזה: ורוד בהיר; לבן צח; מספר גוונים שונים של כסף; ירוק יער; אדום יין וסגול עמוק. קורנליה קימטה את מצחה, מתבוננת בגרינגראס. בעבור נרקיסה ובלאטריקס, לא היה על המעצבת כי אם לזמן את גליל המשי שנשא חן בעיניה ביותר ולפתוח במלאכת יצירת השמלה.

"אני יוצרת בדיוק את האריג המתאים," אמרה גרינגראס כתשובה לשאלה שבעיניה. "משי, בשילוב עם קורי עכביש – בלי בלוטות הדבק כמובן. האריג העדין, הדק והמתרפק ביותר. בצבע של קרני ירח." טיפאני גרינגראס נראתה מרוצה מעצמה להפליא. "לאף נערה בהוגוורטס לא תהיה שמלה כמו שלך." 

נרקיסה, ממקומה שבצד, שמרה על ארשת נייטרלית, בעת שבלאטריקס התבוננה בהליך הטוויה בהשתאות. נל, לעומתן, עקבה אחרי גרינגראס כשהיא נושכת את שפתיה, מחשבת כמה אוניות ישלם היפוליטוס על כל נפנוף של שרביט. לנגד עיניהן, הלכה השמלה המרהיבה ביותר שראתה נל מימיה קורמת עור וגידים, אבל היא לא יכלה להנות מהעובדה שהשמלה הזו תשתייך לה- לא יכלה להנות מהמחשבה שתרקוד בשמלה הזו באולם הגדול- תלכוד, אולי, את תשומת לבו של סיריוס, בזכות השמלה. כמה כפריים יוכלו להעביר את החורף בשלום אם רק יימחל היפוליטוס על גאוותו? מה שמו של התינוק העתיד להיספות בקור הנורא של הרמות ההרריות, כיוון שבכסף הטוב בו שילמה נל בעבור השמלה הזו, יכלו בני בלק של נגרו ארקס לקנות עצי הסקה ומזון בשביל האריסים שלהם?

בלב כבד שירכה נל את דרכה לחדר ההלבשה, פושטת את בגדיה בזריזות ועוטה על עצמה את שמלת הנשף שעיצבה לה טיפאני גרינגראס. השמלה הייתה יפיפייה והלמה את נל להפליא: הראי המכושף שעל הקיר לא חדל לומר לה זאת. אף על פי כן, פשטה את השמלה, לא טורחת לצאת לחלל החנות ולדגמן אותה בפני העלמה גרינגראס ושתי הדודניות בלק. היא תרכוש את השמלה הארורה, תמצא דרך להיפטר ממנה, אבל לא תצעד בפני נרקיסה כמו דרור פשוט בנוצות טווס שאולות.

היא סירבה להשיב להפצרותיה של בלאטריקס כשזו שאלה אותה פעם אחר פעם מדוע היא מסרבת לדגמן בפניהן את השמלה, מתעלמת מהמבט המוזר על פניה של גרינגראס או מקנטוריה של נרקיסה שהצטרפה במרץ לאחותה הקטנה. מחירו של התענוג: שלוש מאות אוניות, כמעט וגרם לנל להחסיר פעימה, אך היא שילמה ללא היסוס, מחייבת את חשבונו של אביה בגרינגוטס.

נרקיסה תצטער על היום שבו התעסקה עם קורנליה בלק.

בשובה לנגרו ארקס, הגישה נל את החשבונית לאביה. היפוליטוס בלק החוויר למקרא הסכום, אך לא אמר מילה.

"אני עומדת להחזיר את השמלה," הודיעה לו נל. "אין לי כוונה ללכת לנשף הטיפשי הזה בכל מקרה."

"את לא תעשי שום דבר כזה."

היא זקפה את גבה, מיישרת את כתפיה. "כן אבא."

נל שבה להוגוורטס במצב רוח קודר, מקללת בלבה את נרקיסה, כמו גם את גאוותו הארורה של היפוליטוס. היא לא תלך לנשף ויהי מה. מצידה, יכולה השמלה להירקב בקופסת הקרטון המצועצעת בה הניחה אותה טיפאני גרינגראס, עטופה בנייר השעווה המרשרש שלה עד קץ כל הימים. היא הייתה נחושה בדעתה להתעלם מההכנות לנשף ככל שאלה הלכו והתגברו, משחירה או מפוצצת את הלבבות האדומים שריחפו בחלל האולם הגדול ובמסדרונות הטירה, ודוחה בנחרצות את גדעון פרואיט אחרי שהנער המסכן אזר אומץ ובקש אותה להיות בת-זוגם לנשף. אפילו רוזמרי השקולה בדרך כלל נשברה בשבוע שלפני הולנטיין וצעקה על נל כי היא בלתי נסבלת לחלוטין. נרקיסה, כך סיפרה לה בלאטריקס, התכוונה ללכת לנשף כשהיא שעונה על זרועו של אנטונין דולוחוב, וסיריוס עדיין לא הזמין אף אחת, כנראה מתוך מחשבה שכל בנות הוגוורטס ישמרו את עצמן למענו.  _ הפרחח היהיר _ , חשבה נל במרירות. העובדה שבנות הוגוורטס שיתפו איתו פעולה בהחלט לא הועילה ללמד את סיריוס את מקומו.

השנתיים שחלפו חוללו בסיריוס שינויים מהותיים, חלקם לטובה, חלקם לרעה. ההחלטיות הנערית, הנמהרת, שדחפה אותו לברוח מהבית הפכה לביטחון עצמי הגובל בשחצנות. הוא היה מבריק, מודע ליכולותיו – הוא היה מושך, וידע זאת. היא חשה שהיה בו איזשהו תסכול- חוסר שקט שסיריוס ביטא בהתקפי פעילות היפראקטיביים. האכזריות שהייתה בו כילד נמוגה, והתחלפה באיכות חדה יותר, ממוקדת יותר. לא אכזריות, הרהרה נל, אבל קור. כנער, היה סיריוס בלק נגיש. כעת, על סף הבגרות, הרגישה כאילו הוא מתחיל לאטום את עצמו. והיא חששה לו. קינאה לו. תהתה שמא היא משתגעת. לאורך כל שנות ילדותה, היו היא וסיריוס נפגשים בבית בכיכר גרימולד. הם לא היו מבלים זמן ארוך ביחד מפאת אילוצים שונים, אבל השעות שכן העבירו זה בחברתה של זו היו מלאות משמעות. הם נהגו לרבוץ זה לצד זו מול האח שבחדרו, משוחחים, קולים מרשמלו באש הבוערת, ונל הייתה מעבירה את אצבעותיה בשיערותיו של סיריוס ומאזינה לו מדקלם קטעים בגאלית. מאז העזיבה... ובכן, משהו היה שונה. הוא נדמה... מסוגר יותר. יותר נואש. אבוד, חסר מטרה. הוא יצא עם כל הבנות בהוגוורטס וזרק אותן בזו אחר זו – ונדמה אדיש למבטים החדים שנעצה בו ממקומה שבשולחן סלית'רין. הם התעלמו זה מזו כשחלפו האחד על פני השנייה במסדרונות: סיריוס לא פנה אליה ונל לא העלתה בדעתה לפנות אליו. אולי, היו שניהם מסונוורים. אולי הייתה היא היחידה שמסונוורת. היא סירבה להשלות את עצמה לחשוב כי הוא מרגיש משהו כלפיה. 

לפעמים, כששכבה במיטת האפיריון שלה, אור הירח זורם בין הכילות המוסטות, מצאה את עצמה תוהה מה מכל זה היה נהיר לנרקיסה. האם גם דודניתה היפיפייה יכלה לראות את העיגולים הכהים שמתחת לעיניו, והאם גם היא מצאה את עצמה נאכלת מבפנים כשכל שבוע או שבועיים התלוותה אל סיריוס נערה אחרת. נל העדיפה – רצתה לחשוב – שלא, אבל המבטים הנוּגים, הרדופים, שנעצה נרקיסה בבן-דודן, סיפרו את האמת. נרקיסה וקורנליה יכלו לשנוא זו את זו, אבל שתיהן אהבו את סיריוס בלק.

וסיריוס בלק, חשבה קורנליה בזעם, היה הסיבה האמיתית בגללה מצאה את עצמה עם שמלה בשווי שלוש-מאות אוניות. עד כאן! הגיע הזמן לשים לזה סוף! כשהיא פותחת את תיבת המצעים בה הניחה את השמלה המקוללת, שלפה נל את תיבת הקרטון הארוזה עדיין. כשהיא מזמנת עט ובקבוק דיו, רשמה את כתובתה של החנות על גב האריזה, ומבלי להמתין לדיו שתתייבש, לקחה את החבילה בזרועותיה ועזבה בסערה את מגורי סלית'רין.

הדרך מן המרתפים לינשופיה לא הייתה קצרה במיוחד אולם נל גמעה אותה בעשר דקות, מתעלמת מן התלמידים שעמדו בדרכה. היא לא הבחינה בדמות הגבוהה שפסעה מחוץ לינשופיה, וסביר להניח שגם לו הייתה רואה כי מישהו עומד בפתח הייתה חולפת על פניו בצעד מהיר. עם זאת, במצב רוחה הנוכחי, הייתה נל מרוגזת ועצבנית מכדי לראות שמשהו או מישהו מפרידים בינה לבין הינשוף הקרוב ביותר.  _ למר גורלסקי _ , כך קראה שנים מספר לאחר מכן,  _ היה חוש הומור מוזר _ , וקורנליה הסכימה בכל לבה. רק חוש ההומור המוזר של מר גורלסקי יכול להביא אותה להתנגש דווקא בסיריוס.

היא השמיעה קריאה של רוגז, רוכנת להרים את החבילה שנשמטה מבין ידיה. סיריוס היה זריז יותר. מספר ינשופים הציצו מכוכיהם לשמע השאון הפתאומי, אחר נסוגו פנימה, לתוך האפלולית המבורכת.

"סאפו, סמטת דיאגון שלושים וחמש," סיריוס שרק בהתפעלות, מחזיק בחבילה הרחק מהישג ידה של קורנליה. "זאת לא החנות ההיא שנרקיסה אהבה לדבר עליה?"

"לא עניינך." נל נעצה בו מבט מקפיא. "תחזיר לי את זה."

הוא העניק לה חיוך מסנוור. "לא רוצה."

"סיריוס, תחזיר לי את החבילה הזו עכשיו."

"למה? היא מוצאת חן בעיני. אני מתערב שזו שמלת הנשף שנרקיסה גרמה לך לקנות." הוא ניער קלות את קופסת הקרטון. "אולי אני אשמור אותה לעצמי ואלך בשמלה לנשף. מה את אומרת? היא תתאים לי? את בלאו-הכי עומדת להיפטר ממנה."

נל זקרה את סנטרה. "אם אתה רוצה לבזות את עצמך בפומבי, אין לי בעיה עם זה. בקש את אחת המעריצות שלך להשאיל לך את שמלת הנשף שלהן, אבל אל תעז לערב בזה אותי. עכשיו תן לי את החבילה הזו."

"מממ..." סיריוס זקר גבה. "אני רואה שהשמלה הזו יקרה לך."

"בחירת מילים מעניינת," השיבה נל במרירות.

ניצוץ ממזרי הבהב בעיניו של סיריוס. "אולי אני צריך לראות מה המחיר שתהיי מוכנה לשלם בעדה."

נל חשקה את לסתותיה. "אני מזהירה אותך-"

"השמלה שלך היא בת הערובה שלי," צקצק סיריוס. "לא היית רוצה לסכן את שלומה, נכון?"

דמעות צרבו את עיניה. "סיריוס, אין לי כח לזה. תן לי את השמלה, או ש-"

הוא טפח על שפתיו באצבעו. "בואי נראה... מה את יכולה לתת לי תמורת השמלה- לא את תומתך, זה בטוח. היפוליטוס לא יוכל להשיא אותך אחר כך לאיזה ממזר טהור-דם." הוא חייך בזדוניות. "נשיקה. נשקי אותי ואתן לך את השמלה."

היא קפצה את אגרופיה.  _ ממזר _ .  _ לא יכולת לבחור בדרך עדינה יותר להשפיל אותי ולרמוס את רגשותיי?! לא, מובן שלא. אתה ילד קטן ועיוור.  _ "לא הייתי מנשקת אותך גם אם היית הגבר האחרון בעולם," אמרה בזעם.

הוא משך בכתפיו, ונל החמיצה את הכאב שהבהב לרגע בעיניו ונמוג במהירות. "בסדר, אני אשמור לעצמי את השמלה."

"לא, אתה תחזיר לי אותה ברגע זה."

סיריוס סגר את המרחק ביניהם בשני צעדים, גורם לה לסגת לעבר הקיר. "למה השמלה הזו כל כך חשובה לך?"

"לא מעניינך." נל הושיטה את ידיה בניסיון לחטוף את קופסת הקרטון.

"לא לא לא-" הוא צחק לה, אולם נראה מהורהר, מצחו מתקמט בזעף. כשהושיט את ידו לחפון את פניה, נסוגה עמוק יותר לתוך הצללים, גבה פוגע בקיר.

"משהו לא בסדר איתך. את... מוטרדת. קודרת. את לא מדברת איתי." סיריוס נשך את שפתו התחתונה. נל חשבה שיתקרב אליה, ישתמש ביתרון של גובהו על מנת לדחוק אותה לפינה מנטלית, אבל הוא שמר על מרחק הגיוני – מאפשר לה להביט בו מבלי למתוח את שרירי צווארה יתר על המידה.

"אני – לא מדברת איתך?"

הוא הנהן.

קורנליה פרצה בצחוק, קולה מהדהד בין הכתלים המעוגלים של הינשופיה. מספר ציפורים ענו לה, קריאותיהן מתגלגלות מקצהו האחד של האולם לקצהו השני, אחר גוועו לאיטן, ביחד עם צחוקה של נל.

שריר זע בלחיו של סיריוס. "זה לא מצחיק."

"נכון, זה פתטי."

הוא צמצם את עיניו. "את בדיוק כמו כולם, נכון?"

" _ כמו כולם _ ?" חיקתה אותו נל. "בפעם הבאה שאתה מפזר הצהרות נפוחות וחסרות שחר, נסה למקד את עצמך. בהנחה שאתה רוצה שהאדם השני יתייחס אליהן ברצינות, כמובן."

הכאב עיוות לרגע את הפנים היפים, כמו אדוות המתפשטות במים אחרי שהטלת לתוכם אבן. היא חייכה לעצמה בסיפוק.  _ חמש נקודות לסלית'רין _ . "בדיוק כמו שאר המשפחה." סיריוס טלטל את ראשו.

"איך כמותם?"

"מרושעת. אכזרית. חסרת לב."

"ובכן, כמובן שאני כזו," השיבה נל כשהיא מגלגלת את עיניה. "אני בת למשפחת בלק, מובן שאתנהג כמו אחת. אתה הוא היוצא מן הכלל שמוכיח את הכלל, סיריוס. לא אני."

"חשבתי שאת אחרת."

"ואני חשבתי שהירח עשוי מגבינה." סיריוס צדק. היא הייתה אכזרית, אבל הוא היה ילדותי, עקשן, ונטפל אליה בדיוק ברגע הלא-נכון. האינסטינקטים שלו קהו: הקול הפנימי שצריך היה להזהיר את סיריוס שלא לפנות אליה כשהיא עצבנית ונרגנת הכזיב אותו ומיקם אותו בדיוק בלב המאפליה. ואולי, הרהרה נל, מתבוננת בנער היפה שנראה נטוש להכאיב- מרוסק להכאיב, הייתה זו החיבה שלו לסכנה שהביאה אותו בדיוק לשם, שגרמה לסיריוס להציב את עצמו בעמדה שבה היה לנל הכח להכאיב לו. כך או אחרת, הייתה זו אשמתו בלבד, והוא זה שעליו לשאת בתוצאות, הלא כן?  _ מרלין _ . היא שנאה להרגיש אשמה. "סיריוס-" נל נשמה עמוקות, צופה באפור הכהה של עיניו – כמעט שחור – מתמרכז סביב האישונים השחורים.

"מה?"

"אף פעם אל תניח מראש." היא לחלחה את שפתיה. "הירח לא עשוי מגבינה והנמר לא יהפוך חברבורותיו. לא משנה כמה תרצה בזה."

"מה גורם לך להיות בטוחה כל כך?" זוג עיניים שחורות, חסרות מנוחה, חיפשו את עיניה בתוך החושך היחסי של הינשופיה.

נל סירבה להיענות לאתגר. "ובכן, בניגוד אליך, אני ריאליסטית," השיבה בעייפות. "עכשיו תחזיר לי בבקשה את החבילה. אני באמת צריכה לשלוח אותה ולחזור למרתפים."

הוא חשק את לסתותיו, משליך אליה את המארז – שקורנליה המופתעת תפסה בקושי.

"שיהיו לך חיים נפלאים, נל. אני חושב שאלך לברר מאיזו גבינה עשוי הירח."

"על לא דבר סיריוס."

הוא פנה ללכת, נעצר לרגע כשקולה של נל עיכב אותו בפתח. "-תמיד חשבתי שהירח עשוי מרוקפור."

סיריוס חייך, ומבלי להשיב, עזב את הינשופיה.

כשהיא אוסרת על עצמה להביט בגבו המתרחק, איתרה נל שני ינשופים חזקים שיוכלו לשאת את השמלה בחזרה לחנות שבסמטת דיאגון. נערה אחרת תלבש את אותו מקסם שברירי של קורי פיות ואור ירח, ומאתיים ושמונים אוניות ימצאו את דרכן בחזרה לחשבון הבנק של היפוליטוס בלק. קורנליה לא תרקוד בנשף הולנטיין השנה, אבל הכפריים של נגרו ארקס יעברו את החורף בשלום.

בבוקר הנשף התעוררה נל במצב רוח קודר במיוחד. שלג ירד בחוץ, מכסה את מדשאות הוגוורטס במעטה של לובן, ושמש חורפית שטפה את מגורי הבנות באור מוזר, חיוור ולא ארצי. היא רצתה למשוך מעליה את השמיכות, להישאר במיטה ולא לצאת לעולם. לא להביט בפניה המאירים של רוז, שסוף כל סוף ביקשה מרמוס לופין לצאת איתה לנשף ונענתה בחיוב – ובודאי תבקש מנל לעשות את שיערה ופניה מאוחר יותר. לא לעלות לאולם הגדול לארוחת הבוקר – היכן שלבבות אדומים ונרות ורודים שייטו בחלל; לא לצפות בעדת הינשופים השועטת אל תוך האולם ומצניחה כרטיסי ולנטיין בחיקם של בני המזל שזכו להיות אהודים ואהובים. לא להתבונן בנרקיסה קורנת כמו שרביט על  _ לומוס _ בשעה שהיא פותחת את ים כרטיסי הברכה שלה בזה אחר זה. לא לתת לאף אחד לגלות כי להיפוליטוס בלק לא היה די כסף לתמוך בכפריים שלו  _ וגם _ לרכוש לבתו שמלה יקרה, טיפשית ומושלמת.  _ לא להניח לנרקיסה לראות כי הצליחה לפגוע בנל. _

הו לא, חשבה קורנליה. היא לא תיתן לנרקיסה את הסיפוק.

וכך, כמו בכל שנה, השתרכה נל לאולם הגדול, פרגנה לרוזמרי כשזו קיבלה סוף כל סוף את כרטיס הולנטיין הראשון שלה (ובכן, הרהרה נל בעצב, לופין היה תלמיד גריפינדור, השתייך לחבורת הפרחחים של סיריוס וגרוע מזה:  _ חצוי-דם _ , אבל הוא לכל הפחות היה נבון ונראה כמי שמחבב את רוזמרי), זקפה את סנטרה בגאווה כשאפילו כרטיס הולנטיין הבודד שקבלה בכל שנה מגדעון פרואיט לא נחת בתוך מיץ הדלעת שלה, והתעלמה בהצלחה יתירה מנרקיסה, שהייתה – כרגיל – זוהרת.

היא העבירה את היום כשהיא מתעלמת משיגיונותיהם של המורים שהתעקשו להיסחף ברוח החג (רק פרופסור מקגונגל, תודה למרלין, הורידה נקודות מן התלמידים שפרוותם של החמוסים שלהם – שעד לפני רגע היו פינגווינים – נשאה דוגמה של לבבות), ועשתה כמיטב יכולתה להשתתף בשמחתה של רוזמרי. הנערה המופנמת, הביישנית בדרך כלל, הייתה מאושרת שלא כרגיל, ונל סירבה להניח למצב רוחה הקודר להעכיר את היום הזה עבור רוז.

לכבוד נשף הולנטיין, הסתיימו הלימודים שעה לפני הזמן. נהר של תלמידי רביעית, חמישית, שישית ושביעית שטף את המסדרונות בחפזון להגיע למגורי הבית שלהם, ונל מצאה את עצמה משתרכת מאחור, אחרי שאפילו רוזמרי השקולה והרצינית לא יכלה לחכות לרגע שבו תפסיד לאליס פרקינסון וחברותיה בקרב הצפוי על חדר הרחצה.

נל הגיעה לחדר המועדון של סלית'רין כעשרים דקות לאחר מכן, מופתעת לגלות כי הודות לקרבה היחסית בין כיתת הרונות העתיקות למרתפים הצליחה רוזמרי להיכנס ראשונה למקלחת. אי כך לא נותר לנל אלא למשוך את הכילות, ולהתייחד עם כרך עב כרס של כשפומטיקה מתקדמת. איתו, סביר להניח – תעשה גם את ליל הנשף. 

משיכה עזה בכילות הירוקות הסיחה את תשומת לבה. אליס פרקינסון – שיערה הבלונדי החיוור עשוי בשורת רולים מכושפים – חסמה את שדה ראייתה של קורנליה. לולא היה שם משפחתה בלק, הרהרה נל לפעמים, היה היחס מצידה של פרקינסון גרוע בהרבה. במצב העניינים הנכחי הייתה פרקינסון מעזה בקושי להתנשא על נל: גם הצקותיה לרוזמרי פחתו כמעט למינימום מרגע ששתי הבנות התחילו להתרועע זו עם זו.  _ הו כן. _ הפרקינסונים ניסו לטפס במעלה הסולם החברתי מאז שנת 1550, ואליס ידעה היטב מהו מקומה בשרשרת המזון.

"למקרה שלא שמת לב," רטנה נל, "אני קוראת."

"בן הדוד שלך," דיווחה אליס ביובש. "הוא מחפש אותך."

קורנליה מצמצה. "סיריוס?"

"בחדר המועדון. רוצה שתבואי לדבר איתו. הוא עמד ליד הפסל של לשון-נחש הזקן כמעט רבע שעה עד שמישהי סוף-סוף הכניסה אותו פנימה. "

"הו." היא הניחה אפוא את הספר, מקפידה לסמן את העמוד בו הפסיקה לקרוא, והזדרזה לקום על רגליה.

"אגב-" קולה של אליס עיכב אותה בפתח. "יש לך מושג עם מי הוא יוצא לנשף?"

נל טלטלה את ראשה. " לא יודעת ולא אכפת לי." ומבלי להקדיש לאליס מבט נוסף, החלה לפסוע במסדרון, תוהה מה לעזאזל יכול סיריוס לרצות ממנה בשעה כזו. הנשף נמצא במרחק שלוש שעות מהם, מדע הכשפומטיקה נראה קורץ מתמיד וסיריוס בלאו-הכי לא דיבר איתה מאז אותו יום בינשופיה. היא קימטה את מצחה, מציצה מעבר למשקוף הדלת אל תוך חדר המועדון שהיה ריק כמעט לחלוטין. סיריוס, הבחינה, ניצב בגבו אליה, פונה אל האח הלוחשת; ידיו תחובות בכיסי מכנסיו. _כמה... אופייני_ , הרהרה נל במרירות. _עד שהוא בא לבקר אותי בחדר המועדון של סלית'רין הוא חייב להיפטר מחלוק בית הספר ולהסתובב כמו טווס יהיר בלבוש מוגלגי_.

"ברוך הבא למעון הצפעונים," ברכה אותו נל בחביבות מזויפת. "התרווח בכורסה ואנחנו נגרום לך להצטער על הרגע שבו נולדת."

סיריוס הסתובב באיטיות. "אני חושב שלא יהיה בזה צורך. אמא שלי עשתה את העבודה טוב מאוד בלעדייך. אבל תודה בכל זאת." הוא חייך אליה חיוך רחב. "נל, לבבית כמו תמיד. איך הסתדרת שבוע שלם בלעדי?"

"מי אמר לך שהסתדרתי?"

"כמובן שלא. הגעגועים אכלו אותך."

"לבי נשבר בקרבי," אמרה נל ביובש.

"ובכן, לפחות יש מישהו שמתגעגע אלי." הוא ניקה את גרונו. "נל- אני צריך לדבר איתך. לא כאן, בחוץ."

היא השמיעה אנחה מזויפת. "זה בטח לא יכול להיות חשוב יותר מכשפומטיקה מתקדמת. להתראות, סיריוס."

סיריוס, מגלגל עיניים, תפס בזרועה של נל והחל לגרור אותה לעבר היציאה מחדר המועדון. "כשפומטיקה מתקדמת. הא! לא יכולת לבחור מקצוע יותר משעמם וחסר השראה?"

"רק לידיעתך," מחתה נל כשהיא נגררת בעקבותיו, "כשפומטיקה היא אחד המקצועות המרתקים ומעוררי המחשבה ביותר שישנם בעולם הקסמים. נכון, היא מאלצת אותך לחשיבה לוגית – מה שוודאי מקשה קצת על פרחחים מסוימים ששבירת תבניות היא המוטו שלהם – אבל," ונל לקחה נשימה עמוקה בעת שהקיר המסווה את חדר המועדון של סלית'רין נאטם מאחוריה, "כשפומטיקה היא מדע זיוף המציאות, או שהמציאות היא מדע זיוף הכשפומטיקה: כשפומטיקה מהווה חקירה של גבולות האינטלקט האנושי, על ידי כך שהיא מעמתת אותך עם סט חדש של פרמטרים לקיום-"

"כן כן, ואני ההופכי הכפלי המודולרי של אוקלידס."

"אתה אפילו לא יודע מה זה!"

"בטח שכן," השיב סיריוס כשהוא מושך אותה אל תוך כיתה ריקה, "זאת הדרך למציאת זוג מספרים שבמודול מסוים המכפלה שלהם תהיה שווה לאחד."

"פרחח יהיר."

סיריוס צקצק. "עכשיו את מתחילה להישמע כמו נרקיסה."

"כמו נרקיסה?" היא מצמצה, עוקבת אחרי סיריוס שפתח מגרה חורקת, תפס בחפץ בלתי-נראה והניח את האובייקט הנעלם על אחת המכתבות הריקות.

"כאילו אכפת לך," השיב סיריוס. עננה של אבק אפרורי התרוממה לחלל הכיתה במקום בו צנח הפריט על המכתבה המאובקת.

נל הביטה בו בהשתאות. "נרקיסה לא עושה שום דבר חוץ מלכנות אותך בוגד ולהעיר הערות מרושעות מאחורי הגב שלך. מרלין, מי לדעתך הפיץ את הסיפור בנוגע לארוחת הערב המשפחתית שבה גוונדולין הסירה את השם שלך מאילן היוחסין?"

סיריוס העניק לה חיוך מרושע. "בדיוק. לנרקיסה אכפת, לכן היא נטפלת אלי."

"הו." היא מצמצה, סוקרת את חרטומי נעליה. ובכן, אולי סיריוס הבחין במשהו ככלות הכל.

"הו? אין לך מה להגיד? קורנליה בלק ללא מילים? הרגע הזה ללא ספק ייחרט בדפי ההיסטוריה."

"להזכירך, אתה זה שרצית לדבר  _ איתי _ ," אמרה נל בקור. "עשרות אי-שוויוניים ממעלה שנייה מחכים בקוצר רוח לשובי. אני בחורה עסוקה."

"אה. לא הייתי רוצה לאכזב את האי-שוויוניים," רטן סיריוס. "ובכן," אמר כשהוא שולח את ידו לפריט הבלתי נראה שנח על השולחן, "השמלה לא התאימה לי."

נל כיווצה את עיניה, צופה בסיריוס שולף את החבילה שרק שבוע קודם לכן שלחה בחזרה לחנות שבסמטת דיאגון מתוך שקית-נעלמת. הוא זרק לעברה את הקופסה המצועצעת, מעניק לה חיוך רחב. 

היא בלעה את רוקה, מבטה נודד בין עיניו הנוצצות של סיריוס לבין הקופסה שבזרועותיה. נייר האריזה עדיין היה לבן ובוהק, שמץ ורוד – שהזכיר לה את חלוק הקוסמים של טיפאני גרינגראס – נמהל בלובן החלבי; עדיין צח ולא מקומט: כאילו זה עתה רכשה את הפריט.  _ צדקה _ . סיריוס קנה לה את שמלת הנשף כאשר הבין כי אביה אינו יכול להרשות לעצמו להוציא שלוש מאות אוניות על פיסת בד מפוארת. דמעות של עלבון הציפו את עיניה, סומק עז מכתים את עורה החיוור. נל חשקה את שפתיה, וללא אומר ודברים, ניגשה את המכתבה הקרובה ביותר והניחה עליה את השמלה הארוזה עדיין.

"אם ניסית להעליב אותי בכך שתציע לי צדקה, אני רק יכולה לומר לך שהצלחת," אמרה בשקט. "תודה ולהתראות סיריוס."

"קורנליה!"

היא ניצבה כשאצבעותיה מלופפות סביב ידית הדלת. "אל תדבר אלי בכלל."

סיריוס נופף את ידיו בייאוש. "למה את תמיד בטוחה כל כך שאת יודעת בדיוק במה מדובר, למה אני פועל כמו שאני פועל ומה בדיוק המניעים שלי? איך את יודעת שלא רציתי לקחת אותך לנשף?" 

נל חייכה במתיקות מזויפת. "כי אני מכירה אותך. אתה תראה את נל המסכנה שאין לה כסף, מחזירה את השמלה לחנות ומיד תחשוב: למה שלא אקנה את השמלה עבור קורנליה? לי יש כסף, אני יכול להרשות לעצמי להוציא שלוש מאות אוניות על שמלה חסרת משמעות כדי שהדודנית הקטנה שלי תוכל ללכת לנשף ביחד עם כל הבנות. אני גריפינדור חזק ואמיץ שעוזר לכולם."

"את ילדה קטנה, קטנונית ומרשעת. ואת טועה."

היא נאנחה. "בסדר, סיריוס. איזה משחק אתה משחק כאן?"

הוא העניק לה חיוך רחב. כזה שגרם לנל לתהות האם החיוכים הזהירים, הכנים אזלו מהמלאי, והנער לעולם לא יחייך אליה שוב מתוך פניו של הגבר. "נרקיסה נעשית... שאפתנית מדי." נדמה היה לנל כי סיריוס מלכסן מבט לעבר החבילה שנחה על השולחן, אך היא התעלמה מהבושה הצורבת ואילצה את עצמה להאזין לדבריו. "אני חושש שיום אחד היא תלך רחוק מדי עם השאפתנות הזאת. תפגע בג'יימס, אולי במישהו אחר שקרוב אלי. אני חושב שהגיע הזמן... להראות לה את מקומה."

"ואתה חושב שלקנות לי שמלה היא הדרך להראות לנרקיסה את מקומה?"

"אני חושב שאם תבואי לנשף בשמלה הזאת, שנרקיסה יודעת שאת לא אמורה להרשות לעצמך, ועם סיריוס בלק הבוגד," והוא העניק לה עוד אחד מהחיוכים המסנוורים שלו, "ובכן, נרקיסה תאכל את הלב."

"ממ..." נל קימטה את מצחה. "מה שבהחלט יחסוך ממני את המאמץ שבלהוציא אותו ולבשל אותו."

"טורקוֶומַדה היה רואה בך נכס," החמיא לה סיריוס.

"הו. מחמאה כזו ממך," נל הניחה את ידה על לוח לבה. "אנצור זאת לנצח."

"ותבואי איתי לנשף."

"מובן שלא. אין לי שמלה."

סיריוס תפס את קופסת הקרטון הארוזה יפה ותחב אותה לזרועותיה של נל. "עכשיו יש לך."

"שמלה שאתה קנית."

"במיטב כספי," הוסיף סיריוס. "לראות את נרקיסה רותחת הוא תענוג שאין לו מחיר."

נל נשכה את שפתיה. כן, סיריוס ידע לסובב את הדברים – בן-דודה היה חכם מספיק על מנת לשטוח את ענייניו בצורה כזו שהרושם שנוצר הוא שקורנליה היא האחת שעושה טובה לסיריוס, בעצם הסכמתה ללבוש את השמלה שרכש וללכת איתו לנשף. האמת, כמובן, הייתה שונה: היפוליטוס בלק לא יכול לממן שמלה יקרה כל כך לבתו, ונל העדיפה להשאר בחדרה שבמגורי סלית'רין מאשר לבייש את אביה. וכמובן: מי אם לא סיריוס בלק יחלץ לעזרת דודניתו הצעירה, ירכוש את השמלה שקורנליה נאלצה להחזיר לחנות וילווה אותה לנשף בתירוץ הקלוש שהוא מעוניין להתנקם בנרקיסה? הו, סיריוס היה משכנע. סיריוס היה משכנע מאוד. אבל היא העדיפה לגונן על לבה, על כבודה ועל צלילותה מאשר להאמין לו. או להעמיד פנים כי היא מאמינה לו.

נל נאנחה. "אני מצטערת סיריוס, אני לא יכולה לקבל את השמלה הזו."

סיריוס נשם עמוקות, עיניו מחפשות את עיניה במבט מהוסס, זהיר – מבט שהזכיר לה את הילד שהיה פעם, ולעיתים נדמה כאילו לא ישוב עוד. "נל, בבקשה."

היא השפילה את עיניה, לא מסוגלת לשאת את עוצמת המבט, שהיה לשם שינוי, כנה. הוא לא הסתכל עליה בצורה כזו מאז... מאז הלילה שבו עזב את הבית בכיכר גרימולד, כשחשבה שאולי...- אולי הוא עומד לנשק לה – והפעם היה זה גבר ולא נער שהתבונן בה, והיא הייתה קרובה בהרבה לנשיות מאשר לילדות. היא בלעה את רוקה, מדמיינת את עצמה בשמלת הנשף העשויה משי וקורי עכביש, מקסם פיות ואור ירח. הפעם, לא הייתה זו תגובתה של נרקיסה שראתה נל בעיני רוחה כאשר פסעה, לבושה בשמלת הנשף לתוך האולם הגדול-, כי אם תגובתו של סיריוס. ובמציאות, בכיתה הנטושה שבמרתפי-סלית'רין, קורנליה בלק הרימה את עיניה, והשיבה בחיוב.

אליס פרקינסון הביטה בנל בחשדנות כשחזרה לחדר והצהירה כי תוכניותיה לערב השתנו – במקום לבלות אותו עם אי-שוויוניים, היא מתכוונת ללכת לנשף. רוזמרי, שבדיוק הגיחה מחדר האמבטיה כשהיא מלווה בענן אדים, פרצה בקריאות אושר ותבעה לדעת מה גרם לנל לשנות את דעתה.

"בלק חיפש אותה קודם," דיווחה אנאבת'; אחת מצמד המזדנבות של אליס.

רוז הרימה גבה, מתבוננת בנל בסקרנות. "קורנליה?"

נל התעקשה לשמור על ארשת נייטרלית. "זה לא מה שאת חושבת."

היא הייתה האחרונה להתקלח, ובשעה שכל הבנות עסקו בסידורים אחרונים, חפפה נל את רעמת שיערה הארוך, התמרחה בתחליב הלחות נטול הריח של רוזמרי, ועמדה מול הראי דקות ארוכות בניסיון להחליט אם להזות על עצמה מעט מן הבושם שקיבלה מאנדרומדה ליום הולדתה החמש-עשרה.

"הבושם הזה מופק מתמצית עלי הכותרת של שושנים שחורות," אמרה אנדרומדה בעת שנל סקרה את הבקבוק, בוחנת את הנוזל הכהה, השחור-סגלגל, שחג בין דופנות הזכוכית. "לשושנה השחורה יש ריח חריף יותר, חזק יותר משל ורד רגיל. קשה להסביר את זה. תפתחי את המכסה ותראי בעצמך."

נל הביטה באנדרומדה בזהירות. "לא ידעתי שאפשר להפיק בושם משושנים שחורות."

"רק אמן שיקויים מומחה יכול," הסבירה אנדרומדה. "קניתי את הבושם הזה בפאריס- את זוכרת שאני וטד בקרנו שם בסתיו. חנות קטנה של מאסטר בשם פלאמל. כשראיתי את הבקבוק חשבתי עליך. קדימה, תריחי."

קורנליה נדה בראשה – לא יודעת מה עשתה על מנת לזכות בשי יקר כל כך – ושלחה את ידה לפקוק את הבקבוק העדין. אנדרומדה אמרה את האמת. ריחן של השושנים השחורות היה עז וממוקד יותר מריחם של הורדים הרגילים: הן נשאו עמן את ריחו של היער, אפל ורדוף; את ריח האדמה העשירה ומעלת הרקבובית; את ניחוח הרוח הנושבת בצמרות העצים וקרני הירח המסתננות בעד לעלווה. היא עצמה את עיניה, שואפת את הריח העשיר, כפי שעצמה אותן כעת – מתלבטת האם ללחלח את עורה במעט מן הבושם היקר והאקזוטי. ובכן, הרהרה קורנליה, אם לא עכשיו, אימתי? אנדרומדה התכוונה שתעשה שימוש במתנה שהעניקה לה. נל נשמה עמוקות, ומבלי להתעכב יותר מדי, הצמידה את אצבעותיה הלחות מהבושם לנקודות הדופק שמאחורי אוזניה, בשיקוע צווארה ובפרקי הידיים.

הניחוח האחר, הזר, נבלע בין הריחות העזים שהתיזו על עצמן חברותיה לחדר, קולח כמו זרם קפוא בקרקעית הבריכה. רוז, בשמלת נשף בצבע תכלת, הציעה לעשות את שיערותיה של נל, אולם קורנליה דחתה את ההצעה, מסתפקת בקסם ייבוש פשוט. תסרוקות גבוהות, מתוחכמות, מעולם לא הלמו אותה. הן הדגישו את הרזון של פניה החיוורים וגרמו לה להיראות כחושה אפילו יותר. היא סירקה אפוא את שיערה העבות, יודעת כי ארכו המרשים והברק הטבעי שלו הם שניים מהנכסים העומדים לרשותה. היא מעולם לא הסתובבה ברשות הרבים כששיערה הארוך פזור, ואינסטינקטיבית, רצתה לקלוע אותו לצמה. הלילה, לעומת זאת, ידעה שתשאיר אותו פזור. כיוון שנגרו ארקס הייתה כה מרוחקת ונל עצמה הייתה יתומה מאם, נצמדה קורנליה למנהג העתיק לפיו נמנעו הבנות למשפחות הקוסמים טהורות הדם מלגזור את שיערן עד ליום נישואיהן. בגיל חמש-עשרה וחצי, הגיע שיערה של נל עד לפיקות ברכיה: שחור, בוהק וגלי. היפוליטוס עצמו נהג להתרברב בחוג המצומצם של משפחת בלק כי בעוד נרקיסה זהובה כמו השמש, נל צחורה כמו הירח, וראו איזו בת למופת היא. רק יראה לו מישהו מכשפה צעירה ששיערה ארוך ושחור יותר ממחלפותיה של קורנליה שלו.

היא האזינה בחצי אוזן לקריאות ההתפעלות המהוסות של שותפותיה לחדר, מחייכת אל רוז שהתלהבותה הייתה כנה ולכן מחממת לב. לאחר מכן, פנתה נל להוציא את שמלת הנשף מתוך קופסת הקרטון הארוזה יפה. היא התבוננה במלאכת המחשבת פרי שרביטה של טיפאני גרינגראס, מריצה את אצבעותיה על האריג שהיה – כפי שהבטיחה המעצבת – הדק, העדין והמתרפק ביותר. ללא חצאית מתנפנפת, ללא שרוולים נפוחים או אמרות מצועצעות. ההיפך הגמור משמלתה של נרקיסה. השמלה הזו – שמלה שהייתה יותר תעתוע משמלה, אבל כיסתה יותר עור ממרבית שמלות הנשף – חבקה את גזרתה כאילו נולדה לתוכה.

היא ורוזמרי איפרו האחת את השנייה, מיישמות את כל הטריקים שנל למדה מנרקיסה על מנת לייפות זו את זו. כשבסופו של דבר הגיע זמנן לעלות לאולם הגדול, הרגישה נל כמי שעדת פיוניות מוכות אמוק התנחלה בבטנה. היא וסיריוס קבעו להיפגש בכניסה לאולם, במקום בו נפגשו, ברגיל, מרבית הזוגות שהגיעו מבתים שונים, ונל יראה את הרגע בו יניח עליה את עיניו ויחליט שהיא סתם ילדה שמתחפשת לאישה, מהדסת בעקביה של אם מתה ומשתמשת בתכשירי האיפור של חברותיה לחדר- כולן בוגרות ומנוסות ממנה. איזו שטות, להסכים להתלוות אליו לנשף בתואנה שהם נוקמים בנרקיסה, ולמעשה, לקבל את הצדקה שלו, לנצל את ההזדמנות להתהדר בנוצות טווס שלא רק זאת שהיו שאולות, אלא גם ניתנו לה מתוך רחמים. נל התעלמה מהצורך לנשוך את שפתיה – יודעת כי בעצם המעשה תמרח את השפתון הוורדרד; יודעת כי סומק מסגיר פורח בלחייה החיוורות.

_ והנה רמוס לופין- לפחות הוא נראה מסודר _ ... חשבה נל כשהיא בוחנת את בן-זוגה של רוז. חלוקו הרשמי של לופין היה מיושן קמעה, אבל הוא הלם אותו היטב, ולופין נשא בידיו זר סיגליות שהנער הגבוה והצנום מיהר להגיש לרוזמרי בחיוך מבויש.  _ הו, אהבת נעורים _ , היגגה נל בסרקאזם.  _ ואיפה החבר הדביל שלךַ? _ פוטר, כמובן, הופיע לנשף כשלילי אוונס משתלשלת מזרועו (ואולי נכון יותר לומר: כשהוא משתלשל מזרועה של אוונס), ונראה כמו כלבלב חולה אהבה. אפילו פיטר פטיגרו הקטן הגיע כשהוא מלווה את נלי רדמונד הביישנית. רק סיריוס בלק לא נראה בשום מקום. נל אילצה את עצמה להסכין למבטים הסקרניים שננעצו בה מכל עבר, עיוורת להערצה הכנה שבעיני הנערים או למבטיהן מלאי הקנאה של הבנות.

תפקיד מסמר הערב השתייך באופן מסורתי לנרקיסה: נל הייתה רגילה לחסות בצילה; להתחמם בנוגה הזהוב שהפיצה דודניתה היפה ולומר תודה שזו בכלל מרשה לה לכרסם מן השאריות. כששהו בחוג המשפחה, נהגה נל לסגת לפינה עם כרך עב כרס, מתגעגעת בסתר לבה לימים הטובים בהם יכלה לשבת בצד עם סיריוס ולשוחח עם הא ועל דא. בהוגוורטס, כלל לא היוו בנות תחרות זו לזו. נרקיסה הייתה תלמידת שביעית אהודה ופופולארית, ואילו נל הייתה תלמידת חמישית מוזרה ומסוגרת. החוגים החברתיים בהן הסתובבו היו שונים לחלוטין אלה מאלה. ונרקיסה הייתה, ללא שמץ של ספק, יפיפיית בית הספר. הדודנית נרקיסה, הרהרה נל בשנים שלאחר מכן, נחנה ביופי בהיר, זהוב וקל לעיכול. יופי שאנשים אהבו – לא התקשו – לצרוך, כיוון שהייתה בו פשטות, במיוחד בימים שטרם עלייתו הראשונה של אדון האופל. היו צללים בעיניה האפורות של נרקיסה אבל היא היטיבה להסוות אותם. הצללים לא היו חלק מנרקיסה כשם שהיו חלק מנל, ואילו האנשים שנרקיסה רצתה בחסדיהם לא ראו את החשיכה. לא זו האמיתית.

_ גם לא אני _ , מצאה את עצמה מהרהרת בשנים שלאחר מכן. קורנליה בת החמש-עשרה וחצי ראתה אך ורק את סכיני הקנאה בעיניה של נרקיסה: היא לא ראתה את הפחד הקמאי של נערה שגדלה בין שלוש בנות וזיהתה יריבה שוות-כח; היא לא ראתה את החשש שמא תאבד את מקומה לדודנית נחותת דרג. היא לא ראתה את מכלול הנסיבות והפחדים שהניעו את נרקיסה בלק לחשוב כי יופייה יוצא הדופן הוא המפתח היחיד שלה להצלחה אישית חברתית וכי בלעדיו היא חסרת ערך כמו שרביט שבור. ונל ראתה את המדריך הנאה שליווה את נרקיסה אל תוך האולם הגדול, יודעת בוודאות שרק בנות טיפש-עשרה מסוגלות להרגיש כי סיריוס מצא לעצמו בת-זוג אחרת. הו כן, הוא ישאיר אותה לחכות לנצח בפתח האולם הגדול, כמו שושנת הקוצים ששקעה במאה שנות תרדמה מכושפת, בעת שהעולם שמחוץ לחומות הטירה המשיך להתנהל כסדרו.

היא בהתה בחרטומי נעליה – זוג נעלי סירה שחורות, בעלות עקב נמוך, אלגנטיות בפשטותן. נרקיסה ניסתה לשכנע אותה לרכוש זוג נעלי עקב, זכרה נל, והיא סירבה בנחרצות, טוענת שתמעד ותכשיל את עצמה על רחבת הריקודים. נרקיסה התעקשה ואמרה שאף נערה לא תגיע לנשף בעקבים נמוכים, אך נל ידעה את האמת: נרקיסה רצתה לגרום לה להיראות מגוחכת, גבוהה ממרבית הנערים בהוגוורטס בנעלי עקב של ארבעה, חמישה ושישה סנטימטר. ובכן, הייתה בכך תועלת מעטה מאוד כעת. נל בלאו-הכי התנשאה לגובה מכובד של מטר שבעים וחמישה סנטימטרים ובהתחשב בכך שלא היו לה כוונות להישאר במקום עוד דקה אחת נוספת (בטח לא כדי להפוך לחלק מהתעלול האחרון של סיריוס) לא הייתה לדבר כל חשיבות. היא פנתה על עקביה, חוצה את המרחק בין ההול רחב הידיים למסדרון, בעת שיד גברית טפחה לרגע על כתפה. 

"סליחה, ראית במקרה את קורנליה-"

היא הסתובבה בחדות, מרימה את מבטה לפגוש את עיניו השחורות של סיריוס. שהתרחבו בהפתעה, ואז הצטמצמו בחוסר אמון, והתרחבו שוב: האישונים הכהים מציפים את הקשתית עד שכמעט ולא ניתן היה להבדיל בין השחור העז לאפור הכהה.

"את..." הוא בלע את רוקו. "את מהממת. נל- אני מתכוון..." סיריוס מצמץ, מושיט את ידו לקחת קווצת שיער משיית. "את יפיפייה."

"ואתה מאחר." נל השפילה את מבטה, מתפללת שלא יבחין בסומק העז שהכתים את לחייה.

הוא חיוך בעקמומיות. "ובכן, את יודעת שאני אף פעם לא פועל לפי החוקים."

"הו כן, חוקים מגבילים את הנפש האנושית," ציטטה נל ביובש.

"בדיוק." אצבעותיו עדיין שיחקו בשיערה, קווצות בצבע פחם מחליקות כנגד העור הבהיר של כף ידו וזורמות הלאה. "חלק כל כך...-" הוא הרים תלתל בודד לשפתיו, בוחן את מרקמו. "כמו משי. כל כך מבריק. מרלין, איפה החבאת את עצמך כל הזמן הזה?"

"במרתף הקר והמפחיד, כמובן – ביחד עם כל יצורי האופל. אני עולה לפני הקרקע רק בלילות של ירח מלא – בהם, כפי שאתה וודאי מנחש, אני הולכת לבית הקברות כדי להקריב גורי חתולים לסלאזאר סלית'רין – או בזמן שיש לימודים. אחרת יעיפו אותי מבית הספר, אתה מבין-"

"-אני מבין שאת לחוצה ואומרת כל דבר שעולה לך לראש בלי לחשוב פעמים." סיריוס הבזיק אליה את אחד מהחיוכים המסנוורים שלו. "אה. גרמתי לך להסמיק. כמה חמוד."

נל פכרה את אצבעותיה. "אני חושבת שזה היה רעיון גרוע. אני- אני אחזור למרתפים עכשיו."

"לא, מה פתאום!" התקומם סיריוס כשהוא לוקח את ידה בשלו. "את לא יכולה להשאיר אותי כאן לבד! כולם יחשבו שלא הצלחתי להשיג בת זוג לנשף! את לא תעשי לי דבר כזה, נכון?" 

היא הביטה בו בזעם, מנתקת את המגע כיוון שגרם לה לרעד. "אתה עושה ממני צחוק. להתראות סיריוס."

שרידי תחושה הוסיפו להבהב על פני העור החיוור של כף ידה, אבל נל התעלמה מהצורך לבחון אותם; להריץ את אצבעותיה על פני החמימות הקלושה שעדיין נשאה עמה את הטעם המתוק, החד-פעמי של עור לעור. היא פנתה על עקביה, בכוונה לחזור למרתפים, נועצת בסיריוס מבט רושף כשעצר בעדה פעם נוספת, מאלץ אותה להסתובב ולהביט בו.

"חכי! הבאתי לך משהו-"

נל צמצמה את עיניה בחשדנות. מולה, הקיש סיריוס באצבע צרדה, ובין אצבעותיו הופיע ורד אדום בודד, מושלם בתכלית, החל מגוון היין העמוק של עלי הכותרת שהיו פתוחים רק במקצת וכלה בגבעול הצר והעדין. "אממ- אני יודע שאת מעדיפה שחור על אדום," פתח סיריוס במהירות, כאילו חשש שתקטע אותו, "אבל ורדים שחורים-" הוא בלע את רוקו. "טוב, את יודעת. זה לא אותו דבר. לא כמו השושנים השחורות. והן לא שורדות מחוץ ליער. אז חשבתי, הממ," הוא משך בכתפיו. "חשבתי שתעדיפי ורד אמיתי."

היא מצאה את עצמה מחייכת בעל כורחה. "בלי קוצים?"

סיריוס קימט את מצחו. "טוב, אולי הורד קצת מזויף," אמר, "אבל אל תספרי לאף אחד. זה עלול להעליב אותו."

"סיריוס, שתוק." והפעם הייתה זו נל ששילבה את ידה בזרועו של סיריוס, מושכת אותו בעקבותיה.

האולם הגדול היה מקושט בקפדנות לכבוד המאורע: יריעות משי בצבעי שחור ואדום-יין כיסו את הכתלים, נרות בגווני סגול, אדום ובורדו עמוק מרחפים בחלל ומטילים את אורם הזהוב על הזוגות שנעו כה וכה על פני רצפת השיש. בעד לתקרה המכושפת ניתן היה לראות את פתותי השלג שהסתחררו ברקיע האפל, ושיח ורדים קוצני צמח בין לילה כשהוא נתלה מהעמודים המגולפים התומכים בגג האולם; עשרות ומאות הפרחים שהצמיח משגיחים בעיניים שצבען אדום כדם על התלמידים. 

קורנליה סקרה את החלל בעיניים גדולות: הנשפים שערכה גוונדולין בלק היו מרשימים, אבל המעצב של גוונדולין היה נוקשה ושמרן וחסר את הדמיון הפרוע של אלבוס דמבלדור. כילדה, נהגה לדמיין את הנשפים שנערכו פעם – כשאמה עוד הייתה בחיים – בנגרו ארקס. הנשפים הללו, ידעה נל, נראו כמו הנשפים בהוגוורטס, קסומים ומלאי דמיון, כאילו נערכו בזמן ובתקופה אחרת.

בתחילה, הייתה נל מוסחת מכדי להבחין במבטים ובלחישות – אולם הדקות חלפו, והמבטים נעשו גלויים יותר והלחישות רמות יותר. צלילי הפתיחה של ואלס מוכר החלו להתנגן, ובאי הנשף שטרם החלו לרקוד נעצו מבטים זה בזה, חלקם מבוישים, חלקם מקנטרים – כל זוג מהסס להיות הראשון שיעלה על הרחבה. נל שמעה את השקשוק המוכר של קוביות קרח פוגעות בדופנות הזכוכית של כוס בעת שפונץ' לא אלכוהולי נמזג מתוך קערה רחבה, עיניה משוטטות על פני האולם – פוגשות לרגע בודד בעיניה האפורות של נרקיסה. מישהו צחקק, ותלמידת שנה שישית מרייבנקלו שניצבה לא רחוק ממנה ומסיריוס ניסתה לנחש מיהי היפיפייה שסיריוס בלק הביא איתו לנשף. הסומק שבלחייה העמיק.

נל הרימה את עיניה להביט בסיריוס, מסמנת לו כי הייתה מעדיפה לגשת הצידה: להיבלע בתוך התלמידים הנעים הנה והנה- להתרחק ממרכז תשומת הלב. כמובן – היה עליה לדעת שסיריוס עושה מה שמתחשק לסיריוס. וסיריוס העניק לה חיוך קורן, מושך אותה אל רחבת הריקודים הריקה עדיין.

"מה לכל הרוחות נראה לך שאתה עושה?!" סיננה נל בעד לחיוך המזויף שאילצה את עצמה לעטות.

"הם מנגנים ואלס!" קרא סיריוס בעליצות, מניח את ידה של קורנליה על כתפו. "אני רוקד איתך."

"הו-" היא בלעה את רוקה, המילים נעתקות מפיה כשסחרר אותה על פני הרחבה. "הו. מישהי כבר אמרה לך פעם שאתה רקדן איום?"

"אמא. כמה עשרות פעמים."

נל מצמצה קלות, נאבקת לשמור על הקצב המטורף שהכתיב סיריוס. "ובכן, היא צדקה. וחוץ ממנה?"

סיריוס השפיל את עיניו. "אני אף פעם לא רוקד. אף אחת מהחברות הפטפטניות שלך לא אמרה לך את זה?"

"הו. טוב, אני בהחלט יכולה להבין למה."

"זה עד כדי כך נורא?"

היא הנהנה חלושות. "יותר גרוע." ומצד שני, הרהרה נל, מתבוננת בנער היפה להפליא הזה שסחרר אותה בזרועותיו, הייתה אמת בדבריו של סיריוס. היא זכרה שאף פעם לא רקד בנשפים; תמיד העדיף לשבת בצד, ממגנט אליו את עיקר תשומת הלב אף על פי כן. ובכל זאת, סיריוס רקד איתה. רצה לרקוד איתה. צלילי הואלס נישאו לאוזניה; נגינת הכינורות צלולה וברורה מעל לקולות הצחוק והדיבור שריחפו בחלל האולם כמו משבי רוח קיצית. גם כשזוגות אחרים התחילו אט-אט להצטרף אליהם, עדיין נדמה היה לנל כי הכל מתבוננים בה ובסיריוס – במיוחד בסיריוס, שכישורי הריקוד שלו השתוו לאלה של עכבר מורעל. מוזר- מפני שסיריוס תמיד הצטייר לנל כמו אחד מאותם טיפוסים שהכל בא להם בטבעיות מעצבנת. היא ציפתה שידע לרקוד בדיוק כפי שעבר את הבחינות שלו, בקלות וללא מאמץ ניכר לעין. ולא כך. שמץ האנושיות המקסים הזה, המושלם כל כך בפשטותו האווילית, גרם לה להתאהב בו מחדש. ואולי לאהוב אותו, בפעם הראשונה. אולי  _ להבין _ את סיריוס בפעם הראשונה.

נגינת הכינורות ברקע התחלפה בפריטה איטית של כלי שנל זיהתה אך בקושי, והיא הרימה את עיניה להביט בסיריוס.

"גיטרה," הסביר. "אמנים מוגלגים אוהבים להשתמש בזה." הוא לחלח את שפתיו, מתאים את עצמו לקצב האיטי בהרבה של המוסיקה.

נל הביטה בו בפליאה. "אמנים מוגלגים?"

סיריוס הנהן. "ליאונרד כהן. תקשיבי למילים."

היא קימטה את מצחה בזעף, מנסה להתעלם מהגעגוע המוזר שתקף אותה – כמו משק כנפי פרפרים בתהומות הווייתה – בעת שסיריוס משך אותה אליו. באיטיות, אצבעותיו מהססות על הקימורים המזוותים של גזרתה, התגנבו ידיו לנוח סביב מותניה. היא יכלה לחוש בעיניה של נרקיסה מלוות אותם לאורך כל אותו זמן- יכלה, במעומעם, לתאר לעצמה את תגובתו הנזעמת של אביה כאשר יישמע אודות התנהגותה השערורייתית של בתו – ועם לא אחר מבן-דודה הבוגדני. קרבתו של סיריוס, הבל פיו בשיערה, היד שליטפה את גבה במעגלים – כל אלה גרמו ליום המחרת להראות תפל וחסר משמעות. האם יתכן, מצאה את עצמה שואלת לפתע, שאדם אחד יהפוך לפרמטר: אדם אחד יהפוך לנעלם על פיו תוכל לכונן את תפיסת המציאות שלה – הקצה החד, הממרכז, של כל הדברים האחרים.

נל עצמה את עיניה, לא רוצה לדעת, לא רוצה לחשוב. היא יכלה לנשום את סיריוס – שלג וגשם, סבון ושמץ אפטר-שייב, מאזינה לקולו בעת שלחש את מילות השיר בשיערה.

" . _..ובכן חייתי עם ילדת שלגים _

_ כששרַתּי בחזית _

_ לחמתי בכל גבר בשבילה _

_ עד שהלילות הפכו קרים..." _

***

הנשף התקיים בליל שבת, ואילו בבוקר יום שני נחתה ציפור המיינה הפראית של היפוליטוס לצד צלחתה של נל. הציפור המרושעת, החכמה להפליא, המתינה לקורנליה שתתיר את פיסת הקלף המגולגלת שקשר היפוליטוס לכף רגלה, ואז, מבלי לחכות לתמורה עבור מאמציה, פרשה זוג כנפיים שחורות והתעופפה מחוץ לאולם הגדול.

תגובתו של היפוליטוס הייתה חד-משמעית: נל הייתה בושה לאביה וחרפה למשפחת בלק. אם יישמע שוב כי היא מתרועעת עם בן-דודה הבוגד בדם – על אחת כמה וכמה מאפשרת לו להניח עליה את ידיו המזוהמות קבל עם ועדה – ידאג היפוליטוס למחוק אותה מרשימת היורשים שלו.

מרחק כמה כסאות משם, צוחקת ומפטפטת עם חבריה וחברותיה בני השנה השביעית, סעדה נרקיסה את ארוחת הבוקר שלה. הבוקר היה שיערה של נל קלוע בצמה, פניה חפים מאיפור, ושמלת הנשף שכבה לבטח בתיבת המצעים, אולם נרקיסה עדיין הייתה זוהרת. עיניה – גדולות ואפורות – נצנצו כזוג כוכבים כאשר פגשה במבטה השחור של נל.  _ אבוי _ , חשבה קורנליה בעייפות.  _ גם כאשר את רומסת אותי, אני נמצאת נושאת אלייך את עיני כאילו הייתי פרח שמש – למעלה לעבר נרקיסה הבוהקת כעין החמה. _ היא קיפלה אפוא את המכתב, ובאצבעות רועדות, הניחה אותו בכיס חלוק בית הספר שלה. 

היא צריכה להפסיק להיות כל כך סנטימנטלית, סיפרה לעצמה בעת שעשתה את הדרך לכיתת השיקויים – לשיעור הראשון אותו בוקר. סנטימנטליות מהסוג הזה לא הלמה אותה. בני בלק היו סנטימנטליים לרכושם, לכבודם, לשלום הכפריים שלהם, אבל לא לאדם אחר. הייתה בה איזו מגרעת, איזה חסר – אולי הגעגועים לאם מתה היתרגמו לכמיהה חולנית לדודן חי. הנקודה שבה רצתה את סיריוס מעולם לא הייתה מקום בטוח: היא גבלה באבדן שליטה; גבלה באילוח מוגלתי. גבלה במקום הלא יציב בזיכרון הקולקטיבי של כל בני בלק שבו השליטה-העצמית המופתית, הקרירות המסויגת והאינטלקט המושחז הפכו למגלומאניה. והמגלומאניה לסכיזופרניה פרנואידית.

ובכן, החליטה, הכל היה לטובה. היא רק השלתה את עצמה לחשוב שמשהו... באמת קרה ביניהם במהלך הנשף. סיריוס רצה לעורר את חמתה של נרקיסה, ונל הייתה הכלי המושלם לעשות זאת. הם השתמשו זה בזו כדי להשיג מטרה משותפת. היא לא ראתה אותו למחרת הנשף- לא העזה לנסות וללכוד את עיניו מוקדם יותר בארוחת הבוקר מפחד שתמצא שם דחייה. בסופו של דבר, הרהרה נל, היפוליטוס רק זירז קץ שהיה ידוע מראש. סיריוס לא רצה אותה. חיבב אותה – כן. אפילו חשב שהיא יפה מתחת שקר חד פעמי של תכשירים קוסמטיים ואור נרות מרצד. אבל נל ידעה היטב כי סיריוס לא יצא מגדרו למענה. הוא לא יקריב למענה קורבנות או יתמוסס כקצף הגלים, אחרי שמאן לנעוץ בה את הלהב שנתנה לו מכשפת הים. הוא לא יסכן את חייו בלחימה בדרקון, כדי להעיר אותה ממאות שנה תרדמה מכושפת. לא – כך התחילה נל לחשוד – כפי שהייתה היא מוכנה לעשות למענו.

_ ומוטב כך _ , לחש קול זעיר בתחתיות מוחה.  _ אהבה כזו היא מסוכנת. טירוף בפני לכשעצמו _ .

חלקו הראשון של היום עבר על נל בשלווה יחסית. היא רקחה בהצלחה את הבסיס לשיקוי עליו יעבדו משך השבועות הקרובים, לאחר מכן המשיכה לשינויי-צורה ומשם לכשפומטיקה. טירת הוגוורטס רחשה תלמידים ששוחחו בהתרגשות אודות הנשף שהיה – קערת הפונץ' שפצחה בשטף קללות עסיסיות כשמישהו ניסה לתבל אותה; כוס יין שנשכה תלמיד רביעית; בת זוגו היפיפייה של סיריוס בלק- ובלק עצמו, שלא ידע לרקוד, אבל לא יכול להסיר את עיניו מהנערה שאיתו. 

"הוא נראה... מאוהב," אמרה תלמידת רייבנקלו שנל זה עתה חלפה על פניה בדרכה לאולם הגדול.

חברתה נאנחה ביגעה. "את כזאת נשמה רומנטית, מלאני. זה סיריוס בלק. אולי הבחורה ההיא שמה לו משהו בפונץ'."

_ ואולי _ , חשבה נל בעייפות – מייצבת את עצמה על גרם המדרגות שבדיוק התחיל לנוע לעבר הקיר הנגדי –  _ זהו סוד קסמו של סיריוס _ . אותה יכולת שלו להביט בה – ולגרום לה, גם לו לרגע אחד בודד, להאמין כי הוא מאוהב בה. שמישהו כמו סיריוס בלק, יכול להיות מאוהב במישהי כמוה; מי שלא תהיה.

כשתפס אותה מאוחר יותר באותו יום והזמין אותה ללכת איתו להוגסמיד, מצאה את עצמה צוחקת במרירות. סיריוס הביט בה בבלבול, ולרגע, נדמה היה לה כי היא רואה בעיניו משהו פרט לצחוק: כי אותה מערבולת תמידית של עופרת וכסף נוזלי הותרה לרגע על מנת לחשוף ארץ לא נודעת, משהו שהיה בהיר וקפוץ ורוטט, וללא ספק, משהו שאסור היה לה לגעת בו. כמובן, יתכן שרק דמיינה את כל זה, מפני שברגע הבא, סיריוס משך בכתפיו, העניק לה חיוך נונשלנטי ואמר שלא רצה לפגוע ברגשותיה של נל. הוא שמח שעכשיו הכל ברור ביניהם. קורנליה חייכה, סירבה לקבל את צפרדע השוקולד שהציע לה, והשתרכה בלב שבור בחזרה לחדר למרתפים.

היא חלפה בעד הקיר המכושף שהתפוגג לפניה, נכנסת לתוך חדר המועדון של סלית'רין. המקום, הבחינה נל, היה ריק יחסית, לוטה באורם הזהוב של הלפידים. הללו, הטילו את אורם על הקירות, שהשיבו בנוגה מוזר, זהבהב-ירקרק. נל עמדה לחצות את החדר לעבר מגורי הבנות כשקולה הצלול של נרקיסה עצר בעדה.

"חשבת שהוא באמת רוצה אותך?"

נל עצרה על מקומה כנשוכת נחש. מול האש, בכורסת עור גבוהה ונוקשה למראה, ישבה בת-דודתה, כשרק יד השרביט שלה משתלשלת מעבר למסעד הכורסא. עורה הצח היה אפוף בזוהר הלהבות.

היא זקפה את סנטרה. "ובכן," אמרה כשהיא מתקרבת אל נרקיסה באיטיות, "אם רצית להוכיח עד כמה את נואשת: איחולי." נל הניחה את זרועה על מסעד הכורסא, מתבוננת למטה, בראשה הזהוב של נרקיסה. דמעות זלגו על לחייה החיוורות של בת דודתה, והאש שזרה בהן ניצוצות ארגמניים.

נרקיסה הרימה את עיניה להביט בנל. "לפחות אין לי אשליות."

היא עצמה את עיניה, מניחה לכאב לקרוע אותה לגזרים, ואז לשקוט – אפילו שהים שהשתבר אל המצוקים בנגרו-ארקס לא נח לעולם. "אין לי אשליות, נרקיסה."

הנערה הבלונדינית משכה באפה, מגישה לנל מעטפה מוארכת. "קיבלתי היום, בארוחת הצהריים."

"מה זה?"

"חוזה נישואין," אמרה נרקיסה ברכות. "ללוציוס מאלפוי. אני עומדת להיות מרת לוציוס מאלפוי."

נל לחלחה את שפתיה. "אני זוכרת את מאלפוי הבן. גבוה, בהיר, מבריק. נאה מאוד..."

"אכן." נרקיסה נדה בראשה, ונל יכלה לשמוע את המילים שלא נאמרו: אני לא אוהבת אותו – הוא לא אוהב אותי.

"מתי החתונה?"

"בספטמבר. קיץ שלם להשתטות."

"אני מצטערת."

נרקיסה טלטלה את ראשה, לא טורחת למחות את הדמעות שזלגו על לחייה. אפילו כך, הרהרה נל, כשעיניה אדומות מבכי ואפה רגיש ונפוח, הייתה נרקיסה יפיפייה. בשנים שלאחר מכן, עלה בדעתה שאולי לא היה זה יופי חיצוני שזרח מפניה של נרקיסה באותם רגעים, כי אם יופי פנימי: כי ביכולתה להשלים עם מה שראתה כצו הגורל ולקבל אותו על עצמה היה כח, וכי הכח הזה זרח כמו אור מנרקיסה ושיווה לה יופי לא-ארצי.

היא נאנחה, מרימה את עיניה, הנוצצות עדיין – הנוצצות תמיד – להביט בנל. "אל תטרחי להצטער בשבילי," אמרה נרקיסה בעייפות. "תמיד ידעתי שמשהו כזה עתיד להתרחש. אבל את, יקירתי, יכולה להמשיך לחלום על הנער הכי יפה בשכבה ועל אהבת אמת. מי יודע, אולי יום אחד החלומות שלך יתגשמו."

* מר גורלסקי וחוש ההומור המוזר שלו שאולים מנאבוקוב.

* טורקוֶומַדה – ראש האינקוויזיציה הספרדית.

* "חוקים מגבילים את הנפש האנושית" – "צל", ג'סי.

* השיר בנשף הוא תרגום קלוקל ל- Winter Lady של ליאונרד כהן הדגול.

* השימוש בביאור הכרה בחרושת האופנה העילית הוא קונספט של Melisande88, ואני משתמשת בו בהסכמתה. 


	5. נרקיסה - II

ג'יימי, בנו של אביו בכל מובן ומובן, ניזון מתשומת הלב שהרעיפו עליו המוזמנים. כמו סיריוס בזמנו, נדמה בנה התינוק למגנט אליו חום ואהבה כפי שהצוף מושך את הדבורים. אפילו הציניקנים הגדולים ביותר, כך נראה, לא יכלו להביט בג'יימי מבלי שאיזה חיוך עקום יסדוק לרגע את ארשת הזעף התמידית שלהם. כולם, פרט לציניקנית הגדולה ביותר – אמו, שמשך ערב אחד נאותה להשאיר את הפעוט בזרועותיה האמונות של אנדרומדה. זאת, על מנת לראות באופן אישי להיבטיו השונים של טקס מתן השם.

הריטואל עצמו – גלגול מאוחר של הטקס הפרימיטיבי בו מציגה האם את תינוקה בפני מנהיג השבט – לא היה אלא עניין של דקות אחדות. וקבלתו של ג'יימי לתוך משפחת בלק הייתה מובטחת.

מותו של סיריוס השאיר את השבט ערוף ראש. לכאורה, כיהן דראקו מאלפוי כראשה הזמני של משפחת בלק;- עתירה משותפת של נל, אנדרומדה ודמבלדור לקסמהדרין, שחררה מפאדג' הצהרה לפיה הוא עשוי לשקול מחדש את בחירתו של דראקו ללוֹרדוּת על סמך היותו קטין. היה צורך בהתערבותו של הארי פוטר – שלראשונה בחייו ניצל את הכח הפוליטי שהקנתה לו הצלקת שהתנוססה על מצחו – על מנת להטות את הכף לטובת הבלקים. אי לכך, הוכרז אלבוס דמבלדור כראשה הזמני של משפחת בלק. משפחת מאלפוי מחתה בתוקף, אולם רשומות עתיקות ששלפה נל מהכספת שבכיכר גרימולד 12, לפיהן חלקו הדמבלדורים והבלקים אב קדמון אי שם בימי הביניים, השתיקו את מחאותיה של נרקיסה מאלפוי. אלבוס, ידעה נל ללא שמץ של ספק, יקבל את בנה לחיק משפחתו. זאת ועוד: על מנת להפוך את האירוע לרשמי, החליט דמבלדור להעתיק את דיוקנו של פיניאס נייג'לוס ממשרד המנהל ולהציב אותו באולם הגדול של הוגוורטס משך ערב אחד. הגבר הזועף לא חדל להתמוגג למראהו של נכד נכדו, מתרברב כי קורנליה ילדה לו צאצא לתפארת.

לו היה הדבר תלוי בה, הייתה נל מסתפקת באירוע קטן באחד מחדרי ההסבה של גרימולד 12. למעשה, לו יכלה להרשות זאת לעצמה, הייתה מוותרת על הדקורציה ששיוותה לאולם מראה של אולם נשפים. אך המשחק הזה תבע שתחנוך את ג'יימי בצורה היאה לבן לאחת ממשפחות הקוסמים הותיקות והאצילות ביותר, ולמענו –  _ למען הנקמה שלך _ , הדהד קולו של סיריוס באוזניה – הייתה מוכנה נל להשקיע מאמץ וכל אוניה שעמדה לרשותה.

ואוניות שחקו חלק חשוב במערכה הזו. אוניות, ואיומים- שכן לא היה טעם לחנוך את ג'יימי לתוך משפחת בלק אם ביום שלאחר מכן תיאסר אמו באשמת התרועעות עם אסיר נמלט. דונקן מק'דוגל, יועצו האישי וחברו הטוב של קורנליוס פאדג', זכה לביקור מקורנליה בלק באישון לילה. מק'דוגל, שעשרים שנה קודם לכן שרת כראש מטה ההילאים בסקוטלנד, האזין בקשב רב לדבריה של העלמה בלק. זו, אצילית ומנוסת כתמיד, רמזה לו כי בעדינות אם יאות לשתף עמה פעולה, תשמח העלמה בלק לשמור לעצמה מידע מסוים. אינפורמציה, הרחיבה ופירטה קורנליה בלק, הנוגעת לנכונותו של מק'דוגל להעלים עין מפעילויות מחתרתיות של אוכלי המוות בסביבות נגרו-ארקס – כשמונה-עשרה שנה לפני כן – בתמורה לשוחד כספי שהעניק לו אלאן בלק, אחיה המנוח. בחביבותה, הגדילה קורנליה בלק לעשות והציעה להעביר לרשותו של מק'דוגל את כל הרישומים שערך אחיה. זאת, אם רק יועיל לזמן את אחד מקרובי משפחתה לעיירת הקוסמים הוגסמיד בין השעות שתיים לשלוש בליל העשרים ושלישי לאוגוסט.

דונקן מק'דוגל קפץ על ההזדמנות. 

מק'דוגל עצמו לא היה בין המוזמנים. הוא לא השתייך על האריסטוקרטיה של עולם הקסמים הבריטי, וגם שהחזיק באחת מעמדות המפתח במשרד הקסמים, הייתה הזמנתו של חצוי-הדם מק'דוגל לאירוע, מהווה עלבון למרבית הנוכחים. 

הו לא, חשבה נל בסרקאזם. שני חצוי-הדם היחידים שהשתתפו באירוע שלה היו נימפדורה טונקס; אחייניתה, והארי פוטר – שהיה למעלה מכל מוסכמה חברתית. פרט להם, היה טקס מתן השם של ג'יימס היפוליטוס בלק מלא באוכלי-מוות, אצולה מנוונת וקרובי משפחה נשכחים שאיש לא זכר עוד כיצד הסתפחו אל שבט בלק המסועף. וכמובן, היהלום שבכתר- דראקו אטיין בלק מאלפוי, אבן החן המלוטשת שקבע לוציוס במצחה של נרקיסה, מנשק את הדם שזלג מהעור החיוור וממולל בין אצבעותיו את התלתלים הזהובים. נסיך הכתר של סלית'רין.

אחיינה הצעיר, הרהרה נל, זכה בטוב שבכל העולמות. הוא ניחן ביופייה הזורח של נרקיסה ויציבתו הגאה של לוציוס. הקרירות המסויגת, המאופקת, של משפחת בלק, וצלילות דעתם של בני מאלפוי – לשמור את דראקו מפני תהום הטירוף האפלה. הוא היה מואר – כפי שסיריוס היה מואר, רק שאחרת. תולדה של צירוף גנטי מתוחכם: כמו קוד מספרים לכספת, במקום ליקוי בפס היצור. ולכן, החליטה נל, היה דראקו מעניין פחות בבהירות שלו. כמעט משעמם. צירוף הקריסטלים של היהלום הוא שהקנה לו את חזקו, והוא שהבדיל אותו מבן-דודו: הגרפיט. שניהם, ידעה נל, היו פחמן.

לכשעצמה, העדיפה את אבן הצור – על ליבתה הורדרדה אפורה, כמו נפש רירית שמישהו פרש על השלג הצונן. הקדמונים השתמשו באבני הצור כדי לסתת מהן להבים בהם יצודו את מזונם – השתמשו באבני הצור להדליק אש: להבריח באמצעותה את חשכת הבורות.  _ מה חבל, אם כן, שחשכת העידן המודרני אבסטרקטית מכדי שנוכל לגרש אותה בלפידים...  _ היא נאנחה בעייפות, עיניה נודדות מפניו של דראקו – שלגם שמפניית מימוזות משובחת בקצהו האחד של האולם – לפניו של הארי, שניצב לצידה וזע בעצבנות על מקומו. הארי, בניגוד לחברו לכיתה, שיחק בכוס הקוקטייל שבידיו. בתוך חרוט הזכוכית, ידעה קורנליה, חג מיץ פירות פשוט שכושף להיראות כמו משקה אלכוהולי. לנער לא היה ראש לאלכוהול, כך שגילתה שבוע ומשהו לפני כן, כאשר הזמינה את פוטר לחלוק איתה בקבוק וויסקי-אש משובח של אוגדן.

אז, לראשונה, שמעה את הארי מדבר על מותו של סיריוס. דמעות ונזלת עיבו את קולו בשעה שסיפר לה אודות הערב הרה הגורל במחלקת המסתורין – על הנבואה שטענה כי עליו להרוג את אדון האופל או למות בעצמו, והראי הדו-צדדי שגילה בין חפציו רק מאוחר מדי. היא האזינה לו מפטפט בקול חנוק מבכי; רופף ופרום מאלכוהול, והמשיכה לשתות בעצמה גם אחרי שהפסיקה למלא מחדש את כוסו של הארי. 

בעבור הנער, הייתה באבל איכות חמקמקה – הוא נזקק למשקה על מנת לחדד ולמקד אותו. הארי הזכיר לה את הימים שלאחר נפילתו הראשונה של וולדמורט, בהם היה לה נדמה שכל דמעותיה נישאו עם הרוח – מעבר לטרשים המוריקים של הרמות ההרריות; מעבר למצוקים המתנשאים של נגרו-ארקס. היא לא שתתה: בגיל עשרים ואחת, החזיקה נל ברושם כי אלכוהול הוא מוצא נחות מדי ועליה לשאת את ייסוריה בדומה לאותו אליל מוגלגי – על גבה, במעלה הרחוב המלוהט, כשכתר קוצים דוקר במצחה; נוטפת דם. מת רגולוס בלק ומת אלאן. היפוליטוס, בצערו, קפץ מראש המגדל הגבוה ביותר בנגרו ארקס, והים לקח את גופתו. הפוטרים נרצחו, ורק שבוע לאחר מכן נמצא סיריוס אשם במותם. משרד הקסמים לא טרח להשתמש בוריטסרום. די היה במוצאו של בלק; פזיזותו, וצחוק המשוגעים שלו על מנת להפוך אותו לאשם וודָאִי. האמת, ידעה נל, לא הייתה זו שעמדה בראש מעייניו של חבר המושבעים, כי אם תאוות הדם של ציבור עיוור ושיכור מחדוות הניצחון הפתאומי. אי לכך, נשפט סיריוס למאסר עולם באזקאבן.  _ גורל גרוע ממוות _ . גורל גרוע ממוות בעבור אביו, שמצא את עצמו האחרון בשושלת בת חמשת-אלפים שנה של קוסמים טהורי דם.

ארמאנד בלק הסתגר בחדר העבודה שלו למשמע הבשורות. קריצ'ר, שמצא אותו למחרת היום, פרץ בזעקות שבר: גופתו של ראש משפחת בלק הייתה תכלכלה וצוננת מן הלילה. הרעל הקטלני שסיים את חייו נח בבקבוקון זכוכית על שולחן העבודה שלו.

משפחת בלק נפוצה לכל רוח. הפעם האחרונה שניצבו כל חבריה ביחד, זה לצד זה, הייתה בהלווייתו של ארמאנד. אפילו נל מוכת הצער אילצה את עצמה להתעתק מנגרו-ארקס, יודעת כי החובה המשפחתית קוראת לה. כשהיא לבושה כולה בשחורים, נושאת עמה את חיוורון המוות כמו העורב שהיה בן-דמותה של המוריגאן, התייצבה נל באולם המבוא של כיכר גרימולד 12, חולקת את תנחומיה לגוונדולין בלק שכל יופייה נמוג בין לילה.

מרת בלק, חשבה נל באימה, לא הייתה אלא תעתיק דהוי של האישה שגם בגיל ארבעים-ושלוש סובבה את ראשי כל הגברים אחריה. הצבע נטש את לחייה, ונדמה להתפוגג – פיגמנט אחר פיגמנט – גם מעיניה הירוקות; משווה להן גוון עכור וחסר ברק. שיערה, שפעם היה בצבע המהגוני, האפיר בבת אחת, וקמטים רישתו את פניה:  _ רישום מדויק של כל האסונות שפקדו את האישה הקשה, העצובה הזאת. _ נל סגרה את אצבעותיה סביב הזרועות הדקות, מצחה נושק למצחה של גוונדולין- שרעדה בבכי חרישי.

"ס- סיריוס....-" גמגמה האישה המבוגרת יותר, מתייפחת, "ארמאנד אהב אותו, עד- - יומו האחרון... קיווה ש-שיחזור הביתה."

"הוא יחזור, גוונדולין," אמרה כשהיא קוברת את אצבעותיה ברעמת השיער המאפיר, "את עוד תראי."

גוונדולין, הבחינה נל, גזרה את שיערה ללא רחמים, וכעת נתלו קווצת פרועות של שיער זרוע שיבה לצידי פניה. 

מרת בלק הרימה את ידה, אוחזת ברכות בידה של קורנליה. שנהב כנגד צדף. "נעמת לי מאוד, קורנליה ארטמיסיה," אמרה גוונדולין כשהיא נאנחת בעייפות, "ואף על פי כן- רק ילדה. אמרי לי: מה כבר אנחנו יודעות בגיל עשרים ואחת?"

"הזמנים משתנים."

"אמנם," מלמלה גוונדולין. "שלוש הצעות נישואין טובות הביא לך היפוליטוס ואת שלושתן דחית, בתקווה שיום אחד יתפכח בני וישא אותך לאישה." מעבר לערפל הדמעות, יכלה נל להבחין בשעשוע שריצד בעיניה של גוונדולין. "הזמנים משתנים ונשים צעירות עושות כרצונן במקום לציית לדברו של אביהן. בני עכשיו נרקב בכלא תמורת מעלליו – ואת לבדך, ואין לך אבא שישיא אותך. אכן, הזמנים משתנים."

היא לחלחה את שפתיה, מופתעת ושבורת לב. "לא חשבתי- לא עלה בדעתי...-"

גוונדולין העניקה לה חיוך עקום- אותו חצי חיוך שריצד לעיתים בזוויות פיו של סיריוס כאשר לא ידע מה לומר. מאמו, הרהרה נל באותו רגע, בא לו יופיו הלא-ארצי. גם שהאישה שלפניה הייתה צל אפור בין הצללים שמילאו את הבית בכיכר גרימולד – גוונדולין בלק הייתה פעם, אי אז בעבר,  _ אתמול _ , יפיפייה. 

גם נרקיסה, זכרה נל, הופיעה להלוויה. על חלוק הקטיפה השחור שלה התנוסס נחש הקוברה של משפחת מאלפוי ושיערה הבלונדי שגזזה עוד באותו יום נפל על כתפיה בקווצות רכות. לנל עצמה, לא נותר עוד שיער לגזור. עם מותו של אלאן, גזרה מחצית משיערה הארוך, ובמותו של היפוליטוס הגישה לדאף זוג מספרי פלדה וציוותה עליו לגזור את מה שנותר משיערותיה. להלווייתו של ראש משפחת בלק הופיעה אם כן כשפניה עירומים וראשה גזוז כראשו של נער.

לוציוס מאלפוי שבא גם הוא לחלוק את תנחומיו, עזב בשעה מוקדמת יחסית את ליל השימורים. איש לא פקפק – או ליתר דיוק, איש לא רצה לפקפק – בטענתו של מאלפוי כי יש לו עניינים להתעתד אליהם. הגבר הבלונדי, המלוקק, היה נטע זר בקרב הבלקים הקודרים, כהי השיער והעין. נוכחותו הקורנת הסיגה אותם עמוק יותר אל תוך קרביו הרוטנים של גרימולד 12. הבית בכיכר גרימולד, הרהרה נל, תמיד שמח לקלוט אותם בין זרועות הצללים והפרנויה שלו.

מאלפוי הבן ישב משך שעתיים לצד ארונו של המת בטרם השאיר את אשתו הצעירה בחיק משפחתה- זאת, לא לפני שלקח את ידיה של גוונדולין בידיו ואיחל לה שוב כי לא תדע עוד צער. גוונדולין בלק, סנטימנטלית אך מעשית כתמיד, המתינה לרגע בו תיסגר הדלת מאחורי גבו המתרחק של לוציוס מאלפוי, לפני שהשמיעה נחרה של בוז.

משך מספר דקות במהלך הלילה מצאו את עצמן נל ונרקיסה לבדן מול הארון הפתוח – נרקיסה מערסלת כוס יין אדום, ונל בוהה בפניו החיוורים, חסרי החיים של ארמאנד בלק. שני חרמשים נחו על עיניו האפורות – לקנות בהם את דרכו לעולם שמעבר – ומתחת לבוהק הכסף נפרש חיוורון עורו הלבן: כמו חלב ששפכה המבשלת על רצפת המטבחים. החיוורון הבלקי האופייני, הרהרה נל. עורם של יוליסס ורגולוס, עורן של אנדרומדה, בלאטריקס ונרקיסה: עורם של היפוליטוס, קורנליה ואלאן, כולם-כולם נחנו באותו גוון חלבי, של שיש הקאררה העדין והיקר ביותר. רק סיריוס, ייקח אותו השד, ירש את גון השנהב של גוונדולין.

השמש, זכרה נל, צבעה את עורו של סיריוס בגוון מוקה בהיר- אותה שמש שגרמה לעורה שלה להאדים ולהתקלף אם לא נשמרה מן הקרניים החורכות.

"עוד נשארו לך חלומות, נל?" קולה של נרקיסה, נקי וצלול גם כשהדמעות השתרגו בו כמו כינור שני, ניער אותה משרעפיה.

נל הרימה את מבטה להתבונן בנרקיסה. בניגוד אליה, נדמה היה כי לבת-דודתה מאגר אינסופי של דמעות. הללו החלו לזלוג על פניה של נרקיסה מהרגע בו עזב לוציוס את החדר ולא חדלו לזרום מאז.  _ נל הכהה ונרקיסה הבהירה. נל הקודרת והשתקנית ונרקיסה העליזה ומלאת החיים. נל, שאין לה דמעות לבכות בהן את מותם של אחיה, אביה והגבר שאהבה, ונרקיסה הדומעת: נרקיסה שהדמעות לא הפסיקו לזלוג מעיניה.  _ היא נאנחה, זוכרת יום אחד לפני שנים לא רבות בהן אמרה לה נרקיסה במרירות כי היא יכולה להמשיך ולחלום. נל פטרה את דבריה של דודניתה בזלזול, יודעת כי היא ריאליסטית מכדי לשקוע באשליות חסרות תוחלת: סיריוס לא אהב אותה ולא יאהב אותה. ואף על פי כן, הניחה לעצמה להנות מחברתו, הניחה לעצמה להתרועע איתו- הכניסה אותו לנגרו ארקס וראתה בו מורה ומדריך. הו, היא חשבה שהיא חכמה מאוד- זהירה מאוד. היא לא תענוד את לבה על דש חולצתה ואף אבן לא תשבור לב של קרח. אבל נשיפת האביב הראשונה תסדוק אותו, ונשיקת החום של הקיץ תגרום לו להימס. אריות גריפינדור ארורים. אלה היו האפשרויות אותן לא הביאה בחשבון.

"היש מקום למראשותיךָ?" שמעה את עצמה מצטטת בקול חלול. "או אולי מקום אמצא לי, וילי, לרגליךָ? כך אמרה היא דום. או בצידךָ, הָהּ, וילי, יש מקום לא רב, אשר אליו, הָהּ יקירי, אזחל לי ואשכב. - למראשותיי גם לרגלי לא יש מקום, מרגרט. לא בצידי לךְ יש מקום, כי צר ארון המת." 

נרקיסה נאנחה. "את זוכרת את השבועיים שעשינו בנגרו ארקס? בשנה לפני שסיריוס עזב את הבית... אני, את, סיריוס ובלאטריקס. היינו יורדים לחוף בנתיב העיזים המחריד ההוא – מרלין, הייתי בטוחה שאני עומדת ליפול בכל רגע – ולך היה בגד ים שלם ונורא בצבע שחור שלא הסכמת להחליף. הוא גרם לך להיראות רזה כל כך! וסיריוס-" נרקיסה ליקקה דמעה בשרנית מעל שפתיה, "סיריוס לא יכול להפסיק להסתכל עלייך. ילדה גבוהה, גמלונית וקודרת שכמותך- לא היו לו עיניים בשביל אף אחת אחרת. הוא ראה רק אותך."

נל זקרה את סנטרה. "את משקרת לי."

"אל תהיי טיפשה קטנה, מובן שאני לא משקרת לך."

"כמובן. עכשיו, כשהכל אבוד, באת לסובב את הסכין בפעם האחרונה." נל הביטה בה בעייפות. "אחי מת ואבא שלי מת, נרקיסה. הלורד מת. סיריוס באזקאבן ובלה נמצאת השד יודע איפה..." היא נדה בראשה. "המשחקים האלה נמאסו עלי."

נרקיסה הרימה גבה. "ובכן, את מגלה תובנה גדולה מאוד לגבי המניעים שלי." סיריוס היה האחרון שאמר לה את הדברים הללו, וקולו, בגיל שבע-עשרה, היה נזעם ומלא להט. קונטרסט חד לקולה של נרקיסה שהיה חיוור וחלול. אף על פי כן, אותו חוט-שני של ייאוש נשזר במילים, מכתים אותן בדם אדום.

נל השמיעה צחוק מריר. "גלי לי מהם המניעים שלך, אם כך."

"תקווה, נל. החלומות הורגים אותנו, אבל התקווה משאירה אותנו בחיים." נרקיסה טלטלה את ראשה. "כשפנדורה פתחה את התיבה, פרצו ממנה כל הרעות החולות של האנושות: הייאוש, החולי, הזעם, אי-הצדק, הרוע, האכזריות, הזקנה, המרירות והכאב. אבל יחד איתן," המשיכה נרקיסה, מוסיפה ומלקקת את הדמעות שהתאספו על שפתיה, "שחררה פנדורה גם את התקווה. כדי שלמרות כל הצרות, הקשיים והאסונות, תהיי לבני האדם תקווה שתדחוף אותם הלאה."

"התקווה שלך היא פגיון פיפיות."

"אני בת בלק," השיבה נרקיסה בחיוך מריר. "לכל היותר, יכולתי להציע לך את הגרזן של בני מאלפוי. אבל הוא לא יתאים לך – כבד, ומסורבל מדי. קחי את הפגיון, נל. את תדעי מה לעשות איתו."

_להקיז את דמי_ , _כמובן._ _לחולל את מעיהן של בובות פרווה: לא להרוג את הנסיך, אבל כן לקפוץ מן המצוקים המתנשאים של נגרו ארקס, אל המערבולת שמתחת._ או להישאר ולעמוד על הצוק, כפי שעשתה עכשיו – משקיפה על האולם הגדול שם נעו האורחים שלה כה וכה – כשלבה יוצא אל המערבולת. אבל לא- עדיין לא. היו מטלות להשלים. דם לקחת. עיניה של נל נפלו על נרקיסה – תמירה ובהירה במשי כחול – שהבליחה בקצהו השני של האולם, לצד בעלה; האליל הנורמאני. לוציוס מאלפוי – כך זעקו כותרות העיתונים מספר שבועות קודם לכן – השתחרר מאזקאבן לאחר ש-'הוכיח את נאמנותו למשרד הקסמים.' _אכ_ ן, הרהרה נל. _ההון של משפחת מאלפוי מעולם לא הכזיב את קורנליוס פאדג'._

היא לקחה נשימה עמוקה. השעון הגדול שמאחורי שולחן הצוות הנעדר סיפר לה כי השעה היא עשר דקות לחצות. שתיים-עשרה צלצולים לנערת האפר, זכרה נל. עיניה לכדו את מבטו התכול-כסוף של דמבלדור, מרחק יארדים אחדים ממנה, ואחזו בו. המכשף המבוגר הנהן. השעה השתיים-עשרה – בה נחתם יום אחד ומתחיל יום חדש – טמנה בחובה תכונות קסומות. בחצות הליל, אם כן, יפתח הטקס. חמש-עשרה דקות של דקלומים כסוג של אנטי-קליימאקס לסיוט דיפלומטי מתמשך של חמש שעות. המחשבה הייתה כמעט מורבידית ואי לכך, נשאה חן בעיניה. אחרי הטקס, ידעה נל, יפרשו האורחים לחדריהם. המסורת גרסה כי על האורחים להישאר בקרבת מקום לאחר טקס מתן השם, ואצולת עולם הקסמים הייתה חבורה שטופה באמונות תפלות.

היא הניחה לאלבוס לשלב את זרועו בשלה, משתוממת כתמיד נוכח הילת השקט המיסטי שנדמתה להקיף את הקוסם הזקן. כמעט כאילו הטיל על עצמו ספֵירת-דומיה. הם פסעו לאורך החדר, נבדלים בשתיקתם משאר הנוכחים – נל, שלערב אחד המירה את גלימות האבל השחורות שלה בגלימות אבל לבנות, ואלבוס, בשעטנז אופייני של צבעים ואריגים. כמו אז, שנים כה רבות לפני כן, יכלה להרגיש את שובל המבטים הנגרר בעקבותיה, את הדממה הממסמסת באיטיות את קולות השיחה והצחוק; כמו אלכוהול המחלחל למחזור הדם. היום, לעומת זאת, לא היו זוג עיניים שחורות אליהן יכלה לשאת את עיניה, ורק זיכרון העיניים הללו – זיכרון רסיסי הכסף שריצדו בשולי הקשתיות, אפורים כמו להבי צור, נותר לה ליפול עליו. ליפול על חרב.

הם פסעו בדומיה לעבר האבן העתיקה ששמשה כמזבח לצורך טקס מתן השם. האבן הזו, סיפרה האגדה, נשלחה מאבאלון לפני יותר מאלף שנים, במטרה לשמש כאחת מארבעת מאבני היסוד של בית ספר הוגוורטס – אחת לכל מייסד. בעוד שתאומתה, שנשלחה אחריה, הייתה קבורה עמוק בבטן האדמה, נסדקה אבן המזבח במהלך ההעברה, והלגה הפלפאף, למענה נשלחו האבנים, החליטה להשתמש באבן למטרות טקסיות. גודריק גריפינדור, זכרה נל, בחר באחת מאבני החומה של קמלוט כאבן היסוד שלו, בעוד שרוונה רייבנקלו הביאה אבן מספריית אלכסנדריה החרבה שבמצריים. סלאזאר סלית'רין הביא עמו אבן מהריסות פומפיי, שריח הנפחייה של וולקאן עדיין עולה ממנה. זכר לבגידתם של האלים. האלים הפנו לה את גבם, כשלקחו ממנה את סיריוס פעם נוספת.  _ היה עלי לזכור את הלקח של סלאזאר סלית'רין. _

אט-אט התקבצו המוזמנים סביב מזבח האבן. בתחילה, נדמה היה כאילו הם מתייצבים בסדר אקראי כביכול – כל איש לעצמו סביב לאבן הלבנה. הקסם שהבזיק והתחשמל באוויר סיפר סיפור אחר לגמרי. נל הרימה את עיניה, סוקרת את כיפת הכח שהתהוותה מעליהם. הכיפה עצמה בהקה באור בהיר ועז, אולם תתי-הגוון שהבליחו בתוך הלובן הפניני גרמו למעיה של נל להתהפך. חרדל עכור. ירוק חומצי. דמבלדור, לצידה, קמט את מצחו, אולם סימן לה להתבונן במרכז הכיפה שם התגבר האור הלבן, נשזר בנימות של לילך, כחול, תכלת וזהב. סיריוס, לו היה שם, היה צובע את הכיפה בצהוב עז, מלא חיים.

במחווה אימפולסיבית, מצאה את עצמה לוקחת את ידו המגוידת של המכשף הזקן ולוחצת אותה בכח. "תודה לך."

עיניו של דמבלדור נצנצו מעבר לעדשות משקפיו. "אין שנאה חזקה מספיק להעכיר את המעגל של ג'יימי."

נל הנהנה. האורחים שהוזמנו לטקס הקיפו אותם כעת בעיגול מושלם. ברקע, צלצל השעון תריסר פעמים. עם הצלצול השניים-עשר, פסע דמבלדור קדימה, וקטף את הנר הכחול שהתממש לפתע מתוך האוויר הדק. שלהבתו הזהובה של הנר התעלעלה במשב רוח מסתורי, ורגע לאחר מכן כבו כל האורות באולם הגדול – כולם פרט לאחד: הנר בידו של דמבלדור.

המכשף הזקן נשא את זרועותיו לעבר שמי הקיץ – צלולים ושחורים בעד לתקרה המכושפת וספירת הכח של המעגל. קולו, עמוק ומהדהד, נישא לכל קצוות האולם. "קורא אני למוריגאן;-" פתח דמבלדור, "לדאנה, אם האלים, ולדגדה ובריג'יד, ילדיה, הצטרפו אלינו ביום חגנו. אנו מעניקים לכם תשורה זו של תמד!"

מבין הצללים, יצאה נימפדורה טונקס כשגביע זהב בידה, ונטלה את צַפַּחַת התמד שנחה על המזבח. הגביע רעד בידה של נימפדורה בעת שמזגה לתוכו מן הנוזל הזהוב, ומשך רגע ארוך של המתנה, ידעה נל בוודאות מוחלטת כי הילדה עומדת לשמוט את הגביע. היא בלעה את רוקה, נושאת תפילה חרישית לאלים, וכמעט נאנחה בקול כשנימפדורה הניחה את הגביע והצפחת על המזבח.

כעת, היה זה תורה של נל לשאת דברים, והיא פסעה קדימה באומץ.  _ ילדי הטואטה _ , הרהרה חרש.  _ כל העשרים ושבעה שנותרו _ . בלק ואייוורי; אנה רוזייר-וקטור; דמבלדור, הרוקוודים; בני וייוורלי ומאדיגן; מקאררן; או'קיף וסנייפ. כולם צאצאיה הישירים של דאנה, ולכולם, כך נדמה, תאוות הדם של המוריגאן – אפילו שרק בעורקיהם של הבלקים, כך נאמר, זרם דמה של נמאין.  _ ראי, דאנה, את ילדייך _ . אבל נל אילצה את עצמה להתנער, וכשהיא לוקחת נשימה עמוקה, שלחה את קולה על פני האולם.

היא דיברה על המטרה לשמה התכנסו כאן היום, על תשעת מחזורי הירח בהם נשאה את הילד ברחמה, מודה לאלים שגוננו ושמרו עליה. על פי הוראת הטקס המקורי, זכרה נל, היה זה האב שהילל ושיבח את אישתו שמשך תשעה חודשים נשאה את עוברם. לאחר מכן הייתה האם נוהגת להודות לו על כך שהגן עליה ודאג לכל מחסורה במהלך ההיריון.

היא יכלה לדמיין את נימפדורה – עם רעיונותיה המוגלגיים, מוחה על חוסר השוויוניות שבדבר, ואת סיריוס, מגלגל את עיניו וצוחק. יכלה לראות אותו אוחז בגיליון קלף מקומט, מקריא את הצהרותיו במקום לדקלם אותן, כיוון שחשב שהטקס הוא רעיון טיפשי מלכתחילה. ואף על פי כן, הרהרה, יהיו עיניו מלאות בצחוק כאשר יביט בה, ושניהם ידעו היטב כי הוא יכול לדקלם את כל הוראות 'הטקס המיותר הזה שלךְ' בעל פה. 

קולו של הארי ניער את נל משרעפיה, והיא נוכחה לדעת כי עיניה לחות. היא שמעה את הנער שואל כיצד בחרה לקרוא לבנה, וכשהיא מלחלחת את שפתיה, פתחה את פיה להשיב לו. "שמו של הילד הוא ג'יימס היפוליטוס."

הארי, ילדותי ונטול חוש טקס כפי שציפתה נל, דקלם את המליצות בקול חלול, אולם עיניו, כשנחו על פניו של ג'יימי, היו גדולות ובורקות. היא הרימה את עיניה לכיפת הכח שמעליהם, ואף על פי שזו הייתה גלויה בקושי בחושך האופף את האולם, יכלה נל לראות כתמים של זהב פועמים כנגד שמי הלילה. הארי, מולה, הזמין את הטואטה לשמש עדים כי הילד נקרא בשם, מפציר בהם לארוג את חוט גורלו של ג'יימי כך שיהיה ארוך חזק ולקבוע אותו גבוה בין הכוכבים – לצד כוכב סיריוס, שבהק באור החזק והבהיר ביותר מכל הכוכבים שברקיע.

הטקס התנהל באיטיות: איש לא הופתע כשהכריזה על אנדרומדה טונקס כסנדקיתו של ג'יימי, אולם לא מעט גבות הורמו בפליאה וברוגז כאשר הודיעה על בחירתה באלבוס דמבלדור, אוהב המוגלגים, כסנדקו של בנה. אחרונה חביבה, צעדה נרקיסה מבין המוזמנים, אוחזת בידה צרור קטן, עטוף בקטיפה ומשי. בפנים, ידעה נל, נחו מתנותיהם של האורחים לבְּנה, מתנות אותן תשמור למענו עד אשר יגיע לגיל תשע. אוניות וחרמשים ששרדו מהתקופה הטאוטונית; מלח – בתוך בקבוקונים קריסטל זעירים, משובצים אבנים יקרות; קמעות ומדליוני כסף; לבנדר ועלי וניצות ורדים, בתוך טבעות חותם ששוויין לא יסולא בפז...

נל בלעה את רוקה, מעבירה את ג'יימי, שקודם לכן קלטה בזרועותיה, בחזרה לחיקה של אנדרומדה. נרקיסה, מולה, הניחה את הצרור על המזבח למול נל, פונה למזוג תמד לתוך קרן הצבי שנחה על המזבח. היא העבירה את הקרן המלאה ביין לידיה של נל, ועיניהן נפגשו לרגע, שחור הרקיע וברק הכוכבים.

היא נטלה את הקרן, מרימה אותה בחינניות. "אבקש את בני משפחתי וכל וידידי שנאספו כאן היום להצטרף אלי כשאעניק לג'יימס את ברכתי האישית." נרקיסה לא נכשלה לזהות את האתגר.

היא הנהנה, אפוא, וכשהיא מסיטה את מבטה מנרקיסה, פנתה להביט בג'יימי. עיניו הגדולות, שהספיקו לקבל את אותו גוון עמוק וזוהר של שחור מכושף, פגשו בשלה. כשלבה נצבט, הניחה את הפנויה ידה על ראשו, ופתחה את פיה לדבר. "אאחל לך, בני, את שלוותם העמוקה של הגלים השוטפים אל החוף; את שלוותו של האוויר הזורם ואת שלוות הכוכבים המחייכים. את שלוותה של הארץ השוקטת אאחל לך, ואת שלוות הרועים המשגיחים על צאן מרעיתם. ומעל הכל, בני," הוסיפה כשהיא מרימה את עיניה שוב, לפגוש במבטה האפור של דודניתה, "אאחל לך שתחיה יותר מאביך, ינוח על משכבו בשלום."

שקט השתרר באולם. היא שמעה את דמבלדור מכחכח בגרונו, ממתינה לאישורם הגורף של הנקהלים בטרם תקרב את קרן הצבי אל שפתיה ותלגום מן התמד. המשקה הזהוב, הדבשי, תמיד היה מתוק מדי לטעמה של נל, אולם הפעם יהיה לו משהו מטעם הנקמה. משהו מנצנוץ הכוכבים שכבו לרגע בודד בעיניה של נרקיסה. שהייתה, כמובן, הראשונה לקרוא "סלונצ'ה!", והראשונה מכל המוזמנים לשאת את ברכתה-היא לג'יימי.

נרקיסה. היחידה ביניהם שנותרה נאמנה לסמל העורב של משפחת בלק, גם שעל דש גלימתה ענדה את הקוברה של בני מאלפוי – המשפחה היחידה באולם שלא הייתה מן הטואטה. שיערם הזהוב של המאלפויים, שלא כמו שיערה של נרקיסה, בא להם מהיכלי אסגארד. כמה מצחיק, הרהרה נל, שגם נרקיסה וגם בלאטריקס נישאו לקוסמים נורמאנים. בלאטריקס לרודולפוס לסטריינג' ונרקיסה ללוציוס מאלפוי. בלה נעדרה כמובן: היא ובעלה – שנחלץ מאזקאבן בסיועה של אשתו – נמצאו לצד אדון האופל הפרטי של בלאטריקס. "טום רידל יכול להיות בן בלק," זכרה נל את בלה את השבע-עשרה אומרת. היא צבעה את שפתיה, שהיו אדומות ונפוחות בלאו הכי, בליפסטיק אדום, וכתם צבע הכתים את שיניה. כעת, מצצה את הצבע בזהירות, מצחה מתקמט בזעף.

"ואת מתכוונת להתחתן איתו?" לגלגה נרקיסה.

בלה נעצה בה זוג עיניים שחורות וגדולות. עיני איילה. "למה לא?"

נל הכינה את עצמה לבאות. 

"בלאטריקס מירנדה סרסיי אנאבל – את ילדה קטנה ומטומטמת," הכריזה נרקיסה. "יום אחד, הטיפשות המונומנטלית שלך תכניס אותך לצרות כל כך גדולות שאפילו אבא לא יוכל להציל אותך. שאפילו דוד ארמאנד לא יוכל להציל אותך. ואז, כשתשבי לך באזקאבן ותירקבי, אל תפני אלי ואל לוציוס בבקשת עזרה. כי אני לא אבוא לעזור לך. את תשבי לך שם, בתא הקטן והטחוב שלך, תחשבי על כל הפעמים שהזהרתי אותך, ותשאלי את עצמך: למה, הו למה, אף פעם לא הקשבתי לאחותי הגדולה והחכמה??"

בלה גלגלה את עיניה. "תמיד חושבת שאת חכמה כל כך, נכון נרקיסה? את אולי חכמה, אבל את לא יודעת להיות משפחה, ואת לא יודעת להיות אחות. ויום אחד זה יחזור אליך, כי למישהו זה ימאס."

בזמנו, צידדה נל בעמדתה של נרקיסה. לבלאטריקס היה כשרון מיוחד להיקלע לצרות ונרקיסה בילתה חלק בלתי מבוטל משנות בית הספר שלה בניסיון לחלץ את אחותה הצעירה ממצבים לא נעימים. בלאטריקס – אף על פי שלא הייתה מחוסרת אינטליגנציה בשום מובן שהוא – הייתה טיפשונת ונוחה להיגרר, ואיש לא התפלא כשיוליסס מיהר להשיא אותה שבוע לאחר שסיימה את הוגוורטס. נרקיסה, שעקב נישואיה ללוציוס מאלפוי, היטיבה להכיר את רודולפוס לסטריינג'; דודנו, התחננה בפני אביה למצוא לבלאטריקס חתן אחר. לסטריינג', גם שהיה ממוצא מכובד ועתיד לרשת את כל הונה של משפחתו העתיקה, היה טיפוס למדני שהתעניין יותר בחממות שלו מאשר בבנות המין היפה. לא האדם המתאים, הסבירה נרקיסה פעם אחר פעם, לוודא כי בלה הולכת בתלם – "ומרלין ישמור את משפחת בלק מהחרפה שהיא עשויה להמיט על ראשנו אם אף אחד לא ירסן אותה." 

גם סיריוס המיט חרפה על ראש משפחתו, הרהרה נל. על כן חרצה נרקיסה את דינו למות. סלאזאר סלית'רין צדק. היזהרו מן האלים, כי הם יפנו לכם את גבם. בלאטריקס צדקה. לכּל זמן, ועת לכל חפץ מתחת השמים. עת לבקש ועת לאבד, עת לאהוב ועת לשנוא.  _ יותר מאוחר _ .

עוד המוזמנים מתפזרים וכיפת הכח מתפוגגת ממעל, לכדו עיניה של נל הבהוב של פלטינה. היא צמצמה את עיניה מתוך מחשבה שזהו ראשו הבהיר של לוציוס מאלפוי, אולם מבט חד יותר הבהיר לה כי זהו דראקו, בנו, בו היא מתבוננת. מאלפוי הבן ניצב לצד החלונות הצרפתיים שהובילו אל מחוץ לאולם. מולו, הבחינה, עמד הארי, שפתיו חשוקות בזעם. נל נאנחה. כמה טיפוסי מצד דראקו לחרחר ריב דווקא באירוע המורכב והעדין ביותר מבחינה דיפלומטית. הילד פשוט לא ידע לשמור על הפה. מהבחינה הזו, הזכיר לה דראקו את בלאטריקס. אלא שבלאטריקס בצעירותה לא הייתה נבזית. בלאטריקס הייתה נלהבת וחסרת עכבות. דראקו היה… ילדותי, וניצל את תבונתו היוצאת מגדר הרגיל על מנת לפגוע באנשים. והארי – הארי היה תלמיד גריפינדור. בדיוק כמו סיריוס בזמנו. ושניהם, מעולם לא הניחו לעלבון.

קולה של פרופסור לורנמור, מי שהייתה המורה לשיקויים בתקופת לימודיה של נל בהוגוורטס, הדהד בראשה: _ מה תקבלי, העלמה בלק, אם תערבבי חנקן וגליצרול _ …?

כשהיא נאנחת בעייפות, נל מצאה את עצמה פוסעת לעבר השניים. המחשבה המורבידית שאולי בכל זאת הייתה ברכה כלשהי בהיעדרו של סיריוס ניקרה בירכתי מוחה. לא היה לה ספק כי סיריוס, לו נמצא שם, כבר היה מוצא דרך להפוך את האולם הגדול על פיו. היא תהתה האם מאלפוי יודע עד כמה עדין ושברירי משחק השחמט שבו הם משחקים. עד כמה שידיעתה מגעת, יתכן שהפרובוקציה שלו מכוונת. דראקו עצמו היה צפוי ומוכר, אבל הדם הזורם בעורקיו הכיל מספר משתנים נפיצים. היא החזירה לו מבט קר כשהבחין בה לפתע, מתבוננת באחיינה שפנה אל הארי והעניק לו חיוך מדושן.

היא הכירה את החיוך הזה. הבריות השלו את עצמן לחשוב כי נחשים תוקפים ללא כל אזהרה, והבּוֹרוּת- הבורות עלתה להן בחייהן. אילו רק היו האנשים מקדישים מזמנם ללמוד את דקויות ההבעה בפניהם של בני משפחת מאלפוי, היו ניצלים חייהם של רבים וטובים. אבל הבריות היו עצלניות מטבען, ולכן שיתק נחש הקוברה של בני מאלפוי את טרפו פעם אחר פעם.  _ ובכן _ , הרהרה נל,  _ אף אחד מאיתנו לא רצה לראות את המוריגאן מרחפת בשמים בדמות העורב שלה. אבות אבותיי חקקו את העורב על מגנם, אבל ילדי ילדיהם מעדיפים לעצום עיניים כשהם נתקלים במוריגאן רוכנת על גדות הנהר ורוחצת כבסים אדומים מדם. _

ואולי דם, מצאה את עצמה חושבת, היה הסיבה האמיתית לכך שבתי בלק ומאלפוי יצרו שידוך נפלא כל כך. בני מאלפוי היו רוצחים מלידה ובני בלק חגגו על הדם. דראקו אטיין בלק מאלפוי, בנם של לוציוס מאלפוי ונרקיסה בלק, ידע כיצד להניף גרזן, וטעם הדם היה כמו אמברוסיה על שפתותיו. 

"בחייך פוטר," הדהדו המילים באוזניה של נל, "היא לא באמת הייתה צריכה לאחל לו שיחיה יותר מאבא שלו. רק שיהיה קצת פחות טיפש. זה הכל."

אותו רגע נעצרה נל לצידו של דראקו. היא חייכה אל בן התשחורת הצעיר, מושיטה את ידה להסיט תלתל בלונדי בודד שנפל על מצחו. "הערה ראויה לסיריוס," אמרה ברוך. עיניו של דראקו הבזיקו בחימה, ונל טפחה על לחיו. היא נהגה לעשות זאת כשהיה בן חמש חצוף ומפונק; יודעת שמחווה מגמדת שתעמיד אותו במקומו ותציב אותו בעמדת-נחיתות תהיה אפקטיבית בהרבה מכל נזיפה שיהיה בכוחה לתת. דראקו תיעב זאת אז, ולא היה לה שמץ של ספק כי הוא מתעב זאת עכשיו.

עיניה של נל הבזיקו. "אני רואה שירשת את תאוות הדם של בני בלק. ואת הפזיזות של בן-דודך. מדרגה שנייה כמובן. לא את הטקט של נרקיסה. כמה מצער, דראקו אטיין. כפי שהרגע הארת את עיניו של הארי, ראית לאן הובילו התכונות האלה את סיריוס. סיריוס, כמוך, לא היה טיפש. הוא פשוט לא השתמש בשכל שלו." 

"ה-…מאהב שלך," סינן דראקו, "לא היה-"

היא חתמה את שפתיו באצבעה.

"סיריוס בלק היה הלורד," אמרה נל בשקט. "לכן אתה כאן. לכבד את בנו של הלורד."

דראקו טלטל את ראשו. "אני מאלפוי."

"וחצי ממך הוא בלק. אל תשכח את זה. עכשיו לך. השיחה הזו נגמרה."

ולנגד מבטו המשתאה של הארי, העניק לה דראקו קידה קצרה וסב על עקביו.

"זה היה…. זה היה…" הארי העביר את אצבעותיו בשיערו המבולגן תמיד.

"שושלת בלק עתיקה יותר וטהורה יותר משושלת מאלפוי," אמרה קורנליה ביובש. "ואני אמו של הלורד. דראקו הוא פרחח חוצפן, אבל הוא יודע בדיוק מה המקום שלו."

"את יודעת, מה שהוא אמר על סיריוס-" שפתיו של הארי נחשקו, והיא הבחינה בעווית קלה בלסתו. "אני הייתי-" הוא קפץ את אגרופיו, ואז הרפה. אנחה עמוקה בקעה מחזהו של בן הטיפש-עשרה. "מאלפוי אידיוט. הוא לא יודע מה הוא אומר." 

היא העניקה להארי חיוך עצוב. "זו הצרה עם דראקו, שהוא יודע טוב מדי מה הוא אומר."

פוטר הביט בה בכעס. "סיריוס לא היה טיפש! והוא גם לא היה כמו מאלפוי!"

"לא," השיבה נל. "כפי שאמרתי, סיריוס לא היה טיפש. אבל הוא ניצל את האינטליגנציה שלו לדברים לא נכונים. ובקרב... במחלקת המסתורין- שאלתי את עצמי הרבה פעמים מה בדיוק התרחש שם," היא צמצמה את עיניה, מביטה בהארי. "סיריוס לא היה טיפש, והוא היה דואליסט מצוין. אבל הוא לא חשב, הארי. הוא לא השתמש בראש שלו. אם הוא היה משתמש בראש שלו, הוא היה יודע שהדבר ההגיוני לעשות, שהדבר  _ הנכון _ לעשות הוא להשאר בבית. אם הוא היה משתמש בראש שלו, הוא לא היה נלחם לבד בבלאטריקס כשחברי מסדר נוספים, פנויים, יכלו לעזור לו לאגף אותה. אם הוא היה משתמש בראש שלו הוא היה שם לב לאן בלה מובילה אותו. הארי," נל חשקה את שפתיה, נאבקת בכאב שפעם בתוך גולגולתה כמו ברזל מלובן. "אם סיריוס היה משתמש בראש שלו הוא לא היה שוכח שהפרגוד נמצא חצי מטר מאחוריו."

עיניו של הארי, גדולות וירוקות, הבליחו בחשיכה כעיניו של חתול. "אולי."

היא השמיעה צחוק חרישי. "גריפינדורים. חבורה של מרטירים, קנאים וקורבנות בפוטנציה. לך לישון הארי. כולנו זקוקים לקצת שינה."

הוא הנהן. "לילה טוב, נל."

"לילה טוב, הארי. אני אראה אותך מאוחר יותר."

קורנליה צפתה בגבו המתרחק של הנער בעת שאנדרומדה התייצבה לצידה. היא פשטה את ידיה לקלוט את ג'יימי המנמנם, מערסלת את התינוק הזעיר ולוחשת באוזנו מילות חיבה בגאלית.

"כל הטירה מלאה צפעונים הלילה," אמרה אנדרומדה בקול חרישי.

"אמנם." שפתיה של נל רחפו מעל פלומת שיערו השחור של בנה. אצבעותיו הקטנטנות – לפעמים, עדיין נהגה להתבונן בספקנות מהולה בבעתה בשלמות הזו, שהייתה ג'יימי – נסגרו סביב אצבעהּ המורה.

"אני מבינה שאת תתאכסני במגדל התיכון?"

"אלבוס הציע לי ולג'יימי את חדר האורחים שלו," השיבה קורנליה. "הארי יישן בטרקלין, על הספה."

אנדרומדה נדה בראשה באיטיות. "אני, טד ונימפדורה מתאכסנים במרתפים, עם סנייפ." 

"בחירה נבונה," אישרה נל. "סוורוס יודע איך לחסם דלת בלחשים."

"והוא לא היחיד," אמרה אנדרומדה ברוב משמעות. "אלבוס הוא מכשף חזק, והוא ישמור עלייך – כל זמן שלא תנדדי מחוץ למגדל התיכון."

"האם את חוששת לשלומי?"

אנדרומדה הישירה את עיניה האפורות, הנוגות, להביט בנל. "דאנה דואגת לכל ילדיה."

"ובכן-" היא הדקה את לסתותיה, משיבה לדודניתה מבט יציב, "דאנה מתרשלת במשימתה."

***

טלאי ירח ניבט אל נל בעד לחלון הצר שבמרומי המגדל התיכון, שוטף את החדר באור מוזר בעת שקמה ממיטתה. ג'יימי, בעריסה זמנית, נם את שנתם של התמימים, לא מודע לתככים ולמזימות שנרקמו סביבו. הטירה, כפי שאמרה אנדרומדה מוקדם יותר, הייתה מלאה צפעונים הלילה. לבקשתו של דמבלדור, הגיעו אי-אלה מאנשי המסדר לעשות את הלילה הוגוורטס: לשמש כתאי דם לבנים ולהגן על הטירה כנגד זיהום אפשרי. לא בפעם הראשונה בחייה הודתה בלבה לסיריוס – שהתעתק יום אחד לנגרו-ארקס והודיע לה כי היא עומדת להפוך לאנימאגית. הנייטרליות שהתעקשה לשמור – אישה אחת בלב הלבירינת' הסבוך של אצולת עולם הקסמים; אישה אחת בעין הסערה של הטורנדו המתהווה סביבם – הפכה אותה למטרה נייחת. כאנימאגית לא רשומה, היו סיכויי ההישרדות של נל גדולים בהרבה. החתול היה חיה חרישית, נבונה, ומעל הכל: בלתי מובחנת. בצורת החתול שלה, יכלה נל להתערבב בכל קהל ובכל מקום. והמסדרונות המואפלים של הוגוורטס היטיבו להחביא חתולים שחורים מאשר אלמנות שחורות.

היא החליפה את כתונת הלילה שלה בחלוק קוסמים פשוט, נעה בצעדים חרישיים אל תוך הטרקלין. אש נמוכה בערה באח, להפיג את צינתו של ליל אוגוסט הקריר, והלהבות הארגמניות, הקרובות לדעוך, הפיצו זוהר עמום. הן נגהו על פניו של הארי- המצונף לכדור על הספה שנגד הקמין, ונל הבחינה בצביטה של כאב עד כמה עירומים נראו פניו של הנער כשהן מעורטלות מאותו זוג משקפיים מכוער שלו. _סיריוס צדק-_ מצאה את עצמה חושבת לפתע. הארי היה ילד טוב – ומישהו צריך היה לדאוג לו. לא אותן מפלצות מוגלגיות שהתיימרו להיות קרובי משפחתו. גם לא דמבלדור, שהמאבק באדון האופל עמד בראש מעייניו. _מישהו_ , הרהרה נל, _שטובתו של פוטר – וטובתו של פוטר בלבד – תנחה אותו._ היא הביטה בנער, עיניה מצומצמות בריכוז. _ובכן, סיריוס, הורשת לי קופת שרצים. אבל בני בלק משלמים את חובותיהם._ והיא יכלה לדמיין את הארי בנגרו-ארקס, הרחק מהטירוף והצללים של גרימולד 12. דמבלדור יתנגד, כמובן, אבל ההגנות של נגרו-ארקס היו חזקות, והיא תוכל להיעזר באנדרומדה ונימפדורה על מנת לחזק אותן עוד יותר. איש הזאב... לופין, יעזור גם הוא. אולי ישתמשו בו כשומר סוד. הארי לא יצטרך לחזור לעולם לבית הדארסלים.

_ מרלין _ ... נל נאנחה. על מה היא חושבת. השעה הייתה שתיים ועשר דקות. היא צריכה למהר. כשהיא מהדקת את אצבעותיה סביב לבקבוקון הזכוכית שנח בכיס חלוקה, צעדה נל לעבר הדלת, מסננת קללה חרישית כשכמעט הפילה את אחד מהצעצועים המטופשים של אלבוס. היא נטלה את החפץ בידה, בוחנת את פסלון השנהב הקטן, כשקול מנומנם, צרוד משינה, גרם לה לפנות בחדות.

"נ-נל...?"

הארי מצמץ כמו עטלף באור, ונל יכלה לראות כי הוא עיוור למחצה ללא משקפיו. המענה הקר שעמד על שפתיה התמסמס כמו שלג באפריל. "חזור לישון, הארי."

"לאן את...- ג'יימי?"

"ישן כמו תינוק."

הוא עיווה את פניו. "את לא הולכת-"

"לילה טוב, הארי." ובזאת יצאה נל את חדר ההסבה. המסדרון הקטן שהוביל למשרדו של אלבוס דמבלדור היה חשוך לחלוטין, אולם משרד המנהל עצמו היה אפוף אור-ירח. זמזומם הנצחי של עשרות המכשירים הקטנים שדמבלדור נהג לאסוף הפר את הדממה; חריקתו של אצטרולב עתיק מתנגנת ברחבי החדר כמו מזמור קינה מעלה-אבק. מעל הכל, נשמע קול נחירותיו של אלבוס, יציב ואיטי. גם היפוליטוס נחר בשנתו, זכרה נל – זרוע אחת שרירית שלוחה לעבר המקום שבו הייתה אמורה לשכב ויגדיס בלק; אישתו המנוחה.

היא עצמה את עיניה, ופקחה אותן שוב. הצללים המתערבלים, אור הירח שיצר דוגמאות מתעתעות והקסם שעדיין דבק בשיערה: כמו עשן סיגריות בפאב מוגלגי, העלו זיכרונות משכבר. ימים ארוכים של שוטטות ברחבי הבית, בניסיון למצוא דיוקן של אמה המתה; לילות שבהם הטיחה הרוח פתותי שלג כנגד החלונות והרעם והברק מנעו מקורנליה בת החמש לישון; שעות ארוכות של שוטטות על המצוקים, מתה-מהלכת אחרי שסיריוס נלקח ממנה – ושעות שהעבירה בזרועותיו. היא הייתה כמו עוף החול: יצור אגדתי שמת וקם לתחייה מן האפר. הפעם לעומת זאת, לא תהיה נל היחידה לעלות בלהבות. אחרים יבערו איתה על המוקד.

היא התגנבה אל מחוץ למשרד, מניחה לגרם המדרגות הלולייני לשאת אותה למטה, עדיין בצורתה האנושית. לו יכלה לעשות זאת, הייתה משנה את צורתה עוד בפיר המואר, שם הגנו עליה קסמיו של אלבוס דמבלדור. עם זאת, נל סירבה לקחת את הסיכון ולהיראות כשהיא חומקת בעד לפסל הגארגויל בצורת האנימאגוס שלה. הוגוורטס לא הייתה טירה תמימה – על אחת כמה וכמה על תקן סוס טרויאני שצפעונים מלחשים במעי העץ שלו.

כשהיא מוודאת שאיש אינו עוקב אחריה, נעלמה נל מאחורי גובלן עתיק, ממתינה דקות ארוכות בתוך המעבר הטחוב. רוח נשבה במסדרונות, שורקת בין כותלי האבן של הטירה, אולם היא נכשלה לאתר קול צעדים בדממה הנוקבת.

איש לא הבחין בחתולה השחורה שהגיחה מתוך המעבר הסודי מספר דקות לאחר מכן. שוליו הממוזמטים של הגובלן הברישו את זנבה הארוך.

היא חצתה את המסדרון בטפיפה חרישית, נעצרת מפעם לפעם על מנת לקדד את האינפורמציה שקלטה בחושיה המחודדים: משב הרוח בשפמוניה, אור הירח שנפל על העיניים הרגישות, הריחות הרבים שנישאו לאפה החד – וממשיכה הלאה.

הדרך למרתפי הוגוורטס, ומשם, למרומי מגדל הצפעונים, ארכה כמעט חמש-עשרה דקות. לו הייתה בצורת האדם שלה, הייתה מתפללת כי יהירותם של המאלפויים לא תכזיב אותה גם הפעם וכי לוציוס ונרקיסה לא ישנו את דעתם ברגע האחרון ויבחרו להתאכסן במערכת חדרים אחרת. החתולה, מאידך, לא הייתה מסוגלת למחשבות מורכבות כל כך.

מגדל הצפעונים, כך ידעה נל מראש, היה דל בפינות חשוכות בהן תוכל להשתנות בחזרה לצורתה האנושית. היא הסתפקה אפוא בגרם מדרגות חשוך, וכשפניה חבויות מתחת לברדס גלימתה, עשתה את המטרים האחרונים. לוציוס, הודות לעזרתו האדיבה של מק'דוגל, יעדר עוד שלושים דקות לפחות. נרקיסה, מנגד, תמתין לנל כמו בתולה זהובת-שיער שחבורת כפריים מוגלגים הגישה כקורבן לדרקון מקומי – פרי שיש לקטוף אותו: שקועה בשנתה, סבורה כי היא מוגנת לחלוטין על ידי כללי הטקס שאסרו על קורנליה לשפוך דם. לא בערב זה, שבו חנכה את בנה לתוך אצולת עולם הקסמים.

_ וזו, נרקיסה יקירתי,  _ הרהרה נל בעת ששלפה את שרביטה – מסירה את הלחשים המורכבים שהגנו על הדלת בזה אחר זה –  _ הייתה הטעות שלך _ .  _ כשהחלת עלי את הקוד המוסרי שלך. כשהנחת  _ – מצאה את עצמה חושבת –  _ שהאהבה שלי היא האהבה שלך. כשאת אוהבת, את עדיין פועלת על פי סט מסוים של ערכים: גם אם פירושו של דבר שעלייך להרוג את הגבר שאת אוהבת מפני שהוא בוגד בדם. באהבה שלי-  _ ונל סגרה את אצבעותיה על הידית –  _ באהבה שלי אין ערכים, ואין כבוד. _

כפי שניתן היה לצפות, הייתה מערכת החדרים שבה התאכסנו בני משפחת מאלפוי רחבת ידיים, מרוהטת בטעם, וממוגנת היטב. עם זאת, לא בכדי העבירה נל ימים רבים כל כך באחוזת מאלפוי. היא הכירה את המלכודות השונות שהגנו על האחוזה, הכירה את הקללות והלחשים המגוונים בהם השתמשו בני מאלפוי לדורותיהם כדי להגן על רכושם, ומעל לכל, סמכה על יהירותו ופזיזותו של לוציוס מאלפוי שיפלסו למענה את הדרך מחדר המבוא לחדר השינה.

מאלפוי האב לא הכזיב אותה גב הפעם.

נר בודד, קבוע בפמוט כסף, הטיל סביבו חוגה של אור זהוב. מעט מזוהרו נבלע בוילאות הכבדים של מיטת האפיריון, זולג על מנת להתוות את קווי המתאר של החדר. היא פסעה קדימה בחשיכה הנוזלית, מסיטה לאחור את הכילות וסוקרת באריכות את האישה הישנה שבין מצעי המשי הסתורים. שיערה של נרקיסה נשפך על הכסתות כמו זהב מותך, בוער באפלולית כשזהרורי אור בודדים נפלו על פניו. עורה, צח כשלג טרי וחיוור כשיש, הבהיק לאורו של הנר. פגעי הזמן כמעט שלא נגעו בו. יופייה של נרקיסה היה מקור גאוותה העיקרי. יופייה של נרקיסה, אם כן, יהיה גיד האכילס המטפורי שתשסף נל בלהב הצור שלה.

היא עמדה על מקומה רגע קצר, האוויר מתרוקן מריאותיה בנשיפה ארוכה. שלהבת הנר, ממקומו שעל השידה, התעלעלה והבליחה. נל כיוונה את שרביטה אל נרקיסה. "פטריפיקוס טוטאלוס!"

רגע לאחר מכן, ננעצו בה זוג עיניים גדולות, נוצצות כזוג כוכבים.

נל הרשתה לעצמה להמתיק חיוך. "שלום, נרקיסה. אל תאמרי לי שלא ידעת שהרגע הזה יבוא."

הקשתיות האפורות הפכו כולן אישון: כמו עיניו של חתול בחשיכה.

"ובכן, יפה," אמרה נל. "אני שמחה לראות שאת מוכנה. אני מתארת לעצמי שאת יודעת למה אני כאן. שאלת אותי פעם אם עוד נשארו לי חלומות. עלה בדעתי שמעולם לא נתתי לך תשובה ישירה." היא השתתקה לרגע, נאבקת למצוא את קולה האבוד. "היו לי חלומות, נרקיסה. הייתי נערה וחלמתי על נער. הייתי אישה ואהבתי גבר. היה לנו טוב ביחד." אצבעות ידה החופשית – קבורות עמוק בכיס החלוק – נקפצו סביב לבקבוקון הזכוכית הקטן. שפתה התחתונה רעדה, והיא נשכה אותה בכח על מנת לעצור את הרעד. "את גזלת ממני את החלומות האלה. את רצחת את הגבר שאהבתי. אני לא אשאל אותך באיזו זכות. אני לא אבקש ממך תשובות או אשאל אותך למה." נל הרימה את ידה לנגב דמעה זכוכיתית שהתגלגלה על לחייה, אחר פנתה למחות דמעה נוספת שזלגה על לחייה של נרקיסה. "אני לא מאשימה אותך, דודנית. אני יודעת שהיית חייבת לפעול כמו שפעלת. אני לא סולחת לך."

היא שלפה את בקבוקון הזכוכית הזעיר, פוקקת אותו בזהירות ומעווה קלות את אפה לעומת הריח העז שעלה ממנו. אחר, כשהיא מצמידה את שפתיה למצחה של נרקיסה, שפכה נל את תכולת הבקבוק על העור הצח. ניחוח הבשר החרוך, מעורבב בצחנת החומצה, הגיע לנחיריה. החדר עצמו היה דומם לחלוטין, אולם נל נוכחה לדעת כי היא נכמרת למראה הכאב החשוף בעיניה של נרקיסה. קללת השיתוק מנעה מדודניתה לזעוק בכאב, אולם צעקתה האילמת פרטה צללים על נימי האבן של הטירה.

אף אמצעי שבעולם, קסום או מוגלגי, ידעה נל כשהיא פונה ללכת – לא יוכל להשיב לנרקיסה את יופייה האבוד. אף אמצעי שבעולם, קסום או מוגלגי, לא יוכל להשיב לקורנליה את סיריוס. הדמעות שהתגלגלו על לחייה של נרקיסה התערבבו בחומצה, והדמעות שהתגלגלו על לחייה של נל נקרשו למלח על שפתיה. 

היא לא טרחה לברך את נרקיסה בלילה טוב.

  
  


* המוריגאן – אלת המוות והמלחמה הקלטית. 

* הטואטה (הטואטה דה דאנן). – במיתולוגיה הקלטית והאירית, הטואטה דה-דנאן (אנשיה של האלה דאנה) הם גזע האלים, שיוסד על ידי האלה דאנה. האלים הללו, שמוצאם ב"איי המערב", שכללו את השימוש בקסם והביאו אותו לידי שלמות. הם הפליגו על ענן לארץ שמאוחר יותר תקרא אירלנד והתיישבו שם. 

* אסגארד – המקום בו מתגוררים האלים הנורדיים.

* "לכּל זמן, ועת לכל חפץ מתחת השמים. עת לבקש ועת לאבד, עת לאהוב ועת לשנוא." – קהלת.


	6. Chapter 6

"ניצלת את הכנסת האורחים של אלבוס." השעה הייתה שתיים וחצי לפנות בוקר. אנדרומדה, ששהתה בכיכר גרימולד12 לצורך תיאום אינפורמציה, הביטה בנל מעברו השני של שולחן המטבח.

נל הרימה את מבטה מג'יימי היונק – הפעוט התעורר באמצע הלילה ותבע שתאכיל אותו – ופגשה בעיניה האפורות של דודניתה. "ידעת שזה מה שאעשה."

"ציפיתי ממך ליותר."

היא נדה בראשה. "ציפית שארחם על נרקיסה מפני שהיא אחותך."

"ציפיתי שתכבדי את כללי הטקס." קולה של אנדרומדה היה קר וחסר רגש. "נקמת-דם – בטקס מתן השם של הבן שלך. בשם ארבעת המייסדים, קורנליה! ומה שעשית לנרקיסה, את לא יכולה לומר לי-"

"נרקיסה צריכה להיות אסירת תודה שנתתי לה לחיות," השיבה נל בזעם אצור.

"את אכזרית."

"אני בת בלק."

אנדרומדה פכרה את אצבעותיה הארוכות. קווצת שיער בלונדית, שזורה אניצי-שיבה, נפלה על פניה. "הערכתי אותך. חשבתי שיש בך יותר מזה. כנראה שטעיתי."

שריר זע בלסתה. "הצדקנות שלך מחליאה אותי."

"ובכן- הברוטאליות האנימאליסטית שלך מעוררת בי רגשות דומים," הודתה אנדרומדה בעייפות. דוק של דמעות זיגג את עיניה, והיא הרימה את ידה, להסיט את קווצת השיער הסוררת לאחור. "אף פעם לא יכולתי... אף פעם לא הצלחתי להבין... את תאוות הדם הזו-" היא נאנחה עמוקות, עוצמת את עיניה. "נקמה היא קונספט כל כך טיפשי. מה השגת, בעצם, במה שעוללת לנרקיסה? כלום, נל. כלום. הנקמה הזו לא קידמה אותך לשום מקום, היא רק סיפקה אותך באופן זמני. נקמת בנרקיסה, אבל קנית לך ולג'יימי אויבים מסוכנים. השגת את הנקמה שלך וסיריוס  _ עדיין מת _ . אני לא יכולה... אני  _ מסרבת _ להאמין שאפשר להשיג משהו באמצעות רצח ושפיכות דמים. "

קורנליה זקרה את סנטרה. "את וסיריוס, תמיד עם אותה מנטרה. לא תהרגי. לא תשפכי דם. מה על כבד את אביך ואת אמך? האם את החלק הזה סיריוס זכר?"

"עכשיו את מתחמקת." אנדרומדה עיסתה את רקותיה בעייפות.

"נרקיסה הרגה את סיריוס," אמרה נל בשפתיים חשוקות. "היא ידעה שלפעולות שלה יהיה מחיר. וגם את ידעת. אולי בחרת להתחתן עם מוגל, אנדרומדה, אבל בסופו של דבר, מאחורי כל המסכות, את עדיין בת בלק."

"בת בלק, נכון," השיבה אנדרומדה, "אבל לא מעל הכל. לחיות יש אינסטינקטים נל. לחיות יש גחמות ודחפים. חיות פועלות בצורה מסוימת מפני שהטבע תכנת אותן לפעול בצורה כזו. את, לעומת זאת, בת-אדם. האלים חננו אותך ביכולת להבדיל בין טוב לרע. העובדה שנולדת למשפחת בלק לא הופכת אותך באופן מיידי למפלצת צמאת דם, וגם לא אותי. אני בחרתי להינשא למוגל. אני בחרתי להצטרף למסדר עוף החול. הבחירות שלי הפכו אותי למי שאני, לא המשפחה שאליה נולדתי. את, לעומת זאת, בחרת לנקום בנרקיסה בדיוק באותה מידה שנרקיסה בחרה לנקום בסיריוס וסיריוס בחר להיוולד למשפחת בלק."

נל בלעה את רוקה. "את טועה."

"אני צודקת, ואת יודעת את זה." המכשפה דקת הגזרה התרוממה על רגליה. "אני צריכה זמן לחשוב, נל. אם יזדמן לך לראות את בלה בזמן הקרוב, תמסרי לה שאני עדיין אוהבת אותה." היא רכנה לנשק ללחיו את ג'יימי. "לילה טוב נל, ג'יימס."

"לילה טוב, אנדרומדה." כשהיא מערסלת את ג'יימי בזרועותיה, התבוננה נל בדודניתה יוצאת את המטבח ונבלעת בינות לצללים חסרי המנוחה של גרימולד12.

***

היא נשכה את קצהו של עט הנוצה, מסיטה קווצת שיער סוררת שנפלה על עיניה. הגוויל שנח על שולחן המהגוני רחב הידיים – אותו שולחן ששימש את ארמאנד בלק לפני למעלה מעשור ומחצה, היה ריק. קורנליה שקלה את המילים בדעתה, הופכת בהן פעם אחר פעם בעת שהצללים התארכו על הקירות ושלהבת הנר החליפה את אור היום שדלף בעד לחלונות הגבוהים. 

סוורוס סנייפ, שמשך שנים שמר על סודותיה כמו התהום האפלה והעמוקה ביותר, לא יופתע לשמוע ממנה. מבטו, בפעם הבודדת בה הזדמן לו לעצור בגרימולד12 מאז טקס מתן השם של בנה, הבהיר לנל כי ראש בית סלית'רין ניחש זה מכבר לאן היא חותרת.  _ האם תמנע ממני את נקמתי _ , רצתה לכתוב לו,  _ אֶפַרים מכוסים פרחי נרקיס משתרעים בפתח ארמונו של האדס, ואתה לעולם לא תוכל להחזיר את פרספוני שלך _ .  _ כל גלעיני הרימון שבעולם לא יכבלו אליך את מה שקר ומת; כל מה שנותר לנו אפוא היא הנקמה. _ נל עצמה את עיניה, יודעת כי לא אלו המילים הנכונות; יודעת כי היא יכולה לסמוך על שיקול דעתו של סוורוס- כי עליה לסמוך על שיקול דעתו של סוורוס. לפני שתראה את המוריגאן שוטפת כבסים אדומים בנהר הצלול, ותמצא את מותה ביום שלמחרת.

ברי היה לה כי סנייפ לא יוכל להיפגש איתה בימים טרופים אלה. עצם שליחת המכתב העמידה את סנייפ בסיכון עצום. ואף על פי כן, נל מצאה את עצמה קושרת גוויל לרגלו של ינשוף דואר, ומשגרת אותו להוגוורטס. הגוויל המגולגל ימצא את ראש בית סלית'רין במעונו שבמרתפים הטחובים- ואולי ימתין לשובו מפגישה של אוכלי מוות, שם ריגל אחרי אדון האופל עבור אלבוס דמבלדור. ההד הנוקב של צעדיו בעת שיעשה את הדרך אל חדרו יתעמעם איכשהו: נוכחותם של עשרות אם לא מאות תלמידים בטירה – כולם ספונים במיטותיהם בשעה זו של הלילה – תטשטש את הצלילים; תאצור את הויבראציות ותמנע מהן לשטוף הלאה. קץ לבדידות שסנייפ הוקיר יותר מכל.

בדיוק שבוע קודם לכן ליוותה את הארי לפתח הבית, מברכת אותו לשלום כשיצא לרציף תשע ושלושה רבעים. עוד מסמר על קרש בדידותו האינסופית של סוורוס. הארי הבטיח לכתוב לה, זכרה, אבל היא פטרה את הבטחותיו בניד ראש אגבי. סיריוס גם הוא תמיד הבטיח לכתוב, ותמיד שכח לקיים את מה שהבטיח כשמשהו אחר, מעניין יותר, לכד את תשומת לבו. או שכתב לה, במרווחים לא קבועים – פעם שורה או שתיים ופעם גיליון על גבי גיליון של כתב מעוקם, קריא בקושי, שנל הייתה קוראת באריכות, כמי שנוצרת כל מילה.

סיריוס, מצאה את עצמה נזכרת, עשה דברים בשלמות – או שלא עשה אותם כלל. הוא אהב בכל מאודו, היה נאמן עד לשד עצמותיו, ונטר בקנאות ולאורך שנים. העוינות ששררה בינו לבין סוורוס סנייפ הייתה משהו שנל נטתה לפטור כטינה מתמשכת מצידו של סיריוס. את סוורוס, מנגד, מעולם לא התיימרה להבין באמת- סוורוס סנייפ היה עקשן, נבזי, מבריק ורדוף. הסנייפים, זכרה נל, תמיד היו מוזרים, וסוורוס, שהיה המבריק מכולם; העיקש מכולם, היה הקשה ביותר לפענוח. אבל סיריוס- ובכן, סיריוס שמר את שנאותיו קרוב ללבו. בדיוק כפי שעשה כל דבר אחר.

"אתה וסנייפ," האשימה אותו פעם, "כמו שני תינוקות מגודלים. בכל פעם שאני רואה את שניכם יחד אני מקבלת חום. אתה מאשים את סנייפ שהוא לא מסוגל להניח את העבר מאחוריו ולראות את הדברים כמות שהם, אבל אתה בדיוק כמוהו. עסוק במשחקי כוח אידיוטיים, כאילו חמש עשרה השנים שחלפו הן אוויר!"

סיריוס עצם את עיניו, צובט את גשר אפו בעייפות. "עזבי, נל. זה לא משהו שאת מסוגלת להבין."

היא יישרה את כתפיה, מתקשחת נוכח המהלומה הבלתי-צפויה. "כמובן. כשהכל תקין והשמש זורחת אפשר לזיין אותי ולדבר אלי ואני רכה ונוחה ו _ מבינה _ ." היא התעלמה מהעווית שחצתה את פניו – כאילו לא האמין כי היא באמת מכירה כה מילים בוטות או מסוגלת להשמיע אותן – והמשיכה בלהט; "כשקר לך- כשאתה מתעורר בלילה ולא מצליח לנשום, לכל הרוחות- כשאתה מתעורר בלילה  _ לידי _ והגרון שלך חרוך מרוב צעקות – את זה אני לא מסוגלת להבין. בשביל זה אני לא מספיק טובה. לא בשביל זה, ולא בשביל להבין למה לכל הרוחות אתה מתעקש לנטור טינה לאדם ששנאת לפני חמש-עשרה שנים כשהנער שהיית בגיל עשרים ושתיים מת מזמן. מרלין, סיריוס, גם לי כואב- אני רוצה שתדבר אלי!"

הוא שתק משך שניות ארוכות, מבטו תועה בחלל. "זה לא... זה לא ככה. לא התכוונתי שזה יישמע ככה." סיריוס אסף את ברכיו את גופו, משעין את סנטרו על ברכיו. היא זכרה את המבט הכלבי, הנוּגה, שריצד בזוג העיניים השחורות – הוא נהג להתבדח אודות הערותיה המרושעות של אמו, אבל נל מעולם לא הצליחה לשכח את הארשת החבולה שעלתה על פניו כל אימת שגוונדולין התירה את חרצובות לשונה. מבט של ילד שמעולם לא הצליח להבין מה יש בו – מה בו פגום כל כך – שאמו איננה מסוגלת לאהוב אותו.

"סיריוס?" נל הושיטה את ידה, מסיטה קווצת שיער כהה שנפלה על עיניו.

"ובכן..." הוא בלע את רוקו. "בשביל ג'יימי זה היה פשוט. סנייפ היה מסלית'רין, וג'יימס היה נער הזהב של גריפינדור וזה היה...." סיריוס משך בכתפיו, "טבעי, אני מתאר לעצמי, שתהיה יריבות ביניהם. שהם ישנאו אחד את השני. עודדתי אותו, אני מניח... וגם סנייפ... עקב אחרינו כל הזמן. דחף את האף שלו למקומות שהוא לא היה אמור להיות בהם. חיפש כל סיבה אפשרית להעיף אותנו מהוגוורטס. זה פשוט היה... כמו כדור שלג שאף אחד לא עצר בזמן- בינו לבין ג'יימי. ואז הייתה לילי- מרלין, אני לא צריך לספר על זה..." הוא העביר את ידיו בשיערו. "בכל מקרה... ג'יימי ולילי מתים. זה לא משנה עכשיו. לא בשבילם."

לוח העץ חרק קלות תחת משקלה כשהתיישבה לצידו של סיריוס, משכיבה אותו ומניחה את ראשו בחיקה. הוא שתק משך זמן ארוך, מניח לנל לשזור את אצבעותיה בשיערו ולהפריד את הקווצות השחורות אלה מאלה. כשדיבר, לבסוף, היה קולו חיוור וחרישי.

"אבא תמיד היה מדבר על הבן של אדריאן סנייפ..." פתח באיטיות. "את זוכרת את רגולוס... בערך. כולם זוכרים את רגולוס  _ בערך _ כי... הוא היה... אחד מאלף. עוד פנים חסרות משמעות בקהל. אהבתי אותו מאוד, את יודעת- הוא היה ילד קטן ואנרגטי וטיפש... הצטרף לאוכלי המוות כי זה מה שציפו ממנו לעשות. ואז, ברגע שרגולוס הבין איזו טעות הוא עשה וניסה לצאת מזה-" קולו של סיריוס נשבר, והוא הכריח את עצמו לעצור ולנשום; "ברגע שרגולוס הבין את גודל הטעות שלו, הם הרגו אותו. סתם ככה. רגולוס מת בגלל שהוא פעל לפי הציפיות של ארמאנד. אבל הוא לא היה היורש שאבא רצה. וגם אני לא. הוא רצה את הבן של אדריאן סנייפ."

נל בלעה את רוקה. "סוורוס."

סיריוס הנהן, מסרב לפגוש את עיניה. "ואז פגשנו אותו בהוגוורטס. שרץ קטן ונבזי, שקוע עד מעל הראש באומנויות השחורות. מרלין, זה היה יוצא מן הכלל. אני אפילו לא יכול להגיד לך שניסיתי להסתדר איתו. הוא היה יצור קטן, חיוור, רזה ומכוער ששנא את כל העולם, וזה מה שאבא שלי רצה שאהיה."

"ואתה עשית לך צו עליון להפר את כל התכתיבים של ארמאנד."

סיריוס טלטל את ראשו בכח, ממצמץ בפראות בניסיון להעלים את הדמעות שנקוו בזוויות עיניו. "הוא אף פעם לא היה מרוצה ממני."

"הוא רצה לחשל אותך."

נל נסוגה לאחור כשסיריוס התרומם באחת, מפנה לה את גבו. "כן? תראי מה יצא ממני."

"סיריוס-"

"עזבי אותי."

"תמשיך לחלום." היא השעינה את ראשה על גבו, כורכת את זרועותיה סביב מותניו הדקים- דקים מדי. שלוש שנים מחוץ לכלא, וסיריוס עדיין היה רזה להכאיב.

"את יודעת מה אני הכי שונא בקשר לסנייפ?"

"ספר לי."

"שהוא עדיין האדם שהייתי אמור להיות." חזהו של סיריוס צנח בנשיפה חדה. "זה מצחיק, את יודעת... איך שאנחנו... כל השנים האלה הדבר היחיד שסנייפ רצה לעשות היה לפגוע בנו. ורק תראי מה קרה איתנו בסוף. ג'יימי מת; אני נזרקתי לאזקאבן מפני שכולם חשבו שרצחתי אותו – בגלל שהייתי טיפש ופזיז מספיק לשלוח את סנייפ לבקתה המצווחת כדי לפגוש איש זאב, וכל עולם הקסמים הניח שנער שהיה מסוגל לעשות דבר כזה לא יחשוב פעמים לפני שהוא בוגד בחבר הכי טוב שלו ומסגיר אותו לוולדמורט. זה היה העונש שלי, את יודעת-" סיריוס הטיל את ראשו לאחור וצחק במרירות. "סנייפ טען שהיו צריכים לסלק אותי מהוגוורטס. אני מקווה שהוא יכול לראות את האירוניה, אני מקווה שהוא מבין- שזו הייתה הנקמה האולטימטיבית שלו. ורמוס- בלי כסף, בלי עבודה... חי מן היד לפה...." נל הבחינה כי סיריוס נמנע מלדבר על פיטר, וידעה כי לא לה להזכיר את השם. "רק סנייפ- לא היורש לבית בלק, אבל קורבן מזורגג, אמן שיקויים... לסנייפ יש אפשרות לעשות  _ משהו _ בזמן שאני צריך לשבת כאן ולהירקב."

"לשבת כאן ולהישאר בחיים," לחשה נל כנגד האריג של חולצתו.

"אמרתי לך- את לא מבינה...-"

היא עצמה את עיניה. "אתה היית יוצא לרגל עבור אלבוס בין אוכלי המוות, נתפס תוך שתי דקות ומת בעינויים קשים מתוך תחושת שליחות נעלה." נל עצמה את עיניה, נאנחת בעייפות. "זו בדיוק הצרה איתך, סיריוס. ולכן סנייפ מרגל ולא אתה. בגלל שסנייפ לא תופס את עצמו כקורבן- הוא לא יוצא לרגל בעיוורון גריפינדורי, ולכן, באופן מפתיע, הוא גם חוזר עם אינפורמציה. זה הדבר שסנייפ יכול לעשות עבור המטרה, ולכן  _ הוא _ עושה את זה. והוא לא נהנה מזה יותר מכפי שאתה נהנה לשבת בבית ולא לעשות כלום. למען האמת, מקנן בי החשש שסנייפ היה מעדיף להחליף איתך תפקידים. אתה היית מת מהקרושיאטוס של אדון האופל; סנייפ היה מעביר את זמנו במחקר, ושניכם הייתם מאושרים להחריד. לא- סיריוס," אמרה נל בקול חרישי. "הקורבן של שניכם הוא אחר, והוא אמיתי. סנייפ מקריב מעצמו בכך שהוא יוצא, פעם אחר פעם, לרגל אחרי אוכלי המוות- בכך שהוא עוזב את המקום היחיד שבו הוא מרגיש מוגן, ומסתכן במוות וודאי בכל פעם מחדש. ואתה מקריב את עצמך בכך שאתה נשאר בבית ו _ נרקב _ , אם לצטט- בגלל שהנער פוטר – שהוא היחיד שיכול להרוג את אדון האופל – זקוק לך. האם אתה מסוגל להבין את זה?"

"אני לא יודע... כלומר, כן- קורנליה..." האוויר השתחרר מריאותיו בנשיפה ארוכה והיא הבחינה באצבעותיו הארוכות של סיריוס מתעקלות לאגרוף. "זה לא עוזר...!"

"מובן שלא." נל נדה בראשה. "האמת לבדה פוצעת." 

מדי פעם בפעם נהגה לתהות כיצד היה מגיב אילו הייתה חושפת את זהותו של הגבר שלקח אותה בפעם הראשונה, תינה איתה אהבים בחושך ומחה את דמעותיה כשבכתה על כל השנים שחלפו לשווא. האם הפצעים האלה יהיו פצעי מוות.

גם היא וגם סוורוס אגרו באמתחתם מלאי של חרטות ושנאות, ושניהם הכירו היטב את תחושת הבזבוז. אולי זו הייתה הסיבה שהסתדרו טוב כל כך זה עם זו – סוורוס ורוח הרפאים של לילי, ונל שדמותו של סיריוס המשיכה לרדוף אותה בחלומותיה.

היא הכירה את סוורוס, כך נדמה, מאז ומתמיד. הסנייפים, גם שאיבדו את הונם, היו שושלת עתיקה ומכובדת, והתרועעו בחוגים הסגורים ביותר של בריטניה טהורת הדם. אדריאן סנייפ – בזמנו אחד המוחות הדגולים של עולם האלכימיה – התמכר לטיפה המרה, ובחדרי חדרים לחששו הלשונות הרעות כי מי שהיה בזמנו מדען מבריק מכה את אשתו עד אבדן הכרה. בהוגוורטס, היה סוורוס סנייפ נער שתקן, מסוגר, נבזי ועוין. האינטלקט הידוע לשמצה של בני סנייפ הקנה לו שליטה יוצאת מגדר הרגיל במאגר עצום של קללות ולחשים אפלים, וקורנליה – כמי שידעה לזהות איום מהותי – הקפידה להיזהר ממנו. סיריוס, לעומת זאת, איתר את ניחוח הסכנה ומיהר לעקוב אחריו – להוט כמו ילד שמצא דרך חדשה ומשגעת להרוג את עצמו. כבת-עשרה, מצאה את סיריוס אכזרי שלא לצורך. בשנות השלושים המוקדמות לחייה, עלה בדעתה של נל כי סיריוס בן הטיפש-עשרה היה תמים מכדי לזהות פצע אמיתי ברגע שנתקל בו. הוא איתר את ניחוח הסכנה, אבל לא את ריחות האילוח והריקבון. והוא לא ידע מתי לעצור.

בסופו של דבר היה זה חסר; רִיק ולא יש, שקישר בינה לבין סוורוס. היא הבשילה לראות לתוכו – מעבר לאוסף השקרים והמסכות שהציב כאוסף תמרורי אזהרה בפני העולם – רק מרגע שהפכה חלולה בעצמה. האובדן ההדדי קישר ביניהם. נל זכרה את עצמה שנתיים לאחר כליאתו של סיריוס באזקאבן, דמות אוורירית בברדס שחור, מרחפת על קווי הגאות הדקיקים כששיערה הקצר מתבדר סביב פניה נטולות ההבעה. אנדרומדה וטד הזמינו אותה לעשות איתם את חג המולד, והיא התעתקה ללונדון מספר ימים קודם לכן, לערוך את קניות החג שלה בסמטת דיאגון.

הרחוב היה הומה אדם; קישוטי-חג בשלל מבליחים מכל עבר כמו אלפי פיוניות זערוריות. בפינת הרחוב שרה חבורת נערים בצעיפי-צמר את 'אנו מאחלים לכם חג מולד שמח', וקולותיהם התרוממו אל הרקיע האפור בהרמוניה מושלמת. היא רכשה מתנות לבני משפחת טונקס, ולאחר מכן, כשרוח קפואה מבדרת את מחלפותיה, מצאה את עצמה נודדת במורד הרחוב, לעבר סמטת נוקטורן. הרחוב הצדדי היה חף מקישוטים: האפלולית השוררת בכל התירה קשרים של חושך בנשמתה של נל, והיא היטשטשה בין הבריות שחלפו כה וכה על פני אבני המרצפת – צל בין הצללים. מודעת בקושי למעשיה, נל הייתה מופתעת בקושי להיווכח – עשרים דקות לאחר מכן – כי היא ניצבת בקצהה של חנות מאובקת, בוחנת שורה של רעלים קטלניים. היא הרימה את בקבוקי הזכוכית הזעירים בזה אחר זה, סוקרת את התוויות בעין בלתי-מנוסה. אסופה של מיתות אקזוטיות בזכוכית כחולה וירוקה, כמו עיניים חלולות, חסרות חיים שחייכו אליה מתוך דיוקן שמן עתיק.

יד לבנה, מוארכת אצבעות, הושטה ליטול בקבוקון זכוכית מבין אצבעותיה, מחליפה אותו באחר.

"אם תרשי לי- מוות מהיר, שליו ללא כאבים." היא קפאה על מקומה, מסתובבת בחדות למשמע הקול הנמוך שהיה מוכר למחצה.

סוורוס סנייפ, רזה עד כאב וחיוור כמו רוח רפאים, הביט בה באותן עיניים שחורות ורדופות שלו.

"איך אתה מעז-"

הוא הביט בה בזלזול. "טעות שלי. האם תספרי לי, אם כך, את מי את מעוניינת להרוג בייסורים קשים?"

היא הביטה בו בזעף. סנייפ ניתב אותה לעבר היציאה. "יש לי פתרון יותר טוב."

"האמנם?"

הוא לא טרח להשיב.

לקוחות "העין הצהובה" היו ערב-רב של טיפוסים מפוקפקים: אוכלי-מוות שנמלטו מהחוק; מלביני-כספים; סרסורים; בני-אצולה שביקשו לשמור על אלמוניותם וכן הלאה וכן הלאה. איש מהם לא הביט פעמים באישה הגבוהה, לבושת השחורים, שפסעה אל תוך מאורת-השתייה כשהיא שעונה על זרועו של גבר מבורדס. הייתה זו הפעם הראשונה בחייה ששתתה לשכרה. הפעם הראשונה ששכבה עם גבר. סנייפ הביט בה במבט בלתי מפוענח כשהתחוור לו שהיא בתולה, ואז אסף אותה בזרועותיו וחיבק אותה בזמן שבכתה בכי חרישי כנגד כתפו. היא לא דיברה על סיריוס והוא לא הזכיר את לילי אף לא במילה אלא שבועות ארוכים לאחר מכן.

היא זכרה בוקר אחד של אביב בנגרו-ארקס: סוורוס התבונן בה ניצבת על קצה המצוק, מביטה בתהום הפרושה תחתיה ובגלים המשתברים – טורקיז ולבן – אל הסלעים המשוננים.

היא הביטה בו בריכוז. "משהו משעשע?"

סוורוס מצץ גבעול של עשב. "הרקע הזה הולם אותך."

"הים?"

"האובדנות. הייאוש. הטירוף. כמה... בלקי מצידך."

נל פנתה להביט בו. "ספר לי, סוורוס. אם הייתי מבקשת ממך- האם היית מוכן למות איתי?"

"הייתי מוכן לצפות בך מתה. אני בטוח שתהיי יפהפיה."

היא בלעה את רוקה, ומשהו בתוכה נצבט - נצבט כיוון שסיריוס מעולם לא תפס את האיכות הזו, שהייתה טבועה בעצמותיו של סוורוס. היה בהיר ושלם מכדי להבין כי נולדה על מנת למות למענו. ובכל זאת, סנייפ טרם השיב על שאלתה. היא ציינה זאת באוזניו, והוא גיחך.

"לא, לא הייתי מת איתך. כמו שאת לא היית מתה איתי. בזבוז, כמובן, בגלל שהיית בוחרת למות עם בלק האידיוט." סוורוס נחר בבוז. "אבל כל אחד מאיתנו זכאי למוזרויות שלו."

היא חשקה את לסתותיה. "סוורוס סבסטיאן סנייפ. כליל השלמות המוסרית והאינטלקטואלית. מי יתנני עפר לרגליך. גלה לי פעם מי מינה אותך לבקר את הבחירות שלי."

סוורוס, מולה, הטיל את ראשו לאחור ופרץ בצחוק. היא התבוננה בשמש מרצדת על הגידים המתוחים של צווארו, וייחלה, לרגע, שתוכל לשסע בציפורניה את העור הענוג. הדחף חלף כלעומת שבא.

קורנליה לחלחה את שפתיה. "עם מי, אם יורשה לי לשאול, היית אתה בוחר למות?" 

"זה לא חשוב."

"זה חשוב לי."

הוא טלטל את ראשו, מתרומם למצב ישיבה. "את יודעת שאנחנו רק תחליפים אחד בשביל השנייה- אקראיים, חסרי-משמעות. אני אדם שמעדיף דיסקרטיות," סיכם ביובש. "הייתי מעדיף- שלא להשאיר עקבות."

"ובכן-" עיניה של נל נדדו אל האופק הזהוב. "ואני הייתי רוצה לדעת את מי אתה מחזיק אחרי שאתה עושה איתי אהבה."

סוורוס הביט בה בעייפות, צובט את גשר אפו. "את מלודרמטית מדי לטובתך."

היא נדה בראשה. "לא- זה הרבה יותר טוב מזה. אני, סוורוס, בניגוד לאנשים מסוימים, הגעתי לשלב שבו הפסקתי לפחד מעצמי. אז ספר לי, עם מי היית הולך אל מותך?"

סנייפ עצם את עיניו. "לילי."

"כמו בלילי פוטר?"

"כמו בלילי."

"ואני חשבתי שהפוטרים היו מאוהבים עד מעל הראש. ובכן, אולי כולנו טעינו." מאחוריה, שמעה נל את סוורוס צוחק במרירות. צחוקו, עמוק ועשיר, התחשמל באוויר הצלול – כמו מי שלגים שהפשירו וזלגו לאיטם מפסגות ההרים הגבוהות.

"פוטר. פוטר אהב אותה כמו שאף גבר לא אהב אישה, קודם לכן – או לאחר מכן. יותר ממה שאני יכולתי לאהוב אותה אי פעם."

"והיא?"

"היא הייתה... מאושרת." שפתיו הדקות, האכזריות, נחשקו בכאב.

"אני תוהה מי מאתנו מלודרמטי יותר," אמרה נל, פונה מעם המצוקים, "והאם המלודרמטיות הזו תהרוג אותנו יום אחד." היא חייכה במלנכוליות, צונחת לצידו של סוורוס על העשב הרך.

סנייפ שירג את אצבעותיו במחלפותיה הקצרות-עדיין, מטה את ראשה לאחור. "את מפתיעה אותי, העלמה בלק."

"האמנם?"

הוא הנהן. "לא הייתי מצפה שתקראי לזה חיים. את סותרת את עצמך." סוורוס היה חד ויבש כתמיד "עכשיו נצלי את השפתיים שלך כדי לעשות משהו מועיל במקום לחלוק איתי הזיות רומנטיות של בת-עשרה אובדנית."

נל גיחכה, מתירה בזריזות את רוכסן מכנסיו. "כן, פרופסור. מה שתאמר, פרופסור."

היא חיבבה אותו. אהבה אותו אפילו. הוא היה חרוז בשיר שנכתב על אודותיה ולהיפך: הם סיפרו זה את סיפורה של האחרת ונאלמו זה בזה כמו שתי יונים תכלכלות-לבנות בכיכר אפורה – שתי וריאציות זהות כמעט לחלוטין על אותה אֶלֶגיה. סוורוס – תאום-הנפש הנרגן, האפל והמבריק שלה. היא אהבה אותו, יתכן, כפי שיכלה לאהוב את אלאן לולא היה מרוחק כל כך ובלתי מושג כמו פסל שיש. היא שאלה אותו פעם האם ירצה לשאת אותה לאישה – יחדיו יהוו כוח מהותי בעולם הקסמים, והלילות נדמו קרים פחות, ארוכים פחות, כשהעברת אותם לצידו של מישהו. סוורוס שקל את הצעתה משך מספר ימים לפני שהשיב לה ב-'לאו'. נל ידעה שכך ישיב, ואף על פי כן, הביטה בו בהשתוממות.

עיניו של סוורוס נדדו ממנה והלאה, בין גלי הברוקאד הירוק שחיפו על מיטתו, והרחק אל תוך העבר. "יותר מדי אנשים ישנים במיטה הזו."

היא עצמה את עיניה ביגעה. "אתה צודק."

סנייפ משך אותה אליו. "מן הסתם."

"אני... עייפה כל כך."

"אני יודע," אמר בקול חרישי. "אני יודע."

הם נפרדו בבוקר שלאחר מכן, מבלי להבטיח זה לזו הבטחות שלא יוכלו לקיים; היא התלבשה כשגבה אליו, והוא ליווה אותה אל הדלת, מנשק אותה ברכות על מצחה. היא ידעה שיחסר לה: השיחות הארוכות לתוך הלילה; המין האיטי, מטרף החושים. היכולת לשוחח עם אדם שהשתווה לה ואף עלה עליה ביכולתו האינטלקטואלית. מעל הכל, תחסר לה הידיעה שהיא איננה לבד, וכשתתהפך במיטתה באמצע הלילה תמצא אדם נוסף שרוע לצידה מתחת לשמיכות: יחסר לה הביטחון בכך שחומו המוחשי עד כאב – עד חולי, יגרש את הבדידות ולו לרגעים ספורים.

אף על פי כן, כשהרהרה בכך בדיעבד, עלה בדעתה של נל כי תחושת הקרבה שהעניק לה סוורוס לא הייתה יותר מאשליה. היא וסנייפ היו דומים מדי; תאמו מדי זה את זו מכדי ליצור שלם אמיתי. אילו הייתה נישאת לו היו השנים החולפות ממיסות אותם האחד כנגד השנייה וסופו של דבר שהיו שוכחים האחד מקיומה של האחרת. 

הם שמרו על תכתובת לא רציפה; נל כיבדה את בחירתו של סוורוס להימנע ממנה באירועים חברתיים, וסנייפ נהג בה ברכות לא אופיינית כאשר הזדמן להם להתראות ביחידות. סוורוס סנייפ שימש לה כידיד ומקור נחמה בעולם רדוף-צללים, והיא הוקירה אותו; מוזר ובלתי-נעים ככל שיהיה. הוא היה הראשון לכתוב לה עם בריחתו של סיריוס מהכלא, והראשון לכתוב לה לאחר התקרית בבקתה המצווחת. גם שיכלה לשמוע את העלבון והזעם במילותיו, השכילה נל לקרוא את התהייה המסתתרת מאחורי המילים, ויכלה לדמיין את עיניו הרדופות של סוורוס, מוקפות קמטי גיל ועייפות כאשר ישאל אותה האם בסופו של דבר יש להם תיקון; האם התקווה, יצור חמקמק שכמוה, נועדה גם לבריות שבורות כמוה וכמוהו.

היא יצאה באותו לילה אל המצוקים, מניחה לירח החיוור לנצנץ בדמעותיה. היא חשבה על סיריוס, שרכב על היפוגריף מתחת לשמים פתוחים, הביתה, אליה. היא חשבה על סוורוס והאישה שאהב, האישה שנישאה לאחר והמתינה לו בעולם שמעבר, ועלה בדעתה שלא לכל האהבות יש שם ולא לכל הסערות יש מוצא.

הדמעות גלשו ללא מעצורים על פניה של נל.

המכתב הראשון הנוגע לבריחתו של סיריוס, השאיר אותה המומה ומתלעלעת. היא קרסה על אבני המרצפת, אצבעותיה מתעקלות בכח סביב לפיסת הגוויל המשורבטת בכתב ידו העכבישי של סוורוס. ההלם לא הותיר מקום לתחושות נוספות – היא מצאה את עצמה נספקת, כואבת את החלל הריק בתוכה שיצא אל המצוקים; אל המערבולת; אל סיריוס. המכתב השני – שנשלח אחד-עשר חודשים לאחר מכן – מצא אותה רגועה יותר; כמו קוראת-בקלפים שסכיני הטארוט של הגורל ערוכים לפניה. לפרקים, עלה בדעתה כי לבני בלק היה חוש צדק מעוות: בני משפחתה הקדישו את משאביהם הרגשיים, הדלים בלאו הכי, להתקוממות כנגד גזירת הגורל במקום לניסיון לעצב את פני העתיד. היא קוננה, אם כן, על מה שהיה, וכשבֵּל התרומם מעבר לקו האופק, מטיל את אורו הזהוב על המתלולים הטרושים, קמה קורנליה על רגליה וחזרה אל הבית.

היא חיכתה לסיריוס משך לילות רבים, כמו אשת דייג הממתינה לגבר שלה שיחזור מן הסערה – כמו נשות הלוחמים שחיכו בראש הצריח, משקיפות אל האופק בתקווה לראות את השמש זורחת מעל יום חדש שיחזיר להן את אהוביהן. היא מעולם לא ראתה את עצמה ניצבת על הרציף; היא מעולם לא ניסתה לכלוא את הרוח באגרוף ולקרוא לאהבותיה בשם – אבל כשעשתה איתו אהבה לבסוף, אחרי עשרים שנה של כיסופים, הרגישה נל כמו שבר ספינה שנסחף בסופו של דבר אל החוף, על מנת לעצור ולנוח מנוחה אחרונה על החול החם.

מתוך כבוד לסוורוס – שהיה אדם פרטי עד כדי פרנויה – נמנעה נל מלהזכיר את מערכת היחסים ביניהם באוזניי סיריוס. לא היה לה ספק כי סנייפ, בעל החוש השישי המוזר, יודע כי היא וסיריוס מתראים זה עם זו על בסיס רומנטי, ובאותה מידה, לא היה לה ספק כי סנייפ לעולם לא יזכיר זאת מרצונו החופשי. היא חשדה כי מערכת היחסים בינה לבין סיריוס מטרידה את סוורוס, אולם נמנעה מלהזכיר את העניין במכתבים שכתבה לו. סנייפ היה קנאי לשנאותיו, והיא חששה להעיר את השד הרדום. היא ידעה, בנוסף לכך, כי סוורוס שמח באושרה, ומתבוסס באבל הנצחי שלו. בת בלק לכל דבר ודבר, לא עלה בדעתה של נל לנסות ולהושיע את סנייפ. הוא הרוויח ביושר את הזכות להרוס את חייו – או לקום מההריסות. לכל הפחות, כיבדה את הפריוויליגיה הזו.

היה זה יום סגרירי של אוקטובר. רמוס ודנג נעדרו משך מספר ימים – רמוס נסע לוויילס על מנת להיוועד עם קהילת יצורי האופל המקומית, בעוד שדנג פלטצ'ר ניצל את שהותו בלונדון על מנת להתעתד לכמה מעסקיו היותר מפוקפקים. נל וסיריוס העבירו את הזמן בתינוי אהבים, משוחחים ומשתטים חליפות.

"בסדר, תקשיבי לזה," אמר סיריוס כשהוא שרוע על גבו, ידו משחקת בשערותיה.

היא לכסנה אליו מבט. "לא עוד בדיחת קרש?"

"אני מבטיח שאת זאת את תאהבי."

"האמנם?"

הוא הנהן. "כמה מנדנגוס פלטצ'ר צריך כדי להחליף נורה?"

"אפילו הפתיחה מסורבלת."

"את לא משתפת פעולה."

"באמת? מה תעשה לי?"

"מממ..." הוא רכן על מנת לנגוס בפטמה ורדרדה. "קדימה, תשאלי."

"הו... אממ..." היא קשתה את גבה, מייבבת בעונג. "ובכן, כמה?"

"נורה?" שאל סיריוס בהיתממות. "איזו נורה?"

נל גלגלה את עיניה. "דביל."

הוא עמד להשיב לה, עיניו נוצצות במשובה, אולם הנקישות המדודות בדלת הכניסה לבית גרמו לשניהם להשתתק באחת. נל קימטה את מצחה בזעף – הם לא ציפו לאיש בשעות הקרובות, וגרימולד 12 היה מוגן באמצעות לחש הפידליוס. היא נעצה בסיריוס מבט חטוף. "יש לך מושג...?"

הוא נד בראשו, רוכן על מנת לאסוף את מכנסי הג'ינס שלו שהתגוללו אי-שם על השטיח העבות.

"אני ארד," השיבה נל במהירות. חלוק המשי השחור שלבשה מאז הבוקר נח בקרבת מקום והיא עטתה אותו בזריזות, רוכנת לנשק לשפתיו של סיריוס בטרם יצאה את החדר. 

המנעולים שעל דלת הכניסה חרקו וקרקשו כשפתחה אותם בזה אחר זה, קול המתכת מצטלצל כדנדון פעמונים ברחבי הבית. היא נשמה עמוקות, מסובבת את הידית על מנת לפתוח את הדלת. חיוך רחב האיר את פניה כשזיהתה את הגבר הניצב מצידו השני של המשקוף.

"סוורוס!"

השנים, הבחינה נל, לא היטיבו עם סוורוס סנייפ. הו העמיקו את הקמטים שחרצו את פניו ושיוו לחיוורון המיסטי של עורו גוון חולני. שיערו – שפעם היה רך וחלק כשל תינוק – נפל לצידי פניו בקווצות שמנוניות, ועיניו הרדופות בערו כזוג גחלים. עם זאת מצאה את עצמה חושבת בינה לבינה כי סוורוס סנייפ עדיין היה גבר מושך בדרכו שלו. בגיל שלושים ושבע אפילו יותר מבעבר. 

היא נטלה את ידיו: לבנות ומעוצבות בדיוק כפי שזכרה אותן, והובילה אותו לתוך הבית, סוגרת את הדלת מאחוריו.

"קורנליה." סוורוס בלע את רוקו, מעניק לה ניד ראש קצר של הכרה.

"סוורוס, אני..." נל נשמה עמוקות, מופתעת לגלות כי גרונה יבש לפתע. "אתה נראה עייף כל כך-"

"ואת נראית כאילו הרגע קמת משינה." סנייפ היה יבש כהרגלו, אולם הייתה עצבות בעיניו כשהושיט את ידו לגעת בשיערה, ממולל תלתל שחור בין אצבע לאגודל. "הוא התארך מאוד. זה הולם אותך."

"סנייפ...!" סיריוס, שפתיו חשוקות בזעם, ניצב בראש המדרגות. כפי שניתן היה לראות, לבש את חולצתו בחפזון, ושיערו הכהה נפל על עיניו בקווצות פרועות. "תוריד ממנה את הידיים המטונפות שלך." קולו, חרוך ומאיים, נפרם לכלל נהמה חייתית לקראת סוף המשפט.

היא עמדה לפתוח את פיה כשסנייפ נסוג בחדות, נועץ בסיריוס מבט ארסי. "לא ידעתי שקורנליה היא רכושך הפרטי,  _ בלק _ ." 

סיריוס צמצם את עיניו. "זה  _ העלמה בלק _ בשבילך."

"לא, סיריוס, זה קורנליה." המילים התפזרו בין שלושתם כמו רסיסים של שתיקה. "סוורוס, תרשה לי להזמין אותך לתה?"

מאחוריה, יכלה נל לשמוע את סיריוס נושם בחדות.

סנייפ נד בראשו. "לא באתי להרבה זמן. למעשה, אני כאן כדי לדבר עם  _ בלק _ ." הוא ירק את השם בבוז שלא נכשל להקפיא את עצמותיה. "שכחתי לבקש את רשות האחראי הרשמי על פוטר ללמד אותו הלטת הכרה. בלק, אם תעשה לי טובה-"

היא מיקדה את מבטה בסיריוס שניצב קפוא על מקומו, עיניו נודדות ממנה לסוורוס לסירוגין. "אוקיי," הוא הריץ את ידיו בשיערו, לחלוחית מוזרה בוהקת בעיניו. "יש בוגארט בארון. מה פספסתי כאן?"

"תן לי לראות," סנייפ הניח אצבע דקה על שפתיו, "בערך שתיים-עשרה שנים מחייך?"

סיריוס צמצם את עיניו. "מה לעזאזל קרה כשהייתי באזקאבן?"

"סיריוס-" נל לחלחה את שפתיה. "זה לא לעניין עכשיו-"

"זה ועוד איך לעניין!" היא הבחינה ברעד הקל של לסתו; עוקבת בפחד אחרי מהלך הבקע התת-קרקעי שאיים למוטט את המשלבים השונים בקולו של סיריוס ולשבור אותו לשניים.

גבתו של סנייפ התרוממה בלגלוג אופייני. "לא סיפרת לו?"

סיריוס הביט בה בייאוש. "לא סיפרת לי  _ מה _ ??"

"באמת, בלק. אפילו אתה לא אטום עד כדי כך."

נל חשקה את שפתיה בעת שסיריוס טלטל את ראשו. "אני לא מאמין לך."

"תאמין למה שאתה רוצה." סנייפ משך בכתפיו בתנועה אגבית. "זה המסמך-" אמר כשהוא שולף פיסת גוויל מגולגלת מכיס גלימתו. "אתה מוזמן לחתום עליו בזמנך הפנוי, יש לך הרבה ממנו-"

"אתה משקר." עיניו של סיריוס הבזיקו בזעם.

"כפי שאמרתי, תאמין למה שאתה רוצה."

"אתה משקר."

"ואתה אובססיבי." סנייפ גלגל את עיניו. "מרלין, תוריד את השרביט שלך, בלק. אין לי שום כוונה לדון איתך במערכות היחסים האינטימיות שלי."

האוויר בקע מחזהו של סיריוס בנשימות קצרות. "היא לא הייתה נותנת לך לגעת בה."

"בחייך בלק, אתה לא רוצה להגיד לי שהאמנת שהיא תשב ותחכה לך."

"אני לא מאמין לך." הוא טלטל את ראשו, פונה להביט בנל באותן עיניים כהות, ענקיות, שצבען אפור מכושף של ליבת צור. "תגידי שהוא משקר."

היא נשמה עמוקות, נאבקת על מנת להשתיק את הרעד שפשה באיבריה. "אני מצטערת, סיריוס."

הגועל הפתאומי שהציף את הקשתיות הכהות גרם לה להתכווץ בפחד קמאי. "תגידי. שהוא. משקר."

היא נדה בראשה, דמעות צורבות את עיניה.

"אהמ-" שיעול חד הפר את הדממה. "אם תסלחו לי," סוורוס, שנראה מוטרד בעליל, מיהר להניח את פיסת הקלף על שידה נמוכה. מבטו הגאה בדרך כלל היה נעוץ בחרטומי נעליו. "אני אחכה לינשוף- להתראות."

רחש הדלת הנטרקת הגיע לאוזניה של נל כמו ממרחק. מאחוריה פצחה מרת בלק בזעקות שבר, והבית המאובק נדמה להתעורר לחיים; ניזון משיירי הטראגדיה הפרטית שלה. גרימולד 12, ידעה נל, חגג ורקע על הדם המטפורי. המומה מכדי להגיב, צפתה בסיריוס שועט במעלה המדרגות, חירשת לחרפות שהטיחה בו גוונדולין, עיוורת לצללים שזחלו מן הפינות החשוכות ובחנו אותה בסקרנות. 

מערכת היחסים שניהלה עם סוורוס הייתה פרטית מלכתחילה. נל מעולם לא תכננה לשמור את הדבר בסוד, אולם תגובתו הכה צפויה של סיריוס לאינפורמציה – כמו גם הידיעה שסוורוס מעדיף לשמור את ענייניו הפרטיים לעצמו – הביאו את נל לדחות את הגילוי. אולי לוותר עליו כליל. היא הייתה מאושרת; סברה, באנוכיותה, כי היא זכאית לאושר הזה. אסירת תודה מכדי לדון במשגי העבר ולדרוש פיצוי על השנים שנגזלו ממנה לשווא. ואם סיריוס רצה להתחשבן עם האלים; לתבוע את החרמשים והאוניות שלו בחזרה – לא מפני שישב שתיים-עשרה שנים בכלא על לא עוול בכפו וראה את חברו הטוב ביותר נרצח על ידי אדם שהחשיב לחבר קרוב, אלא מפני שהאישה שאהב שכבה עם סוורוס סנייפ... – ובכן, אם זו הצורה שבה סיריוס ערך את החשבונות שלו- היא יישרה את כתפיה בנחישות, מתעלמת מהזעם שבעבע במעלה גרונה כמו גל עכור.

היא טיפסה במדרגות שתיים-שתיים, נעצרת רק בפתח חדר השינה הראשי. מעטה של קסם אביך הגן על דלת האלון העשירה בגילופים – היא זיהתה מספר לחשי הגנה, כמו גם שלושה לחשי נעילה חזקים. נל הושיטה את ידה, דופקת בכח על הדלת. "סיריוס, אני יודעת שאתה שם."

אין תשובה.

נל נשמה עמוקות, נחיריה מרטיטים בזעם. "אם אתה חושב שאני עומדת לדבר אל דלת סגורה, אתה טועה בהחלט. לחסם דלת בלחשים זו טקטיקה של ילדים בני חמש. סיריוס – פתח את הדלת."

רגעים ארוכים חלפו בטרם זכתה למענה. קולו של סיריוס היה עמום וחסר-גוון. "לכי מכאן, נל. אני לא רוצה לדבר איתך עכשיו."

היא חשקה את שפתיה. "לעזאזל איתך, סיריוס. אתה לא יכול להפסיק לדבר איתי בגלל דבר כזה!"

דבריה לוו בשתיקה ארוכה. "לא עכשיו. עזבי אותי."

היא טלטלה את ראשה, דמעות של תסכול וחוסר אונים זורמות על לחייה. "לא ברגע זה ולא באף נקודה בעתיד. סיריוס...- מרלין! אתה כל כך עקשן ואידיוט לפעמים. אתה חושב שאין לי מושג מי זה סוורוס סנייפ בשבילך? אתה חושב שלא ידעתי ששנאת אותו..." נל הדחיקה קריאה של קוצר רוח. "חשבתי שאתה באזקאבן. אזקאבן – סיריוס. המקום שאף מכשף עוד לא ברח ממנו. לפעמים... הייתי חושבת... אילו מתת, היה לי קבר לבוא אליו, להניח עליו פרחים, הייתי בודדה כל כך-" היא קרסה כנגד דלת האלון, אצבעותיה חורצות שרטות ארוכות בעץ העתיק. "לא יכולתי לדעת-" 

"אז הלכת לסנייפ." חד. קצר. מאשים.

"לא, אידיוט." היא זרקה את ראשה לאחור, צוחקת במרירות. "פגשתי אותו במקרה. בחנות בסמטת נוקטורן. עמדתי לקנות רעל, לסיים את הכל. הוא הציל אותי מעצמי."

"ובכן- אני מצטער אם נכנסתי באמצע-"

"סיריוס, חתיכת-" קולה נשבר, והיא עיקלה את אצבעותיה; ציפורניה חופרות אל תוך הבשר הרך של כף-ידה. "טיפש, קנאי, אידיוט קטנוני ובלתי נסבל שכמוך. זה קרה לפני יותר משלוש-עשרה שנה. היום הייתה הפעם הראשונה שראיתי את סוורוס פנים אל פנים מזה כמעט עשור."

"כמה זמן... הייתם ביחד?"

היא משכה באפה. "שנה... בערך. לא ברציפות."

"אהבת אותו?" הכאב שמאחורי המילים גרם ללבה להתכווץ.

"כן."

שוב, שתיקה מתמשכת.

"סיריוס... תענה לי."

"לא עכשיו... אני... אני לא חושב שאנחנו צריכים לדבר עכשיו."

היא חשקה את לסתותיה בזעם. "לעזאזל איתך, סיריוס- סוורוס הוא ידיד שלי. הוא היה שם בשבילי כשהייתי זקוקה לו – הוא הציע לי כתף תומכת והחזיק אותי כשבכיתי, אבל הוא לא הגבר שאהבתי מאז שהייתי בת שתיים-עשרה-" יפחה חלולה נמלטה מפיה. "הוא לא הגבר שהייתי מתה למענו. יש כל מיני סוגים של אהבה."

תזוזה קלושה נשמעה מעברו השני של משטח האלון. "למה לא סיפרת לי."

"כי ידעתי שתגיב ככה." היא השתנקה, חלשה מכדי למחות את דמעותיה. "למה אתה בורח ממני? עשרים שנה חיכיתי לך- אתה לא יכול להשאיר אותי בחוץ. אתה לא יכול- מרלין...!" טעם הדם, כמו טעם העפר, עמד בפיה: תזכורת נצחית לכך שככלות הכל אין להם תיקון ואין להם תקנה. מותשת לפתע, קרסה נל כנגד דלת האלון, החיבורים שהחזיקו את איבריה במקומם מתרופפים לבסוף – מריונטה גזורת-חוטים. היא התייפחה, מתכרבלת בתנוחה עוברית כפי שנהגה לעשות כאשר הייתה בת חמש והרעמים שהרעידו את נגרו-ארקס הבעיתו אותה עד עמקי נשמתה. ענני הסער חסמו את אור הירח, ורוח פרצים כבתה את שלהבתו של הנר שהשאירה ליליבת' – גמדונת-הבית שטיפלה בנל ובאלאן.

משך לילות רבים המתינה קורנליה לויגדיס- היא, והיפוליטוס שהוסיף לישון כשזרועו מושטת, לאמץ את גופה החמים של אישתו המנוחה שלעולם לא תצטרף אליו. היא זכרה את הרגע בו הבינה – לאחר שמשך חודשים ארוכים מאנה להשלים עם האמת המרה – כי ויגדיס לא תשוב יותר אף פעם. אפילו התובנה ההיא, שאיימה להעתיק את הנשימה מפיה ולמוטט אותה אפיים ארצה, לא יכלה להשתוות לחוסר האונים המוחלט שהרגישה כעת. זיכרון הכאב העתיק סירב להתפוגג לגלידים של עובש, אבל לא הרוחות של נגרו-ארקס ולא רסיסי הבדולח של עברה, לא אצרו בחובם את האימה הנוראית של הרגע הנוכחי. ההווה התפורר לאבק, ורק הקיסוס שהשתרג סביב אלילי השיש של השנים שחלפו נותר לסמן את התוואי השבור של חלומותיה.

היא בכתה בכי חרישי, יפחות קטנות, חלולות מרעידות את גופה הדק. קווצות שיער דבקו לפניה הלחים מדמעות והיא לא טרחה להסיט אותן- שקועה מדי בצערה ובאבלה הפרטי מכדי לחוש בקסמי ההגנה האוטמים את הדלת מוּסרים בזה אחר זה. כמעט מחצית השעה לאחר מכן – כשהתרוממה לבסוף על מנת לגלות כי הדלת חורקת על ציריה – מצאה כי החדר ריק, וסיריוס עצמו נעלם כאילו בלעה אותו האדמה.

היא הפכה את החדר כאחוזת תזזית, נסערת מכדי להבחין בפיסת הקלף שנחה על המיטה. כשמצאה את הפתק כעבור שעתיים בקירוב היו עיניה נפוחות ואדומות מבכי ונל התקשתה לקרוא את כתב-ידו המעוקם של סיריוס.

_ "הלכתי לכמה ימים. לא יכול לדבר עכשיו. אל תדאגי לי. ס." _

היא קראה בתסכול, מושיטה את ידה לחפץ השביר הקרוב ביותר וזורקת אותו ממנה והלאה. אגרטל החרסינה – אנסמבל ציורים מרהיב מכסה את דופנותיו שהיו כה דקיקות עד כי קרני השמש יכלו להסתנן בעדן – יוּצר בסין של שנת 700 לספירה, ועבר בירושה במשפחת רוזייר מאז המאה ה-14. ערכו של האגרטל – שכעת נח בתפזורת של אבק וחלקיקי חרסינה על המרבד העבות – לא יסולא בפז. היא התייפחה, קורסת על המיטה הענקית, וקברה את פניה בכר.  _ סיריוס, ממזר שכמוך. חצי עולם מחפש אחריך ואתה בורח מהמקום היחיד שבו אתה מוגן _ . היא נשכה את אריג הכותנה המהוה של הציפית, מנסה להסדיר את נשימותיה.  _ הבלק היחיד שנולד בלי משאלת מוות, אבל קופץ על כל הזדמנות אפשרית להרוג את עצמו _ .  _ אתה בלתי-אפשרי... _ היא עצמה את עיניה.  _ למה אני אוהבת אותך כשאתה בלתי-אפשרי. מפני שאתה בלתי אפשרי. _

עוד באותו לילה שלחה נל ינשוף מקודד ללופין, מתריעה בפניו כי סיריוס נעלם. לופין, בתורו, יצר קשר עם דמבלדור. המכשף הזקן מיהר להופיע באח הגדולה של המטבחים, ולא בזבז זמן בטרם עלה לחדר השינה הראשי. הוא בחן את החדר בעיניים מצומצמות, ולאחר שהטיל מספר לחשים, הודיע לנל כי סיריוס התעתק מהמקום.

"התעתק?" היא הביטה בו בחוסר אמון. "חשבתי שהפידליוס, בנוסף לכל ההגנות...-"

עיניו של דמבלדור נצנצו. "האם את מופתעת לגלות שגרימולד 12 שומר את הסודות שלו מאתנו?"

"לא, לא." סומק קל הציף את לחייה של קורנליה. יותר מכל אחד אחר, היה עליה לדעת כי בני בלק היו פרנואידים ותמיד הכינו לעצמם מוצא לשעת חירום. היא התקשתה להאמין שאפילו ארמאנד עצמו, כאשר היה חי, ידע לומר על כמה סודות הגן הבית. 

"ובכן," המשיך דמבלדור, "גרימולד 12 מתוכנן לאפשר ללורד של משפחת בלק להתעתק אליו וממנו  _ בכל _ מצב נתון. כיוון שסיריוס הוא כעת ראש המשפחה, הבית אמור לציית לכל גחמותיו."

נל עיקלה את גבתה בפקפוק. "ספר לי על זה."

"למעשה, חשבתי שאולי את תהיי זו שתספרי לי על גרימולד 12," השיב דמבלדור כשהוא סורק את החדר. "בהזדמנות אחרת, כמובן, מפני שכעת עומדים בפנינו נושאים דחופים יותר לטפל בהם."

בזמן שהילאית נימפדורה טונקס דיווחה על שפעת קוסמים קשה בפני הממונים עליה וביחד עם קינגסלי שייקלבולט התייצבה בסקוטלנד על מנת לדווח לאלבוס בנוגע להתקדמות החיפושים בעולם המוגלגי, ירדה נל למחתרת הלונדונית, ואחרי שסיימה לסרוק את סמטת נוקטורן, עברה לסמטאות הקוסמים האפלות בבריסטול, ליברפול, מנצ'סטר ודובר. בסופו של דבר, הגיעו נל ואלבוס למסקנה כי אילו היו ההילאים או אוכלי-המוות תופסים את סיריוס היה הדבר נודע ברבים תוך זמן קצר.

"כשסיריוס ירצה להימצא," סיכם המכשף הישיש, "הוא יימצא. עד אז, אני מציע, מוטב שנפסיק את החיפושים. את נראית עייפה, קורנליה יקירתי."

היא נאנחה בקולניות, צונחת אל תוך הספה הממורטטת בחדר השמש המוזנח. בעד לתקרת הזכוכית, ניתן היה לראות את שמי הלילה המכוסים ערפיח. סחלב נדיר שגדל פרא במהלך השנים שחלפו שמט עלה מרקיב על מסעד הספה, ונל הביטה בעייפות בעלי הכותרת החיוורים של הפרח. גוונדולין נהגה לבלות שעות בחדר הזה, מכרכרת סביב הפרחים האקזוטיים שלה, משקה אותם במים שרקחו אמני-שיקויים מכל קצוות תבל על מנת שיתאימו לתנאי המחיה של כל צמח בסביבתו הטבעית. היא זכרה אמרה מוגלגית על פיה כל ילד הוא פרח... גוונדולין, מסתבר, ביכרה את חברת הסחלבים שלה על חברתם של ילדיה.

נל הייתה עייפה מכפי שיכלה לזכור את עצמה מזה זמן רב. אף על פי כן השתלטה עליה השינה באיטיות: סחלבים פעורי לוע ניבטו אליה מכל עבר, גבעולי רפאים עולים מתוך עציצי-חרס שהעפר בהם יבש מזמן. עלי הכותרת השקופים שלהם נשרו על גופה כמו צעיפי משי, והיא עצמה את עיניה, שוקעת בתרדמה עמוקה.

היא נהגה לחשוב כי חלומות צלולים הייתה מתת נוספת, מורבידית על פי דרכה, של בני משפחת בלק. הם חלמו את העבר ואת העתיד; מחו את הדם המכתים את שדות קולודן, צפו בחומות קמלוט המתפוררות לאבק ובנו גשרים מעל תהומות תודעתם כשנדרשו לכך. הלילה, לעומת זאת, היו חלומותיה טרופים. באותן שניות בודדות בהן הצליחה לפקוח את עיני החלום שלה, ידעה נל כי לא תזכור על מה חלמה. זוג זרועות חסונות הרימו אותה מהרהיט הרעוע, והיא הייתה עייפה ומותשת מכדי לפקפק בתחושת הממשות של החלום. הריח היה מוכר – גשם ויער, סבון ושמץ זיעה גברית. גם העיקול שבין הצוואר לכתף היה מוכר, והביטחון שבה אחזו בה הידיים המחוספסות.

הסחלבים שבחלום נמוגו בעת שהירח נעלם מאחורי מסך של עננים. את מבטם הצונן, המתורבת עד כאב, החליפו עיני הקיקלופ האקזוטיות של השושנים השחורות. נל הצטנפה קרוב יותר אל הגוף החמים בעת שמשב רוח צונן פרע את צמרות העצים ביער האסור. הזרועות החזקות שאחזו בה התרופפו לפתע, והיא השמיעה אנקת מחאה לא רצונית. אצבעותיה התעקלו, חופנות אריג רך ומרשרש, וחיית יער – חתול פראי, יתכן – נבלעה בין שיחי השושנים.

שרועה על קרקעית היער; דם זולג מאותם פצעים בגופה היכן שניקבו אותה מבטיהן של השושנים השחורות, זיהתה נל את הגבר שישב לצידה. ידו, קרירה וצוננת כנגד פניה המלוהטים, יישרה את שיערה הפרוע; החליקה על הקמטים שהקדירו את מצחה וליטפה את לחייה הבוערות. הוא החל לסגת, נדמה כמי שמתכוון לעזוב אותה לנפשה, ונל, ערנית לפתע, שלחה את ידה לתפוס בזרועו. 

"סיריוס!" קולה בגד בה – אפוף דמעות, היסטרי ועמום-משינה. "-אל תלך."

הוא עצר על מקומו, היסוס לא אופייני מסתמן על פניו. "את עייפה," אמר לבסוף. "נדבר בבוקר."

"תשכב לידי-," היא לחלחה את שפתיה. "בבקשה."

סיריוס בלע את רוקו, עדיין מהסס. רגע לאחר מכן חרקה המיטה תחת משקלו של גוף נוסף, שהתרפק כנגד הקימורים המוכרים של גווה. היא נצמדה אליו, ולבסוף, לאחר מה שנדמה כנצח, חשה כיצד זרועותיו של סיריוס נכרכות סביבה, מאמצות את גופה אל חזהו. הבל פיו התרפק על צווארה.

הם שתקו משך זמן ארוך. "אני מצטער."

"ובכן," נל בלעה את רוקה. "הייתי צריכה לספר לך."

"אולי. את יודעת שזה לא באמת היה משנה. וזה גם לא משנה את העובדה שאין לי זכות לשפוט אותך."

היא לא טרחה לחלוק עליו. "אני בכל זאת מצטערת שהעלמתי ממך את המידע."

סיריוס הנהן ומשך אותה אל גופו, מניח לשתיקה לעטוף אותם משך דקות ארוכות. כשדיבר לבסוף היה קולו שקט מאוד, כאילו היה נבוך בדבריו – ויותר מזה, כאילו נעל את תיבת הפנדורה הזו למשך זמן כה ארוך, ששכח היכן החביא את המפתח. "באזקאבן, היו לילות – חשבתי שאני משתגע. זה לא היה רק המקום עצמו. זה היה... הידיעה שהעולם ממשיך בלעדי. בשבילך הזמן עוצר, אבל בחוץ כולם ממשיכים הלאה. סיפרתי לך אז שמה שנתן לי את הכוח לברוח היתה התמונה הטיפשית בנביא – המחשבה שהעכברוש עדיין חי וקרוב כל כך להארי לא נתנה לי מנוחה, אבל לא היתה לי שום תמונה שלך,- הייתי מדמיין..." הוא נתן למילותיו לגווע. "אף פעם לא ציפיתי שתחכי לי. ידעתי שתמשיכי הלאה."

היא הסתובבה בזרועותיו, מחפשת את העיניים שריצדו בחשיכה. להב לחתוך בו אפלולית. "אולי אני יותר מבויתת מכפי שתיארת לעצמך."

"אולי." סיריוס נראה מהורהר. "לא הייתה לי דרך לדעת את זה. לך לא הייתה שום דרך לדעת שיום אחד, שאני-..." הוא טלטל את ראשו מצד לצד. "חוסר הודאות – המחשבה שאף פעם לא הספקתי לומר לך, שאפילו לא ידעת-" מתוסכל, סיריוס העביר את ידיו בשיערו. "את וסנייפ... זכרתי שהסתדרתם טוב בהוגוורטס. שני סלית'רינים שקטים, קודרים. חכמים מדי. לעזאזל, הופתעתי שהיפוליטוס לא הביא אותו אלייך ביום שהגעת לגיל שמונה עשרה."

"אבא לעולם לא היה משיא אותי לבן של אדריאן סנייפ. משפחת סנייפ לא היתה מכובדת מספיק בשבילנו." שפתיה של נל התעקלו למחשבה על האירוניה. המוניטין הנכחי של משפחת בלק היה גרוע בהרבה משל הסנייפים.

סיריוס קמט את מצחו בזעף. "הוא היה יותר טוב ממני. אני הייתי הבוגד. לא חשבתי שתרצי אותי- לא לפני ולא אחרי אזקאבן."

"אידיוט."

"צוציקית."

כשהיא מאגרפת את ידה, שלחה נל מכה מכוונת היטב אל כתפו של סיריוס, קוראת ברוגז כשתפס את האגרוף הקפוץ בידו הגדולה יותר. מגחך, סיריוס פרש את האצבעות הקפוצות, מצמיד את שפתיו לפנים כף-ידה. "כשעמדתי על המדרגות וראיתי אותו מסתכל עליך, מלטף את השיער שלך- אני חושב שמשהו מהסיוטים של אזקאבן פשוט צף על פני המים."

היא אלצה את עצמה להביט בו. "לא חשבתי שתשתחרר מאזקאבן."

"את לא צריכה להסביר." סיריוס קימט את מצחו, אצבעותיו מרחפות מעל נקודת הדופק שבשיקוע צווארה. "אף אחד לא ביקש ממך לחכות לי. לא הייתה לך סיבה לחכות לי."

"ובכן..." היא הניחה לעיניה לתעות באפלולית. "נרקיסה אמרה לי פעם שכנגד כל הרעות החולות של האנושות, קיבלנו אנחנו בני האדם את התקווה."

סיריוס נראה מסופק.

"אמרתי לה שהתקווה שלה היא פגיון פיפיות. אבל בדיעבד, יש לי הרושם שהצדק היה עם נרקיסה." נל הושיטה את אצבעותיה לגעת בשפתיו החשוקות. "ידעת שהנחשים של המדוזה ניזונים מדם אנושי? גם אם השימוש היחיד של פגיון הפיפיות הזה הוא לחתוך את עצמנו... עדיין, התקווה מזינה אותנו. התקווה דוחפת אותנו הלאה."

פיו התרכך באיטיות; שפתיו נפשקות ללחץ העדין של אצבעותיה. "אני מצטער."

נל התרוממה על מנת לנשק לו. "אני אוהבת אותך." 

כמעט שנה לאחר מכן, כשהתינוק שנהרה באותו לילה ישן בעריסה מטרים אחדים ממנה, ניסתה נל לנסח את המכתב שיקדם אותה צעד אחד נוסף בדרך לעבר המטרה שסימנה לעצמה.

היא לא כתבה לסוורוס על הנשיקה. היא לא סיפרה לו כי היא וסיריוס תינו אהבים עד אור הבוקר, ושמאוחר יותר נרדמו זה בזרועותיה של זו. היא לא סיפרה לו כי אותם רגעים, כששמש הסתננה בעד לאריג הברוקאד הכבד של הוילונות, נדמה היה לה, כמעט בפעם האחרונה, שאי-שם למרגלות המצוקים של נגרו-ארקס שככה המערבולת התמידית ולו לזמן קצר. היא לא כתבה על האובדן. היא ידעה שיבין – וידעה כי למרות מרחק השנים, יזכור סוורוס את הלילה בו נפל אדון האופל, יזכור את כוס היין שהציע לו מודי במטה מסדר עוף החול- ואת סירובו ללגום מן היין.

היא כתבה לו מכתב תמציתי, פשוט. התנצלה על חוסר זהירותה בשליחת המכתב ועל כך שהיא מסכנת אותו. שטחה את בקשתה ללא גינונים מיותרים, ללא תחינות. ללא מילים יפות.

התשובה הגיעה עם שחר יום המחרת.

גוויל קלף חרוך בקצותיו – כאילו נאלץ סוורוס לכתוב לאורו של נר זעיר – היה קשור לרגלו של אוח שחור.

_ "קורנליה היקרה. בלאטריקס לסטריינג' נמצאת בחברתו של בעלה ומספר אוכלי מוות נוספים ביערות ירקוטסק. אלו הן קואורדינאטות ההתעתקות: _______. אל תכתבי לי שוב. בהוקרה, ס.סנייפ." _

  
  


* "האמת לבדה פוצעת." – נפוליאון.

* "כמו ילד שמצא דרך חדשה ומשגעת להרוג את עצמו." – מארק טוויין, "יאנקי בחצר המלך ארתור".

* בֵּל – אל השמש במיתולוגיה הקלטית.

* ש: כמה מנדנגוס פלטצ'ר צריך כדי להחליף נורה? נורה?

ת: נורה? איזה נורה? – נימפדורה.


	7. Chapter 7

את חגיגות היול של שנת 1978 עשתה נל באחוזת מאלפוי, שם השתקעה נרקיסה מיד לאחר נישואיה ללוציוס מאלפוי. אלאן, שהתקדם אותה שנה במעלה ההירארכיה הפנימית של אוכלי-המוות, פעל למען זה שאין לנקוב בשמו ברחבי הרמות ההרריות ולא יכול להצטרף אליה. היפוליטוס מאידך השקיע את עיקר מאמציו במאבק בחורף הקשה של סקוטלנד, וביכר לעשות את החג עם האריסים שלו. נל חברה אפוא לבלקים של קורנוול והתלוותה אל יוליסס ונמזיס בלק כשיצאו לחגוג את היול באחוזת מאלפוי. היא הצרה על היעדרה של אנדרומדה, אולם ידעה היטב כי דודניתה ממאנת להניח רגל במקום שסירב להכניס בשעריו את בעלה ובתה הקטנה. בני משפחת טונקס הרהרה נל, וודאי יחגגו את הגרסה המוגלגית של החג בבית הקטן שבשערי נוטינג היל; נימפדורה בת החמש תחרוז פתיתי פופקורן על חוט שקוף וסיריוס יעזור לה להרחיף קישוטים צבעוניים לעץ האשוח המוגלגי. 

המאלפויים, בניגוד לבלקים האפלים ושומרי הסוד, היו ראוותניים ואסקטרוואגנטיים. אולם המבוא הענקי של אחוזת מאלפוי – גדול פי שלוש מאולם המבוא של אחוזת בלק שביורקשייר – היה כולו לבן. כתמים בודדים של ירק, ענפי-צינית וקיסוס שעפאותיו שהשתרגו בין תומכות האולם; הפרו את הלובן מנקר-העיניים של הכניסה.

בלה, נרגשת וחסרת טקט כתמיד, מהרה לשמוט את גלימת החורף שלה בזרועותיו של גמדון הבית הקרוב ביותר. "סלאזאר הטוב, זה משגע!" קראה כשהיא סוקרת את האולם בעיניים פעורות לרווחה. בת העשרה, כך נדמה, שכחה כליל מדבר נוכחותם של הוריה. השניים עדיין ניצבו בפתח כשהם לבושים בגלימות הפרווה הכבדות שלהם.

נמזיס, שעונה על זרועו של יוליסס, ניקתה את גרונה בקול רם מן הרגיל.

בלאטריקס השפילה את מבטה. "אני מצטערת, גברתי."

בלה בת השבע-עשרה מהרה להתייצב מאחורי הוריה, מעט לפני נל שצפתה באירועים ממקומה הבטוח שבקצה הפמליה הקטנה. בטוחה כי נמזיס איננה יכולה לראות אותה, גלגלה בלאטריקס את עיניה, אחר שבה להתבונן בחדר המקושט בעיניים כלות.

נרקיסה, שריחפה במורד גרם המדרגות הראשי דקות ספורות לאחר מכן, הייתה חזיון ערטילאי שכולו משי תכול וזהב טווי. ניגוד מוחלט לנל ובלאטריקס שנחנו שתיהן בצבעים הכהים של משפחת בלק. היא ראתה את הכיסופים בעיניה של אחותה הקטנה, ובדומה לנל שהעניקה לדודניתה מבט חוקר, פטרה אותם במשיכת כתף. אף על פי כן ווידאה נרקיסה כי חדריהן של קורנליה ובלאטריקס יהיו צמודים זה לזה.

"את מוטרדת?" שאלה נל.

נרקיסה סימנה לה לבוא בעקבותיה וקורנליה צייתה ללא שהיות.

"אני זהירה." נרקיסה פנתה לסגור את דלתו של חדר ההסבה הקטן מאחוריהן. "בלה תמיד הייתה התינוקת של אבא והוא מתקשה לחשוב עליה כמי שמסוגלת לפגוע בזבוב."

"ודעתך?"

נרקיסה נראתה מהורהרת. "בלה סיפרה לי פעם שהמצנפת שקלה לשים אותה בגריפינדור."

"מה??"

"כן." נרקיסה שקעה בתוך כורסא רחבה ונוחה למראה. "אנא ממך- שבי."

נל הצטרפה אליה.

"אם תחשבי על זה," המשיכה נרקיסה, "יש לה את כל התכונות המתאימות. היא אמיצה, היא חזקה, היא עקשנית. והיא נאמנה כמו כלב מוכה פרעושים."

נל מצאה את עצמה מטופפת באצבעותיה על מסעד הכורסא. "את מתכוונת לכך שהיא לא ערמומית."

נרקיסה הנהנה באיטיות. "בדיוק. אבל בלה התמיינה בסופו של דבר לסלית'רין."

"-מה שיוצר... קומבינציה מסוכנת למדי." נל הרימה את עיניה להתבונן בנרקיסה. העיניים האפורות, הנוצצות-תמיד, היו עכורות מדאגה.

"בלה היא באמת גור קטן ועלוב, אני חוששת לשלומה," התוודתה נרקיסה לאחר דקות ארוכות.

"מה את מתכוונת לעשות?"

האישה האחרת זקפה גבה. "מה שאוכל, מן הסתם." מצחה של נרקיסה התקמט בזעף. "אני רואה עורבים בשמי הערב, נל... שלשום, כשיצאתי לטייל בגני האחוזה, ספרתי שלושה עורבים בחלקת עצי האגוז שמול האגם. זמנים רעים הגיעו." צמרמורת פתאומית הרעידה את גווה הדק ונרקיסה חיבקה את עצמה, כאילו היה לה קר.

"אלו אמונות תפלות."

נרקיסה נדה בראשה. "המוריגאן צמאה לדם. זכרי מה אמרתי לך. המוריגאן לא תנוח עד שתקבל את ליטרת הבשר שלה."

ולא רק המוריגאן הייתה חסרת מנוחה. גם בלאטריקס, כך גילתה נל למחרת היום, לא נחה בשקט ולו לרגע קט. לראשונה שילמה קורנליה את המחיר המלא של סירובה לעמוד בציפיות החברה ממנה ולהינשא, כשבמקום להסתפח אל בנות גילה, נאלצה להתלוות אל בלאטריקס הצעירה ממנה כרונולוגית ומנטלית. עם זאת, כשהיא לוקחת את אזהרתה של נרקיסה לתשומת לבה, נשאה נל את העול בחירוק שיניים. ככלות הכל היו אלה הבחירות שלה שהובילו אותה למקום בו ניצבה אותו רגע, והיא הייתה נחושה בדעתה שלא להתחרט עליהן. 

קוונטין ווייוורלי היה מבוגר ממנה בארבע שנים, בן לשושלת מכובדת; אמיד, נאה ואינטליגנטי. ברי היה לה כי יוליסס בלק לעולם לא היה משיא את ווייוורלי לאחת מבנותיו, אולם כנצר לענף הסקוטי ידעה נל כי היא אך דודנית שנייה במעלה. היפוליטוס, שעשה ימים כלילות בניסיון למצוא לבתו שידוך הולם, רתח מזעם לאחר שנל דחתה את הצעת הנישואין של ווייוורלי. איש פרט לאנדרומדה לא הבין מדוע היא מסרבת לשידוך כה מוצלח. אביה יכול לאלץ אותה להתחתן; היא ידעה כי יוליסס היה גורר את נרקיסה במחלפותיה אל תוך מיטת הכלולות לולא נתנה את הסכמתה לאיחוד בין בית בלק לבית מאלפוי, ולא היה כל ספק בלבה של נל כי דודהּ עתיד להשיא גם את בלאטריקס ברגע שרק תסיים את חוק לימודיה. היפוליטוס, לעומת זאת, היה רך לב בכל מה שנגע לבתו האחת, ולא יכול להביא את עצמו לכפות עליה נישואין שלא לרוחה. נל ידעה זאת, וניצלה את חולשתו של אביה.

"אני לא חושבת שאנשא," פטפטה בלאטריקס כה וכה בעת שהשתיים צעדו לאיטן על המדשאות המושלגות של אחוזת מאלפוי. "לפחות לא מיד אחרי הלימודים. יש לי תוכניות, את יודעת-" היא מתחה את זרועותיה, גומעת את הלובן הטהור בעיני בלק שחורות.

נל הרימה גבה. בלאטריקס לא הייתה טיפשה, אולם לדודניתה בת השבע-עשרה הייתה נטייה לשכנע את עצמה בדברים בהם רצתה להאמין. יוליסס תמיד היה חד-משמעי בכל מה שנוגע לתוכניות שעשה בעבור בלה. נל התקשתה להאמין אם כן, כי בלאטריקס איננה יודעת שאביה מתכנן להשיא אותה מיד לאחר שתסיים ללמוד. 

"אני יודעת מה נרקיסה סיפרה לך," המשיכה בלה. "נרקיסה חושבת שאני ילדה קטנה וטיפשה, את לא צריכה להקשיב לה." הבל פיה, חמים ולח, הפך לעננות כפור במפגש עם האוויר הקפוא.

"לא היה לי מושג שדעתי בנידון רלוונטית," השיבה נל בניסיון להתחמק.

בלאטריקס לכסנה אליה מבט רב משמעות. נדמה היה לנל כי דודניתה הצעירה מנסה להיראות ערמומית, אולם כשהיא מתבוננת בה באותן עיני איילה ענקיות שלה, נראתה בלאטריקס מגוחכת כמעט. "אני עושה דברים... חשובים, את יודעת? עשית פעם משהו... כלומר... שידעת שהוא יותר גדול ממך? שידעת שמה שאת עושה ממש משנה?"

נל קימטה את מצחה. "בלה," אמרה כשהיא מנסה לקדד את תווי פניה של האישה הצעירה יותר בעד עננות הכפור שהתאבכו ביניהן, "על מה בדיוק את מדברת?"

"שנייה, אני אראה לך..." פניה של דודניתה התעוותו בזעף רגעי בעת ששלפה את שרביטה, סורקת את השלג הלבן. רגע לאחר מכן איתרה בלאטריקס מטרה נעה. "את רואה את הניפלר ההוא שם?"

נל הנהנה. הניפלר, גם שהיה מחזה בלתי צפוי בעונה זו של השנה, היה עסוק בפעילות שהלמה את בני מינו והתפלש בחלקת שלג עכור.

"את רואה אותו כמו שצריך?"

"כן, כבר אמרתי לך-"

"בואי נתקרב קצת," קטעה אותה בלה לפתע. "אני לא חושבת שאני יכולה ממרחק כזה." היא תפסה בידה של נל, מושכת אותה קרוב יותר אל הנברן. "עכשיו יותר טוב."

"בלאטריקס, את מוכנה להגיד לי כבר מה את רוצה?"

בלה הנהנה. אחר, כשהיא מלחלחת את שפתיה, כיוונה את שרביטה לעבר היצור הקטן והצמרירי. " _ קרושיו! _ "

גל של צמרמורת חלף במורד גווה של נל. " _ בלה _ !" שמעה את עצמה צורחת. "מה לכל הרוחות נדמה לך שאת עושה?"

בלאטריקס הביטה בה בתמהון. "מדגימה לך את הקרושיאטוס שלי." מאחוריהן התרוממו צווחותיה של החיה הקטנה.

"זו  _ בלתי נסלחת _ !" נל פכרה את אצבעותיה, נאבקת בגל הבחילה שאיים להציף אותה. "גזר הדין על הטלת קללה כזו הוא אזקאבן!"

"ובכן,  _ הוא _ חושב שאנחנו צריכים לדעת להשתמש בקללות האלה. שאנחנו צריכים לדעת... לנצל את מלוא הפוטנציאל שלנו. כדי שכשהיום יבוא-" בלאטריקס נראתה כמי ששוקלת את מילותיה. "כדי שכשהיום יבוא, נהיה מוכנים."

"מרלין..." נל עצמה את עיניה, יבבתו של הניפלר שהוסיף להתפתל בכאב מהדהדת בראשה ומונעת ממנה לחשוב בצלילות. המילים שעמדו על דל שפתיה גוועו אוטומטית, והיא מעדה לפנים, מקיאה את ארוחת הצהריים שלה על השלג הלבן. 

"נל? קורנליה?" בלאטריקס, גוהרת מעליה, טלטלה את כתפה בעדינות. "הכל בסדר?"

"כן, כן..." היא מצמצה בכח, מנסה להדוף תחושת הקבס הנוראית. מאוחר יותר במהלך השנים הבאות שמעה אנשים מתייחסים לאדון האופל כאל מכשף רב-עצמה – נוראי בזעמו; נדיב בחסדיו; מגלומן וגם פרנואיד. לעומת זאת, מעטים היו הקוסמים טהורי הדם שהתייחסו אל אדון האופל כאל נטול חוש-שיפוט. לא מפני שהאידיאולוגיה שלו הייתה שגויה: נל מעולם לא תפסה את עצמה כישות מוסרית ואי לכך מעולם לא הטרידה את עצמה בעניינים של אידיאולוגיה. חסר חוש-שיפוט: מפני שלורד וולדמורט לימד אישה-ילדה חסרת-אחריות כמו בלאטריקס בלק להטיל את שלוש הבלתי-נסלחות,  _ ולא חשב על כך פעמים _ .

וולדמורט, כמובן, לא היה אחראי להרסנות הטבעית של בלאטריקס. הוא היה אחראי לרתימת אותן איכויות שהיו בה למטרותיו הפרטיות, אבל לא לעצם היותה של בלאטריקס מי שהיא. גם יוליסס שהניח לבתו לגדול פרא לא היה אחראי בסופו של דבר לבחירות שעשתה. כשהיא מניחה פריטי לבוש במזוודה שתיקח איתה לצידה האחר של תעלת לה-מאנש, נל מצאה את עצמה מהרהרת בדבריה של אנדרומדה. האקזיסטנציאליסטים טענו כי הקיום קודם למהות. הייתה זו בלאטריקס שבחרה לעצב את קיומה כך שביום מן הימים יוליך אותה אל הפרגוד שבמחלקת המסתורין, דרכו תשלח את הגבר שהיה בן-משפחתן אל מוות וודאי.

הוראותיו של סנייפ היו מדויקות כתמיד. היא עשתה את הדרך לרוסיה בתחבורה מוגלגית, מקפידה שלא להשתמש בקסם תוך ידיעה כי נאמניו של וולדמורט במשרד הקסמים הבריטי מסוגלים לאתר את חתימת השרביט שלה תוך דקות ספורות. נימפדורה סיפקה לה כתובת של מפענח קואורדינאטות לא-חוקי בקייב, ונל שילמה לו סכום כסף נכבד על מנת שיפענח את קואורדינאטות ההתעתקות שסיפק לה סנייפ ויתרגם אותן למיקום גיאוגרפי. עשרים אוניות נוספות קנו את שתיקתו של המכשף.

את הגבול לרוסיה חצתה נל ברכבת, מעבירה את כל הדרך למוסקבה בנמנום חדגוני. כיפות הבצל המפוספסות של הקרמלין התרוממו בשתיקה אל הרקיע האפור.

היא בילתה יומיים במוסקבה, משוטטת בפנים נטולי הבעה ברחובות אפופי צל ומסתורין. מוסקבה שלפני עידן סטאלין נדמתה להעיף בה מבטים חטופים, שכלאחר יד, כמו חתול שחור שחולף בזווית העין ונעלם בטרם הספקת לצרוב את תמונתו על הקרנית. משך שעות ארוכות ישבה על ספסל בכיכר האדומה, מביטה ביונים שנסקו אל השמים המעוננים, אחר קמה על רגליה וחזרה לבית המלון. למחרת היום עלתה נל על הרכבת שתיקח אותה לירקוטסק. מחוץ לחלון האדימה שלכת את הנוף כשהיא נדמית לצעף את הארץ בקרישים של דם.

התרדמה המעורפלת בה הייתה שקועה הופרעה מספר שעות לאחר מכן. זמזום נמוך שהגיע מן המושב שממול גרם לנל לפקוח את עיניה. היא מצמצה נוכח השמש הצפונית שהתלכסנה בעד החלון, וסקרה את הברנש המוזר שחלק איתה את תא הרכבת. מעיל עור עטף את פלג גופו העליון, רגליו הארוכות פשוטות לפנים על המושב. שיערו, מחומצן לבלונד צעקני, נפל על כתפיו המזוותות, ממסגר פנים שהיו חיוורים להפליא. היא יכלה לראות כי הוא מרכיב על אוזניו מכשור מוגלגי כלשהו שנועד לשמיעת מוסיקה, ונדמה שקוע כולו בצלילים. היא לא יכלה לומר מתי נכנס לתא; הוא לא נראה כמו יליד המקום. וודאי תייר אירופאי שירד מן הרכבת באחת התחנות הבאות. נל משכה בכתפיה וחזרה לישון.

נגיעה קלה בכתפה העירה אותה כעבור כמעט שעה וחצי. היא התעוררה אוטומטית – נכונה להדוף את הפולש – כשיד צנומה ריצדה לנגד עיניה, אוחזת במה שנראה כסוג של ממתק.

"סוכרייה על מקל בטעם דם?"

היא מצמצה, בוהה בנוסע המחומצן שקילף את העטיפה המרשרשת מעל הסוכרייה ותחב אותה לפיו.

"יש לי גם סוכריות ברטי-בוטס בטעם ליקר," ליהג כשהוא שולף אחת מן הכיס הפנימי של המעיל. "רוצה?" 

נל הביטה בזר בעיניים מצומצמות. "סוכרייה על מקל תהיה בסדר," השיבה כשהיא נוטלת את הממתק שהציע לה. הגבר – רק מעט יותר מנער, אם להודות באמת – הביט בה בעניין מוסווה. היא קלפה את העטיפה בזהירות, מלקקת את הסוכרייה הארגמנית שהתמוססה באיטיות תחת לשונה.  _ כמה מעניין _ , הרהרה נל כשהיא מתבוננת בנוסע השני.  _ אני נוסעת לי לתומי בערבות רוסיה והנה צץ לו מכשף נוסף באמצע שום מקום _ . היא ניסתה לאמוד את תגובתו של הזר, מצפה לתנועות חדות ותוהה אם התכוון להוליך אותה שולל באדיבות שלו. כבת בלק קרה שהאמינה בגורל, אבל נדיר שהשתכנעה באפשריותם של צירופי מקרים מן הסוג האחרון.

"אתה נמצא הרחק מן הבית."

"אני אזרח העולם," השיב הגבר הצעיר כשהוא מרפה לרגע מן הסוכרייה שלו. לשונו הקיפה בספיראלה איטית את הראש האדום. "אדוארד. אבל את יכולה לקרוא לי אדי." הוא רכן קדימה, ידו מושטת. נל זיהתה את המחווה והניחה את ידה בשלו, מניחה לו לנשק את האוויר החמים שמעל גב היד. ידו של אדוארד הייתה צוננת ולחה מעט.

"העלמה בלק. ואתה לא רשאי לקרוא לי קורנליה." היא התבוננה בו בפנים חתומות, צופה בזר נסוג לאחור. "אז בן כמה אתה באמת אדי?"

הוא הרים גבה. "צעיר. מאתיים בקושי."

נל שקעה במושב העור, צופה בערפד בדריכות אך בניחוחות. "ופירושו של דבר שאדון האופל יודע שאני באה?"

"ואני, בתור יצור אפל, וודאי אמור לדעת את זה." פעם נוספת, החליקה הסוכרייה מבין השפתיים הורדרדות. "בחייך!" אדי השתמש בראש הסוכרייה על מנת להתוות את קווי המתאר של שפתיו. "לפעמים נדמה לי שאפליה היא עניין של סמנטיקה. אדון אופל, יצורי אופל, כל הבולשיט הזה. הא?" הערפד גלגל את עיניו החיוורות. "כמובן שזה לא משאיר לי, בתור ערפד, הרבה ברירה, נכון? אבל לא, אני סיימתי עם עסקי האופל למאה השנים הבאות לפחות. עכשיו אני עובד בשביל החבר'ה הטובים."

"למה אתה מתכוון?" שאלה נל בחשדנות.

"דמבלללדוררר," רטן הערפד כשהוא מוצץ את הסוכרייה שלו. "אני מלקט אינפורמציה, מעביר אינפורמציה. לא חשבת שאני עובד בשביל פאדג' המטומטם, נכון?"

נכונותו של הערפד לחלוק איתה אינפורמציה שצריכה הייתה לפי כל היגיון בריא להישאר חשאית גרמה לנל לעמוד על המשמר. "ואתה מספר לי את זה מפני?"

"אני יודע מי את. אני יודע מה את רוצה. אני לא כאן בגללך ולא היה לי שמץ של מושג שתהיי כאן. אבל את חייבת להודות," הוסיף כשהוא מושך בכתפיו, "שחברה זה דבר סימפטי. במיוחד כשאתה עומד בפני נסיעה ארוכה כל כך."

"מה שכמובן לא מספק לי שום סיבה להאמין שאתה לא משקר."

אדי נראה בלתי מוטרד בעליל. "תחשבי מה שאת רוצה, רק תזכרי שאני הצעתי לחלוק איתך את הסוכריות שלי."

"דמבלדור שלח אותך," קבעה נל לבסוף.

הערפד ליקק את אצבעו ביסודיות אחרי מפגש לא מכוון עם ראש הסוכרייה. "העולם לא מסתובב סביבך, את יודעת."

נל כיווצה את שפתיה. "לערפדים יש ליבידו?"

"כן, כמובן," השיב אדי. "למה את שואלת?"

"כי יש לי הרושם שאתה מנסה לפתות אותי עם הסוכרייה הזו שלך."

"אני מצליח?"

היא משכה בכתפייה. "מצד שני, אולי אתה סובל מקיבעון אוראלי."

אדי השעין את ראשו לאחור ונדמה כשקוע במחשבות. "הפכתי לערפד בגיל תשע-עשרה. שלב די בעייתי מבחינה הורמונלית. אני מניח שזה משפיע. אבל אני באמת אוהב את הסוכריות האלה," הוסיף כלאחר יד. "אני חושב שסוכריות על מקל בטעם דם הן ההמצאה החשובה ביותר של המאה התשע עשרה. הצבעתי להן בסקר של הנביא היומי לפי מאה שנה."

נל התרכזה בנופים הניתזים על שמשת החלון משך רגע ארוך. שתיקה פריכה, חמצמצה-ארגמנית כמו טעם הדם של הסוכריות, השתרשה ביניהם. "אז אתה באמת חושב שאני אאמין שדמבלדור לא שלח אותך בעקבותיי?"

"תאמיני או לא, הגעתי לכאן על סמך מידע מודיעיני משלי."

היא התבוננה בגבר הצעיר. אדי עשוי היה להיות בן מאתיים, אבל התנהגותו ואורחותיו הסגירו את גילו האמיתי. בן האנוש, חשדה נל, מת בגיל תשע-עשרה, גם אם הערפד התבגר בדרכים מוזרות ונסתרות מאז אותו יום. "אתה לוקח על עצמך סיכון עצום בבחירה לנדוד לבד."

הוא גיחך. "הנחש המטורף רוצה את הראש שלי על מקל ואת המעיים שלי על צלחת עוד מאז המלחמה הראשונה. הוא החליט שבגדתי בו," אדי גלגל את עיניו פעם נוספת. "אפשר לחשוב. גם לערפדים יש גבולות. אחרי הכל מה כבר אמרתי? שאני מסרב לשתות מילדים קטנים? וולדי מחפש אותי מאז שהוא חזר לגוף גשמי."

נל נרתעה קלות למשמע הזלזול המופגן בדבריו של הערפד. עם זאת, הפריווילגיה שנטל לעצמו הייתה כמעט הגיונית על פי דרכה. אדי ואדון האופל היוו כל אחד וריאציה שונה על אנושיות נורמטיבית: אדי שהיה מת ובן אלמוות, ואדון האופל שלא היה מת ולא היה חי – וגם לא היה בן אנוש במלוא מובן המילה.

מחשבותיה נדדו. "השמש..." החלה, מצמצמת את עיניה נכח בהקן המסמא של הקרניים שחדרו בעד החלון. "היא לא מפריעה לך?"

הוא חייך חיוך רחב, שולח יד לתיק גב ממורטט שנח לא הרחק ממנו. סיכות גאווה, מדבקות אכולות למחצה ורקמה שהיטשטשה עם השנים כיסו כמעט כל סנטימטר של אריג הג'ינס. כשהוא שולח את ידו לנבור בתיק, שלף הערפד שפופרת של קרם מוגלגי לא מזוהה, מנופף בו לנגד עיניה של נל. "מסנני קרינה," אמר בעליצות. "ההמצאה החשובה ביותר של המאה העשרים ואחת. אני מתכוון להצביע לקרם ההגנה בסקר של המאה הנוכחית. אולי של המילניום בכלל. ובכן," אמר כשרצפת הקרון החלה לחרוק ולהיאנח תחת רגליהם, "זו התחנה שלי. היה לי לעונג לפגוש אותך, העלמה בלק." 

דלת התא נסגרה מאחורי גבו של אדי עוד בטרם הספיקה להיפרד ממנו לשלום.

הדרך לירקוטסק חלפה בבליל של נופים מרהיבים; ערים מתועשות ומתועשות למחצה; כפרים זעירים שקרצו אליה כמו פטריות רעל מרהיבות וקטלניות ממקומם שבשולי הדרך המסומנת ושמים שהסגילו ואז נצבעו בזהב. היא התבוננה בשמש הזורחת מעל ירקוטסק כשהיא רועדת בעליונית הדקה שלה, צופה בבֵּל שולח זרועות תמנון אמורפיות לשטוף את פני הרקיע בדיו צבעונית.

היא השתמשה בחלק מהרובלים שברשותה על מנת לרכוש מספר פריטי לבוש שיתאימו לאקלים הצונן יותר וחייכה בביישנות לאחד מתושבי האזור שהסכים לקחת אותה עמו לכפר קטן המשקיף על הבייקל. הנסיעה, בתוך הטנדר המוגלגי הרעוע שהצחין מדגים ותרנגולות, לא הייתה חוויה שנל קיוותה לחזור עליה בהקדם. היא עשתה את הלילה על רצפת הלווחים הלא-שווה בביתו הקטן של החוואי; אסירת תודה על ההזדמנות לישון מספר שעות במיטה שלא חרקה והטלטלה תחתיה כמו מאהב מוכה סיוטים. מתחת למזרן הדק שסיפקה לה אישתו, יכלה נל להרגיש ברווח הדק שבין קרש לקרש, והיא הושיטה את ידה להתוות את מרקמו של העץ הגס. אש נמוכה בערה בקמין, ומן החדר הסמוך עלו אנחותיהם המהוסות של בני הזוג. היא עצמה את עיניה אפוא, ושקעה לתוך שינה לבנה, חלבית וריקה מדימויים. 

בחלומה של נל, הניחה בלאטריקס בת השמונה-עשרה את זרועה ביריעת המשי שקשרה את חייה בגורלו של רודולפוס לסטריינג'. ליום נישואיה לבשה בלאטריקס לבן: צבע האבל. היא נשאה בזרועותיה צרור קאלות, ושיערה השחור נפל על גבה כמו יובלי האכרון והקוקטיטוס הנשפכים אל נהר הסטיקס. גבה היה מופנה אל נל, צר, לבן ושחור... לפתע נדמה היה כי המקום עצמו הופך צר ולבן ושחור.

נל הביטה באנשים שישבו לצידה, פניהם לבנות וחסרות הבעה, כפסליי שעווה קרים ומרוחקים. שום רחש לא נשמע כאשר סבה בלאטריקס על עקביה ונעצה בה מבט מזוג עיני זכוכית שחורות ואפלות. צרחה נשמעה בחלל, וקורנליה לא ידעה אם היא זו הצורחת או שמא בלאטריקס, שכן פני הפורצלן מתחת לאריג השקוף של הרעלה היו מנופצים וסדוקים.

"אני מסכימה," הדהד קול חלול, ובלאטריקס החלה לנוע לעבר נל כמי שנתונה תחת השפעתה של קללת האימפריוס; השברים הנופלים מפניה פוצעים את פסלי השעווה שבדרכה. נל הרימה את מבטה, מצפה למצוא את הלהט המוכר בעיניה של בלאטריקס, אך כל מה שראתה שם היה מבע חסר חיים.

"תגידי לה להפסיק! אני שונאת אותה!" בלה בת החמש אחזה בידה של נל כה בכח כה רב שקורנליה מצאה את עצמה נרתעת בכאב. ציפורניה של בלאטריקס ננעצו בבשרה של נל.

"אני לא רוצה...!" הקול הגבוה, החד, נדמה להפר את שלוות האולם, מאחר וכל יושביו התרוממו על רגליהם, סוגרים סביב קורנליה ובלה הילדה שהחלה להתבגר בקצב שערורייתי, כאילו הייתה גרסה מעוותת של אליס בארץ הפלאות. "אמרתי שאני לא רוצה להתחתן!"

קורנליה הביטה בחלחלה בשתי הנשים הזהות, האחת מלאה בלהט צדקני שגרם לשנייה להתפורר ולקמול.

"המטרה מקדשת את האמצעים," לחשש קול נמוך והחזיר את הסדר לאולם, לפחות למראית עין.

"אני מכריז עליכם כעל בעל ואישה."

קורנליה צפתה בבלאטריקס המתרחקת בשעה שזר של קאלות צנח לחיקה.

***

למחרת היום, ממוקדת ורעננה מכפי שהרגישה זה זמן ארוך, הודתה נל למארחיה, ואחרי שארזה מחדש את מיטלטליה ונועצה במפה אותה רכשה כשבוע קודם לכן בקייב, הועידה את פעמיה ליער. לבה הלם בחזה כפרפר שכנפיו נחבטות כנגד חלון זכוכית סגור, והיא אילצה את עצמה להירגע. השלג האפרפר אותו רמסו תושביי הכפר תחת רגליהם החל להלבין ככל שהתקרבה ליער – כה לבן עד כי זוהרו צרב את עיניה.

היא רצתה להתעתק ללב היער: להתעלם מההגנות הכבדות שלוודאי ישאירו אותה שבורה ומדממת ברגע שרק תנסה את כוחה בהתעתקות, ולנחות הישר במעונה הזמני של בלה. לנתק את הורידים הפועמים הכובלים את לִבה של בלאטריקס לחזה, ולהניח לדודניתה הבוגדנית להתבוסס בדם שיינתז לכל עבר. היא ידעה כי תלקק אותו מעל שפתיה, ודוממת, תמתין לנוזל הארגמני שייספג בשלג הטהור.

עם זאת, בראשית ובאחרית, הייתה נל בת למשפחת בלק והם קצבו את מילותיהם בקפדנות של נידונים למוות ואת תנועת הגרזן שלהם בדייקנותו של המוציא להורג. לא משנה עד כמה איום היה צערה; הוא עדיין היה קר ומחושב. אי-לכך המשיכה נל לצעוד אל עבר העצים שהחלו לצמוח בצפיפות גדולה יותר ויותר, עיניה מסתגלות לאפלולית וחושיה דרוכים מאי-פעם.

ככל שהעמיקה נמוג ריחו הקר והרענן של השלג; לחות-רקבובית של יער ומרבד העלים הרטוב שלו תופסת את מקומו. היא נצמדה לאחד הגזעים, חשה כיצד המעטה הרך של קליפתו החיצונית מתפורר למגע ידה.

_ הגיע הזמן _ .

נל שינתה את צורתה, מצטמררת קלות בעת שכפותיה הרכות של החתולה נחתו על פני השלג הרך. היא העניקה לעצמה מספר שניות להסתגל למצבה החדש בטרם המשיכה לעשות את דרכה למרכז היער. זוג עיניים ירוקות הבהבו למראה דמותו הגמלונית של רודולפוס לסטריינג' המבקע בולי-עץ בשרביטו.

כצפוי, נראה המקום נראה נטוש, אולם היא לא התכוונה להניח למראה להתל בה. החתולה המתינה בדממה מספר דקות, מתרכזת בדמותה של בלאטריקס כפי שהופיעה בדמיונה, ואז הבחינה כי בין העצים שלפניה ישנו מרחק שווה היוצר מעין שביל.

בית-הקיץ הקטן שהתרומם בלב קרחת-הירח היה נטוש למראה – צבע התקלף מקירותיו ושלג נערם על כיפות הזהב המעוגלות שלו. החתולה בחנה את הריחות שנישאו לאפה הרגיש, ולאחר שווידאה כי איש אינו נמצא בקרבת מקום, נטשה את מקום המסתור שלה שבין העצים. כפותיה הטופפות על השלג הצונן לא השמיעו כל רחש בעת שעשתה את דרכה לעבר הבית.

המרפסת חרקה קלות תחת רגליה בעת שהשיבה לעצמה את צורת האנוש שלה. נל סיננה קללה חרישית, והטילה על עצמה לחש הנגזה. קור פתאומי חלחל באיבריה שעה שגופה התמזג אל תוך סביבתו באורח מושלם. מצמידה את אוזנה לדלת, האזינה לקולות שבקעו מבפנים. הבית היה שרוי בדממה מוחלטת. היא ניסתה את הידית, וכשמצאה אותה נעולה, הטילה כישוף פשוט על המנעול. הצירים, להפתעתה, היו משומנים.

פנים הבית, נוכחה נל, היווה אנטיתזה מוחלטת לחזותו החיצונית. במקום למצוא קורי עכביש תלויים מהנברשות כמו אמרת תחרה עתיקה, היה חדר המבוא מבהיק. גלים של חום מאח בלתי נראית הקיפו את האורחת הבלתי-קרואה, ומגפי העור שלה צייצו כנגד מרצפות השיש המצוחצחות. היא חשקה את שפתיה, מטילה על עצמה קסם השתקה מהיר, והמשיכה הלאה בפרוזדור המואפל. לרגע בודד נעצרה נל על מקומה בעת שזוג עיניים שחורות בהו בה בעיוורון מתוך דיוקן משפחתי. היא מצמצה, והחזירה מבט ליוליסס בלק.

קרע עמוק חצה את פניו הנאים של דודה. הוא היה צעיר מכפי שזכרה אותו: בפעם האחרונה שהתראו – כחמש שנים קודם לכן – מלאו ליוליסס שישים-ושש, ועול המאורעות גרם לו להיראות זקן מכפי שנותיו. לצידו, ראתה נל, ניצב ארמאנד, גאה ומרהיב בחלוק בצבע היין; ידו מונחת על כתפו של בנו הבכור. סיריוס בן השתיים-עשרה גלגל את עיניו, מעביר את משקלו באי-נוחות מרגל לרגל, ונל מצאה את עצמה משתנקת, שיניה חופרות בבשר הרך של שפתה התחתונה. הדם התווה אצבע ואגודל באוויר העומד, ואז נעלם באיטיות כשמצצה אותו מעל אצבעותיה.

חרישית, התקדמה נל אל הטרקלין, נחיריה מתרחבים כשאיתרה את ניחוח הבושם החביב על בלאטריקס. מתוק, חריף ואקסטרווגנטי, כפי שהייתה בלאטריקס עצמה. "בלתי מעודן לחלוטין," קבעה נרקיסה בעת שקורנליה התענגה על הריח כסוג של מותרות שנל בלק הפראקטית, המחושבת וקרת-המזג לעולם לא תוכל להרשות לעצמה. סיריוס דימה אותה לשושנה שחורה הגדלה בלב היער האסור, הרחק מאור השמש. עם זאת, ככל שהימים דיממו לאיטם, התחוור לקורנליה שכמו השושנים השחורות, הפכה גם היא לאפר בעת שהגבר שאהבה לא נותר לספר את המיתוס אודותיה – לעטוף אותה באפלולית המוערת של אהבתו.

בלאטריקס, כפי שהתריע אפה הרגיש, נמצאה בחדר ההסבה. אצבעותיה החיוורות פקקו בקבוק פורט מיושן היטב, והיא מזגה את הנוזל הסגלגל לתוך גביע זכוכית.

כשהיא ממצמצת את החשיכה לאחור, סקרה נל את הפנים הכחושים, מתעכבת על הלחיים החלולות והעיגולים הכהים מתחת לעיניים, כאילו נוצקו בדוגמת זוג חרמשי הכסף המסורתיים שיש להניח על עיניו של המת – תשלום לספן שייקח את בלאטריקס לצידו השני של נהר המוות. היא חייכה במרירות, ומבלי להסיר את לחש ההנגזה, הטילה ספירת-דומייה על החדר.

תגובתה של בלאטריקס לא אחרה לבוא. המכשפה האחרת שמטה את גביע הפורט; הנוזל הסגלגל מכתים את השטיח הארגמני שלרגליה, ושלפה את שרביטה בזריזות ראויה לציון. עיניה השחורות – עיני-בלק שפעם ריצדו בלהט גורי – סרקו את חלל החדר בפאראנויה. " _ פיניט אינקאנטאטם _ !"

לחש ההנגזה נמוג באחת.

בלה הרימה את גבתה בשעשוע. "נל. כמה צפוי."

"בהחלט." היא מצאה כי רסיסי הזכוכית ששיסעו את גרונה מנעו ממנה לנסח תגובה הולמת.

"היית צריכה לדעת שלא תוקפים נחש מקדימה."

"לא." נל נדה בראשה. "האם את עדיין זוכרת איזו חיה חקוקה על מגן הכסף שבגרימולד 12? לא נחש, בלאטריקס." היא הביטה בדודניתה. נחיריה של האישה האחרת הרטיטו. "ואת תמותי היום, מפני שתמיד הייתי בת בלק טובה ממך."

"צייתנית וחסרת-חיים." 

" _ לויאלית _ ."

"למי? לדודנך הבוגד בדם?"

"לבלקים של לונדון וללורד," נהמה נל, מהדקת את אחיזתה בשרביט, "כפי שגם את היית צריכה להיות."

בלאטריקס הטילה את ראשה לאחור, צוחקת את צחוק המשוגעים שלה. "מרלין, קורנליה. כמה שאת פתטית. כל-כך הרבה מילים גבוהות ועל מה בדיוק? כי הרגתי את המאהב חובב הבוצדמים שלך?"

אגרטל זכוכית התנפץ בקצה החדר, מביא את בלה לעפעף בתיאטרליות. "דרכתי על נקודה רגישה?"

שריר זע בלסתה של נל. "אז מה, בלאטריקס. אדון האופל היה מרוצה ממך? האם הוא תגמל אותך על הבגידה הזו?"

"לא, נל." בלה חייכה ברכות בלתי אופיינית, עיניה גדולות וריקות, כמו עיניהן של בובות הפורצלן ערופות הראש ששיסתה נרקיסה בעקבות אחותה הקטנה. "לאדון האופל לא היה שום קשר למוות של סיריוס."

היא קימטה את מצחה.

בלאטריקס המשיכה, משרבבת את שפתיה בהתפנקות ילדותית. "הרגתי אותו בשביל עצמי. סיריוס הבּהיר. היפה. המואר. סיריוס של נל. הוא חזר מאזקאבן בשבילך- אני לא הצלחתי לצאת משם בשביל טום. ורודולפוס-" נל יכלה לשמוע את המשיכה והרטט בקולה של בלה כשביטאה את השם – בלה, שמעולם לא הפסיקה לבוז לבעלה יפה-הנפש. "אם רק היית רואה אותו באזקאבן- רכיכה מייבבת בפינת התא. בקושי הצליח להחזיק את הפה שלו פתוח כדי שאאכיל אותו. כל לילה הייתי חולמת על החתונה שלנו; על הפעמונים המייבבים שכבלו אותי אליו- שהרחיקו אותי מטום..."

_ רידל _ , הרהרה קורנליה.  _ בן-התערובת שיצא להרוג ילידי-מוגלגים כמוהו _ .  _ אליל שקר עקוב מדם. _

בלאטריקס, מלודרמטית כתמיד, פרצה בצחוק רועם למראה הבוז הקריר שנשקף מעיניה של נל. "כל לילה הייתי חולמת על היום שבו נישאתי לרודולפוס," המשיכה. "חיכיתי לאיזו התערבות שמימית: לאל שיצא מתוך המכונה. ציפיתי שהוא יטוס פנימה – את זוכרת שהיית מספרת לי על פיטר-פן? – וייקח אותי בזרועותיו. חיכיתי עד לרגע האחרון. הוא לא בא. כן," חייכה בלה. "אני לא היחידה שפיטר-פן הכזיב אותה. אבל אליי הוא חזר, שנים אחר כך. כשהפעמונים היו הד מתמשך ומענה – הוא קטף אותי מתוכם."

היא ידעה היטב כי דודניתה מסוגלת להבחין ברעד שאחז בה. ידעה כי עליה לעטות את הארשת הקרירה, האגבית, שלא הכזיבה אותה מעולם – ונכשלה לעשות זאת. פני הפורצלן נסדקו תחת עול הזוועה והאש איכלה באיטיות את מסיכת-הבד של הנידונים למוות.

_ הבובות _ , זכרה נל. עיני הזכוכית שלהן היו ריקות וחסרות מבע, וקורנליה בת התשע ניפצה את ראשיהן בזה אחר זה. נרקיסה, חסרת עכבות כתמיד, גנבה את שרביטו של אלאן, ובאמצעות קסם הנפשה לא-מסובך הקימה את הבובות לחיים ושלחה אותן בעקבות אחותה בת השמונה. נל זכרה מצעד של בובות ערופות ראש, צועדות ברחבי הבית אחרי בלה הצורחת משך כמעט רבע-שעה. כעת, הזכירה לה בלה את אחת מאותן בובות-חרסינה, עיניה קרות כמו פיסות-זכוכית ולוחשות כזוג גחלים, נעה מכח ההתמד של כישוף שהוטל שנים קודם לכן. קולה – גבוה ומתוק; קול של ילדה מאוהבת – הדהד בטרקלין רחב הידיים, ומילותיה, כמו חרוזי דם הנושרים אל תוך שלולית עכורה, טוו מחדש את קורי המציאות.  _ באהבתנו _ , הרהרה נל בזעזוע,  _ שתינו רוקמות את סיפור-הבריאה מחדש _ .

בלאטריקס המשיכה בשלה. "...והוא עטף אותי באצבעות הארוכות שלו, והפנים שלו היו הדבר היפה ביותר- האם אי פעם הבטת בעיניים שלו, קורנליה? הבטת באמת, בלי פחד? בשתי אבני האודם האלו? האם הוא אי-פעם הביט בך  _ באמת _ ?" היא השתהתה. "זו תחושה שאי-אפשר לתאר במילים."

"האגדה מספרת שללוציפר היו זוג אבני אודם במקום עיניים," ירקה נל.

צחוק המטורפים של בלה פילח את הדממה. "את חושבת שאני ילדה טיפשה ומאוהבת. תמיד חשבת. אני לא מאוהבת בטום – אני שייכת לו. נולדתי עבורו, נישאתי עבורו, הלכתי לאזקאבן בשבילו-" בלה נעצרה בפתאומיות, ניצוץ זדוני מהבהב בעיניה. "אבל לא הרגתי את סיריוס בשבילו."

נל עצרה את נשימתה.

"הרגתי אותו בשביל עצמי," חזרה בלאטריקס ואישרה. "בגלל שתמיד הייתם הבלקים הטובים יותר ואני הייתי בלה הטיפשה וחסרת החשיבות. כן, סיריוס אולי חזר מאזקאבן בשבילך, אבל עדיין לא נוצר הקסם שיכול להחזיר אדם מן המתים."

" _ טעיתי _ ," אמרה נל כשהיא מתייצבת בפוזיציה הקלאסית לדו-קרב קוסמים.

בלאטריקס קדה במחווה מצועצעת, אצבעותיה המעוקלות מתלפפות סביב שרביטה. "באמת? אף פעם לא ציפיתי לשמוע את זה ממך."

"אכן." היא העניקה לבלאטריקס חיוך מריר, רוכנת בחדות. "את נחש. לא עורב. לעולם לא עורב.  _ קְרוּשיו _ !"

***

הן חגו האחת סביב השנייה משך דקות ארוכות – בלאטריקס לסטריינג', תלמידתו הנאמנה של לורד וולדמורט ואחת הדואליסטיות המצטיינות שלו, וקורנליה בלק; מי שלקחה חלק בעלייתו של מסדר עוף החול מן האפר ורעננה את כישוריה כשאלבוס דמבלדור בעצמו משמש לה כמדריך. שתיהן היו בנות משפחת בלק, וכילדות, התבקשו שתיהן להוכיח את יכולתן בפני ראש המשפחה. שתיהן אומנו להילחם למוות.

היא לא התפלאה לראות את בלאטריקס מזנקת הצידה, מתחמקת בקלילות מקללת הקרושיאטוס ששיגרה לעברה. באותה מידה, הייתה נל מוכנה להדוף את כדור-האש שהטילה בלאטריקס, ולהשיב בכישוף הרסני לא פחות. בלה, משועשעת, שלחה לעברה סילון של אור אדום, מנצלת את השהות על מנת להקים את שריון הקסם המִגננתי שלה מחדש. השנתיים שחלפו מאז שחרורה של בלאטריקס מאזקאבן אפשרו לה לחזור לכושר, העריכה נל, אולם היא עצמה מעולם לא איבדה ארבע-עשרה שנים מחייה לסוהרסנים. זאת ועוד: אש הנקמה שגעשה כאור-ירח בורידיה והלמה כמו אלפי קורנסים בראשה, לא הייתה יותר מהד קלוש של פעמוני-חתונה מייבבים בזיכרונה של בלאטריקס.

נל היטיבה את אחיזתה בשרביט, קצהו המחודד מצביע על האישה גרומת-האיברים שניצבה בצידו השני של החדר. ידה, שהייתה יציבה מתמיד, נחה באוויר כמו הדרור המאזן את גופו הזעיר על קו-מתח מוגלגי.  _ "אַוֵורסיו! _ " קראה בזריזות, בטרם תספיק בלאטריקס לחזור לעשתונותיה.

הניצוצות שבקעו משרביטה של נל ניתזו ממעטה הקסם דמוי-השִלייה שהגן על בלאטריקס. משם, המשיך הכישוף לעשות את דרכו היישר אל נחש האבן שהתלפף סביב רגליי שולחן הקפה הנמוך, גורם לרהיט העתיק להתנפץ ולהתרסק על הרצפה. דעתה של בלאטריקס הוסחה למראית-עין ונדמה כי המגן העוטף אותה נמוג, אולם מאית-השנייה לאחר מכן שמעה נל את קולה החד קורא- " _ קרושיו! _ "

היא נתפסה בכאב החד, קרסים של אש צוננת ננעצים בבשרה וממוטטים אותה על השטיח העבות. משך שלוש פעימות-לב נדמה היה לה כאילו כל אחד מאיבריה נקרע לגזרים; שוב ושוב ושוב. זעקת-כאב פרצה מהפצע הפעור שהיה גרונה; מחוללת את ריאותיה באִזמל משונן בעוד שהכאב נמוג לאיטו. גופה, כמו חפץ-נוי שהושלך על הארץ, התפתל בעוויתות פוסט-טראומטיות. היא נזכרה בנברן הקטן צווח ומייבב, ובבלה המחייכת בגאווה ריקה של ילדה, לאחר שהטילה עליו את קללת הקרושיאטוס. היא איננה שונה מן הנברן הזה, נוכחה נל – לא יותר מקורבן נוסף להתגאות בו.  _ ממש כמו סיריוס. _

שנאה טהורה נוצקה בוורידיה, כפי שמבטו החיוור של הירח זימן את החיה ושרף לאודים את בן-האנוש. לאורך המאות, ידעה נל, יצאו קוסמים אפלים לשוטט בלילות ירח מלא במטרה להפוך אחד עם החיה. אולם הזמנים השתנו, והמסורות השתנו בהתאם. לזאב, על תאוות-הדם שלו, חרונו הנורא וצערו האיום, לא נותר מקום בעולם שבו כסף והיגיון מושלים בכיפה. הם דחקו את רגליו כאילו היו מוגלגים פשוטים, אסרו אותו בעבותות ומיאנו להישיר את מבטם ללב המאפליה הזורחת בעיניו של הזאב.

"אנימאליסטיות מפחידה אותנו," הדהד קולו של סנייפ בראשה. "היא מפחידה אותנו כיוון שהיא מאלצת אותנו לזכור עד כמה דקה היא קליפת האנושיות שמאחוריה אנחנו מסתתרים – מעבר לה ישנו אובדן שליטה."

ואף על פי כן הרהרה נל כשהיא משגרת קללה אחר קללה, כמו המוריגאן הרוחצת כבסים אדומים מדם בנהר הצלול, המתין הזאב במסעפי כל הדרכים. כי עדיין לא נוצר הקסם שיכול להחזיר אדם מן המתים, למחות את כאב האבדן או להשיב את גלגל הטירוף לאחור. והחיה חשפה את שיניה והתהוללה לאור הירח הגיבן.

היא רצתה לגרום לבלאטריקס כאב שיהרוס אותה; לצפות בו סודק את פניה האדישים בעת שחוטי התפירה המחברים את עיני הזכוכית שלה למקומן ניתקים בזה אחר זה. היא השתוקקה לחמימות הדם על ידיה, בפיה; צרי לגרונו החרוך-מרוב-יללות של הזאב. 

" _ קרושיו! _ "

נל מעדה, ממצמצת בעת שסילון של אור בהיר פגע בבטנה של בלאטריקס – שפתיה האדומות נפשקו באי-אמון, ורגע לאחר מכן צנחה בלה על הקרקע, מתפתלת בכאב. וכשעיניה השחורות התגלגלו בחוריהן, יכלה נל לראות – לראשונה מזה חמש-עשרה שנים – את הילדה שהייתה בלאטריקס. המבע הגורי נמוג, אולם הילדה שברחה מן הבובות ערופות-הראש וכמו קורנליה ערגה לגבר שלא יהיה שלה לעולם, עדיין נשקפה אליה מתוך הפנים הגרומים.

_ מרצחת אהובה _ , הרהרה נל כשהדמעות זולגות מעיניה,  _ העורב ביתק במקורו את הנחש שהעז לטרוף את ביציו, וכך אבתק גם אני את איברייך. _

בתנופה רחבה של השרביט, הטילה נל נעילת-גוף מלאה על גופה של בלאטריקס – החבלים הדקיקים שנורו מקצה שרביטה של נל כבלו את רגליה וזרועותיה של המכשפה האחרת, משאירים אותה חופשייה להתפתל ולהגיב. נל הסירה אפוא את קללת הקרושיאטוס, צופה בכאב האיום בעיניה של בלה מפנה את מקומו לשנאה תהומית.

היא עצרה לרגע, מקפיאה את הרגע בזיכרונה, ואז רכנה מעל גופה הכבול של בלאטריקס בכדיי להטיב ולהביט בפניה. אזקאבן – שנכשל לעמעם את יופיו של סיריוס – הפך את בלה לקריקטורה נלעגת של עצמה. המפגש היומיומי עם הסוהרסנים רוקן את לחייה העגלגלות, חרץ בקיעים של מרירות בזוויות פיה וטבע תהומות של ייאוש וטירוף מתחת עיני האיילה שמעולם לא נכשלו לרכך את לבו של יוליסס בלק.

"אנדרומדה מוסרת שהיא עדיין אוהבת אותך." המילים היו תפלות וחסרות-גוון בפיה.

נתז של רוק הכתים את לחיה. היא מחתה אותו באדישות. הסכין הקפיצית שהעניק לה סיריוס לפני שנים כה רבות נח במגף הימני והיא שלפה אותו בזריזות שמקורה בהרגל. "פעם, לפני שנים רבות, חי נחש ביער האסור," פתחה נל כשהיא משספת את חזית חלוקה של בלאטריקס. העור הלבן היה לוהט למגע תחת אצבעותיה. "יום אחד, היה הנחש רעב ויצא לתור אחרי מזון." היא התבוננה באוויר נאסף תחת לבטן הכחושה: נשימותיה של בלה היו חדות ומהירות. "לשמחתו," המשיכה, "הבחין הנחש בקן עורבים ובו שלוש ביצי-עורב. ללא היסוס, טיפס הנחש במעלה העץ וטרף את ביצי העורב." היא נשמה עמוקות, וכשהיא חושקת את שפתיה, טמנה את הלהב בגופה של בלאטריקס. "בעת שהשתלשל מטה מן העץ," סיפרה נל, "מרוכז בעיכול ארוחתו הטעימה, חזר העורב, וכאשר ראה מה עולל הנחש לגוזליו שטרם בקעו, גברה בו חמתו והוא שיסע את מעיו של הרוצח. מוסר ההשכל," הוסיפה כשהיא פוערת את חלל הבטן לרווחה- "אל תטרוף ביצי עורבים. במיוחד אם אתה נחש."

היא יכלה לשמוע את זעקת הכאב של בלאטריקס מהדהדת בין כתלי האבן, אבל הייתה חירשת לכל פרט לשאגת הדם בעורקיה ופכפוך הדם הזורם על השטיח העבות. "אהבתי אותו-" אמרה כשהיא חופרת החוצה את מעיה החלקלקים, הפניניים של בלאטריקס. "תמיד אהבתי אותו. כשגדלתי למדתי לקרוא לזה בשם- למדתי לפחד מעצמי ומהעובדה שאני מסוגלת להרגיש בעוצמה כזו. למדתי לתרץ תירוצים ולמצוא לעצמי סיבות-" היא השתנקה, מורחת את הנוזל הארגמני על גרונה ועל רקותיה, "את יכולה לעמוד ברוח ולנסות לסגור סביבה את היד, אבל הרי אי-אפשר לכלוא את הרוח באגרוף; תמיד תהיי חלק ממנה, קטנה מכדי להכיל את השלם. יכולתי רק, רק..." היא הניחה לדמעות לזלוג, מתבוננת בחרחורי הגסיסה של האישה האחרת, "רק לצפות בו בהשתאות, רק להיות אסירת-תודה שהיית חלק ממנו, ולוּ לרגע אחד קטן."

חיוורון המוות, עדין ודקיק כמו הינומת הטול שעטתה בלאטריקס ביום חתונתה, צנח על פניה הכחושים. נל הושיטה את ידה לחריט המשי בו שמרה את המטבעות הבודדים שהביאה איתה מאנגליה, ובעת שמלח הדמעות מוסס את הדם הנקרש על לחייה, עצמה את העיניים הפעורות לרווחה והניחה זוג חרמשי כסף על העפעפיים הכבדים. קווצה של שיער שחור נפלה על לחי חיוורת, ונל הושיטה את ידה להסיט את התלתל הסורר.  _ שהדרך תפרש לפנייך, חלקה וחפה ממכשולים, והרוח תמיד תנשב בגבך; שהשמש תאיר על פנייך בחמימות והגשם ייפול על שדותייך ברוך. ועד שנפגש שנית, בלה, מי ייתן ותערסל אותך דאנה בכף-ידה. _

***

היא שמעה את הדלת נפתחת בעד למסך העשן של צערה, והתרוממה על רגליה על מנת להדוף את התוקף. רודולפוס לסטריינג', מלווה בשלושה מכשפים נוספים, התפרץ אל תוך הטרקלין. הבעת הזוועה על פניו צרובי-הקור פרטה תו חלול אי-שם במעמקי גופה; היא זיהתה את הכאב כמי שמזהה את כתב-ידו של אהוב, או אולי בגד ישן שנלבש פעם אחר פעם עד שדהה מרוב כביסות. מבלי לחשוב פעמים, שיגרה לעברם את הקללה ההורגת, מפילה אוכל-מוות אחד ומזנקת אל מאחורי שולחן הקפה שהוטל בו מום וכעת התגולל על הארץ.

זוג קללות אבדה-קדברה תואמות נורו לעברה ופגעו בפני השטח של השולחן, מצלקים את משטח העץ המבריק. נל עצרה את נשימתה, מתעלמת מהכפור שאיים להקפיא את איבריה, ושיגרה קללת הדף לכיוונם הכללי של השניים. היא יכלה לשמוע גוף אחד נחבט בקיר, מלווה בקללה איומה. המכשף השני, יכלה רק לשער, המשיך להתקדם לעברה. היא אפשרה לעצמה מבט חטוף מעבר לקצה השולחן, ולבה עצר מלכת למראה ארשת פניו של רודולפוס לסטריינג'. עם זאת, נל לא הרשתה לעצמה להתעכב על הדבר, יודעת שכל עיכוב נוסף עשוי לעלות לה בחייה. היא הידקה את אחיזתה בשרביטה, קללת הקרושיאטוס ששלחה לעבר לסטריינג' מחטיאה את מטרתה בכמטר וחצי. רודולפוס, מולה, הוכיח את עצמו כדואליסט נבון. היא שמע אותו קורא: " _ רדוקטו! _ " וברגע הבא ריחף השולחן מאחוריו הסתתרה באוויר, עף הצידה והתרסק כנגד קבינט המשקאות.

היא קפצה על רגליה, ממהרת להטיל קללת קרושיאטוס נוספת, אולם הייתה איטית מכדי להתחמק מהקרושיו שהטיל עליה המכשף השני. הלה הספיק בינתיים להתאושש מנפילתו, וכעת הסיר את קללת הקרושיאטוס שהטילה נל על לסטריינג'. היא יכלה לראות זאת במעומעם, בעד לערפילי הכאב שעמעמו את תודעתה. הזעם שאפשר לה להדוף את הכאב האיום לירכתי מוחה רק מחצית השעה קודם לכן, לא היה יותר מהד קלוש וטעם המתכת של הדם בפיה. היא רצתה לעזוב את המקום בחיים – בני בלק של לונדון קברו את מתיהם באחוזה פרטית לא הרחק מן העיר, והיא רצתה להניח צרור ורדים אדומים לזכרו של סיריוס. אבל המוריגאן הייתה ישות חמקמקה, וגם שהניצחון ביכר את אלו המוכנים לכאוב למענו, נל מעולם לא בטחה בחסדיהם של האלים. היא ראתה את חיוורון המוות על פניו של רודולפוס לסטריינג'; הנער הגמלוני, יפה-הנפש, שאהב את בלאטריקס אישתו יותר מהחיים עצמם – ושלושים-וארבע שנותיה על פני האדמה רווית-הדם הזו לימדו אותה כי חרונם של בני-האנוש תמיד היה יציב יותר מחסדיהם של האלים. היא וידעה אם כן כי תבוא בשערי טיר-נא-נוג בלב שלם ובנפש חפצה.

היא לא לקחה בחשבון את תעלוליו של דמבלדור, ואף על פי שתמיד חיבבה את איבּסן, נדמתה לשכח כי הרובה התלוי על הקיר במערכה הראשונה – יורה ברביעית.

שתי קללות מהירות הוטלו בזו אחר זו: האחת פגעה בגבו של לסטריינג' שקרס משותק לרגליה, והשנייה פגעה בחברו. נעילת-גוף מלאה. פעולתו השלישית של מושיעהּ המסתורי הייתה להסיר מעליה את קללת הקרושיאטוס, ונל, ממצמצת, זיהתה את הערפד הצעיר שפגשה בדרך לירקוטסק.

"אדי. כמה טוב לראות אותך שוב-" היא סירבה ליד שהושיט לה, אולם נאלצה להישען כנגד גופו בעת שרגליה כשלו.

"העלמה בלק." גם ברוח הצוננת שנשבה מן הדלת הפתוחה, היה גופו של הערפד קריר. "העונג כולו שלי. איך אוכל לעזור לך?"

היא עצמה את עיניה, מניחה לעצמה ברגע בודד של הפקרות להשעין את ראשה כנגד כתפו. העור הבוהק היה חלקלק ורך כנגד לחייה. "קח אותי הביתה."

קולו של אדי היה נטול משביב הציניות האופיינית. "אני יכול לקחת אותך ללונדון. קסם הפידליוס-"

היא נדה בראשה. "הביתה," תיקנה אותו. "לנגרו-ארקס."

הוא הנהן. "לנגרו-ארקס."


	8. אפילוג

צעדיו של אדי היו חרישיים בעת שפסע בעקבותיה אל תוך הגן הקטן שבצידה המזרחי של נגרו-ארקס. מים צלולים פכפכו בנחל קטן שאלמונים ושיחי-פטל גדלים על גדותיו; אלונים, ערמונים ותרזות סיפקו צל בימי הקיץ ולכדו את הרוח המייבבת בחורף, ופרחים מכל זן וצבע לבלבו בו בכל-ימות השנה – הודות לקסם מורכב שסיפק להם אור וחום. היא הובילה אותו אל מעמקי הגן, בין פיתוליו דמויי הלבירינת', מתעכבת על מנת ללטף את עליו הפריכים של אירוס או לשאוף את ריחם העז של פרחי היסמין.

הערפד, אחרי שחילצה ממנו הודאה כי אין לו התחייבויות קודמות, נעתר לבקשתה של נל לעשות מספר ימים בנגרו-ארקס. עתיקותו של המקום קסמה לו והרתיעה אותו בו-זמנית, כמו הזכירה לו מחוזות נשכחים, ואדי הרבה לבלות את זמנו בחוץ.

הם מיעטו לדבר. כשנדד לילה אחד לחדר השינה שלה פינתה לו מקום על אדן החלון, ויחד עמו צפתה בירח החיוור נודד לאיטו לעבר הים. הם הלכו לישון במיטתה, והיא השעינה את ראשה על לוח לבו, אצבעותיה משחקות בשיער הדליל שעל חזהו. הקרירות המבורכת של גופו סייעה לשכך את הקדחת שבערה בה – לבו לא פעם, והיא חשבה על כך כבבואת החסר שבתוכה.

ביום האחרון, לקחה אותו אל הגן. ורדי הבקארה, נהג היפוליטוס לומר, היו גאוותה של ויגדיס. היא הביאה אותם מאחוזת מאלפוי, הטילה את הקסם שיאפשר להם לגדול באקלים הסגרירי של סקוטלנד, ושקדה על טיפוחם עד יום מותה.

אדי, משועשע כתמיד, התבונן בה בפנים חתומות כשקטמה גבעול אחר גבעול, צוררת תריסר ורדים אדומים.

חיוך מלנכולי ריצד בזוויות פיה.

הערפד קימר את גבתו.

"יש לי טובה לבקש ממך."

"הכל למען גבירה יפה."

"עשרים קילומטר מלונדון, מוגן תחת קסם הסוואה, ישנו בית אחוזה ישן, ולא רחוק ממנו מאוזוליאום," פתחה נל. "במאוזוליאום קבורים מתים רבים- הוא משמש את משפחת בלק מזה ארבע-מאות וחמישים שנה. עם זאת, אבן המצבה החדשה ביותר מתוארכת משנת אלף תשע-מאות ושישים ועד אלף תשע-מאות תשעים ושש. זוהי אבן המצבה של סיריוס בלק. על האבן הזו, שים את הפרחים האלו-" קולה רעד והיא נעצרה לרגע, עיניה נודדות לפלג הצלול. על גדת הנחל הקטן, שיערה השחור משתלשל על גבה הצר, רכנה אישה צעירה. אצבעותיה, הבחינה נל, היו גסות ומחוספסות; אצבעותיה של איכרה או כובסת – ובזרועותיה נשאה האישה צרור כבסים אדומים מדם. היא רכנה מעל הנהר, משקיעה את האריג המוכתם במימיו, ונטיפי דם ארגמני פעפעו אל תוך המים הצלולים.

הערפד, שניצב בגבו אל הפלג, נעץ את אצבעו בכתפה. "מותק? החתול בלע לך את הלשון?"

נל מצמצה. כשפקחה את עיניה, היו המים צלולים מאי-פעם, ואילו הכובסת נעלמה כאילו פערה האדמה את פיה ובלעה אותה. "כפי שאמרתי- הורדים?"

"הורדים." אדי נטל את הצרור בידיו, נרגן בעליל כשקוץ דוקרני ננעץ באגודלו.

היא העניקה לו חיוך תמים. "האם ציינתי שהורדים האלה דוקרניים במיוחד?"

"אני מאמין שנכשלת להזכיר את העובדה." הערפד נראה מהורהר משך רגע ארוך. "ברנש חכם בשם אפלטון אמר פעם שרק המתים זכו לראות את קץ המלחמה." הוא קמט את מצחו בביקורתיות. "בתור בחור מת מאוד, אני יכול להבטיח לך שזו טעות. ניסיון אישי והכל."

נל נשכה את שפתה התחתונה, עוצמת את עיניה משך רגע ארוך. "תודה, אדי."

הוא גלגל את עיניו. "תודה אדי – זה מה שהם תמיד אומרים. אל תתקשר אלי, אני אתקשר אליך."

המחווה הייתה אימפולסיבית, אבל נל מצאה את עצמה מתרוממת על קצת אצבעותיה ומנשקת ללחיו. "שתוק, ערפד טיפש."

אדי נאנח. "להתראות, נל."

היא הנהנה, מלטפת את עלי הכותרת של ניצן שטרם הספיק לפרוח. "להתראות אדי. _דאוס וביסקום_."

ברגע הבא, לא נותר אלא ניחוח עמום של גפרית במקום בו ניצב אדי אלא דקה קודם לכן.

***

המצוקים של נגרו-ארקס התנשאו גבוהים וצופני-סוד כמו בקיץ של שנתה הארבע-עשרה; כמו באותו אביב דמים שלקח את אלאן והיפוליטוס, בו זרחה השמש דמעות של דם על טרשי האבן והגלים התנפצו כמו צבאות חמושים אל הסלע. היא זכרה את ליטוף הגלים על עורה ואת השמש המרצדת בשיערו של סיריוס, ואת היום בו רכב על האופנוע המפלצתי שלו לנגרו-ארקס והכריז שהוא עומד להפוך אותה ללוחמת.

אצבעותיה היו מוכתמות מדיו בעת שעשתה אל דרכה אל המצוקים. רוח פראית פרטה את שיערה לקווצות של עשן שחור, ונל פסעה באיטיות על הסלע המצולק. דאף – דאף השקט, היציב, שעיניו הירוקות צפו בכיליונם של בני משפחת בלק כמו פרחי אבן הגיר שנמוגו אט-אט תחת צליפת הגלים – נטל את הרשימות שהותירה על המכתבה, ונל ידעה כי יצרור וישלח כל מכתב ליעדו. הוא ימצא את המעיל הקטן שהשאירה עבורו ואת גרבי הצמר העבות, ומבלי לגעת בהם יתעתק לבית הטונקסים שבפאתי נוטינג-היל, שם נם ג'יימס היפוליטוס בלק את שנתו. אנדרומדה, שאניצי שיבה שזורים בשיערה הזהוב, תעמוד מעל עריסתו של התינוק, ותטווה קסם לבן מעל הילד הישן. היא ידעה כי בלילות הקיץ יישאר החלון פתוח וקולות ילדים משחקים יתרוממו מהשכונה: הארי ילמד אותו כיצד לעוף על מטאטא, וגם שאנדרומדה תחכה לנצח לפיטר-פן שיחזור, נער אחד לא יעוף בעד החלון הפתוח, והוא ישא לאישה את וונדי שלו והם יחיו ביחד באושר ובעושר עד עצם היום הזה.

מטרים רבים מתחתיה געש הים והתערבל; קצף הגלים נמוג בטורקיז הזכוכיתי וחוזר חלילה. בת הים נתנה את קולה ואת חייה עבור הנסיך, ואיקארוס נסק לעבר השמש שהמסה את כנפיו בחומה הלוהט. שניהם היו מאושרים במותם, ידעה נל בעת שפסעה מעבר לשפת הצוק – וסיריוס היה שמש מושלמת ועגולה בשמי הערב.

**סוף**


End file.
